El concurso de belleza
by Alexia93
Summary: Sam presume de ser la más intrépida y la más valiente, por eso es retada a participar en un concurso de belleza. ¿Qué pasara durante su preparación? Seddie.
1. El Reto

**Hey, hey ya estoy aquí otra vez. Primero que nada, me estoy empezando a plantear que ese es mi saludo oficial por que siempre digo lo mismo… Bueno, a lo que iba. Son las 9 de la mañana, no he pegado ojo en casi toda la noche, estaba yo tan feliz leyendo y escuchando Paramore cuando, PAM, me ha venido la inspiración jajaja**

**Bueno, no sé que más decir… Ah, sí, muchas gracias por los reviews de El viaje de fin de curso y de Dame una razón, por que han sido las dos primeras historias que colgué aquí y al principio estaba nerviosa por que no sabía si iban a gustar o no, así que… Muchas Gracias.**

**Y nada más nos vemos abajo.**

-En 5, 4, 3, 2 y…

-Soy Carly.

-Soy Sam, y ese coso que hay detrás de la cámara es Freddie.

Ante esas palabras el técnico simplemente rodó los ojos.

-Y esto es… iCarly – Gritaron las dos a la vez empezando a bailar como locas con la música que se oyó por todo el estudio cuando Sam pulsó el botón de su mando.

-Bueno, hoy para empezar con el programa – Dijo Carly.

-La cosa va de peces.

-Yo creo que más bien de crustáceos.

-¿Por qué no dejamos que lo descubran ellos? Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a…

-GIBBY – Gritaron ambas a la vez acercándose a la cámara.

Entonces apareció Gibby con unas puntas de langosta gigantes, una bata de médico y una enorme sonrisa en la boca.

-Por fin puedo vestirme como el doctor langosta.

-Sí, venga rápido Gibster que solo con verte vestido así me está entrando hambre – Dijo Sam.

El resto del programa fue de maravilla como siempre.

-Bueno, antes de acabar tenemos una petición para vosotros fan de iCarly. – Dijo la morena – Llevamos unas semanas discutiendo Sam, Freddie y yo, por que aquí nuestra alocada rubia – Señaló a Sam con las dos manos y ella saludó poniendo una pose de modelo – dice que es la más intrépida del mundo.

-Y mamita no habla por hablar – La cortó Sam.

-Bueno, el caso es que a lo largo de toda la semana, nos mandéis videos a con vuestras propuestas para que Sam demuestre que lo que dice es verdad.

-Adelante no os cortéis, dadme lo que os de la gana. Me encanta poder demostrar lo intrépida y atrevida que soy.

-Y eso es todo, recordad, dejad vuestros videos en la Web. Adiós.

-Sayonara Baby – Dijo la rubia poniendo voz masculina.

-Y estamos fuera.

-Carly. Carly. ¡Carly! – Gritó Spencer desde el piso de abajo.

-Vamos a ver que quiere.

Los tres amigos bajaron en tropel por las escaleras y al llegar al salón de los Shay vieron a Spencer mirando al techo y saltando.

-¿Qué pasa tanto gritar?

-Mi pistola de pegamento.

-¿Qué pasa con tu…?

Antes de que Carly pudiera terminar la frase, siguieron el brazo de Spencer que señalaba el techo. Allí vieron apegada la pistola de pegamento del artista.

-Necesito mi pistola, si no, no podré terminar a tiempo mi escultura para el concurso del centro social.

-Ya la cojo yo. Vamos Spencer, levántame para que pueda engancharme a la viga del techo.

Spencer obedeció al demonio, pero a pesar de lo delgada que estaba, algo bastante raro debido a que si iban a comer cinco personas a una casa y una de ellas era Sam tenías que hacer comida para diez, el mayor de los Shay no pudo levantarla.

-Y luego te quejas cuando te digo que estás fofo.

-Genial, ahora no podré recuperar mi pistola de pegamento. Si Carly no me hubiera prohibido tener una escoba en casa ahora tendría la escultura acabada.

-Quemas todas las escobas, es normal que te lo prohíba.

-¿Me dejáis intentar levantar a Sam a mí? – Saltó de repente Freddie.

Sam no pudo contener la risa.

-¿Tú? No me hagas reír, pero si apenas puedes levantar la cámara.

-No te lo crees, ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que no puedo creerte. – Dijo la rubia entre risas acercándose al chico que estaba en la cocina. – No es natural que tú… woah.

Sin ningún esfuerzo Freddie agarró a Sam por la cintura y la subió a la encimera.

-Sube a mis hombros Puckett.

-¿Desde cuándo estás tan… poco débil Freddiefer? – Dijo ella obedeciendo.

-Desde que hace casi un año decidí apuntarme al gimnasio. Venga agárrate a la viga.

Unos minutos más tarde, Spencer se fue felizmente a su habitación saltando por la casa al mejor estilo Heidi dispuesto a terminar su escultura, que todavía resultaba un misterio para los tres amigos.

Mientras tanto, el equipo de iCarly, decidió ir a Zumolandia a tomar unos batidos y a decidir que día quedarían para ver todos los vídeos.

-Ya lo veréis, no habrá desafío lo suficientemente intrépido para mí.

-No cantes victoria tan deprisa Sam – Advirtió la morena – Puede que te sorprendas.

-En eso Carly tiene razón.

-Tú chitón Benson.

-Oye que yo también puedo dar mi opinión.

-Yo no veo a nadie que le interese.

-Seguro que a Carly sí que le interesa.

-Ya vale – gritó la morena – Primero, a mí no me metáis en vuestras discusiones matrimoniales. Y segundo, yo creo que lo mejor es quedar todos el viernes a las 9 de la mañana en el estudio de iCarly. El viernes fumigan el colegio así que dudo que haya problemas.

-¿Las 9 de la mañana? ¿Esa hora existe en vacaciones? – Se quejó la rubia.

-Tú dormirás en mi casa si no seguro que te duermes.

-Está bien. El viernes a las nueve – Concluyó Freddie dando un sorbo a su batido.

La semana pasó y pasó también casi todo el viernes y no encontraban un desafío lo suficientemente extremo para Sam. Ni siquiera ese de una seguidora que pedía que Sam besara a Freddie.

Cuando pensaban que se acababan las posibilidades…

-Reto a Sam a que se presente al concurso de belleza que organiza el entro Social de Seattle, en colaboración con otras ciudades.

Freddie abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de un salto tirando al suelo todas las palomitas que habían preparado.

-Ese es… ¡Ese es nuestro desafío!

-¿Qué tiene de extremo un concurso de belleza benson?

-Que eres lo menos femenino de Seattle – Saltó Carly – Faltan cuatro semanas para el concurso, cuatro semanas de entrenamiento, vestidos, tacones, talento y cursilerías femeninas Sam. ¿No te parece lo suficientemente extremo?

-Pero…

-Vaya, nuestra rubia intrépida se raja Carly – Dijo Freddie con voz de pena.

-Es verdad, se raja, no es tan intrépida como dice ser.

-¿Qué no? Llama a Spencer que está por allí y dile que me apunte a ese concurso de pacotilla. Os voy a demostrar a todos lo que es bueno.

**Y hasta aquí. Sé que no está muy allá, pero os prometo que irá a mejor. A todo eso, Sam nunca ha participado en un concurso de belleza en esta historia. Dejad vuestros reviews diciendo si lo odiáis, si os gusta, lo que sea, ya sabéis que estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Besos ^^**


	2. Saluda A Tus Amiguitos

**Hey, hey, siento haber tardado enserio, pero a parte de que no tengo ideas (sigo sin tenerlas voy a ver si mi método de escribir sobre la marcha ayuda jaja), se acerca el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo y estoy grabando un video para él. Se lo doy el jueves y todavía no está listo -.-**

**Bueno nos vemos abajo.**

**Como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece. **

Volvía a ser lunes. Los tres amigos estaban reunidos en la cafetería comentando ideas para el programa cuando de repente, salió a la luz lo del concurso de belleza de Sam.

-¿Sam? ¿En un concurso de belleza? ¿¡Se ha vuelto el mundo loco o qué? – Preguntó Gibby exasperado.

-Cálmate Gibster y deja de gritar que como se entere solo una persona de esto te haré responsable – Susurró Sam con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Y de qué te iba a servir torturar a Gibby? – Saltó de repente Freddie con una de sus medias sonrisas – Dijimos en iCarly lo del concurso, lo raro sería que alguien no supiera nada todavía.

-Eh, a mí no me metas que el que lo dijo fuiste tú. – Dijo Carly levantando las manos.

-La venganza se sirve en plato frío – Dijo Freddie mirando a Sam de reojo todavía con su clásica media sonrisa adornando su cara.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de la venganza Freddiefer?

-Ah, no a nada.

A pesar de su tono de indiferencia, tenía la misma expresión que hacía unos segundos. Y fue en ese momento cuando Sam cayó en la cuenta. Freddie se estaba vengando por lo que había pasado hacía casi tres años.

"-Freddie nunca ha besado a una chica. Nunca. Jamás."

Esas habían sido las palabras de la rubia. Y ahora el productor técnico del programa se estaba vengando.

Era justo que se vengara, a pesar de que ella también había dicho en el programa que nunca había besado a nadie, y a pesar de lo que había pasado después en la salida de incendios. Sin embargo…

-AH. Sam. ¿¡Eso a qué ha venido? – Gritó el castaño frotándose el brazo recién golpeado por la rubia.

-Ha venido a que eres más rencoroso que el director de Sé lo que hicisteis el último Verano. De eso hace ya tres años. – Gritó ella levantándose ligeramente de su silla.

-Pero estuviste a punto de arruinar mi vida social por completo. – Gritó él haciendo lo mismo.

-Tampoco hay que hacer mucho para arruinar esa cosa a la que tú llamas vida social.

-No me vengas con tonterías que no es que tú tengas mucha más que yo.

-Al menos mi madre no me lava con champú anti pulgas.

-¿A qué viene ahora sacar a mi madre en esta conversación?

-Viene a que a mi me apetece y punto.

-Deja de comportarte como una cría.

-Mira, habló el adulto responsable.

Estaban completamente de pie, uno frente al otro cada vez más cerca… y cada vez gritando más.

-Más responsable que tú si que soy, aunque par serlo no hay que correr mucho.

-Lo dice el tío que ha gritado a los cuatro vientos que voy a participar en un concurso de belleza en cuatro semanas.

-Tú gritaste a los cuatro vientos que no había besado a nadie.

-Te odio – gritó Sam.

-Yo te odio más – Soltó Freddie.

-Y pensar que después de todo ese jaleo del primer beso acabaron besándose – Le susurró Carly a Gibby.

-¡No me lo recuerdes! – Gritaron Sam y Freddie a la vez mirando a Carly con cara de pocos amigos. Se volvieron a mirar, reprochándose con los ojos el haber hablado a la vez y se senado de nuevo, lo más lejos posible el uno del otro dándose la espalda.

Se produjeron unos segundos de silencio, rotos por los gritos de los alumnos de la cafetería.

-Bueno… - Habló, de repente, Carly intentando enfriar el ambiente de la mesa – Entonces esta tarde cuando acabemos de comer quedaremos para ver las bases del concurso, las pruebas y también, para mirar ideas para el programa.

-Bien – Accedió Sam secamente.

-Allí estaré – Espetó Freddie.

Durante el resto de la comida, reinó el silencio entre Sam y Freddie, en cambio Carly hablaba entretenida con Gibby sobre sus respectivos hermanos, sobre lo que significaban algunas esculturas de Spencer, por qué Guppy no paraba de decir Feliz Cumpleaños… Y así estuvieron hasta que sonó la campana que les obligaba a volver a clase.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin contratiempos para alivio de Carly. Freddie y Sam no se habían matado, no había tenido que ir a socorrer a Sam al despacho del director y habia sacado un sobresaliente en su examen de historia. Sin contratiempos.

Salieron del instituto, hicieron su parada matutina en Zumolandia a coger sus batidos, y se fueron en dirección al apartamento de los Shay. Lewbert les gritó en el vestíbulo, como siempre, Freddie se metió en su casa, y Sam de cabeza en la cocina de Carly.

-Hola pequeñazas, ¿qué tal el día? – Las saludó Spencer poniendo en un plato dos tacos de spaghetti.

-Bien. Aunque… Sam.

-Dime.

-¿No crees que la discusión que has tenido con Freddie ha sido bastante tonta?

-Aunque lo haya sido, ya sabes que si no discuto con Freddie aunque sea una vez al día, me pongo muy mala.

-Algún día una discusión acabará con vuestra amista y no quiero.

-Vamos Carly, ya sabes que en el fondo – Dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga – muy en el fondo… pero que muy, muy en el fondo…

-Sí lo he pillado, en las profundidades, en el fondo, al final de todo.

-Nos queremos.

-Bueno… pero intenta no pelear tanto con él.

-Vale.

-Hora de comer chicas.

-Genial, mamá tiene hambre.

Poco después de que Sam y Carly hubieran terminado de comer, Freddie entró en el apartamento actuando como si no hubieran discutido. Subieron al estudio de iCarly, se sentaron en los Pufs y empezaron a mirar las bases del concurso.

-Hay que tener entre 15 y 18 años para poder participar – Leyó Carly en voz alta.

-Tengo 17 así que sin problemas.

-Vale… Esto no es necesario… Aquí está. Las pruebas. La primera prueba serán las preguntas. Se podrá preguntar lo que sea y se deberá responder clara, coherente y educadamente.

-De acuerdo.

-La siguiente será la prueba del desfile. Las concursantes desfilarán con ropa informal, traje de baño y un vestido de noche. Los tres atuendos serán elegidos por las propias concursantes. Esta será la única prueba en la que no será obligatorio llevar zapatos de tacón. En el resto de las pruebas es obligatorio, independientemente del atuendo que se lleve.

-¿Tacones?

-Y por último está la prueba de talentos. En esta prueba las concursantes pondrán a prueba su mejor habilidad para impresionar al público y, sobre todo, a los jueces.

-¿Tacones? – repitió Sam con cara de susto.

-En cada una de las pruebas se irán eliminando candidatas hasta que solo queden cinco. En caso de que se produzca un empate por el primer puesto, se decidirá a la ganadora mediante una pregunta, al igual que en la primera prueba. Bueno, creo que esto es todo lo que necesitamos saber.

-¿Tacones? Nunca me he puesto unos malditos tacones.

-En ese caso… - Dijo Freddie, el cual se había puesto de pie y tenía unos zapatos negros de tacón en las manos – Saluda a tus amiguitos – Al decir esto imitó la mítica escena de "El precio del poder".

-¿En serio?

-Te tienes que acostumbrar. Forma parte del reto Sam. – Dijo Carly.

-Está bien, trae par acá las cosas esas.

Freddie le tendió los zapatos a Sam y esta se los puso de mala gana. Se levantó y cuando empezó a andar, si a lo que estaba haciendo se le podía considerar andar, tropezó con sus propios pies y se fue directa al suelo.

Freddie no puedo evitar reírse mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, a pesar de que sabía que su vida corría peligro por eso; sin embargo Sam estaba demasiado ocupada en no perder el equilibrio como para pegarle.

-Estas cosas duelen, a parte parezco un velocirraptor cuando camino.

-Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que yo esperaba – Suspiró Carly.

**Hasta aquí. Sé que no es muy interesante, pero, de verdad, son casi las 2.30 de la madrugada, estoy aquí esperando a que toque el último grupo antes de Paramore. Están poniendo el concierto en vivo en la Web de MTV y aquí estoy yo, la fan loca despierta esperando verlos en directo de nuevo. Bueno a lo que iba, no os preocupéis que poco a poco irá ganando intriga, lo prometo. **

**A todo eso, ya falta menos para iDate Sam & Freddie! No puedo esperar para verlo. Que ansias por favor.**

**Bueno, dejad vuestros reviews diciendo lo que queráis y prometo subir el siguiente más pronto.**

**Besos ^^**


	3. Ronda De Preguntas

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Primero que nada, siento que el anterior capítulo fuera tan… horrible. Así que espero que este sea mejor. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

Al día siguiente, en el apartamento de los Shay, se estaba dando comienzo a la tercera guerra mundial…

-¡No me pienso poner estas cosas para ir al instituto ya viste lo que me pasó ayer! ¿¡Acaso quiere que me vaya de morros y me parta la nariz?

-¡Pero tienes que aprender a andar para el concurso Sam!

-¡Puedo ponérmelos al salir de clase y llevarlos el resto del día!

-No, te los pones ya. Y punto.

-¡Me pone nerviosa el ruidito que hacen a cada paso que doy!

-Me da lo mismo.

-¡Acabaré con los pies destrozados!

-Te los vas a poner de todas formas.

Carly se seguía mostrando impasible a las miles de excusas de su rubia amiga, la cual, tras cincuenta intentos más, desistió. Sí, no era propio de ella rendirse ya que como todos sabía "Mamá juega para ganar", pero también sabía que si Carly se ponía en ese plan, no la hacía cambiar de opinión ni Taylor Launter mojado, sin camiseta y de rodillas delante de ella.

-Está bien – Dijo resoplando - Me los pondré. ¡Pero exijo empezar por algo menos peligroso para mí y para el resto de la sociedad! – Sentenció señalando a su amiga.

-Está bien. Empezarás con estos que son más bajitos y cada semana irás avanzando de nivel, ¿vale? – Dijo tendiéndole unos botines con unos 4 centímetros de tacón ancho.

-Vale. Al menos con esto no me mataré. Dudo que pueda andar con esos taconazos de aguja.

-Podrás no te preocupes.

Salieron del apartamento en dirección al instituto. Al llegar, se dirigieron a sus taquillas, donde las esperaba Freddie, que sostenía una pequeña cámara de vídeo.

-Hola Freddie.

-Freddiefer. ¿A qué viene la cámara?

-A que voy a grabar todo el proceso del concurso para que veas tus progresos tus errores y de más para ayudarte a… ¿llevas tacones?

-Me ha obligado ella. ¿A que és una crueldad? – Dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorrillo a la cámara provocando que Freddie soltara una risita.

-Si puedo ser sincero sin que me mates, te quedan bien. Lo diferente es divertido.

-Sigo pensando que es una crueldad que me obligue a llevarlos aquí. Me veo ridícula.

-Freddie enfoca aquí – Dijo Carly sacándose unas tarjetas de colores del bolsillo. – Sam, ¿qué harías con un millón de dólares?

-¿Cómo?

-Una de las pruebas es de preguntas, así que anoche, puse una petición en el blog del programa para que los fans pusieran las preguntas que te podrían hacer en el concurso, las apunté y se las he dado a algunas personas para que a lo largo del día te vayan preguntando, así practicas.

-Muy inteligente Carly – Admiró el técnico a la morena.

-Oh, Fredalupe le hace la pelota una vez más a su enamorada para que se fije en él. Qué penoso – Esto último lo soltó con desprecio.

-Tú contesta.

-Es imposible que algún día tenga un millón de dólares. Pregunta respondida. Me voy a clase.

Y con esto se fue caminando hacia la clase.

-¿Qué opinas de su respuesta?

-Que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

A lo largo de la mañana, Gibby, Carly, Spencer, sí Spencer también quería ayudar, y Freddie, al cual Carly le había dado un montón de tarjetas, fueron bombardeando a Sam a preguntas como…

-Si tuvieras comida y tu mejor amigo estuviera muriendo de hambre, ¿la compartirías?

-Sí hombre, mamá nunca comparte su comida.

-¿Qué harías con un rotulador rojo?

-Pintarte la cara mientras duermes Freddie.

-¿Crees que los estudios son importantes para la vida?

-Creo que los estudios son una perdida de tiempo y que requieren demasiado esfuerzo.

-¿Qué harías para acabar con la pobreza y el hambre en el mundo?

-Haría que los que tienen hambre se comieran a los vagabundos.

-Sam eso es asqueroso. – Se quejó Carly.

-Es un gran método.

-¿Qué harías si en un baile del colegio tú y otra chica lleváis el mismo vestido?

-Nada por dos motivos. Uno, nunca me verás en un baile del colegio. Dos, ¿desde cuando me pongo yo vestidos?

Y una larga lista de preguntas respondidas del mismo modo.

Esa misma tarde en el estudio de iCarly, Carly y Freddie miraban las respuestas de Sam.

-No puede ser. – Gritó Carly exasperada - Sé que en las normas dice que hay que ser sincero, pero todos mienten en esas pruebas…

-O tienen un modo de pensar totalmente opuesto al de Sam. – Terminó Freddie.

-Llevo un día con esto y creo que voy a rendirme. ¿A quién queremos engañar? Nunca podremos hacer a Sam menos Sam.

-Sam siempre va a ser Sam, eso está claro. Pero hacerla un poco más femenina aunque sea hasta dentro de 4 semanas yo lo veo posible.

-Ya lo intenté y viste lo que pasó. No podemos decepcionar a los fans de iCarly, así que llamamos a Melanie, que se presente ella y listo. Nadie notará la diferencia.

-No Carly. Conseguiremos que Sam mejore.

-Espero que tengas razón, por que si no…

-Mamá ya está aquí – Dijo la rubia entrando de un salto en el estudio.

-Y hablando de la reina de Roma – Dijo Freddie.

-¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntó amenazante.

-Estábamos hablando de ti Sam. Para ser más exactos de tus respuestas. Sam, no puedes ir a un concurso de belleza y decir que para acabar con el hambre y la pobreza alimentarías a los hambrientos con vagabundos. – Se quejó la morena.

-Pero en las normas dice que hay que ser sincera-

-Pero no así de sincera. Debes responder otras cosas menos salvajes que también sean sinceras.

-Pero…

-Ya vale Sa. Carly tiene razón. Dijiste que hacías esto para demostrar lo valiente e intrépida que eres. Si eso significa actuar como una repipi durante unas horas en un concurso hazlo. – Saltó de repente Freddie.

-Vaya que raro, defendiendo a Carly.

-Ahora no estamos hablando de eso. Defiendo a Carly por que quiero. Siempre con lo mismo. Carly ya no me gusta. Y te recuerdo que ella sale con Brad.

-Ya vale de discutir vosotros dos. Ahora vamos a ver todas las preguntas que te han hecho hoy y vamos a buscar respuestas alternativas. Después vamos a practicar con los tacones el subir y ajar las escaleras y el andar más femeninamente. ¿Ha quedado claro o lo tengo que repetir? – Dijo Carly como si fuera un sargento dando órdenes a sus cadetes.

-A sus órdenes señora – Dijeron Sam y Freddie a la vez mirándose amenazadoramente por ello.

La tarde fue pasando y a Carly los nervios se le crispaban poco a poco, haciéndola estar cada vez más segura de que era imposible hacer a Sam más femenina.

Entonces a Freddie puso su cara de idea. Era perfecto, imposible que aquello fallara. Bueno… podían tener algunos contratiempos, pero si vigilaban a Sam de cerca, cosa que era obvia que harían tanto él como Carly, podría haber encontrado la solución a su problema.

**Y hasta aquí. Bueno tengo que deciros varias cosillas. Primero que siento de nuevo lo del capitulo anterior. Segundo, mañana me voy a Valencia por que el martes empiezo la universidad (estoy mega nerviosa) y todavía no me han comprado un ordenador portátil, por lo tanto no creo que pueda subir nada hasta el sábado o el domingo, lo siento mucho. Tercero, no me gusta mucho como está quedando esta historia, tengo varias ideas y este capitulo me gusta más que el anterior, pero no sé, por eso quiero que me digáis si queréis que la siga, por que si no, yo la borro y sin problemas. Cuarto, dejad vuestros reviews, a parte de diciéndome la cosa que he puesto antes, si os ha gustado si no y lo que os de la gana. Quinto, espero que os guste. Y por último…**

**Besos y hasta la semana que viene ^^**


	4. Tarta de Fresa

**Hey, hey, ya he vuelto. Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo. Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior =)**

**Bueno nos vemos abajo.**

**Y como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece. **

Al día siguiente en el instituto…

-Estos zapatos me están matando Carly – Se quejó Sam abriendo su taquilla.

-Deja ya de quejarte. ¿No me digas que unos zapatos pueden contigo?

-Estos sí. Dijiste que cada semana me pondría unos más altos y todavía no ha pasado una semana. ¿Por qué me tengo que poner estos?

-Por que ya manejabas los otros.

Se produjo un silencio de miedo segundo.

-¿Dónde está Freddie? – Preguntó la ojiazul.

-¿Has llamado a Freddie por su nombre?

-Como se lo digas te dejo calva.

-Lo raro es que tú preguntes por él.

-Es que me extraña que no esté aquí babeando por ti como siempre.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que ya no le gusto a Fr…?

-¿He oído mi nombre?

Freddie apareció de pronto, curiosamente seguido por una chica rubia (teñida), de ojos grises, alta, delgada, vestida de rosa de arriba abajo con unos tacones que daba vértigo mirarlos, conocida por ser la chica más femenina de Ridgeway… y también por ser la más tonta.

-Hola Freddie.

-Fredward… ¿Qué hace ella aquí? No mejor, ¿qué hace contigo?

-¿Recuerdas que no sabíamos como hacer a Sam más femenina? – Le preguntó Freddie a Carly ignorando el comentario de Sam.

La morena asintió.

-Bien. La cosa es que ayer pense… ¿qué mejor persona para ayudar a hacer a Sam un poco menos Sam, al menos por un tiempo, que la chica más popular y femenina de todo el instituto? – Esto último lo dijo levantando las manos en dirección a Ashley y poniendo su clásica media sonrisa.

-Ya veo por donde vas – dijo Carly sonriendo también.

-Y yo también lo veo y ni de coña. No voy a permitir que tarta de Fresa en persona me transforme en una pija estúpida.

-Vamos Sam, será divertido. – Saltó de pronto Ashley.

-Divertido para ti. Mira, me niego en redondo.

-¿No me digas que a Sam, la chica que puede derrumbar a un camionero, le tiene miedo a un poco de maquillaje? – La retó Freddie levantando una ceja.

El chico sabía de buen grado que Sam podía ser muy fuerte, pero también muy orgullosa, y no dejaría por nada del mundo que su orgullo fuera tocado. Y como había predicho, la respuesta de Sam fue…

-Está bien.

Y con esto, dio un portazo y se fue andando torpemente hacia su clase.

-Yo también me voy a clase Freddie. ¿Nos vemos después de clase?

-Claro Carly, díselo a Sam también.

En cuanto Carly se alejó lo suficiente, Ashley borró su sonrisa de la cara.

-Ya sabes lo que te toca por ayudar a esa idiota de Sam.

-No la llames idiota. A mí me puedes insultar, pero ni se te ocurra decir nada sobre Sam.

-Ojito con lo que dices. Recuerda que a partir de hoy y hasta que acabe todo esto, me vas a ayudar con los estudios y harás lo que yo te pida.

-Todo salvo lo que tenga que ver con Carly, Sam, Gibby, Spencer o iCarly.

-Sí, sí, eso también. – Dijo ella rodando los ojos como quitándole importancia. – La verdad no sé como puede hacer esto cuando te trata así de mal.

-Por que es mi mejor amiga, por eso.

-Lo que tú digas. Llévame los libros a clase.

El pensamiento es por una buena causa cruzó la mente de Freddie un millón de veces durante el resto de ese día. Si tenía que elegir entre las torturas de Sam y las de Ashley, sin duda se quedaba con las de Sam.

Esa misma tarde en Zumolandia, después de haber estado media hora discutiendo, Sam estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Por enésima vez, no tengo ningún talento. Como no permitan hacer pulsos contra camioneros no sé que voy a hacer.

-Eres muy graciosa, podrías hacer un monólogo – propuso Carly.

-No, no se me da bien hacer monólogos.

-Podrías patinar sobre hielo – propuso Ashley de nuevo con su voz de tontita.

-¿Y cómo pomelos van a meter una pista de hielo en el centro social de Seattle, Miss Inteligencia? – Dijo Sam perdiendo los papeles.

-A mi me gustan mucho las canciones que escribes – Dijo Freddie que todavía no había abierto la boca.

-Claro – Gritó Carly - ¿por qué no cantas en el programa?

-Osea, que te lo pido 50 veces y me dices que no y ahora te lo dice Freddie y dices que sí. Luego niégame que te gusta, y tú niégame que te gusta ella – Dijo señalándolos.

-No me gusta – Dijeron ambos a la vez.

-¿Vas a cantar en directo en iCarly? – Ashley saltaba en su asiento como una niña de cinco años.

-Puede… si Carly me deja elegir la canción - murmuró mirando de reojo a su amiga.

-Depende de la que elijas.

-Ya te lo diré, pero tranquila que será apta para todos los públicos.

-Vale.

-Si, Sam va a cantar. – Celebró Ashley.

**Y hasta aquí. ¿Se nota mi falta de inspiración? Lo sé. Esta historia es como una montaña rusa lo siento -.-. Bueno, el tema de la canción, había pensado en Raise Your Glass de Pink, pero se admiten sugerencias. Si me dejáis en un review una canción que me guste más, la pondré. **

**Siguiente punto, tengo muchas ideas, pero son para más adelante, así que si tenéis un poquito de paciencia y aguantáis la repentina falta de inspiración de una servidora, os prometo que la cosa irá a mucho mejor.**

**Dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, quiero críticas constructivas, si creéis que algo se puede mejor o que algo se debe mejorar decidlo no os cortéis que yo no me enfado.**

**Y nada más. Ah, ya tengo el portátil así que podré subir cosas más a menudo.**

**Ahora sí.**

**Besos ^^**


	5. Pase De Modelos

**Hey, hey, ya tengo portátil jajajaja. Y bueno, como siempre, gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior enserio, muchas gracias. Bueno, el tema canciones, ahora averiguaréis lo que he decidido hacer jejeje. Nos vemos abajo. **

**Como siempre ni iCarly ni sus personajes que van a aparecer me pertenecen.**

Y así, la semana fue pasando para Sam, que estaba muy ocupada quejándose del dolor de pies que le producían los tacones y respondiendo a las preguntas que iban mandando los fans del programa; Carly, que empezaba a hartarse de las quejas y respuestas de Sam; y para Freddie, que aparte de tener que soportar los insultos y golpes de Sam, que esos días estaba más susceptible, sino que además tenía que soportar los encargos de Ashley que lo tenía secretamente esclavizado y le obligaba a hacerle los deberes, trabajo, e incluso lo dejaba en ridículo delante de sus amigos.

La semana fue pasando hasta que llegó el sábado, y Sam, como de costumbre, se dirigía a casa de Carly para ensayar el programa de esa noche. Sin embargo, al salir del ascensor que llevaba hasta el salón del apartamento Shay, se encontró con una sorpresa…

-¿Ashley? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Hola Sam. Pensaba que no vendrías. – Dijo Ashley levantándose para saludar Sam, que la miraba perpleja.

-Siempre estoy aquí. Más que en mi casa. La pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Sam ya estás aquí – La voz de Carly desde la escalera.

-Sí ya estoy aquí. ¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí? – Sam empezó a elevar el tono.

-Hoy ensayaremos más tarde – Explicó la morena – Por que como hoy es tu actuación en el programa – Hizo una pausa dramática.

-Nos vamos a ir de compras para prepararte – Saltó Ashley rompiendo esa pausa.

-Pero no va a ser solo para esta noche. Vamos a renovar parcialmente tu armario.

-No. Ni falditas ni nada, a mi me gustan mis pantalones y mis calzoncillos. ¿Por qué me tenéis que comprar ropitas de nena y esa cosa que no debe ser pronunciada?

-¿Te refieres a las bragas? – Preguntó perpleja Ashley que no era consciente del odio que le tenía Sam a esa palabra.

-Sí. Justo. Esa. Palabra.

-Bueno, cojo el bolso y nos vamos.

-Sí yo voy a mandarle un mensaje a mi madre para avisarle de que llegaré tarde – Avisó Ashley sacando su móvil y dirigiéndose a la cocina para que ni Sam ni Carly se percataran de su mentira.

Cuando se aseguró de que nadie la veía, escribió:

_¿Qué pasa perdedor? Sí, soy yo, tu peor pesadilla. ¿Acaso creías que esto era como el colegio? ¿Que descansaba los fines de semana? Pues no. Me voy de compras al centro con tus amiguitas y después, te vas a tragar un pase de modelos del demonio rubio. _

_Pero para que no te aburras durante mi ausencia, tienes que hacerme un trabajo de 20 folios sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y ya te puede salir bien que tengo que sacar un sobresaliente en Historia. Nada de copiar y pegar._

"_Te quiere", Ashley._

En cuanto lo envió, guardó el teléfono en su bolso y siguió a Sam y Carly que ya salían por la puerta. Y justo en el apartamento de enfrente, un muy enfadado y a la vez agotado moralmente Freddie, se ponía a buscar información sobre el tema que le había mandado la pija implacable.

Quince minutos más tarde, las chicas llegaron al centro comercial y agarraron a Sam, cada una por un brazo y la metieron en la primera tienda que vieron y empezaron a arrojarle a Sam falditas, camisetas, camisas, shorts, algún que otro pantalón largo, chaquetas… vamos todo lo que pillaban lo cogían, sin mirar precios, tallas o colores. Todo corría a cargo de Ashley que se había empeñado en pagarlo todo.

Empujaron a Sam dentro de un probador y empezó a probarse a regañadientes montones y montones de modelitos. Curiosamente, conforme se iban cambiando de tienda, a Sam le… le iba gustando eso de probarse ropa, maquillaje (aunque no mucho, seguía siendo Sam), zapatos, vestidos…

Tras varias horas de tienda en tienda, se metieron en el salón de belleza, y ahí fue cuando Sam se quejó.

-No, no y no. Ya tengo bastante con los trapitos y con los zapatos, no me tocan el pelo. Ni pensarlo. No…

-Te daré el jamón especial de mi nevera en cuanto lleguemos a casa. – Saltó Carly.

-Vale. Pero nada de cortar o yo también cortaré cosas. – Dijo señalando a Carly y Ashley amenazadoramente.

Y de nuevo, cogiendo a Sam por los brazos, se metieron en el salón de belleza, donde un peluquero con gafas de pasta negras, una camisa rosa a juego con el pañuelo que llevaba atado en el cuello, unos pantalones pitillos negros y unos zapatos de charol del mismo color.

-Hola Ashley cielo – Dijo con un tono de voz afeminado dándole dos besos a la chica sin tocar sus mejillas.

-Hola Iván.

-Dime que me traes cariño.

-Te traigo a ella – Dijo señalando a Sam. – Quiero un tratamiento completo, esta noche actúa en iCarly.

-Uno completo marchando. Tú ven conmigo. Ashley, tú y tu amiga os podéis esperar en el salón de espera y pedid lo que queráis, no os cortéis. – Dijo agarrando a Sam de la mano y llevándosela.

Cruzaron una cortina y ante ellos se alzó un enorme salón de belleza, más grande que el salón, la cocina y el estudio del apartamento Shay juntos; y dentro había un montón de peluqueros y peluqueras que miraron a Sam con una enorme sonrisa.

-Nada de cortarme el pelo. – Amenazó Sam.

-Solo un poco las puntas cariño, para que no se te vean abiertas.

-Pero las puntas. Solo las puntas.

-Equipo. Nos han pedido un servicio completo así que adelante.

Dio dos paladas y todos los empleados se abalanzaron sobre Sam. Le levaron el pelo, la depilaron entera, a pesar de que ya lo estaba, le hicieron la manicura, pedicura y empezaron a arreglarle el pelo.

-Iván, ¿le ponemos reflejos?

-¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Nada de color! Tiene un color de pelo precioso. Enserio cariño – dijo dirigiéndose a Sam – tu pelo es una maravilla. Solo un poco de corte de puntas, planchado y ondas en las puntas.

-Perfecto.

El empleado se puso a la tarea, le cortó las puntas, le planchó el pelo y le onduló ligeramente las puntas. Finalmente, una joven castaña de ojos negros se puso frente a ella y sacó un enorme kit de maquillaje.

-¿Esto es necesario?

-Tranquila, no te recargaré mucho.

Simplemente le pintó la raya del ojo de color negro, con un pincel biselado y un eye liner en gel, le hizo una fina raya negra en el parpado superior, cosa que resaltaba más todavía sus enormes ojos azules, le puso rímel y un brillo de labios en tono rojizo.

-Ya estás lista – Dijo apartándose de delante del espejo que estaba tapado con una especie de cortina. Manías de Iván que era un gran fan del factor sorpresa.

-Contempla cariño, a tu nueva tú. – Dijo Iván retirando la cortina del espejo.

Sam miró tímidamente al espejo, con la seguridad de que no le gustaría el resultado de todo aquello, pero, no fue así. No odiaba lo que veía, le encantaba. Se veía como ella misma, pero más diferente. No había dejado de ser la Sam sencilla que era, sin mucho maquillaje y sin pelos demasiado elaborados, pero le habían sacado todo ese partido que decía Carly que tenía pero que no gastaba.

Sonrió. Sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía. No sonreía así desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Vamos a enseñárselo a tus amigas.

Se levantó de la silla y se despidió con la mano de todos los empleados. Iván le pidió que se esperara detrás de la cortina que separaba el salón de belleza del de espera, y salió fuera.

-Cariños, os presento a Sam.

Al oír su nombre, abrió la cortina y salió al salón de espera para ver la reacción de Carly, ya que la de Ashley le importaba más bien poco. Sí había pagado todo aquello, pero como después de cuatro semanas las cosas volverías a ser como siempre.

-Ay. Dios. Mío – Dijo Carly con los ojos como platos.

-Iván eres un genio.

-¿Ves? Si ya lo decía yo. Que un pivonazo, que no sé cómo no tiene novio. En nada tienes a todos babeando por ti.

-Mira que eres exagerada. Tampoco es para tanto.

-Oye cariño, que es verdad. Que has entrado aquí guapa y has salido guapísima. – Dijo Iván.

-Otro que tal.

-Bueno cuánto te debo Iván.

-Nada cariño, esto te lo regalo yo. Venga que tenéis que preparar la actuación. Ya te puede salir bien que lo vamos a ver todos.

-Hasta luego.

Sam y Carly se despidieron de Iván con la mano y Ashley le dio sus dos besos sin tocar como antes y salieron del salón de belleza y se dirigieron al apartamento Shay.

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de los Benson, Freddie seguía atareado con el trabajo de Ashley. Y lo peor de todo era que en cuanto regresaran del centro comercial, aparte de tener que tener terminado el trabajo, tenía que ver un pase de modelos de Sam. Eso significaba que tendría que estar toda la tarde soportando los insultos de Sam si por una de aquellas casualidades de la vida le hacía algún cumplido. Y también significaba que tendría que soportar a Ashley. Cada día se arrepentía más de haberle pedido ayuda. Ese miércoles le había obligado a ir vestido de pollo a su casa y hacer el tonto delante de sus amigos. Había acabado lleno de comida que le habían lanzado y empapado de refrescos y cervezas.

Justo en el momento en el que se imprimió el último folio, llamaron a la puerta de su apartamento. Se levantó de la silla y abrió.

-Hola paquete. ¿Tienes mi trabajo?

-Sí, lo iba a meter en la funda para que no se arrugara.

-Muy bien, espero aquí. Tráemelo y vamos al estudio de iCarly, que tienes que ver el pase de modelos de Sam.

-Ay sí, qué emoción más grande – susurró.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, nada.

Metió el trabajo en una funda de plástico, se lo dio a Ashley y la siguió hacia el apartamento de los Shay.

-Por cierto, mañana te mandaré por correo mis deberes de matemáticas. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Yo también tengo trabajo Ashley. Si me mandas tus deberes no tendré tiempo de hacer los míos y suspenderé.

-La noche es muy larga. – La puerta del ascensor se abrió – Bueno Freddie, siéntate en el puf, relájate y prepárate para el espectáculo.

Freddie obedeció y se sentó, junto a él se sentó Carly.

-Vas a alucinar.

Empezó a sonar una música bastante movida, muy estilo pasarela de la semana de la moda y la voz de Ashley se oyó por los altavoces:

-Les presentamos a la encantadora y renovada… ¡Samantha Puckett!

-No me llame Samantha – Gritó Sam desde el pasillo.

-¡Calla y sal! – Saltó Carly exasperada.

-Empieza el espectáculo – susurró Freddie hundiéndose todavía más en su asiento.

-Llevando un vestido blanco…

_-¿Sam? ¿Con un vestido? _ - Pensó el castaño.

Entonces Sam atravesó la puerta del estudio con un vestido blanco en palabra de honor con piedrecitas brillantes por todo el vestido y un fajín con piedrecitas negras. Le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas y a conjunto llevaba unas sandalias plateadas de tacón de aguja que entorpecían un poco sus andares.

Estaba seria, como si tuviera vergüenza de algo. Como si la presencia de Freddie le incomodara un poco… bastante.

-Puntuación jueces.

-Matrícula – Dijo Carly muy segura de sí misma.

-Em… yo…

-Siguiente modelito – gritó Sam saliendo del estudio.

Freddie estaba con los ojos como platos mirando el vacio todavía impactado por lo que había visto; y justo cuando se estaba calmando, Sam volvió a entrar en el estudio.

-El siguiente modelito es un vestido negro corto en palabra de honor, con un corte muy original a juego con unas sandalias gris oscuro.

El vestido era corto, bastante corto y dejaba a la vista las piernas de la rubia. Eran perfectas, bien contorneadas y firmes gracias al patinaje sobre hielo y a todas las peleas que tenía todos los días. Freddie no podía dejar de mirarlas.

-Jueces…

-Más que matrícula.

-Em… Yo…

-Y siguiente modelito. – Volvió a decir Sam.

-Freddie, estás rojo como un tomate – le dijo Carly.

-¿Qué? Que va, no lo estoy.

-Sí que lo estás.

-Que… no…

-Y por último, para concluir con los vestidos, una cosa un poco más informal. Un vestido de estampado escocés de colores morado, azul y negro, conjuntado con unas manoletinas negras.

Y Sam entró en el estudio con el vestido y el pelo recogido en una coleta.

Y otra vez, Freddie se quedó embobado.

-Jueces…

-Sin palabras.

-¡Wow! – Gritó Freddie por fin.

Entonces pasó lo que nadie se esperaba. Sam soltó una risita. No se sabe si por los cumplidos, si por la cara de Freddie, pero por primera vez en todo el desfile se rio.

-Y ahora vamos a pasar a los vaqueros, shorts, camisetas y camisas.

Y siguió el desfile, con las presentaciones de Ashley y las puntuaciones de Carly, acompañadas por la cara de tonto de Freddie, al cual, sin duda, le gustaba mucho la nueva estilística de Sam. Por que seguía siendo de su estilo, quitando los vestidos, y ella no había dejado de ser quien era.

Finalmente, se dejó puestas unas converse, un pantalón corto negro y una camiseta básica de tirantes un poco escotada y ajustada, para poder estar cómoda para hacer el programa y la prueba de sonido.

-¿Puedo decirte algo? – Preguntó Freddie aprovechando la ausencia de la morena.

-Cuidadito con lo que me digas Freddiefer.

-Estabas muy guapa con toda la ropa que te han comprado. Y lo mejor de todo es que, si quitamos los vestiditos y tal, seguías siendo la Sam Puckett de siempre, solo que más femenina. Me gusta el cambio.

-Vaya… gracias Freddie.

-¿Listos chicos? – Dijo Carly saliendo del ascensor.

-Sí. – Dijeron a la vez.

-Y en 5, 4, 3, 2, y…

**Hasta aquí. Sí, he decidido dejar otro capítulo para ver si me proponéis alguna canción buena. Quiero una cañera, y por favor de Jennette no, me gusta mucho pero no es el estilo de canción que quiero. Así que menos Jennette y baladas, lo que sea.**

**Bueno, los conjuntos de Sam están en mi perfil, faltan algunas cosillas por poner pero las iré agregando que ahora estoy cansada que es muy tarde.**

**Dejad vuestro reviews, espero que os guste, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	6. Raise Your Glass

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Hoy por fin sabréis que canción he decidido escoger. No os preocupéis que a lo largo de la historia iré pidiendo más canciones, incluso me he guardado algunas de las que me habéis propuesto me las he guardado para futuros capítulos. Escuchad la canción a la vez que leéis como siempre, que así queda mejor jeje. **

**Bueno, nos vemos abajo.**

**Como siempre, ni iCarly ni las canciones me pertenecen.**

-Hola, soy pié grande – Dijo Carly dando un saltito para acercarse más a la cámara.

-Y yo soy un castorpache - -Dijo Sam haciendo lo mismo que su amiga.

-Y esto es iCarly. – Gritaron a la vez.

-Hoy para empezar, vamos a poneros unas imágenes de algunas respuestas que ha dado Sam a las preguntas que nos habéis ido mandando a lo largo de la semana.

-Dale al play Freduccini.

Pulsando un par de teclas, Freddie hizo aparecer la pantalla, y pulsando dos más, el video se puso en marcha.

Salía Sam en distintos lugares respondiendo a las preguntas de las formas menos femeninas posibles. La rubia no paraba de reírse de su propio ingenio.

-Esa respuesta es buenísima. Con esa otra seguro que dejaba a los jueces sin palabras. Sinceridad ante todo. Esa era una respuesta digna de un primer premio. – Decía la rubia conforme se escuchaban sus respuestas.

Sin embargo tanto Carly, como Freddie y Ashley rodaban los ojos y se tapaban la cara con la mano en signo de desaprobación.

Terminó el video de las respuestas y Sam se giró para mirar a la cámara mientras pulsaba el botón de los aplausos y hacia reverencias como si fuera una chica que acababa de ser coronada reina de la belleza.

-Yo no creo que esas respuestas se merezcan un aplauso. – Susurró Carly.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada. Como habéis visto a Sam todavía le queda mucho por hacer.

-Pero sigo siendo tremendamente graciosa – Dijo quitándole importancia a su falta de feminidad.

-A lo largo de las tres semanas que nos quedan para preparar a Sam, iremos colgando en la web del programa videos con sus respuestas y sus avances.

-Bueno para seguir con el programa vamos a empezar con…

-Las liadas de Lewbert – Gritaron las dos a la vez.

Y así, el programa fue avanzando, con sesiones de baile aleatorio, insultos a Freddie, las liadas de Lewbert y más locuras, hasta que faltaban 15 minutos para que terminara el programa.

-La cosa está acabando – Dijo Sam.

-Pero antes de acabar, tenemos algo muy especial para vosotros. – Dijo Carly.

-Va explícalo Freddie que sé que te hace ilusión.

Freddie le dio la vuelta a la cámara para enfocarse a sí mismo.

-Como una de las pruebas del concurso consiste en el talento, vamos a dejar que Sam nos demuestre lo que sabe hacer aquí y ahora para que vosotros votéis si debe hacer eso o no en el concurso.

-Así que – Dijo la morena quitándole el mando de la mano a su amiga y en su lugar poniendo un micrófono – recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a… ¡Sam!

-Bueno, está canción va dedicada a todos aquellos que no siguen las normas y que siguen sus propios estilos sin importarles lo que piensen los demás.

Por el sistema de altavoces del estudio empezó a sonar Raise Your Glass.

_Right right, turn off the lights,_

_we're gonna lose our minds tonight,_

_what's the dealio?_

_I love when it's all too much,_

_5am turn the radio up_

_where's the rock and roll?_

_Party Crasher,_

_Penny Snatcher,_

_Call me up if you want gangsta_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey_

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_

_in all the right ways,_

_all my underdogs,_

_we will never be never be anything but loud_

_and nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_

_just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Slam slam, oh hot damn_

_what part of party don't you understand,_

_wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)_

_can't stop, coming in hot,_

_I should be locked up right on the spot_

_it's so on right now (so fuckin on right now)_

_Party Crasher,_

_Penny Snatcher,_

_Call me up if you want gangsta_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey_

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_

_in all the right ways,_

_all my underdogs,_

_we will never be never be anything but loud_

_and nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_

_just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_

_just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_(oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks)_

_So if you're too school for cool,_

_and you're treated like a fool,_

_you can choose to let it go_

_we can always, we can always,_

_party on our own_

_(so raise your)_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_

_in all the right ways,_

_all my underdogs,_

_we will never be never be anything but loud_

_and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_

_in all the right ways,_

_all my underdogs,_

_we will never be never be anything but loud_

_and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_

_just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)_

_just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)_

A lo largo de toda la canción, Sam se movía como loca por el estudio, y Freddie, desde el ordenador, controlaba las cámaras de los trípodes y grababa distintos planos de la actuación de su amiga.

Terminó la canción y Carly le dio al botón de los aplausos, y Sam casi sin aliento le dedicaba una sonrisa a la cámara que volvía a sostener Freddie.

-Y después de esta impresionante actuación de Sam, nos despedimos hasta la semana que viene. – Dijo Carly.

-No os olvidéis de comer mantequilla de los pies de un vagabundo de vuestro barrio – Dijo la rubia entrecortadamente.

-Eso es asqueroso.

-Sí, pero en esta vida hay que probarlo todo.

-Tiene razón. Hasta la semana que viene.

-Chao.

-Y estamos fuera.

-Dios mío Sam, ¿desde cuándo tienes esa voz dentro? O sea, te había oído cantar, pero no así. ¿Cómo no se te va la voz si te mueves tanto? – Decía la morena apenas sin respirar.

-Para, para, que me ahogo solo de escucharte. Todo se resume a los conciertos que me pego en mi habitación y en la ducha. Además tampoco ha sido para tanto.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? – Dijo Freddie de repente.

Sam lo miró perpleja ante aquel comentario.

-A mí no me ha matado mucho la verdad – Dijo Ashley de pronto.

-¿Cómo? – Dijeron los tres a la vez.

-No me ha matado. Y ese tipo de canción no se puede cantar en un concurso de belleza.

-¿Cómo que no? Es una prueba de talento y puedo hacer lo que me da la gana.

-Sí claro, y saliendo al escenario y acabar la actuación sudando y pegando berridos es lo mejor para un concurso de belleza tan femenino.

Se produjo un silencio algo incomodo en el estudio de iCarly.

-Tienes que seducir a los jueces o cantar algo que les ponga los pelos no punta, no que haga que se tapen los oídos.

-A mi no me han dado ganas de taparme los oídos – le echó Carly en cara – Me han dado ganas de levantarme y ponerme a saltar como una loca.

-Pero eso es porque eres su amiga, si no la conocieras de nada, ¿qué habrías hecho?

-¿Por qué no miramos los comentarios de los seguidores para ver lo que opinan? – Dijo Freddie en voz baja debido al respeto que le tenía a Ashley.

-Nadie te ha dado la palabra aquí.

-Oye no le hables así – Le gritó Carly a Ashley – Si te vas a poner a criticar todo lo que hacemos, te puedes largar por donde has venido.

-Lo siento, es que estaba un poco alterada. Claro vamos a mirar los comentarios – Dijo lanzándole a Freddie una mirada asesina disimuladamente. El chico sabía lo que significaba aquella mirada. Aquella noche iba a tener que trabajar para ella y sus amigotes.

Freddie abrió la página de comentarios y empezó a leer.

_Ha sido genial, no sabía que Sam cantara así._

_No sabía que Sam tuviera esas piernas. Madre mía no he podido dejar de mirarla en todo el programa. Gracias a quien le haya dejado esa ropa._

_Me he puesto a saltar por toda la habitación con la canción, menudo subidón._

_Si actúas igual en el concurso de belleza, seguro que te los comes a todos._

Y una larga lista de etcéteras.

-Parece ser que a la gente le ha gustado. – Dijo Carly.

-Tú déjamela durante esta semana por las tardes una hora y la semana que viene volverá a actuar. Veremos que gusta más.

-Muy bien – la retó la morena.

-Oye un momento. ¿Aquí nadie me pregunta a mí o qué? – Soltó Sam algo enfadada.

-¿Le vas a hacer caso Sam? – Le preguntó su mejor amiga.

Entonces un montón de pensamientos contradictorios se mezclaron en la mente de Sam. Ashley le había comprado toda esa ropa y había hecho que muchos chicos que habían dejado comentarios en la página del programa resaltaran lo atractiva que era. Incluso chicas lo habían hecho. Pero Carly era su mejor amiga desde siempre y eso le daba muchos puntos por encima de Ashley.

-Puedo probar un par de ensayos y si veo que no me gusta, lo dejo.

-Perfecto, mañana a las 5 de la tarde en mí casa. Freddie, ¿Me puedes echar una mano con ciencias? Tengo un examen dentro de poco y quiero ir preparada.

-Sí claro – Dijo él con un suspiro de abatimiento sabiendo lo que le esperaba. – Nos vemos mañana chicas.

-Adiós. – Dijeron las dos.

En cuanto la puerta del estudio se cerró, Sam y Carly se dejaron caer sobre los pufs y empezaron a hablar de todo un poco, riendo sin parar.

Sin embargo, en otro lugar de la ciudad, un joven productor técnico, soportaba los insultos de un grupo de animadoras y jugadores de fútbol, con una sola idea en su mente.

-Si supieras todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti, me ahorraría el tener que soportar tantos insultos tuyos Puckett.

**Hasta aquí jejejeje Al final me quedé con Raise Your Glass. Todas las propuestas y sugerencias las tengo guardadas, y un poco más adelante puede que las gaste. Y también os volveré a pedir sugerencias.**

**No sé por qué cada vez que voy a subir un capítulo, pienso que no es lo suficientemente bueno… tengo esa manía constante en mi cabeza. **

**En fin… No tardaré mucho en subir el siguiente. Dejad vuestros reviews diciendo lo que os de la gana,**

**A todo eso: estoy odiando a Dan… ¿cómo me puede romper el Seddie? Cuando dicen, pero es mutuo, ¿verdad? Sí claro, yo pienso, sí mira los pomelos de San Blas es mutuo. Y cuando le dice I Love You, he cogido una llorera de madre del amor hermoso. Creo que es el mejor I Love You de toda la seria, bueno de los pocos que se han dicho. Todo es culpa de Carly… Mala Persona -.-**

**Bueno no me emociono más, voy a ver el capítulo otra vez jajjaja**

**Besos ^^**


	7. Prométemelo

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí otra vez. Esta vez no he tardado tanto en subir jejeje**

**Bueno nos vemos abajo.**

**Como siempre iCarly no me pertenece.**

El domingo por la mañana, el trío de iCarly decidió tomarse un rato libre para ir a su local favorito: Zumolandia.

Al principio les costó un poco salir de casa porque a Sam le daba un poco de palo salir de casa de Carly con la ropa que habían acordado que se pondría, pero finalmente hizo un esfuerzo y, tras una larga charla de su mejor amiga sobre la vida sin complejos, salió del apartamento Shay.

Cuando llegaron al local, se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, saludaron a T-BO como siempre, y este, como siempre, les sirvió sus batidos sin necesidad de que le dijeran de qué sabor los querían. Hasta ahí todo normal. Solo había una cosa que no cuadraba en todo aquello, y era que Sam atraía todas las miradas. Todas las miradas masculinas del local.

Normalmente la miraba algún chico, pero ese día, la combinación, de una camisa azul a cuadros suya, una minifalda vaquera que dejaba a la vista sus piernas y los botines negros de tacón que las estilizaban todavía más, atraía todas las miradas de los chicos del local.

Todas menos las de cierto técnico e informático que bebía su batido con la cabeza gacha.

-Me siento observada – dijo Sam mirando a todos lados.

-No me extraña que te miren – dijo su amiga – estás haciendo lo que llevo años diciéndote que hagas.

-Ahora traduce del idioma de Carly al español por favor.

-Te estás sacando partido Sam. Si lo hubieras hecho antes, haría meses que tendrías novio.

-Yo no creo que sea necesario que se vista así para que alguien se fije en ella. – Dijo de pronto de Freddie. Y lo que dijo hizo que Sam ardiera de rabia.

-Me obligas a presentarme a ese estúpido concurso, a que cambie de imagen por completo, a que me vista así, metes en mi vida a rosita fresita para que me haga más femenina, y ahora que hago todo lo que habéis pedido, ¿me dices que no hace falta? – dijo la rubia levantando la voz progresivamente.

-La primera es que yo nunca te obligué a nada, fuiste tú la que decidió presentarse por orgullo.

-En eso tiene razón – lo apoyó Carly.

-Segundo, has sido tú la que has dejado que te vistieran así.

-Cierto.

-Ya vale Carly – se quejó Sam.

-Y por último, lo que yo he dicho es que no era necesario que te vistieras así para llamar la atención de los chicos, ni para conseguir novio. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos – Si algún chico se tiene que fijar en ella lo hará porque de verdad le gusta como es ella. Sin potingues en la cara y sin cinturones que se hacen pasar por pantalones.

Sostuvo la mirada un segundo más contemplando la consternación reflejada en los ojos azules de su mejor amiga, y luego volvió a bajar la vista para seguir bebiéndose su batido.

Sin embargo, la rubia lo seguía mirando con la boca entre abierta, sin saber cómo tomarse esas palabras, hasta que el móvil comenzó a vibrarle en el bolsillo.

Lo sacó, y vio que la pantalla la avisaba de que tenía un mensaje nuevo de Ashley.

"_Recuerda nuestra clase de esta tarde. A las 16:30 pasaré a por ti a casa de Carly._

_Ashley"._

-Ya lo sé pesada – se quejó Sam en voz alta sorbiendo su batido con una expresión de cansada en su cara.

-¿Vas a seguir adelante con lo que te ha dicho tarta de fresa de lo del bailecito y todo eso? – le preguntó Carly.

-Qué remedio. Si quiero ganar tengo que ver lo que opina la gente.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa ganar el concurso? – Intervino Freddie.

-Desde que me apunté. Ya te lo dije una vez Freduardo: Mamá juega para ganar, si no, no participa.

-Yo sigo creyendo que no es necesario, sus cambios están siendo ya excesivos. – Dijo Carly de nuevo.

-Pues mira, si queréis que gane es lo que hay.

-Tu prométenos, aquí y ahora, que nunca dejarás de ser la Sam Puckett de siempre. – Dijo el castaño.

-¿Enserio me tienes que hacer prometer eso?

-Prométemelo.

_¿Prométemelo? _– Pensó Sam - _¿Por qué ahora habla en singular?_

-Lo prometo.

-Bueno, vamos pagando ya que Spencer ha preparado tacos de espagueti para comer y tengo mucha hambre.

-A mamá le gusta esa idea.

-Ale pues, vámonos.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron a la barra y cada uno pagó su batido (Sam se sentía generosa ese día), y se dirigieron al apartamento Shay, donde los esperaba Spencer con la mesa ya puesta, poniendo los espaguetis dentro del último taco.

-Hola pequeñajos. – Los saludó – Espero que vengáis con los estómagos vacíos.

-Claro que sí – Dijo emocionada Carly.

-Tú sabes que mi estómago rara vez está lleno.

-No hay nada como un buen par de tacos de espagueti para alegrarle el día a uno.

-Pues no se hable más. A comer.

Los tres amigos soltaron un grito y se sentaron en la mesa. Carly empezó a comer como si se acabara el mundo, aunque disimulando bastante su hambre para no dejar de ser la chica educada de siempre. Todo lo contrario a Sam que no mostraba ningún tipo de tapujo en mostrar el apetito que tenía. Spencer comía despacio pues no paraba de hablar sobre su próxima escultura en la que resaltaría la idea de ser uno mismo. Y por último Freddie, que apenas se había terminado su primer taco, pero no se le veía con intenciones de comer mucho más.

Sam lo miró unos segundos y luego habló:

-En una situación normal te preguntaría primero si te vas a comer eso, pero voy a modernizarme y voy a preguntarte otra cosa. ¿Qué te pasa que no comes? De normal siempre que hay tacos de espagueti no comes, devoras directamente. ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita de nerd?

-No, nada. No me encuentro muy bien, no tengo apetito. Voy a mi casa a tumbarme un rato. – Y con esto se levantó y se fue.

Sí que se encontraba mal, realmente mal. Llevaba varios días durmiendo poco y trabajando mucho y eso estaba dejando huella en su organismo. Apenas se había tomado la mitad de su batido sin que le dieran nauseas, y ahora apenas se había podido acabar un taco de espagueti de Spencer, cuando de normal, siempre es el primero en acabar de comer…

Pero la verdad era que no se iba a tumbarse. No se podía permitir ese lujo. En dos días tenía un examen de historia muy importante, pero también tenía que hacerle los deberes a Ashley y terminar un trabajo para ella.

En resumen, le quedaba por delante una larga tarde de trabajo.

De vuelta al apartamento Shay.

-Es raro lo que le ha pasado a Freddie. – Dijo la morena sentándose en el sofá.

-Carly, es humano, se puede poner enfermo como todos. Verás como mañana está perfecto.

-No sé, algo no me huele bien.

-Son solo manías tuyas. A lo mejor le ha sentado algo mal y solo necesita dormir un poco.

-Sí supongo que sí. Y bueno, ¿cómo llevas lo de las…?

Pero la pregunta de Carly fue interrumpida por el tono de llamada del móvil de Sam.

-Es Ashley querrá que baje. Ya son las cuatro y media, ¿cómo puede ser que el tiempo pase tan rápido cuando no tienes ganas de que llegue cierta hora?

-Misterios del karma, mi querida rubia. Nos vemos luego – Dijo la morena con tono divertido acompañando a Sam hacia el ascensor.

-Hasta luego Carlangas.

-Chao.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron Carly se sentó momentáneamente en el sofá todavía pensando en Freddie y con esa sensación en el cuerpo de que algo no iba bien. Le picaba la curiosidad y estaba preocupada por su amigo.

Así que, como si hubiera un muelle debajo del sofá, se levantó salió de su apartamento, cerró la puerta y comenzó a llamar a la puerta del de su amigo mientras pronunciaba repetidamente su nombre, cosa que le recordó bastante a Big Bang Theory.

-Freddie. Freddie. Freddie. Freddie.

-¿Qué es esto tanto llamar a la puerta? – se quejó Marisa Benson en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-¿Está Freddie?

-Sí está en su cuarto. ¿Por qué?

-Podría verle un momento, necesito preguntarle una cosa del… sobre… una cosa sobre el instituto. Sí, eso, sobre el instituto – Dijo tratando de inventarse una excusa lo más rápidamente posible.

-Está bien. Quítate los zapatos antes de entrar – Dijo Marisa de mala gana tras una larga pausa.

-Gracias.

Carly se quitó sus botas negras, y se dirigió, tratando de disimular sus ansias, hacia el cuarto de su amigo.

Al llegar al final del pasillo se encontró con la puerta cerrada. Así que llamó.

-¿Freddie? ¿Estás despierto?

El chico paró de teclear en seco, y se dirigió corriendo hacia su cama. No sin antes haber bajado la tapa de su portátil.

-¿Freddie? – repitió Carly.

-Sí, pasa – dijo él con voz cansada.

-Hola. ¿Estás mejor? – Dijo la morena cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Muy poco. Me encuentro bastante mal la verdad.

-Estás pálido. Deberías intentar comer algo aunque sea una tostada.

-No tengo hambre. Veré si después de dormir un poco me siento mejor. Pero ese no es el caso. ¿Por qué has venido?

-Porque… - dijo sentándose en el borde de su cama – estoy preocupada. No eres la clase de chico que caiga enfermo con facilidad. El único momento que te he visto enfermo fue cuando te atropelló aquel camión.

-Pero soy humano, puedo enfermar.

-Eso mismo ha dicho Sam.

Se produjo un corto silencio.

-¿Seguro que es eso lo que te preocupa?

-Es que… tengo la extraña sensación de que esto te pasa desde que Ashley empezó a ayudar a Sam.

-Que va, son manías tuyas – Dijo él poniéndose un poco nervioso.

-Eso mismo ha dicho Sam. – Repitió ella.

-Mira, llevo varios días así porque puede que haya cogido frío alguna noche, ya sabes que duermo con la ventana abierta, y por eso me estoy resfriando. No tiene nada que ver con Ashley.

-¿Enserio?

-Enserio – Dijo él bostezando.

-Bueno vale… me voy ya y te dejo dormir que te he despertado.

-Tranquila. Estabas preocupada, no pasa nada.

-Descansa y mejórate. Y ni se te ocurra abrir la ventana. – Bromeó saliendo de la habitación.

-Gracias, y no, no la abriré.

La morena cerró la puerta tras haberle dedicado una sonrisa de despedida.

-Venga Freddie. Hay que levantarse a hacer los deberes. – Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

Sin embargo, sus párpados no querían que se levantara.

-Bueno… no creo que pase nada por descansar la vista unos minutitos.

Y antes de darse cuenta, se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Mientras, en otro lugar de la ciudad, concretamente en una habitación rosa no, lo siguiente, Sam estaba sentada frente al ordenador de Ashley tratando de elegir una canción bailable para prepararla.

-Yo digo que esta y ya sí que es mi última oferta – sentenció Ashley.

-Pero a mí no me gusta.

-No te gusta esta música, es imposible que te guste una canción, y ya llevamos una hora eligiendo.

-Está bien. Esa. Pero la lenta la elijo yo.

-Lo veo justo.

-Bueno vamos a ver. Primero que nada, esas deportivas fuera, y ponte estos tacones.

-¿Para bailar también?

-Por supuesto que sí. Venga vamos a empezar a montar la coreo.

Pasaron unas horas y Sam, a pesar de que no estaba muy cómoda con el bailecito que le estaba montando Ashley… se estaba… divirtiendo. Se estaba divirtiendo y mucho. Por que se caía, hacía bromas con Ashley, hacían bailes tontos, se inventaban pasos inimaginablemente estúpidos. Se divertía. Y entre esa diversión, y ajena a todo lo que le hacía a Freddie, a Sam se le pasó por la mente la idea de que Ashley no era tan mala como aparentaba ser.

**Y hasta aquí. Espero que os guste este capítulo. Atención, se abre una nueva ronda de sugerencias. Esta vez por partida doble. Quiero por un lado sugerencias de canciones bailables lo más sensuales posibles por así decirlo. Mucha cadera y cosas de esas, en plan Beyonce por decir algo. Y por otro lado quiero sugerencias de canciones lentas a ser posible que no sean de Jennette jejeje No os preocupéis ya habrá sitio para Jennette y para sus canciones en este o en otro fic. Bueno al tema. Tengo pensadas para la canción lenta 21Guns de Green Day, Someone Like You de Adele y My Heart de Paramore. Decid cual os gusta más y proponed, proponed como si no hubiera mañana. Tenéis varios capítulos para proponer, teniendo en cuenta que la actuación de Sam no es hasta la semana siguiente.**

**Y poco más que decir salvo que aparte de las sugerencias dejéis vuestra opinión en vuestros reviews, que pongáis lo que querías en los reviews, que se me sigue poniendo cara de tonta cuando Freddie le dice a Sam "I love you" , y que no tardaré mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	8. Charla Nocturna

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Estoy un poco de bajoncillo y cuando estoy así me da por escribir y como no quiero escribir un One-Shot triste prefiero continuar con el concurso de belleza. Espero que mi humor no se vea reflejado en el capitulo,**

**Nos vemos abajo.**

**Como siempre iCarly no me pertenece.**

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Resopló varias veces hasta que abrió los ojos y miró la hora en el reloj de su mesilla de noche. Entonces…

-¡MIERDA, ME HE QUEDADO DORMIDO!

Así era, el productor técnico de iCarly se había quedado dormido como un niño pequeño durante 5 horas, cuando su intención era descansar la vista durante cinco minutos.

Ahora, que eran las 9 de la noche, sabía que no iba a pegar ojo trabajando y estudiando.

-Mira que eres idiota Freddie. Mira que eres idiota. Sam tiene razón, eres tonto pero con ganas, enserio – Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta enfadadísimo, mientras se dirigía hacia su escritorio e intentaba recordar por dónde se había quedado.

Cuando tras unos minutos consiguió centrarse, continuó haciendo los deberes de matemáticas de su ama, como había decidido llamarla.

Y mientras en castaño se mataba a trabajar, en otro lugar de la ciudad, cierta rubia volvía a casa en el coche de Ashley.

La música estaba a todo volumen y ellas cantaban a todo pulmón, como si no hubiera mañana y bailaban en sus asientos al compás de la pegadiza melodía que salía de los altavoces.

-No eres tan mala como yo pensaba – Dijo Sam divertida.

-Nunca juzgues a un libro por la portada. – Le respondió ella.

-Eso mismo me dijo Freddie una vez. – Dijo la rubia recordando el día que vio La Guerra de las Galaxias con Freddie.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, hace unos meses.

-Tú tampoco eres tan mala como parecías. En los pasillos del instituto eres temida por todos.

-Sí, lo sé. Me ha costado años ganarme esa reputación – Dijo ella levantando la cara en un gesto de solemnidad y poniendo voz de orgullo.

-¿Es esa tu casa no?

-Sí. Bueno gracias por traerme.

-No hay por qué darlas, nos vemos mañana. A las cuatro y media estate lista.

-Vale. Adiós.

Ashley vio como Sam se dirigía a la puerta del viejo edificio donde vivía, y en cuanto la puerta de entrada se cerró dijo en voz alta y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Puede que no seas tan mala como quieres aparentar, pero sí mas idiota de lo que yo creía.

Arrancó de nuevo y se dirigió a su casa.

Mientras tanto, Sam subía las escaleras hacia su casa, cansada y sudada, pero contenta al fin y al cabo.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y cuando abrió la puerta, su gato corrió a recibirla.

-Hola Espumita. Espero que mamá no te haya dado mucho la tabarra con que encuentres trabajo – Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza. – Mamá ya he llegado.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás en casa?

No hubo respuesta verbal, pero al llegar a la cocina, vio una nota pegada en la nevera.

"_Sam, me he ido con mi novio._

_No me esperes despierta, ya sabes a lo que me refiero._

_En la nevera tienes comida, hazte algo para cenar. Sí, he ido a hacer la compra, si no me crees compruébalo tú misma._

_Mamá"_

-Vaya, parece ser que la terapia está haciendo su efecto. Al menos ahora avisa cuando se va por ahí. – Acto seguido abrió la nevera, para verla rebosante de comida. – Y tampoco miente. Me gusta.

Cerró de nuevo la nevera, dejó sus cosas en su habitación y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Conectó su iPod a los altavoces y seleccionó su lista de canciones lentas, para ir escuchando alguna y poder elegir la que cantaría el sábado en el programa.

Se metió en la ducha y se relajó escuchando una canción tras otra dejando que el agua caliente corriera por su cuerpo.

Escuchó varias canciones, pero ninguna acababa de convencerla. O eran muy lentas, o muy difíciles o demasiado tristes o demasiado melancólicas. Ninguna le hacía notar chispitas, por así decirlo, ninguna llevaba esa etiqueta de perfecta.

Todavía con el iPod en marcha, pero ahora conectado en su habitación, se puso el pijama y bajó a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer para ella y para Espumita, que ya empezaba a enredarse entre las piernas de su ama en señal de que o la alimentaba pronto o ella sufriría su ira.

Le puso un poco de comida a Espumita en su cuenco y ella se preparó una hamburguesa con patatas, algo poco común en ella, que siempre solía devorar lo primero que pillaba en la nevera. Pero ese día estaba de buen humor y se quería dar un homenaje.

Cuando tuvo la cena preparada, volvió a su habitación, y se sentó en el escritorio para cenar mientras adelantaba sus "resúmenes por si se me olvidan cosas en medio del examen" para el examen de historia que tenía el martes. Aunque se era sincera, cada vez le hacían menos falta esos resúmenes, a los que solía recurrir en prácticamente todos y cada uno de los exámenes que hacían. Se estaba aplicando bastante en los estudios, seguía siendo la Sam de siempre, vaga como ella sola y que adoraba dormir, pero había tenido una charla con un orientador y le había dicho que o se ponía las pilas a tope durante ese año y sacaba todo el potencial que de verdad tenía en lo que a estudios se refiere, o adiós a la universidad. Y eso significaba separarse durante mucho tiempo de Carly y de Freddie y no quería que eso pasara.

No, no se quería separar de Freddie, ¿a quién iba a atormentar pero querer en el fondo como su mejor amiga que era si lo hacía?

Devoró su hamburguesa y saboreó todo el kétchup con patatas que se había preparado mientras repasaba las cosas más importantes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, un tema cruel, pero que le interesaba mucho al fin y al cabo.

Y así, poco a poco sin darse cuenta, la media noche se cernió sobre Seattle.

¿En qué hora vivo? – Si dijo a sí misma en voz alta haciendo que su silla se deslizara hasta su cama para coger el móvil - ¿¡Las doce de la noche? No puede ser. ¿Se me ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido mientras estudiaba? Debo de estar pillando una gripe lo menos.

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesilla de noche, cogió su iPod y sus auriculares para seguir escuchando música hasta que se durmiera, apagó su flexo y se metió en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas y la manta. Dio un par de vueltas y cerró los ojos dejando que la música que salía de los auriculares la invadiera hasta caer rendida.

Pero, entonces, como un rayo, la imagen de alguien que conocía muy bien cruzó su mente durante unos segundos, pero bastaron para que se despertara de golpe.

-Freddie.

Sí, la cara del castaño cruzó la mente de la rubia, y no estaba siendo ni devorado por un tigre, ni torturado, cosa que la dejó bastante perpleja. Pero eso no le impidió levantarse de la cama y encender su portátil para ver si estaba conectado y preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

Miró el reloj del ordenador para comprobar que ya era la una de la madrugada y que, conociéndolo como le conocía, podía apostar a que estaría durmiendo desde hacía horas. Sin embargo, encendió el programa, para descubrir que, para asombro suyo, estaba conectado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le invitó a hacer una video llamada.

Tras unos pocos segundos de asimilar el aviso que acababa de salir en su pantalla, Freddie aceptó la petición de su amiga.

Apareció en su pantalla, y vio a Sam, ajena a aquello, acariciando a su gato con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Él no pudo sino quedarse mirando la pantalla sin hacer ni un ruido, sin hablar, simplemente mirándola.

En ese momento dejó de importarle Ashley, sus abusos, sus kilos y kilos de tareas extras, los insultos de sus amigos. Le daba todo igual. Era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por la dueña de esa sonrisa. Aunque ella no lo fuera a saber nunca, haría lo que fuera.

Entonces Sam levantó la vista y su expresión cambió por completo, de una sonrisa a una cara de… ¿preocupación?

-Madre mía que cara tienes. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué lo dices? ¿Tan mala cara tengo?

-Estás blanco y te llegan las ojeras hasta las rodillas. ¿Has comido algo en todo el día?

-Sinceramente… salvo ese medio taco de espagueti, poco más habré comido.

-Deberías comer algo y acostarte, no queremos que mañana te de un síncope en clase y te quedes tieso en el suelo.

-Tengo cosas que hacer. Además no puedo dormir.

-Yo ahora mismo estaría durmiendo si no fuera por tu culpa Fredalupe. – Dijo cambiando de tono de repente.

-Oye, eres tú la que me ha mandado la petición para hablar conmigo, ¿qué culpa tengo yo de que no puedas dormir, si ni siquiera estoy en tu casa?

-Tienes la culpa por que se te ha ocurrido pasar por mi cabeza y me he desvelado por que me he acordado de que estabas mal.

-Entonces estabas preocupada por mí.

-Sí, aunque no sé por qué, si en realidad te odio. Debería alegrarme de tu desgracia.

-Eso es que en el fondo me quieres.

-No me quedaría a quién atormentar si te pasara algo. – Dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Y Gibby?

-Gibby es Gibby, no es lo mismo.

Freddie sintió, de pronto que se mareaba y agachó la cabeza para que Sam no lo notara, pero no le sirvió de mucho.

-Oye, ¿seguro que estás bien? No tienes buena cara. Ves y acuéstate.

-No…

_No puedo acostarme, tengo que hacer todo trabajo de Ashley y estudiar historia_, eso era lo que quería decir, pero no podía. Así que dijo…

-Prefiero quedarme y hablar contigo. ¿Cómo te ha ido la tarde con rosita fresita? – Preguntó tratando de enmascarar la angustia que comenzaba a invadirlo por dentro.

-No la llames así.

-¿Por? Creía que la odiabas.

-Sí pero… tenías razón en que no hay que juzgar a un libro por la portada. No es tan mala como parece ser. Es graciosa. La verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde, aunque me resulta un poco incomodo bailar como ella me pide delante de la gente. Así que no sé cómo me las voy a ingeniar para no rajarme en mitad del programa.

-Te dije que no era tan mala.

_Ojalá se cayera de un árbol y luego la atropellara un autobús lo menos… Ojalá pudiera decir como es en realidad, pero las consecuencias serían horribles._

-Y qué canción has decidido bailar.

-Sorpresa, lo sabrás el sábado.

-Y la lenta.

-También porque todavía no la he decidido.

-Seguro que me sorprendes.

Se produjo con corto silencio.

-Ahora tengo una pregunta para ti – Dijo de pronto Sam rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre ambos.

-Dispara.

-¿Por qué me has hecho prometerte esta mañana en Zumolandia que no cambie?

-He dicho que nos lo prometieras a Carly y a mí.

-No, me has hecho prometértelo a ti. Has empezado hablando en plural y has terminado en singular. ¿Por qué?

-¿De verdad lo quieres saber?

-Por algo te he preguntado Fredwuina.

-Porque tengo miedo de que todo esto del concurso de belleza acabe por convertirte en un clon de Ashley. Me da la sensación de que, que te hicieras más femenina no le importaría mucho a Carly, el molestaría sí, pero no sé… Sin embargo…

-Sin embargo…

-Sin embargo si cambiaras, para mí sería diferente, yo no quiero una Sam femenina que viste como una supermodelo, come con cuchillo y tenedor y se pinta como una puerta. Yo quiero a la Sam de siempre, a la que come como un camionero hambriento, la que crea sus propias modas y no sigue las de los demás, a la Sam que se mete conmigo. Quiero a la Sam de siempre no a Rosita Fresita 2.0.

-Vaya… no sabía que pensaras eso de mí.

-Aunque te metas conmigo eres mi mejor amiga, ¿qué esperabas que pensara de ti? ¿Qué ojalá no te hubiera conocido nunca?

-Bueno… la verdad es que un poco.

-Pues ya sabes que no. Ya te lo dije: me faltaría algo si no te tuviera todo el día detrás atormentándome.

-Sí, a mí también me faltaría algo.

Freddie se volvió a marear, pero esta vez Sam no lo notó.

-Bueno me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana en clase. Y hazme el favor, come algo y vete a dormir o acabarás por ponerte enfermo de verdad.

-Sí mamá.

-Adiós.

-¡Sam espera!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te odio – dijo poniendo su clásica media sonrisa.

-Yo también te odio. – Dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Entonces la ventana se cerró automáticamente y Freddie, completamente mareado, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa del escritorio, con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que se le pasara aquella horrible sensación.

Cuando se le pasó un poco, se levantó para ir a por algo para comer, y después se acostó.

Lo último que vio antes de caer rendido, fueron los ojos azules de Sam plasmados en la fotografía de ellos tres, que adornaba su mesilla de noche.

**Hasta aquí. Espero que os guste. Un par de cosas antes de irme a dormir. **

**Primero, he pensado en Do it like a dude de Jessie J como canción más bailable, que no es Shakira, pero si miráis el video veréis a lo que me refiero, además, como teóricamente tiene que cantar y bailar a la vez, creo que me gusta más esa, pero tenéis varios capítulos por delante para proponer canciones abiertamente. Canción que se os ocurra, canción que me dejáis o en un review o en un mensaje privado. Segundo, las lentas… nadie me dice lentas, quiero baladas lentas de llorar como bebés, de esas que te enamoran cuando las escuchas, esas que te ponen los pelos de punta. Todo el mundo conoce canciones de esas. Todos. Lo mismo que con las bailables, review o mensaje privado.**

**Y poco más que decir, salvo que opinéis abiertamente sobre el capitulo en los reviews, que no os cortéis que esto es un mundo libre y yo acepto bien las críticas constructivas, ayudan a mejorar.**

**Besos ^^**


	9. Me Preocupa

**Hey, hey, ya estoy de aquí. Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, muchas gracias. Y bueno, no me paro más aquí. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

A la mañana siguiente Freddie se levantó y cuando se miró en el espejo de su cuarto de baño, vio que tenía en su frente la marca de varias teclas de su portátil. Sí, se había acostado en la cama, pero a la hora de haberse acostado, se levantó para seguir con su trabajo y se había quedado dormido en el escritorio.

Había terminado el trabajo de Ashley, pero apenas se había mirado el temario de historia, estaba pálido debido a que no había comido nada y tenía unas ojeras que parecía que le habían pegado dos puñetazos.

-Seguro que ahora se te tiran todas las chicas encima Freddie – Le dijo a su reflejo en un tono sarcástico y cansado. Sobretodo cansado.

Se dirigió a su armario, cogió lo primero que vio, y se metió en la ducha para ver si se despejaba un poco.

Mientras tanto, Sam apagaba su alarma de mala gana, maldiciendo entre gruñidos a toda la corte celestial.

-Odio los lunes. Con toda mi alma. ¿Por qué no podría empezar el colegio en martes? – Se preguntó a sí misma – Porque entonces odiaría los martes. ¿Por qué tiene que existir el colegio? Es una cosa tonta…

Y así, mientras maldecía todo aquello que se podía maldecir, se vistió, se peinó, se lavó la cara y se fue a prepararse el desayuno. Su madre todavía no había vuelto, y si lo había hecho, no estaría dispuesta a prepararle el desayuno.

Y mientras la rubia se preparaba el desayuno, en el Bushwell Plaza, Carly ya estaba vestida y arreglada, desayunando viendo la televisión junto a su hermano Spencer.

-¿Ya sabes lo que le pasaba a Freddie? – Preguntó Spencer – Nunca se deja los tacos de espagueti, y ayer apenas se terminó uno entero.

-Me dijo que no era nada, que no se encontraba bien.

-Pero tú no te creíste ni la mitad de la mitad de lo que te dijo.

-Claro que me lo creí – Dijo un poco nerviosa - ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me lo creí?

-Que siempre que mientes pones ese tono de voz. Y cuando no te crees algo también pones un tono raro.

Carly se quedó un momento en silencio mirando su tazón repleto de cereales, y entonces habló.

-Es que lleva unos días muy raro. Muy ausente. Como si no estuviera en lo que tiene que estar. Solo viene para los ensayos o para grabar las falsas películas para el programa, y ni siquiera en esos momentos está en lo que toca. Ayer tenía muy mala cara cuando fui a verlo. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?

-Dispara.

-Que está así desde que nos dijo que Ashley nos iba a ayudar con lo de Sam.

-¿Tratas de decir que Ashley está manipulando a Freddie?

-No exactamente. No sé qué le está haciendo, ni sé si estoy en lo cierto, pero no es normal que Freddie se ponga enfermo teniendo la madre que tiene.

-Carly, si le pasara algo. Y con algo me refiero a algo malo, ¿No crees que te lo diría? Eres su mejor amiga, incluso fuiste su novia durante 72 horas y media, y eso es más de lo que duré yo en derecho.

-Sí, supongo que me lo diría… Aun así, no sé… Algo me huele a chamusquina.

-Tú no te metas. Puede que esté un poco saturado eso es todo.

-Está bien. Bueno, es hora de ir a buscar a Freddie para irnos a esperar a Sam en el vestíbulo.

-Muy bien. Id con cuidado, no te metas en el tema de Freddie, que las preguntas de Sam no sean muy duras y si ves un castorpache intenta atraparlo para traérmelo.

-Tranquilo, no me meteré, no lo serán, los castorpaches no existen Spencer.

Y, imitando el rugido de los castorpaches, el mayor de los Shay cerró la puerta tras su hermana, la cual ya estaba llamando a la puerta de su amigo y productor técnico del programa.

Unos segundos más tarde, el castaño abrió la puerta, con la mochila colgada del hombro y con una tostada a medio comer en la mano.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Otra que tal – Dijo un poco exasperado – Que sí. Que me encuentro bien. Venga vámonos o Sam empezará a pelearse con Lewbert otra vez.

-A la orden Hitler. Pero Freddie tienes muy mala cara, deberías quedarte en casa y descansar.

-Es que me acabo de levantar por eso tengo esta cara. No es nada tranquila – Dijo esta vez poniendo una media sonrisa.

-Como quieras. Pero tienes un aspecto horrible.

El castaño rodó los ojos y se metió en el ascensor. Llegaron al vestíbulo justo en el momento en el que Sam cruzaba la puerta principal del edificio.

-¿Has dormido? – Dijo dirigiéndose a Freddie.

-Sí.

-Me estás mintiendo. Tienes ojeras y estás igual de pálido que anoche.

-Repito que es porque me acabo de levantar, de aquí un rato estaré perfectamente.

-Más te vale, porque si no te mando de una patada a casa.

-Encima te pones violenta. Me gustaba más cuando te preocupabas por mí hace tres segundos.

-Tengo que amenazarte, es parte de mi rutina matutina de tortura al idiota.

Freddie volvió a rodar los ojos y salió del edificio ignorando a sus dos amigas.

-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó la rubia.

-No lo sé. Solo estará saturado, intenta no pasarte mucho hoy.

-La futura señora Benson se preocupa.

-No empieces ahora conmigo.

-Estáis un poco susceptibles vosotros dos esta mañana.

Las dos chicas salieron del edificio y alcanzaron a su amigo. Durante el camino hacia el instituto, le fueron haciendo preguntas a Sam y Freddie las fue grabando. Cada vez iba a mejor la cosa, aunque seguía soltando tonterías características de Sam.

Llegaron al instituto y cada uno se dirigió a su taquilla. Y era allí donde cierta rubia de bote esperaba a Freddie.

-¿Tienes mis cosas? – Le preguntó con infinito desprecio.

-Sí. Toma – Respondió él dándole sus cosas de mala gana – Hoy aunque me mandes cosas no las haré, tengo un examen importante y me voy a tener que pasar la noche en vela estudiando para no suspender.

-¿Cómo que no te mande nada? ¿Acaso has olvidado nuestro trato? Tienes que hacer todo lo que te pida.

-Recuerdo el trato muy bien, pero hoy no puedo hacer nada de lo que me mandes.

-Mira, o haces lo que te mande – dijo acercándose a él con un tono amenazante – o atente a las consecuencias.

-Hola Ashley – Se oyó la voz de Sam a la espalda de Freddie.

-Hola Sam, ¿esta tarde quedamos también no?

-Claro.

-¿Ya has elegido la canción que vas a cantar?

-No todavía no. Tengo tiempo, no te preocupes.

-Pero si te lo dejas para última hora no podrás ensayar.

-Tranquila que tendré tiempo.

-Ashley, tenemos que irnos a clase – Dijo Carly de pronto tirando del brazo de Sam.

-Está bien. Nos vemos esta tarde Sammy.

-Adiós Ash.

Y con eso la chica se dirigió a su clase. Carly, Sam y Freddie hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Sammy? – preguntó la morena.

-¿Ash? – La siguió Freddie.

-¿Qué? Ya os he dicho que no es tan mala.

Las clases fueron pasando hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Durante esta hora Freddie y Sam discutieron por una respuesta que había dado la rubia a una de las preguntas, por una tontería tan grande como viene a ser la cantidad de kétchup que ponía la rubia en sus patatas fritas, y porque Freddie se negaba a comer nada más que un poco de pan y medio plato de macarrones, el plato del día en la cafetería.

-Te vas a morir de hambre Freduardo.

-No todos tenemos un pozo sin fondo como estómago, Paquete.

-Pero lo tenemos grande y con eso que has comido no se llena ni la mitad de la mitad.

-¡Ya vale! – Gritó la morena levantándose - ¡Si no quiere comer que no coma! Vámonos a clase.

Cogió a Sam por la muñeca y se la llevó de la cafetería, echándole a Freddie una mirada que mezclaba preocupación con enfado.

Tras la discusión, el resto del día fue poco común ya que ninguno de los tres amigos habló hasta que volvieron al edificio de apartamentos donde vivían los Shay y los Benson.

-Tenemos que hablar del programa.

-Yo veo una ración de Las liadas de Lewbert – Dijo Sam.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-Le damos sándwiches de jamón y queso, pero en lugar de mantequilla ponemos pasta de dientes con sabor a menta.

-Buena idea. Lo apunto. No nos podemos olvidar de Gibby, se ha comprado el traje de muñeco de nieve.

-Vale, la sección de Gibby que escribe el mismo.

-Lo apunto.

-No nos olvidemos de lo de Sam – Dijo Freddie.

-Cierto, eso ocupará como quince minutos de programa.

-Eso es lo que dura la película del Súper Sujetador – Dijo Freddie.

-Pues hacemos una cosa, antes del sábado súbela a la Web y anunciaremos que está online.

-De acuerdo.

-Y que no se te olvide o… -Sam fue interrumpida por su propio teléfono. - ¿Ya es la hora? Bueno, me voy chicos. Hablamos esta noche.

-No te canses mucho.

-Adiós demonio rubio.

Sam se despidió de ellos con la mano y en cuanto se cerró la puerta Carly atacó. Llevaba todo el día con ganas de atacar.

-Ahora, me vas a contar qué te pasa.

-¿Ya estamos?

-Me preocupo por ti. No comes, tienes cara de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. Estás pálido. Y da la casualidad de que todo eso te pasa desde que Ashley entró en nuestras vidas.

-Ashley no pinta nada aquí. No he dormido bien esta noche porque estoy nervioso por el examen y tampoco tengo hambre por eso. Estaré pillando un catarro o algo.

-Con una madre así me extraña.

-Tengo una madre que vive atada a un botiquín, pero eso no quiere decir que no coja frío de vez en cuando Carly.

-Pero es que…

-Es que nada. Mira agradezco que te preocupes por mí. Pero no quiero que lo hagas inútilmente, porque no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Eres mi mejor amiga, si pasara algo, puedes apostar a que te lo contaría enseguida. Solo me estoy constipando no es nada malo tranquila. – Terminó con una media sonrisa poniendo la mano sobre la rodilla de Carly.

-Es que no tienes buena cara…

-Mira, si te siente mejor, me voy a casa, como algo, duermo y verás que mañana estoy como una rosa.

-Está bien. Vete y descansa. No queremos que caigas enfermo.

-Adiós doña Exagerancia.

-Tonto.

Freddie salió de apartamento de su mejor amiga, se metió en su apartamento, dejó la mochila en el suelo, cogió una manzana y se metió en su cuarto a terminar los deberes que Ashley le había dado antes de salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Me espera otra noche en vela.

Al otro lado de la ciudad…

-No pienso bailar así parezco una fulana.

-No pareces nada.

¿Qué no? Con lo que me tengo que poner y con el bailecito que me estás montando, parecerá que estoy bailando en un club de striptease.

-Que no, ya verás.

-No pienso bailar esto.

-Sam, ¿no será que te gusta pero te da vergüenza?

-A mí no me da nada vergüenza – Se defendió.

-Vamos a mí no me puedes engañar.

-Me da un poco de palo, pero aun así. No es mi estilo bailar así, no quiero. No quiero que me cambies tanto.

-Solo es un baile no será tan grande el cambio.

-Pero…

-¿Quieres ganar o no?

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces deja de pensar en cosas de esas de cambios y céntrate en el baile.

-Vale.

-No te enfades. Lo hago porque quiero que ganes. – Dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

-No me enfado. Vamos a seguir con esto.

Ashley cogió el mando, le dio al play y la música volvió a sonar desde el principio. Ashley marcaba los pasos y Sam los imitaba, sintiéndose cada vez más cómoda y más desinhibida. Se divertía. Se volvía a divertir. Se divertía hasta que recordó que tenía que estudiar para el examen de historia.

-Necesito que me lleves a casa. Tengo que estudiar.

-¿Estudiar?

-Sí, me juego mucho ahora con los estudios, no quiero repetir curso.

-Está bien vámonos.

Ashley llevó a Sam a su casa y esta se puso a estudiar. Por otro lado, Carly estaba terminando de repasar. Y en último lugar Freddie todavía estaba terminando los deberes de Ashley.

Si la ayuda de Ashley no terminaba pronto, la ayuda de Ashley acabaría con él.

**Hasta aquí. Sé que el final no es nada del otro mundo, pero tengo sueño. Prometo que el próximo será mejor. Una cosa antes que nada, ¿a que Nathan y Jennette estaban monísimos en los KCA de Australia? Que cosa más tierna enserio.**

**Bueno dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	10. Cartas Y Mareos

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Bueno, el capítulo anterior no ha tenido muchos reviews, solo 3, supongo que será por los estudios… Nadie tiene tiempo para nada y en eso me incluyo… Pero bueno, haremos que la cosa crezca jejeje Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

Eran las 7 de la mañana, y las alarmas de millones de estudiantes en todo el mundo, les avisaban de que se tenían que levantar para ir a clase... pero a Freddie Benson le indicaba que se le había acabado el tiempo para estudiar para su examen de historia.

No, no había dormido en toda la noche, y apenas se sabía el temario de historia, pero al menos no tendría que soportar la ira de Ashley, ya que sus deberes sí que estaban hechos.

Movió el ratón de su ordenador para encender la pantalla e imprimir el trabajo de Ashley, cuando apareció un recuadro en su pantalla indicándole que tenía un correo nuevo. Un correo nuevo de Sam.

-Seguro que es para insultarme o para quejarse del examen de historia. – Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

_Idiota, no te acostumbres a que te trate así, pero hoy me pillas de buenas._

_Me preocupas. Ahora rueda los ojos, llámame pesada y elimina el correo… si quieres que te rompa todos los huesos del cuerpo y te golpee en partes que no deben ser golpeadas. Si quieres seguir con vida y con todos los huesos enteros, sigue leyendo._

_¿Qué te pasa? No comes casi, tienes unas ojeras que parece que te hayan dado dos puñetazos, no traes los deberes hechos (y no me vengas con la excusa de que no entiendes los ejercicios que sabes que eso conmigo no funciona, eres el chico más inteligente de la clase, el más nerd de todos, es imposible que no lo entiendas). ¿Qué te pasa?_

_Te odio y lo sabes, pero si te pasa algo o necesitas hablar o algo, puedes… puedes… contar conmigo (Ni te imaginas las ganas de vomitar que me están entrando mientras escribo esto)._

_Lo dicho. Te odio a muerte idiota._

_Sam_

_P.D.: Odio los exámenes._

-Vaya. Me ha insultado, se ha quejado de los exámenes y… ¿se preocupa por mí? ¿Sam? Bueno, al menos no sospecha nada de lo de Ashley, aunque me está empezando a dar asco que se lleven tan bien. En fin…

Tras su charla consigo mismo, puso a imprimir todas las tareas de Ashley y se fue a darse una ducha de agua helada, con lo que consiguió despejarse mucho y que el sueño desapareciera. Al final iba a resultar que lo que hicieron aquella vez que querían superar el récord del programa emitido en directo durante más tiempo iba a funcionar de verdad.

Salió de la ducha y se miró al espejo mientras se pasaba la mano por su pelo empapado haciendo que salpicara un poco la superficie de cristal. Parecía que lo de ir al gimnasio estaba empezando a surtir efecto. Ya no era el niño pequeño, flacucho y bajito que le tenía más miedo a Sam que a cualquier otra cosa del mundo. Ahora era un chico de casi 18 años, alto, fuerte, con músculos, que podría vencer con mucha facilidad a Sam en muchas de las peleas que tenían… pero prefería dejarla ganar.

Prefería ver esa chispa en sus ojos azules y esa sonrisa victoriosa que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Echaba de menos esa chispa y esa sonrisa de triunfo en la cara de su amiga después de cada pelea, pues, desde que Ashley había entrado en sus vidas, ya no se peleaban. Discutían, pero no peleaban como antes.

Apretó los puños con rabia y volvió a mirar su reflejo.

Tenía la piel de gallina por culpa de lo helada que estaba el agua con la que se había duchado, y, a pesar de que se la había ido el sueño, los círculos mirados que adornaban sus ojos seguían ahí. Demostrando que no había dormido decentemente en días. Eso no lo quitaba el agua fría; y tampoco se podía poner maquillaje para taparlo porque…

Uno, no pensaba ponerse maquillaje de su madre para ir al instituto, ni para ir a ningún sitio. Y dos, Carly lo notaría. Detectaba el maquillaje a quilómetros de distancia.

Salió del cuarto de baño, se vistió, fue a la cocina y se preparó un café bien cargado para prevenir el sueño y se preparó una tostada.

Pero, al darle un mordisco a esta, le dieron nauseas. Le dieron verdaderas ganas de vomitar al tragarla, y no era que la tostada estaba mal hecha, era que no se la podía comer. Probó a darle otro bocado y la sensación fue peor todavía, por lo que dejó la tostada encima de su plato y se terminó el café justo en el momento en que su madre entraba en la cocina.

-Buenos días, Freddiebear.

-Buenos días mamá.

-¿Cómo has dormido?

-Bien.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojeras le delataron.

-Freddie. ¿Por qué tienes esas ojeras? ¿Has dormido mal? ¿No te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres quedarte en casa? Te vas a quedar en casa y vas a dormir. ¿Y esa tostada no te la comes? – Empezó a decir Marisa sin respirar entre frase y frase, algo típico en ella.

-Mamá frena. Estoy bien, es solo que tengo un examen de historia y no he dormido mucho porque estaba repasando. Y no, no me apetece comerme la tostada.

-Pero Freddie ayer no cenaste, y ahora no desayunas… Definitivo, hoy no vas a clase.

-Tengo el examen tengo que ir.

-Tu salud es más importante que nada. Llama a… Carly… - Dijo el nombre de la morena con un poco de asco, como siempre le pasaba – y dile que hoy no vas a clase. Yo voy a…

-¡NO! ¡Deja ya de tratarme como un niño pequeño! – Dijo perdiendo los papeles - ¡Dejad de tratarme todos como un niño pequeño! ¡No tengo hambre porque tengo exámenes y estoy nervioso! ¡Soy humano aunque sea inteligente! ¡Me puedo poner nervioso, perder un poco el apetito y no dormir bien cuando se acerca un examen importante como el de hoy! ¡No por ello hay que poner el grito en el cielo y tratarme como si tuviera un cáncer en fase terminal joder! ¡Dejad de agobiarme!

-Pero Freddie… - Dijo en todo triste. Pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues el castaño cogió su mochila y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-Wow, ¿y esos humos? – preguntó Carly que justo salía de su apartamento.

-Nada. Vámonos, si llegamos tarde no nos dejarán hacer el examen de historia.

-Como mandes.

Llegaron al instituto y allí vieron a Sam vestida con unos shorts, unos botines de tacón de aguja negros y una camiseta roja hablando felizmente con Ashley.

-¿Sam? ¿Cómo vienes así vestida al instituto? – le preguntó Carly al ver a su amiga.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es sexy y femenino como vosotros queríais.

-Yo diría que demasiado sexy. Parece que te vayas de fiesta.

-Pero, ¿voy guapa o no?

-Sí pero… - Respondió la morena en tono dudoso.

-Eso es lo que cuenta. Vamos a clase que si no nos quedamos sin sitio al final de todo.

-Ahora voy yo chicas – Dijo Freddie mirando de reojo a Ashley.

-Vale, te guardo sitio. – Le respondió la morena.

Freddie vio como sus dos amigas se alejaban poco a poco, y cuando se metieron en la clase se volvió hacia Ashley.

-Toma – Dijo sacando un montón de folios de su mochila – al menos uno de nosotros sacará buena nota.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que gracias a ti no he podido estudiar para el examen de historia y si puedo escribir algo más que mi nombre y la fecha será un milagro.

-Tú te metiste solito en esto, ahora atente a las consecuencias. – Le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Como sea.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-No te imaginas el gran trabajo que estoy haciendo con Sam.

El chico se paró en seco.

-Dentro de poco será una mini yo.

-Cambia a Sam solo un poco, cámbiale una sola cosa y te juro que te arrancaré hasta el último pelo de la cabeza – Dijo con voz amenazante acercándose a ella.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que Sam cambie? Sería mejor para ti, dejaría de maltratarte y de insultarte.

-Me da igual que me pegue, ya es costumbre.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Porque es mi mejor amiga, por eso no quiero que la cambies – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Seguro que solo es eso?

-Claro.

-Tu boca dice una cosa Freddie… pero tus ojos te delatan.

Mantuvo la miranda unos segundos más y se dio la vuelta poniendo rumbo hacia la clase con paso rápido y echando humo por las orejas.

Entró en la clase, arrojó la mochila sobre la mesa y se sentó.

-Frena Benson, casi me das con la mochila. – Se quejó Sam.

-Deja de quejarte de una vez. Y por cierto, odio como vas vestida no eres tú.

-A mí me gusta, desde mi punto de vista eso es lo que importa.

-Tú haz lo que te dé la real gana yo solo te estoy diciendo que no me gusta cómo vas hoy vestida, parece que te vayas a cualquier otro sitio menos a clase.

-Tu tampoco eres el rey de la moda Benson, encima vas de rayas.

-Prefiero eso a que la gente lea la palabra desesperación en mi frente.

-Solo… déjalo.

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, lo sabía.

Estaba sobrecargado por toda la presión a la que estaba siendo sometido esos días. No comer, no dormir, no tener tiempo de estudiar, saber que iba a suspender, Ashley, su madre empeñada en que se quedara en casa… pero… ¿cómo explicarle a Sam que la causa de todo aquella era la chica que tan bien le estaba empezando a caer?

-Silencio todos y sacad los libros – Dijo el profesor entrando en la clase.

Todos obedecieron y cuando la clase quedó en silencio empezó a explicar.

Sin embargo Freddie no se podía concentrar, se le estaban empezando a cerrar los ojos. Así que para no dormirse, intentó hacer las paces con Sam, vía notitas.

_Siento haberte dicho eso._

Deslizó el papel por la mesa con disimulo hasta que lo puso delante de la rubia.

_Déjame._

_No te enfades conmigo por favor._

_Me has llamado desesperada, ¿cómo no quieres que me enfade?_

_Ya te he dicho que lo siento. Es que estoy muy agobiado estos días._

_Eso no te da derecho a pagarla conmigo Freddiefer._

_Lo sé, lo siento. Tú me mandas un mail diciéndome que estás preocupada por mí y yo te trato como a un trapo usado._

_Vaya… lo has leído._

_Claro. Quería conservar mis huesos enteros._

La última frase hizo sonreír a Sam, lo que hizo que Freddie se sintiera un poco mejor y sonriera también.

_Sabes que te odio ¿verdad?_

_Nunca he dudado de ello Princesa Puckett._

_Y… ¿sabes que lo que he dicho… ya sabes… que puedes contar conmigo, es verdad?_

_Ahora lo sé más todavía. _

_Bueno saberlo es. _

_Acabas de hablar como Yoda el de La Guerra de las Galaxias._

_Ya te dije que me gustó, no me obligues a repetirlo._

Sam se quedó unos minutos pensativa con la punta del bolígrafo rozando el papel pero sin escribir nada.

Finalmente se decidió, escribió algo rápidamente y le pasó la nota a Freddie.

_¿Vas a contarme la verdad?_

_¿Qué verdad?_

_¿Por qué tienes esas ojeras, por qué no comes? La lista es muy larga Fredalupe._

¿Se lo cuento? Fue la pregunta que cruzó la mente de Freddie durante unos instantes antes de desaparecer.

_Ya te lo he dicho. Estoy un poco agobiado entre iCarly, exámenes y de más. Soy listo, pero me puedo poner nervioso, soy humano._

_No es algo muy común en ti eso de ponerte nervioso antes de un examen._

_Sí que me pongo nervioso, pero lo disimulo. Soy genial disimulando las cosas._

_¿Por ejemplo?_

_Algún día las descubrirás, ahora tenemos que ir a hacer el examen de historia._

Justo entonces sonó el timbre y Freddie salió disparado de la clase. Se apoyó un momento en la pared, pues al levantarse deprisa se había mareado un poco, y retomó su camino hacia la clase.

-Tenías que haber visto a Freddie esta mañana – le contaba Carly a su amiga – parecía que se fuera a comer a alguien.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, está tan raro últimamente, no sé qué le puede pasar.

-Está agobiado eso es todo… o eso es todo lo que me ha dicho.

Sam agachó la cabeza y tuvo una sensación de opresión en el pecho. Nunca pensó que llegaría a decir eso, pero estaba muy preocupada por Freddie.

Era su mejor amigo y su peor enemigo a la vez, y eso no era fácil de encontrar. No le gustaba verle así, pero si él decía que solo eran nervios, debía creerle y debía confiar en él. Debía relajarse y centrarse en sus estudios, en el concurso y en escoger la canción adecuada para el sábado. Y también debía concentrarse en el examen que estaba a punto de empezar.

-Muy bien, separad las mesas que va a empezar el examen – Dijo el profesor.

Repartió el examen y todos empezaron a escribir excepto Freddie, que como sospechaba, no se sabía ni una respuesta. Leyó todas las preguntas mil veces, pero no le salía ninguna respuesta. Así que, viendo que por más que leyera no iba a escribir nada, se levantó tambaleándose pues el mareo volvió más fuerte que antes, y le entregó el examen al profesor.

-Freddie, está en blanco – Le susurró.

-Lo sé, ¿puedo ir a la enfermería? No me encuentro muy bien.

-Sí claro ve. ¿Necesitas que te acompañe alguien?

-No.

Se cargó la mochila al hombro y salió lentamente de la clase.

Todo le daba vueltas, el suelo se volvió de gelatina, ¿o fueron sus piernas? La verdad, no le importaba. Todo giraba a su alrededor, y el pasillo se alargaba a medida que el avanzaba, como si no tuviera fin. Se apoyó en la pared, y sintió que le venían ganas de vomitar, pero se le fueron enseguida. Avanzó de nuevo unos pasos y más y abrió la puerta de la enfermería.

-¿¡Chico te encuentras bien? ¡Estás muy pálido! – Se alarmó la enfermera al verlo cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-No.

Entonces, todo se volvió negro. Lo último que oyó fueron los pasos de la enfermera y la sensación del frió suelo en su cuerpo.

**Hasta aquí. A ver hay un par de cosas que tengo que aclarar. No voy a convertir a Sam en una fulana, es solo para dar un poco de acción a la historia. Así que no os preocupéis. Después, ya he decidido que dos canciones voy a utilizar, eso sí, no os voy a decir cuales muahahaha tendréis que esperar un poco más.**

**Por último, espero que os guste el capítulo, que digáis en los reviews lo que queráis, si no os ha gustado decidlo, quiero críticas constructivas. A todo eso, siento que mi modo de narrar las historias, mi modo de narrar, de escribir, ha cambiado un poco bastante, ¿vosotros lo habéis notado? ¿Os gusta o no? Hacédmelo saber jajajaja **

**Creo que ya está. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	11. No Me Digas Que No Confías En Mi

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Esta vez creo que no he tardado tanto. La verdad aquí tengo poco que decir así que… Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

-¡Sam! ¡Sam! – gritaba Carly corriendo por los pasillos del instituto.

-Así que crees… ¿crees que he mejorado? – Le preguntaba la rubia a Ashley en el momento en el que Carly se abalanzó sobre ella.

-Ves con cuidado – Se quejó Ashley.

-Tú, cállate – Dijo Carly señalándole amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué pasa Carly? ¿A qué viene tanto nerviosismo?

-Freddie se ha desmayado.

-¿¡Cómo? Me estás tomando el pelo ¿verdad?

-No. Me lo acaba de decir la enfermera. Ha entrado en la enfermería y se ha desplomado. Un segundo estaba de pie y al siguiente estaba tirado en el suelo.

-¿Dónde está?

-Se lo han llevado a casa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sam salió corriendo.

Le faltaban todavía varias horas de clase antes de que acabara el horario lectivo, sabía que saltárselas perjudicaría sus notas y todo eso, pero le daba absolutamente igual. Tenía ganas de matar a Freddie por mentirle y decirle que comía y dormía… pero a la vez, tenía miedo.

Freddie era de las pocas personas que de un modo u otro, la había hecho sentirse especial al menos una vez en la vida, y eso no mucha gente lo había conseguido hacer. Era la única persona que la entendía, la entendía incluso en las veces que Carly no lo hacía. Y, lo más importante de todo, era su mejor amienemigo. Era Freddie Benson, el chico al que llevaba atormentando desde siempre y, sin embargo, siempre había estado a su lado.

En el momento en que Carly le contó lo que le había pasado, las clases, los exámenes, que la expulsaran, la universidad, todo dejó de importarle.

Y, también sintió que algo nacía dentro de ella, algo pequeño, tan insignificante, que dejó de darle importancia automáticamente, pero que, sin embargo, estaba ahí.

Corría por la ciudad como alma que llevaba el diablo, se escurría entre la gente y entre los coches, hasta que por fin llegó al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía el productor técnico de iCarly.

Ignoró los gritos de Lewbert y se dirigió hacia las escaleras y subió hasta la octava planta, donde se paró para recuperar el aliento y calmarse para no empezar a gritar como una descosida si la loca…quiero decir… si la madre de Freddie no le dejaba entrar.

Respiró hondo varias veces hasta que volvió a respirar con normalidad, avanzó unos pasos, y llamó a la puerta del apartamento de Freddie, la cual, tras unos segundos se abrió.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Puedo ver a Freddie? Por favor – Dijo con voz suplicante.

-No. Está enfermo.

-Lo sé, es por eso por lo que necesito verle por favor. Me quitaré hasta los calcetines si así me dejas pasar – Dijo quitándose los zapatos y los calcetines y levantándolos para que la madre de Freddie los viera.

-Está muy débil.

-Vamos, no voy a darle una paliza. Me he escapado del instituto a pesar de que por eso puede que no pueda ir a la universidad con tu hijo y con Carly, solo para venir a verle.

-No se…

-Por favor – Volvió a suplicar ella.

-Está bien – Dijo resoplando – Pero no le atosigues mucho.

-Tranquila.

La rubia sonrió y avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Freddie.

Llamó, algo poco común en ella, y como respuesta recibió un pequeño gruñido, el cual ella interpretó como una invitación a entrar.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Freddie metido en la cama, pálido y con un enorme chichón en la frente provocado por el golpe que se había dado al caer al suelo. Cerró la puerta y se quedó allí en silencio observándole. Hasta que por fin habló.

-Eres… un… maldito… idiota, Freddie Benson.

-Hola Sam, sí tranquila estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte – Dijo él en tono irónico.

-Sí, eso me dijiste ayer, antes de ayer y todos los días hasta que hoy te has desplomado en el suelo.

Él se quedó callado.

-¿Por qué me has mentido? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Sabías, sabes, y de sobra, que puedes contar conmigo, entonces… ¿por qué me has mentido?

Silencio de nuevo.

-No te haces una idea de lo que mucho que me he preocupado cuando tu eterna enamorada me ha contado lo que te había pasado…

-No empieces ahora con lo de Carly…

-Lo de Carly ahora es lo de menos, el tema es por qué no me contaste lo que te pasaba.

-Porque no hay nada que contar Sam. Llevaba unos días comiendo y durmiendo mal por los exámenes. Se ve que me ha dado un bajón de tensión eso es todo.

-Ya no sé si creerte Freddie…

-No me digas eso por favor. Dime lo que quieras, que me odias, que me quieres partir las piernas, pero no me digas que no confías en mí, por favor.

-Si quieres que confíe en té, deja de mentirme. La única cosa que puede hacer que deje de confiar el ti eres tú mismo.

-No te he mentido. Nunca lo he hecho Sam. Si me pasara algo grave te lo habría contado, pero en este caso no hay nada más que contar que lo que ya sabes – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Palabra de friki.

-Está bien. Te creo. Y ahora sí, ¿cómo estás? – Dijo ella sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Me duele la cabeza bastante por el golpe, pero por el resto no me quejo.

-Te diste un buen golpe – Dijo ella examinando el chichón – pero siguen sin dejar marcas tan grandes como las que dejan los puños de mamita – Terminó orgullosamente.

-Pero te aseguro que este duele tanto como los tuyos.

-Vaya… estás perdiendo resistencia al dolor… tendré que pegarte más seguidamente.

Y, vaya que si cumplió su palabra, pues en ese momento, le dio a Freddie un golpe en el hombro.

-¿Y esto por qué? ¿No crees que ya estoy bastante magullado? – Se quejó

-Eso te pasa por preocuparme y por ser tan debilucho. Y agradece que solo te haya dado un golpe.

El chico soltó una pequeña risita a pesar del dolor.

-Una preguntita.

-Dime.

-¿Ya has decidido que canción vas a cantar el sábado?

-No, la verdad es que no y se me está acabando el tiempo…

-Mira – Dijo señalando su escritorio – ahí encima hay un CD en una caja naranja. Cógelo, llévatelo y escúchalo. Solo es una canción, puede que te sirva.

Ella obedeció y cogió el CD.

-Viniendo de ti, seguro que no es nada buena.

-Tú escúchalo – Dijo bostezando.

-Tienes sueño. Me voy, te dejo dormir.

-No, tranquila.

-Apenas puedes abrir los ojos. Descansa, yo iré a vaciar la nevera de Carly.

-Vale. Nos vemos mañana.

-Mejórate y come.

-Sí mamá.

Y con esto, salió de casa de Freddie y se dirigió al apartamento de los Shay. Entró y se encontró con Spencer, el cuál le pidió que hiciera de modelo para él. Y ella, para matar el tiempo le echó una mano.

Unas horas más tarde, Carly volvió de clase y en el salón de los Shay había una enorme escultura de Sam mordiendo un trozo de jamón.

-¿Has ido a ver a Freddie?

-Sí. Está bien. Solo estaba un poco cansado y con hambre. Un bajón de tensión.

-Menos mal que solo ha sido un susto.

-Sí, menos mal.

Las dos chicas subieron a la habitación de la morena y se sentó cada una en su sofá.

-¿Por qué de repente te preocupas tanto por Freddie?

-No me digas que estás celosa por eso – Se burló.

-Sam, hablo enserio.

-Es mi amigo.

-Pero le odias.

-¿Cuándo he dicho yo que le odie?

Entonces Carly la miró con cara de ¿me estás tomando el pelo?

-Si me dices cuantas veces NO has dicho que le odias acabaremos antes.

-Mira, puede que nos odiemos mutuamente, pero es un odio raro, es nuestro odio personal. Somos los mejores amienemigos y lo sabes. Es normal que me preocupe por él si vienes corriendo y me gritas que se ha desmayado. Me preocuparían también por Gibby si le pasara, a pesar de que todos los días le torture de una manera u otra.

-Yo tengo un mal presentimiento…

-¿Sobre qué?

-Tengo la extraña sensación que todo esto es por culpa de Ashley.

-De… ¿Ash? ¿¡Cómo puedes acusarla sin pruebas?

-No la estoy acusando por eso mismo. Simplemente he dicho que todo esto le está pasando a Freddie desde que vino a decirnos que te iba a ayudar con lo del concurso.

-¡Ella no es tan mala como aparenta ser! ¡Es imposible que esté maltratando a Freddie! Carly, el nerd es un idiota pero no lo es tanto.

-¿Por qué te pones así?

-Porque sabes que aunque tenga mala leche, no tolero las injusticias, y tu acusación es una de ellas.

-¿¡Y la posibilidad de que una zorra implacable esté maltratando a tu mejor amigo no lo es?

-No puedes demostrar nada.

-Sam, estás cambiando, y lo peor de todo es que tú no te das cuenta.

-¿¡Te has planteado en algún momento que puede que me guste más cómo soy ahora?

Se produjo un incómodo silencio en la habitación y la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

La verdad era que Carly nunca se había planteado aquella pregunta, nunca se había planteado la idea de que a Sam le gustara más su nueva yo, porque estaba segura de que era feliz.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la rubia cogió sus cosas y se fue, dejando a Carly sola con sus pensamientos.

Al cabo de una hora…

-¡¿Y dijo que yo estaba maltratando a Freddie?

-Como lo oyes.

-¿¡Pero cómo puede tener esa facilidad para acusar a las personas? Mañana cuando la pille por banda la voy a dejar calva no, lo siguiente.

-No le hagas nada. Yo no creo que le estés haciendo nada al idiota y Carly es muy paranoica y en seguida saca sus propias conclusiones de todo. Es un defecto suyo.

-Pero…

-Si te acusara delante de todo el instituto sí que te dejaría que la dejaras calva, pero no lo va a hacer, así que dejemos el tema y vamos a ensayar.

-Está bien, te haré caso.

Sí, iba a hacerle caso, pero Carly ya sospechaba de ella y eso no era nada bueno. Tendría que andar con pies de plomo a partir de ahora.

Pasó la tarde, y como siempre, Ashley llevó a Sam a su casa.

Esta se duchó y cenó con su madre, que tampoco estaba del todo contenta con la nueva actitud de su hija.

-No quiero que acabes como yo.

Eso fue lo único que pudo decir, porque Sam al escucharlo se levantó de la mesa y se encerró en habitación. Se tumbó en la cama, cojín en mano (o más bien en cara) y se puso a gritar para soltar toda la rabia acumulada.

No contenta con eso, empezó a aporrear el cojín que había gastado para amortiguar sus gritos, después se puso a darle patadas al armario y finalmente estampó la mochila contra la pared, desparramando todos los libros por el suelo y rompiendo la caja del CD que le había dado Freddie.

Se acercó al montón de trastos y cogió la caja rota para comprobar que el disco estaba bien. Lo sacó, lo metió en su mini cadena, se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, ahora más relajada y le dio al play.

Entonces unas leves notas de piano llenaron su habitación.

A medida que la canción avanzaba, aquello que había nacido en su interior esa mañana, resurgió de sus cenizas, esa vez con bastante más fuerza. Y eso hizo que Sam se estremeciera un poco. No sabía que era aquella sensación que invadía su cuerpo en ese momento, pero quería saber por qué lo hacía.

La canción terminó dejando la habitación de nuevo en silencio y a Sam con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-Ya tengo la canción perfecta.

**Hasta aquí. Sé que el final no es muy allá, no es una cosa apoteósica, pero puede dejar su intriga jejeje **

**A ver, pensaba hacer un capitulo por cada día de la semana del fic hasta que llegara el día del programa y toda la parafernalia, pero he pensado que puede quedar un poco largo, ¿vosotros que opináis?**

**Después, un dato sobre todos los reviews, me hace mucha gracia que todos estáis como mal por cómo lo pasa Freddie en este fic, y he de recalcar, que a mí tampoco me gusta, pero fue una idea que me vino y tenía que escribirla jajajaja**

**Y bueno creo que ya está todo. Dejad vuestros reviews poniendo lo que queráis, como digo siempre, vivimos en un mundo libre.**

**Besos ^^**


	12. Siento No Poder Ser Perfecta

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Sinceramente, he alucinado con tanto review jajajaja, y para recompensar aquí tenéis el capítulo nuevo jejeje. No me paro más aquí. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y como siempre, ICarly no me pertenece.**

Ese miércoles, Freddie no fue a clase, porque su madre decía que no estaba recuperado del todo, y esa misma noche, las chicas quedaron con él, con Gibby y con Spencer para ver una película.

-Chicas – Dijo Spencer emocionado cuando su hermana y su mejor amiga entraron por la puerta - ¡mirad lo que le he hecho a Socco para su cumpleaños!

-A ver que le… has… ¿pero qué? – Gritó Carly al ver la obra de su hermano.

-¿Qué es lo que siempre me regala Socco? ¡Calcetines brillantes! Por eso, para su cumpleaños le he hecho un calcetín con luces gigante… hecho con pequeños calcetines con luces desparejados que tenía por el armario.

-Me recuerda a la A de aes de Carly – Dijo Sam con calma.

-NO… me recuerdes… eso… - Le dijo la morena girándose con brusquedad y señalándola acusadoramente, haciendo que levantara los brazos en señal de redición.

-Pues ni te imaginas lo que tengo planeado regalarle a Gibby…

-No maquines más cosas raras en tu cabezón.

-Soy artista – Se defendió – mi "cabezón" está todo el día funcionando. ¡No le puedes permitir al arte que deje de fluir!

-Pues que fluya, pero que no ponga en peligro la vida de nadie. ¿Vamos arriba a elegir una película Sam?

-Después de ti.

Ambas se encaminaron escaleras arriba, pero a mitad camino, Sam bajó atolondradamente y se asomó, para preguntarle a Spencer:

-¿Es una botella de jabón líquido?

-Gigante.

-¡SAM!

-¡VOY!

Una vez sentadas cada una en su sillón, empezaron a buscar posibles películas en el Pearpad de Carly.

-¿Qué tal Algo Pasa En Las Vegas?

-Comedias románticas otra vez no por favor.

-Pues… ¿El Diario de Noah?

-Ni hablar, que cosa más lacrimógena.

-¿Orgullo y prejuicio?

-¿En serio?

-Pues propón tu algo y deja de decir que no a todo.

-Pásame el coso ese, anda. Deja que mamá se ocupe del tema de la película.

Tras unos minutos de búsqueda…

-¿El Exorcista?

-Ni hablar. Nada de películas de miedo.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros.

-Pues… ¿Escuela de Rock?

-La ponemos como candidata.

-De acuerdo, y… ¿Cero en conducta?

-No he oído hablar de ella.

-No, no, no, no, ya sé cual podemos ver.

-Sorpréndeme.

-La cuarta fase.

-Es de miedo.

-Es de suspense, no tienen nada que ver.

-Bueno, apuntamos esa, la de la Escuela de Rock, El cisne negro y… alguna que digan los chicos.

-Vale pues.

-Cambiando de tema… ¿Ya has escogido las dos canciones?

-Sí, ya las tengo miradas. Aunque la lenta me la tengo que aprender.

-Yo sigo pensando que lo del bailecito es una mala idea.

-No es nada malo Carly. Además, después de un par de días de ensayar le voy pillando el gustillo.

-Tú haz lo que quieras, yo solo te doy mi opinión. La Sam que yo conozco, por mucho que juegue para ganar, no haría eso.

-Lo que tú digas…

-¡CARLY, SAM! ¡HORA DE LA PELÍCULA!

-¡YA VAMOS! –Gritó la morena.

Ambas chicas se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y bajaron las escaleras, para reunirse con Spencer y Gibby, que contemplaba con admiración el calcetín gigante, y se fueron a casa de Freddie. Esa era la única condición que había puesto la señora Benson, que se hiciera en su casa, así Freddie no se tenía que mover.

Entraron en la sala de estar de la casa de los Benson y se sentaron todos en el sofá.

-Nosotras hemos pensado en estas películas – Dijo Carly.

-Yo voto por una sesión de recuerdos de la infancia – Intervino Spencer.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo voto por Hércules de Disney. Qué recuerdo – Dijo Gibby con expresión de nostalgia.

-No suena del todo mal – Dijo Freddie.

-No es de miedo y no es una comedia romántica de las mías, pero por mi vale.

-No puedo resistirme a esa película.

-En ese caso…

-¡HÉRCULES! – Gritaron todos a la vez levantando los brazos.

-Voy a hacer palomitas – Dijo Spencer.

-Nosotros vamos a comprar refrescos que no hay y nosotros tampoco tenemos. En cinco minutos estamos aquí – Dijo Carly sacando a Gibby del apartamento.

-Y yo voy a calentar el sofá para que no esté frío cuando os sentéis – Dijo Sam tirándose, literalmente, encima del sofá dejando caer los pies encima de las piernas de Freddie.

-Ves con más cuidado Sam.

-Si… lo que tú digas Benson.

Se produjeron unos segundos de silencio, y entonces a Freddie se le escapó una risita casi inaudible, pero que Sam percibió perfectamente. Justa la personas que no tenía que oírla la oyó.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora?

-Nada. Es una tontería.

-La última vez que te reíste por una tontería, acabamos besándonos.

-Prometimos no hablar de ellos nunca más. – Dijo girando la cabeza con brusquedad.

-No me cambies de tema. ¿De qué te estabas riendo?

-Está bien… - Dijo dándose por vencido – Vamos a ver hércules, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Bueno, resulta que esa película me trae buenos recuerdos.

-¿Qué recuerdos? ¿De tu madre echándote colonia anti pulgas mientas la veías?

-No. Piensa un poco.

-Que tu cara tiene un curioso parecido con el trasero del sátiro.

-No Sam.

-Pues dímelo tú.

-Es la primera película que vimos juntos.

Sam se quedó un momento en silencio recordando aquello.

Era cierto, era la primera película que vieron juntos. Y fue en ese mismo lugar y en esa misma postura. Los pies de ella apoyados en las piernas de él.

Se incorporó ligeramente para poder mirarlo bien.

-¿Cómo te puedes acordar de eso?

-Los buenos recuerdos nunca se olvidan – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos con una de sus clásicas medias sonrisas.

Y pasó, ese coso nación de nuevo, obligando a Sam a desviar la mirada. ¿Por qué siempre que Freddie estaba por en media nacía dentro de ella un sentimiento que no era odio, pero que tampoco sabría describir?

-PALOMITAS – Gritó Spencer poniendo encima de la mesa dos cuencos enormes llenos hasta rebosar de palomitas – Déjame sitio Sam.

Ella se incorporó y se sentó, dejándole sitio a Spencer que empezó a dar golpecitos en el suelo con los pies hasta que la puerta del apartamento se abrió.

-Ya tenemos las bebid…

-¡Sí muy bien! ¡Vamos a ver la peli!

-A sus órdenes mi señor.

Carly se sentó al lado de Spencer apretujando a Sam contra Freddie, y Gibby se sentó en el sillón.

-Vamos allá – proclamó Spencer dándole al play y en mando.

Sam apenas le prestó atención a la película, pues el coso había vuelto a nacer. ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que recorría la cabeza de Sam en ese momento. ¿Por qué nacía esa sensación dentro de ella sin motivo cuando estaba cerca de Freddie? No podía hacer suposiciones de ningún tipo, pues nunca antes se había sentido de ese modo, y era muy frustrante. Terriblemente frustrante.

Giró ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a su amigo, que movía los labios siguiendo la letra de la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquello, era demasiado gracioso y poco común en él…

Ver esa sonrisa en un chico que podía resultar tan serio, centrado y formal, era algo que no se podía disfrutar todos los días.

Sin embargo, esa sonrisilla desapareció cuando el móvil de Sam comenzó a sonar.

-Dime Ashley. ¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es? ¡Mierda! Ahora salgo hacia allí.

Miró a sus amigos, sobre todo a Carly y a Freddie que la miraban con un hilo de desaprobación. En los ojos de Spencer se podía leer claramente ¿Por qué te vas? Antes no lo habrías hecho; y Gibby… Gibby no se enteraba de nada.

-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir… Ya sabéis. El ensayo.

-Sí… el ensayo… - Dijo Freddie con desilusión.

-Nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

La puerta se cerró tras ella, dejando la sala en silencio. En completo silencio.

Carly se giró para mirar a Freddie, quien desvió la mirada y volvió a poner en play la película fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

Mientras tanto, Ashley y Sam bailaban muy entretenidas en la sala de estar de la primera. Cada vez con más sincronización, y cada vez Sam lo hacía mejor que Ashley… y cada vez babeaba más el hermano de Ashley con Sam.

-Enano, vete de aquí.

-Vale. Mira que puedes llegar a ser bruja.

Ashley le hizo una mueca de asco y luego se volvió hacia Sam que estaba casi sin aliento.

-Tengo una propuesta para ti.

-Dime.

-Una de las cosas que tienes que llevar en el concurso es un biquini… ¿Te parece que vayamos el sábado por la mañana al centro comercial y miramos uno?

-¿Otra vez de compras?

-Vamos, te hace falta y será divertido.

-Pero ya tengo biquinis en mi casa, ¿por qué me tengo que comprar otro?

-Los biquinis de I Love Las Vegas no son apropiados para un concurso de belleza Sam.

-Está bien… Pero tiene que venir Carly.

-Está bien… Que se venga. Y que venga Freddie también – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Por qué tiene que venir él? Me voy a probar biquinis. Es como ropa interior. Que tiene casi 18 años. Las hormonas. Ya sabes por donde voy. – Dijo casi sin respirar y gesticulando con las manos para hacerse entender más todavía.

-En el concurso también van a hacer chicos.

-Pero no les voy a tener que ver las caras todos los días después de desfilar medio desnuda para ellos.

-O viene, o les enseñaré a todos el vídeo de tu evolución como bailarina.

-Eso es chantaje…

-Lo tomas o lo dejas.

-Está bien. Que se venga… si puede.

-Muy bien.

Bueno, me voy a casa que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Vale, nos mañana.

-Adiós.

Sam cogió sus cosas y se fue a casa. Tenía que ensayar la canción lenta que había decidido escoger para cantar el sábado y decirles a Carly y a Freddie lo del sábado por la mañana.

Pero antes de eso, se tenía que dar una ducha.

Se metió en el cuarto de baño, si quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente le quitara del cuerpo el frío de las noches de Seattle. Cerró los ojos y se relajó. Dejó la mente en blanco. Lo necesitaba.

Estaba nerviosa, entre las clases, los ensayos, iCarly, lo del concurso y la sensación que nacía en su interior cada vez que veía a Freddie… No podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer y en el poco tiempo que tenía.

-Maldito concurso de belleza. Maldita prueba y maldito reto. – Maldijo en voz alta mientras se secaba con rabia.

Salió del baño todavía medio empapada y se encerró en su cuarto. Se puso el pijama, encendió la mini cadena, puso la canción y empezó a cantar siguiendo la letra en su portátil mientras se secaba el pelo.

La centésima vez que cantaba la canción, un aviso de video llamada apareció en la pantalla del ordenador. Era de Spencer.

-¿Spencer? – Dijo mirando a la pantalla - ¿Des cuándo me haces tú video llamadas?

-¿Es que acaso no puedo hablar con la pequeña Sam?

-Claro que sí. Dime, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Por qué no te has quedado esta tarde con nosotros? Hemos visto Mulán después de Hércules.

-Porque tenía que ensayar para lo del sábado de iCarly.

-Pero era el día de las películas, nunca te has perdido uno. Ni siquiera para ir a comprar jamón.

-Lo sé, pero tenía que irme.

-No me convences Sam. ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

-Dispara.

-¿De qué estabas hablando con Freddie mientras hacia las palomitas?

-De que Hércules era la primera película que vimos juntos cuando éramos pequeños.

-¿Si?

-Sí. Pero ese no es el caso. ¿Por qué esas ganas de hablar conmigo?

-Porque nos has dejado a todos muy apagados cuando te has ido. Sobre todo a Carly y a Freddie. Y llevas unos días rara. ¿Dónde has metido tus bambas? ¿Y tus bermudas? ¿Dónde está la Sam a la que nadie le decía que hacer?

-Puede que haya cambiado.

-Desde que llegó Ashley. Sam, esa chica me da mala espina.

-¿Tú también? ¿Tú también estás con eso? – Gritó perdiendo el control - ¿¡No se os ha ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor me gusta como soy ahora? Sigo siendo peleona, sigo comiendo más de lo que puede comer una persona de mi tamaño, solo he cambiado mi forma de vestir. Siento no poder ser perfecta y no poder acoplarme a los gustos de todo el mundo. Siento no ser perfecta, pero es lo que hay. Soy como soy y punto. Adiós Spencer.

-Sam espera…

Pero ella cortó la conexión, apagó el ordenador y se metió en la cama con la ira y la rabia recorriendo sus venas… y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Siento no poder ser perfecta.

**Hasta aquí. Otra vez sin finales apoteósicos, lo siento.**

**Sinceridad ante todo, ¿os gusta el rumbo que está tomando? Porque a mí me gusta pero no me acaba de convencer, quiero opiniones y críticas constructivas en los reviews por favor.**

**Después, gracias por los reviews del anterior jejejeje Ha sido toda una motivación. Gracias de verdad.**

**Y creo que poco más, dejad vuestros reviews, poned en ellos lo que queráis y por favor responded a mi pregunta de si os gusta o no y las críticas constructivas, y… ya está.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	13. Tienen Celos

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Estoy inspirada jajajaja por eso actualizo tan pronto. No tengo mucho que decir aquí arriba salvo que el baile de Sam no va a ser el plan striptease no os preocupéis, y a los que dicen que Sam es una puta… tiempo al tiempo jajajaja solo digo eso. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y como siempre, ICarly no me pertenece. **

Era viernes por la mañana, hacía dos horas que habían empezado las clases y Sam todavía no había llegado, cosa que preocupó a Carly pues sabía lo mucho que se estaba jugando ese año.

Justo cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el comienzo de la tercera hora de clase, Sam entró corriendo en el aula apenas sin aliento.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Le preguntó su amiga preocupada.

-En un sitio…

_Flashback_

-Me alegro de que hayas venido, aunque eso implique que pierdas clases – Dijo Spencer sentado en el sofá.

-¿Qué quieres? – Le espetó la rubia en un tono frío que raras veces usaba con Spencer.

-Quiero pedirte perdón por lo de anoche. No quería que te lo tomaras como te lo tomaste. Es solo que…

-Que has cambiado, que no eres la de siempre y bla, bla, bla. – Le interrumpió ella rodando los ojos.

-Sí, eso mismo. Has cambiado aspectos de tu actitud que no deberías haber tocado. Dejas a tus amigos plantados por esa rubia de bote, no creíste a Carly cuando la acusó de lo de Freddie.

-Porque no tenía pruebas de ello.

-Puede que no pruebas físicas, pero piensa que Freddie está como está desde que os la presentó.

-Sí, yo también estoy preocupada por Freddie, más de lo que todos vosotros os imagináis. Pero… Ashley también es mi amiga, y no puedo acusarla de algo que no puedo demostrar. Aunque Carly tuviera razón no puedo acusarla de que es la culpable de que Freddie se vaya desmayando por las esquinas.

-Solo tienes que mirar más allá Sam. Tienes que vigilarla de cerca, porque puede hacer mucho daño a la relación que tienes con Carly y Freddie, y le puede hacer mucho daño a él.

-Lo sé – Dijo ella un tanto desesperada y sintiéndose impotente.

-Solo piénsalo Sam, piensa en…

-Sé que le puede hacer daño – Gritó ella – Bueno… no lo sé, pero sea ella o no estoy preocupada por él ¿vale? Dejad de hacer como si no me importara nadie más que mi ombligo. No os hacéis una idea de los días que llevo, estoy cansada de tanto ensayar, me duelen los pues de llevar esta mierda de zapatos, quiero que pase ya lo del concurso, hay algo dentro de mí que no podría describir que se despierta cada vez que algo tiene que ver con Freddie…

-Espera, ¿nace algo dentro de ti?

-Sí, y no lo que es.

-Mira Sam – Dijo Spencer calmado sentándose de nuevo y haciéndole un gesto a su amiga para que le acompañara – No te puedo explicar que es eso que nace dentro de ti, pero voy a decirte una cosa. Dices que no digamos que no te importa nadie, que solo miras por ti, pero… tú has… sustituido por así decirlo a Carly y a Freddie por Ashley. Si te decimos las cosas es por algo, porque nos preocupamos por ti. Porque eres nuestra amiga y te queremos. Yo te quiero. Eres como mi hermana pequeña, y no quiero ver como mi hermana pequeña sufre. Por eso te digo esto – Dijo retirándole una lágrima de la mejilla – No quiero que llores, quiero que pienses en lo que te digo. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí.

-Anda ven aquí tontaina – Dijo dándole un cálido abrazo. – Vamos, te llevo a clase en la moto.

_Fin del Flashback_

-Vaya Fredalupe, ya estás mejor por lo que veo – Dijo la rubia sentándose junto a sus amigos en el comedor.

-Sí, algo mejor.

-Vale pues, tengo una cosa que deciros.

-Adelante.

-Mañana por la mañana nos tenéis que acompañar a Carly y a mí al centro comercial a mirar los trajes de baño.

Entonces Freddie escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-Qué asco – saltó Sam – babas de nerd.

-¿Por qué te tengo que acompañar yo? Será como ver medio desnuda a mi hermana.

-Ashley.

En cuando oyó ese nombre, Freddie se calmó y asintió, como un cachorro atemorizado, cosa que puso en marcha los sensores de Carly de nuevo.

-Por mi bien – Dijo la morena.

-Perfecto entonces.

-Sam, ¿puedes venir un momento? – Dijo Ashley apareciendo de la nada.

-Sí claro. Ahora vengo.

La rubia se levantó y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Carly se giró con brusquedad hacia Freddie.

-¿Por qué le tiene miedo?

-¿A quién?

-Ya sabes. A Miss Rubia de Bote.

-No le tengo miedo.

-Entonces ¿por qué has cambiado de opinión cuando Sam ha dicho su nombre?

-Porque sí.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Por qué si?

-Sí, eso es todo.

-Está bien… te creeré.

Al otro lado de la cafetería…

-Mañana tendremos que quedar más pronto para ensayar. Es el gran día.

-También tengo que ensayar el iCarly de esa noche.

-No es problema, solo ensayaremos un par de horas, luego te llevaré a casa de Carly para que ensayéis.

-Está bien. ¿A qué hora quedamos mañana para ir a comprar eso?

-Sobre las 10 en el centro comercial.

-Perfecto. Me vuelvo a la mesa.

-Te acompaño, necesito preguntarle una cosa a Freddie.

Se acercaron a la mesa donde Carly y Freddie hablaban sobre el programa de la noche siguiente.

-Freddie, tengo una duda con matemáticas, ¿puedes venir a ayudarme? – Dijo con tono de niña buena.

-Sí claro.

Se alejaron de nuevo de la mesa y la faceta de nena buena murió para dar paso a la zorra implacable que era en realidad.

-Veo que no estás llevando muy bien los deberes extra.

-Es todo un detalle por tu parte que te preocupes – Dijo con ironía.

-Es que soy una buenaza. El caso es que el lunes tengo que entregar una presentación Power Point para la clase de arte sobre el impresionismo. La quiero para mañana por la tarde.

-¿No piensas darme un respiro?

-Ese era el trato. Y agradece que no te mande más cosas.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-Atente a las consecuencias. Y, créeme, no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-Está bien. Mañana lo tendrás.

Justo entonces sonó la campana, y cada uno tomó su camino con supuesta normalidad. Sin embargo, cierto chico gordito salió de detrás de unos cubos de la basura con una grabación que podía derrumbar a Ashley en menos de dos minutos.

A la mañana siguiente, concretamente a las 10 de la mañana, estaban todos en la puerta del centro comercial listos para ir a mirar bikinis.

Entraron en muchas tiendas pero no tenían nada que Ashley considerara apropiado. Hasta que entraron en una pequeña tienda, y ahí fue donde se desataron el caos… y las hormonas de Freddie.

Primero salió con un bikini de flores y empezó a poner un poco rojo, pero enseguida se calmó, al contrario que Sam que estaba más roja que un tomate. El siguiente fue uno negro, que quedó descartado enseguida por el detalle de que tenía una calavera blanca. Después probaron con un trikini de color rojo, que volvió a disparar las hormonas del castaño.

Y es que… aquello era… era demasiado. Era incómodo, porque era como ver a su hermana medio desnuda, pero por otro lado… Sabía que Sam tenía buen cuerpo, pero no que tenía TAN buen cuerpo.

Era como una bomba de relojería. Vaya que si lo era.

Cada vez que daba una vuelta, cada vez que hacía una pose rara, cada vez que intentaba fingir que no estaba incómoda de ver a Freddie allí… Se olvidaba de lo mucho que odiaba a Ashley y del trabajo que le esperaba aquella tarde.

Y con una cosa tan simple como aquellas sonrisas, hacía que se pusiera rojo como un tomate, cada vez más difícil de disimular.

Finalmente, tras unos cuantos modelitos más, salió con un bikini color marrón con unas flores en tonos verdes y azules. Unas flores un tanto extrañas.

No era una cosa muy provocativa, pero… ella era tan… y el bikini era tan… y…

-Me voy fuera – Dijo Freddie levantándose con la cabeza gacha para que no viera lo rojo que estaba.

-¿Pero te gusta o no Benson? – Le gritó la rubia.

Se paró se giró y le dijo:

-Demasiado.

Sam pudo ver lo rojo que estaba y se le escapó una risita.

-Gracias por tu aporte.

-Entonces… ¿nos lo quedamos? – Preguntó Ashley.

-¿A ti qué te parece Carly?

-A mí me encanta.

-Entonces decidido.

Pagaron el bikini y fueron a buscar a Freddie que se había comprado un helado para que se le quitara el calor. Ashley los llevó a casa y, después, se llevó a Sam con ella para ensayar un poco más.

Como acabaron más pronto de lo previsto, tuvieron un rato para charlar. En ese rato, Sam le contó la conversación con Spencer, las sospechas de Carly… y eso hizo que Ashley pusiera en marcha su plan estratégico.

-Están celosos.

-¿Cómo?

-Piénsalo. Por una vez en la vida, tu eres la protagonista no Carly… sino tú. Tienen celos porque les has quitado el puesto.

-No lo creo.

-Piénsalo. Desde que has empezado con todo lo del concurso, has pasado a ser el punto de mira de todo el mundo. Todos los chicos te miran, eres la nueva bomba del instituto. Además de todo eso estás sacando buenas notas lo que te convierte en una chica guapa, que está buena y encima, es inteligente. Te comes a Carly.

-Tal vez… tal vez… No sé, sigo pensando que exageras.

-Vale pues otra prueba, Carly me quiere quitar de en medio por que en parte tu popularidad se debe a mí. Freddie últimamente no te quita los ojos de encima, y créeme, no te miento, y tú misma sabes lo que esos dos se traen entre manos aunque lo nieguen. Tiene celos de ti por que la superas.

Al oír el razonamiento que hizo sobre Freddie y Carly, algo en su interior se revolvió, pero no como las otras veces. Esa vez se sintió mal. Muy mal, y no sabía por qué. Y ese sentimiento, esa odiosa comparación, fue la que la hizo caer en la trampa.

-Puede que tengas razón. Me tienen celos.

-¿Ves lo que te digo?

-Sí – Dijo agachando la mirada para ocultar el dolor que de repente la había invadido.

-Eso sí, no se lo eches en cara o no te creerán. Mantente al margen, y toda esa mierda de que estás cambiando para mal, no te la creas. Estás creciendo, estás consiguiendo que te tomen en serio. Te estás haciendo…

-Perfecta – Terminó la frase de su supuesta amiga con un susurro.

-Exacto. Venga vamos a ensayar, que esta noche los vas a dejar a todos con la boca abierta.

-Sí.

Ashley le dio al play, con una malévola per disimulada sonrisa en su rostro, sintiéndose orgullosa de su trabajo, y empezaron a ensayar la coreografía una vez más.

**Hasta aquí. Creo que por fin puedo decir que, tras mucho tiempo, tengo un final apoteósico jajajaja Como mola jejejeje**

**Bueno, en el próximo capítulo desvelaré las dos canciones, si no he desvelado ya una, y se "verá" el bailecito (tranquilos, no dejaré que Sam se desnude delante de medio mundo, es un baile sexy no un striptease), así que no os preocupéis.**

**Por cierto, flipo con todos los reviews que tengo ya jajajaja He conseguido con 12 capítulos, el mismo número de reviews que tenía cuando acabé "El Viaje De Fin De Curso", y me hace una ilusión que no os lo podéis ni imaginar, :D Mil Gracias enserio, MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Y poco más que decir, que dejéis vuestros reviews diciendo lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Besos ^^ **


	14. Tengo Algo Que Enseñarte

**Hey, hey ya estoy aquí. No tengo mucho que decir salvo que cuando os avise tengáis preparadas las canciones que os indicaré en lo que viene a ser el cuerpo del fic.**

**Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y como siempre, ICarly y las canciones no me pertenecen.**

-Llega tarde – dijo la morena andando de un lado a otro del estudio.

-Tranquila, faltan tres horas para el programa, tenemos tiempo de sobra para ensayar – trató de calmarla el castaño mientras subía a la web el video del súper sujetador.

-Pero aun así, tenemos que ensayar y prepararlo todo y nuestros ensayos suelen ser largos.

-No tardará en… - Freddie fue interrumpido por Sam que entró disparada en el estudio tacones en mano.

-¡Lo siento! Tenía que ducharme.

-Llegas tarde Sam.

-Siempre llego tarde Carly.

-Nunca has llegado tarde a un estudio.

-Relájate – intervino Ashley cruzando la puerta con una bolsa de deporte colgando del hombro – Se tenía que duchar, ¿o acaso querías que llegara toda sudada?

-Tú no te metas en esto – le dijo Gibby que había estado callado todo el rato.

-A ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro – le espetó Ashley sacando a la luz a su verdadero yo.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio en el estudio.

-Lo siento – dijo de repente cambiando el tono de voz y poniendo el de tontita que ponía delante de ellos – es que estoy nerviosa por Sam.

-Toma el CD. Aquí están las canciones que he decidido que gastaré.

-¿Cuál pongo primero?

-La que está guardada con el número 1 idiota.

-Bueno, como sea. – Respondió rodando los ojos – Sam, necesito hacer unas pruebas para tu actuación. Es para ver cómo se graba mejor si con la cámara en la mano, o en los trípodes y manejándolas con el ordenador.

-Vale.

-No es necesario poder la música, simplemente haz un par de pasos y yo te diré cómo me viene mejor.

-Ya te ha dicho que vale. Haz las pruebas de una vez y vamos a ensayar. – Saltó Carly perdiendo la paciencia.

Sam la miró y luego volvió la vista hacia Ashley que tenía una mirada de "Te lo dije. Celos".

-Bueno vamos allá.

Sam se puso en medio del estudio y empezó a bailar. Freddie se movía a su alrededor cámara en mano, para, tras unos segundos dejarla sobre uno de los trípodes y dirigirse al ordenador.

-Vale ya está. Me viene mejor manejarlo todo desde aquí.

-Genial. ¿Podemos empezar ya?

-Ensayando en 5, - Dijo Freddie cogiendo la cámara del trípode – 4, 3, 2 y…

El ensayo transcurrió con normalidad, salvo por el hecho de que…

-¡Chicos! ¡Mirad lo que tengo para nosotros! – Dijo Spencer entrando en el estudio con una máquina de humo en alto – Me la ha dado Socco.

-Genial. Enchúfala y la probaremos y si funciona la podemos gastar.

-A ello voy.

Spencer obedeció a Freddie, conectó la máquina y pulsó el botón verde durante un segundo, dejando escapar una humareda blanca.

-Vale funciona. Lo podemos gastar para el programa de hoy.

-Para el que falta solo media hora y Sam se tiene que arreglar – intervino Ashley cogiendo a la rubia por la muñeca.

-Me puedo cambiar mientras Gibby hace su número, no me resulta cómodo moverme con la ropa que has elegido para mí.

-Está bien, pero el maquillaje y el pelo sí que te los voy a arreglar.

-Vale – respondió ella en tono cansino dejándose arrastrar.

Tras media hora, el show empezó. Al final Sam se había maquillado ella sola. Había optado por algo sencillo, una sombra gris azulada y un poco de ralla en el ojo; y el pelo se lo había hecho igual que la primera vez que actuó en iCarly.

-¿Listas?

-Sí.

-Pues en 5, 4, 3, 2 y…

-Soy Carly

-Y yo soy Sam.

-Y esto es iCarly – gritaron a la vez acompañadas por el sonido de los aplausos que salía por el sistema de altavoces.

-Hoy tenemos una actuación muy especial en el programa. Nuestra amiga Sam va a actuar esta noche aquí en directo, en iCarly.

-Y vosotros tenéis que comentar qué os parecen cada una de las actuaciones – Dijo Freddie girando la cámara.

-Pero hasta entonces… - Dijo Sam.

-…Tenemos un montón de ideas loquísimas que enseñaros, como por ejemplo…

-¡BAILE ALEATORIO!

La música empezó a sonar y las chicas y Freddie empezaron a bailar como locos.

Siguieron con el programa, y todo fue perfecto. Entonces llegó la hora del número de Gibby, y Sam se escondió en el estudio para poder cambiarse sin que nadie la viera.

-¿Nerviosa? – le preguntó Ashley sacando la ropa de dentro de la bolsa de deporte.

-Un poco. Tengo la sensación de que me voy a quedar en blanco.

-No pienses eso. Mira. Te sabes el baile, lo haces que te mueres, estás súper sexy y… es tu oportunidad para eclipsar a Carly. Te los vas a comer a todos.

-Sí, tienes razón – Dijo Sam abrochándose las botas y poniendo una media sonrisa malévola.

-Y esto ha sido el número de Gibby. Ahora, si Sam está lista…

-Nací lista – gritó Sam desde su escondite.

-Pues en ese caso… aquí tenemos a Sam – Dijo dándole al botón de los aplausos.

Freddie metió el CD en el ordenador, y puso la canción número 1 en reproducción.

Automáticamente, los primeros acordes de American Woman de Lenny Kravitz salieron por los altavoces. Entonces Sam salió de su escondite, con un short vaquero, una camiseta negra de tirantes muy ajustada y unas botas negras de tacón que le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

_(Guess Who)_

_Huh!_

_American woman_

_Stay away from me_

_American woman_

_Mama let me be_

_Don't come hare hanging around my door_

_I don't want to see your face no more_

_I got more important things to do_

_Than spend my time growin' old with you_

Sam se movía por el estudio, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música de forma seductora.

_Now woman_

_Stay away_

_American woman_

_Listen what I say_

_American woman_

_Get away from me_

_American woman_

_Mama let me be_

_Don't come here knocking around my door_

_I don't want to see your shadow no more_

_Colored lights can hypnotize_

_Sparkle someone else's eyes_

_Now woman_

_Get away_

_American woman_

_Listen what I say_

_Huh!_

_American woman_

_I said get way_

_American woman_

_Listen what I say_

_Don't come hanging around my door_

_Don't want to see your face no more_

_I don't need your war machines_

_I don't need your ghetto scenes_

_Colored lights can hypnotize_

_Sparkle someone else's eyes_

-Parece una zorra – Dijo Carly poniéndose entre Gibby y Freddie.

-Sí… totalmente – Dijeron con la boca abierta comiéndose a la rubia con los ojos.

Automáticamente, dirigió las manos hacia las cabezas de sus amigos sacándolos de sus ensoñaciones.

-Tienes toda la razón Carly. No es la de siempre – Dijo Freddie, a pesar de seguir al rojo vivo.

En realidad no le gustaba. La Sam que él conocía nunca se comportaría así… Sin embargo… esos movimientos… las miradas que le echaba a la cámara… esa chispa que tenía en los ojos… era tan…

_Now woman_

_Get away_

_American woman_

_Listen what I say_

_American woman_

_Get away from me_

_American woman_

_Mama let me be_

_I gotta go_

_I gotta get away_

_And I gotta go_

_I wanna fly away_

_I'm gonna leave you, woman_

_I'm gonna leave you, woman_

_I'm gonna leave you, woman_

_I'm gonna leave you, woman_

_Bye bye, bye bye_

_Bye bye, bye bye_

_American woman_

_You're no good for me_

_And I'm no good for you_

_American woman_

_I'm looking at you right in the eye_

_And tell you what I'm gonna do_

_American woman_

_I'm gonna leave you woman_

_You know I gotta go_

_I'm gonna leave you woman_

_I gotta go_

_IIIIII gotta go_

_I gotta go american woman yeah_

Terminó la canción y Carly, a duras penas y con una sonrisa forzada, le dio al botón de los aplausos.

-Y esta ha sido la primera actuación de Sam. Ahora mientras ella va a cambiarse para su segunda actuación, os vamos a poner el tráiler de 30 segundos del nuevo corto del súper sujetador.

-Corto en pantalla.

Sam se volvió a meter en su escondite y se puso el vestido blanco en palabra de honor que se había comprado, combinado con unas sandalias plateadas. Se cepilló un poco el pelo, y justo cuando terminó el video, estaba lista.

-Y ahora, para cerrar el programa de hoy… ¡Sam!

Freddie bajó las luces y oyó los pasos de Sam dirigirse hacia el micrófono. Seleccionó la canción, accionó la máquina de humo para que una ligera capa de neblina cubriera la figura de Sam, y encendió un foco blanco para que la enfocara desde arriba. Fue al darle al play, escuchar los acordes de Fix a Heart de Demi Lovato, la canción que le había dado, y mirar a su amiga, cuando su corazón dio un vuelco.

_It's probably what's best for you_

_I only want the best for you_

_And if I'm not the best, then you're stuck_

Sam brillaba. No por el foco, no era nada artificial. Era una luz natural. Veía sus ojos, fijos en los suyos a través de la pantalla del ordenador transmitiendo algo que no sabría describir, pero que aun así le reconfortaba. Le encantaba.

_I try to sever ties and I,_

_Ended up with wounds to bind_

_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

_And I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can't bandage the damage,_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Even though I know what's wrong,_

_How can I be so sure_

_If you never say what you feel, feel?_

_I must have held your hand so tight,_

_You didn't have the will to fight_

_I guess you needed more time to heal_

Esa extraña sensación invadió de Nuevo a Sam, pero esa vez, en lugar de reprimirla, dejó que fluyera por dentro de ella y que saliera al exterior. En cada letra, de cada palabra, de cada frase de la canción, estaba ese sentimiento. Simplemente se dejaba llevar. Dejaba que esa sensación extraña pero reconfortante a la vez la envolviera por completo.

_Baby I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can't bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_You must be a miracle walker,_

_Swearin' up and down,_

_You can't fix what's been broken, yeah_

_Please don't get my hopes up, no no_

_Baby, tell me how could you,_

_Be so cruel?_

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can't bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can't bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh no no no no_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh no no no no_

_You never really can fix heart_

_You never really can fix my heart_

El estudio se quedó en silencio. Sam se quedó en el sitio con la cabeza gacha, pero miró a Freddie de reojo para comprobar que en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña media sonrisa.

-Pon los comentarios – Saltó Ashley de repente.

-Sí ya voy – Dijo Freddie sacudiendo la cabeza.

Abrió la página de comentarios y todos hacían referencia a lo buena que estaba Sam, pero ninguno hacía referencia a cómo había cantado o bailado, exceptuando los comentarios de las chicas.

-¿Ves? – Saltó Carly – La toman por un zorrón. Yo creo que si canta una lenta o una como la de la semana pasada.

-A mí también me ha gustado más la lenta – Dijo Gibby.

-Pues yo prefiero la otra, y tú Freddie. ¿Cuál prefieres?

_Yo prefiero la lenta._

-El bailecito me gusta más.

-Yo no sé qué decir.

-Ya te lo pensarás. Venga vámonos.

-Pero…

-Ya los verás mañana, ahora tengo que hablar contigo.

-Bueno adiós, chicos.

-Yo creo que también me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – Se despidió Freddie, el cual se iba a darle el trabajo a Ashley.

-Carly… - Dijo Gibby cuando se quedó a solas con Carly.

-Dime.

-Tengo una cosa que enseñarte – Dijo sacándose el móvil del bolsillo.

**Hasta aquí. Esas han sido las canciones que he escogido.**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir salvo que, como siempre, dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis que es un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Besos ^^**


	15. La Invitación

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Iba a subirlo ayer, pero era mi cumpleaños (soy oficialmente mayor de edad jajajaja), y mis amigos me organizaron una fiesta sorpresa y me tuvieron fuera de casa todo el día y toda la noche (No, no miento jajajaja). Bueno, nada más. No vemos abajo.**

**Y como siempre iCarly no me pertenece.**

-¿Qué tiene que enseñarme Gibby? – Preguntó la morena dejándose caer encima de uno de los pufs del estudio.

-Llevas días sospechando de que la culpable de todo lo que le ha pasado a Freddie y de que Sam esté cambiando es la petarda de Ashley, ¿no es cierto? – Empezó a decir él sentándose a su lado.

-Sí, pero no puedo acusarla porque no tengo pruebas de que sea su culpa. – Dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza en símbolo de frustración.

-Error. No TENÍAS pruebas – Dijo él con una sonrisa haciendo hincapié en el tenías.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que tenía?

-Yo también sospechaba de ella, pero yo soy más listo que tú. Gibby – dijo señalándose a sí mismo – las mata callando.

-¿Me puedes decir que has hecho?

-Ayer, cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba la hora de comer, vi que Ashley se llevaba a Freddie a parte. Entonces, el menda, se escondió detrás de los cubos de basura y… - Dijo sacándose en móvil del bolsillo – grabé esto.

Gibby le dio al play, y se oyeron dos voces muy familiares para la morena. La voz de Ashley y la voz de Freddie. Y también se oyó perfectamente como la zorra implacable amenazaba a Freddie.

Carly abrió los ojos como platos, y en su cara se dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

-GIBBY ERES UN MALDITO GENIO. CON ESTO PUEDO QUITAR A ASHLEY DEL MEDIO. ERES UN GENIO ENSERIO.

-Gibbey – Fue lo único que dijo antes de que la morena le diera un fuerte abrazo a su peculiar amigo.

-Tengo que ir a enseñárselo a Freddie.

-Espera Carly. No han pasado ni cinco minutos, puede que Ashley esté con él reclamándole algunos deberes o trabajos. Deja que pase un poco el tiempo y luego haces lo que te dé la gana. Mientras, voy a pasarte la grabación no sea cosa que se me borre.

-Está bien.

Mientras tanto en un descampado un poco alejado de la ciudad, Sam y Ashley estaban sentadas encima del capó del coche de esta.

-Toma – dijo tendiéndole una cerveza a Sam.

-No bebo, gracias.

-Vamos. Acabas de dejar con la boca abierta a medio mundo con tus actuaciones… ¡Vamos a celebrarlo!

-Nunca he bebido cerveza, prefiero los batidos de Zumolandia.

-Para todo hay una primera vez.

Le tendió la cerveza por tercera vez, y ella, tras dudarlo unos segundos la cogió, la abrió y se llevó la lata a la boca, para descubrir que el sabor le gustaba.

-No está mal.

-Las he comprado con limón, no están tan amargas.

-Siempre solía celebrar las cosas con refrescos y con tacos de espagueti, nunca lo había celebrado con cerveza.

-Ya te he dicho que para todo hay una primera vez.

Un par de cervezas después…

-Tenías razón. Me tiene celos. Está celosa de mí porque ya no es el centro de atención…

-Brindemos por eso – Dijo Ashley levantando su cerveza.

-…porque se hacer muchas cosas que ella sabe hacer pero mucho mejor que ella…

-Por eso también se brinda.

-…y porque su querido Freddie ya no la mira como la miraba como la miraba antes. Pues… ¿sabes una cosa Carly? La segundona, el segundo plato, la copresentadora, la perdedora, la poco femenina y la que nunca iba a atraer un chico… ahora… es mejor que tú.

-Amén hermana – Gritó Ashley repitiendo el gesto.

-Y en gran parte es gracias a ti. Me has ayudado mucho. He perdido la vergüenza a bailar así gracias a ti. Soy mucho más femenina gracias a ti. Eres una gran amiga.

-Ven aquí tontorrona – Le respondió ella deslizándose sobre el capó para darle un abrazo, en un muy bien fingido gesto cariñoso, pues el único pensamiento que rondaba su mente era…

"Qué ingenua puedes llegar a ser Sam".

-Mira, el miércoles empieza el puente de las vacaciones, y hemos pensado en hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo. Si quieres puedes venir y traer a Carly y a Freddie.

-Perfecto. Esta noche se lo diré.

-Venga, te llevo a casa que está empezando a refrescar.

De vuelta en el Bushwell Plaza, Freddie estaba tumbado en la cama con una expresión totalmente indescriptible en su cara.

-Ha elegido mi canción. Ha elegido la canción que le di yo. La ha escogido. ¿Por qué? Quiero decir… ¿por qué escogería mi canción?

Llevaba varias horas así, hablando en voz alta, preguntándose todo el rato lo mismo.

-No ha cantado como otras veces. Mentira, no ha cantado igual que ha bailado. En el baile sólo estaba el baile, no había nada más. Pero en la canción… en la canción había sentimiento. No sé cómo pueden preferir el baile. A ver, Sam está como está, pero odio que millones de chicos babeen por ella solo por el hecho de que se vista y se mueva como un putón.

Se levantó de la cama un poco enfadado.

-Ninguno de esos chicos apreciaría el físico de Sam si se vistiera como se vestía siempre. Ninguno de esos chicos lo haría. Ninguno de esos chicos la vería como la están viendo si un fuera porque ya no se viste como siempre. Todos preferían a Carly porque no es violenta y no come como si llevara tres meses sin probar bocado. Nadie…

Entonces su discurso fue interrumpido por un aviso de petición de video llamada proveniente de su portátil.

Se acercó a la pantalla y vio que la petición era de, nada más y nada menos, que de Sam. Cogió el ordenador y se sentó en la cama, para después aceptar la petición.

-Hola Freddie.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo estás?

-La pregunta es cómo estás tú. Arrastras un poco las palabras.

-No es nada estoy bien. – Respondió con una sonrisa idiota en la cara mirando a la pantalla.

-Me alegro en ese caso.

-¿Qué te han parecido las actuaciones?

-Me han gustado las dos, pero… creo que me quedo con la segunda. ¿Por qué has escogido la canción que te di yo?

-Porque la escuché y… y… no pude… Fue como si la canción estuviera hecha para esta situación. Además de que me encantó. Tienes buen gusto Benson.

-Gracias princesa Puckett. Tengo que decir que me gusta más tu versión que la original.

-Lo que no me cuadra es porqué antes has dicho que preferías el baile.

-Porque no quería que todos se enteraran de que la canción te la había dado yo. Ya sabes. Para no dejarte en ridículo.

-¿Y quién dice que me fueras a dejar en ridículo al decirlo?

-¿No te habría molestado?

-En absoluto – Dijo ella con una media sonrisa que acabó contagiándosele a Freddie, y despertando de nuevo a la sensación un poco más entendible pero indescriptible todavía de Sam.

-Ah, a todo eso. El miércoles hay una fiesta en cada de unos amigos de Ashley y me ha dicho que estamos invitados.

-No me van mucho las…

-Iras, ¿Verdad? – Dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito. Cara a la cual Freddie, en secreto, no podía resistirse.

-Está bien. Iré.

-Genial. Mañana se lo diré a Carly.

-Vale.

-Me voy a la cama que tengo sueño.

-Está bien. Que descanses.

Sam se despidió con la mano y cortó la conexión.

-Y ahora es cuando a mí me toca ponerme a hacer los deberes de Ashley.

Mientras Freddie se preparaba las cosas para ponerse a trabajar, Carly discutía con Spencer.

-Pero tengo pruebas.

-Pero no puedes ir ahora a decirle nada a Freddie por varios motivos.

-¿Qué me impide hacerlo?

-Para empezar que es tarde y estará durmiendo u ocupado con cualquier cosa. En segundo lugar que yo no te dejo, y en tercero que la señora Benson no te va a dejar entrar en su casa a estas horas.

-Toushé – Dijo ella desplomándose en el sofá.

-Carly, yo también tengo ganas de que se lo digas, pero ahora estás alterada y acabarás a malas con él y no queremos eso. Ahora date una ducha, relájate y vete a dormir. Mañana con la mente más despejada las cosas irán mejor.

-Está bien.

-Venga buenas noches, pequeñaja.

-Buenas noches.

Carly se dirigió a las escaleras, desenado que fuera de día para poder ir a aclarar cuentas con Freddie.

**Hasta aquí. Espero que os guste el capítulo. Casi tengo 100 reviews, qué pasada jajajaja No esperaba tener tantos reviews en mi 4º fic, es una grata sorpresa jejejeje**

**Bueno no tengo más que decir salvo que dejéis vuestros comentarios diciendo lo que queráis, vivimos en un mundo libre.**

**Besos ^^**


	16. ¿Por Qué Lo Has Hecho?

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Veo que todo el mundo odia la cerveza, igual que yo… Pero necesitaba poner acción a esta historia. Se puede decir que ahora viene lo bueno, o al menos en mi cabeza tengo esa idea. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

El lunes por la mañana, el trío de iCarly se encontraba en sus taquillas cogiendo los libros para la siguiente clase, cuando Sam sacó el tema de la fiesta.

-Carly, ayer se me olvidó contártelo.

-¿El qué?

-Este miércoles hay una fiesta en casa de un amigo de Ashley…

Al oír ese nombre los pelos de la nuca de la morena se erizaron cual gato enfadado.

-¿Te apetece venir?

-Me encantaría. Ya sabes que en cuanto me entero de que hay una fiesta, yo soy la primera en apuntarme, pero… este miércoles tengo el maratón mensual de películas con Spencer.

-Vaya… ¿y no lo puedes aplazar hasta el jueves?

-¿Te has olvidado de lo que pasó la última vez que cancelé el maratón de películas mensual de los Shay?

-Vaya que si lo recuerdo – Dijo mirando al infinito, recordando lo que pasó.

-Estuvo una semana sin hablarme, deprimido sentado en el sofá…comiendo mantequilla de cacahuete con una cuchara, y diciendo en voz alta no sé qué de una niña pequeña que le perseguía a todas partes.

-Cierto.

-No me apetece tener que llamar al tío de Socco otra vez, así que sintiéndolo mucho tendrás que ir sólo con Freddie.

-¿Me vas a dejar sola con el idiota?

-Estoy aquí por si no te has dado cuenta – Dijo Freddie.

-¿Y no te has parado a pensar de que no me importa o que quería que oyeras cómo te insultaba?

El joven productor técnico simplemente rodó los ojos. Entonces notó una mano en su hombro.

-Hola Ash.

-Sammy…. Freddie, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

-Es que estoy ocupado.

-Sólo será un momento – Insistió ella clavando disimuladamente sus uñas en el hombro del castaño. Cosa que Carly vio perfectamente, a pesar de que el chico no mostrara ningún signo de dolor.

-Yo me voy a clase – Dijo Sam.

-Enseguida te alcanzo – Dijo Carly.

Ashley se llevó a Freddie, y Carly, móvil en mano, los siguió sigilosamente, para que no la vieran, hasta que se pararon delante de unas taquillas. Fue entonces cuando empezó a grabar lo que decían.

-Muy bonito el trabajo del impresionismo, musiquita de fondo, fotos, tarjetas para que fuera leyendo… me quito el sombrero.

Él no le respondió.

-Mira si me ha gustado, que quiero uno exactamente igual para mi clase de música. Quiero la vida y los milagros de Justin Bieber.

-¿De qué se supone que es el trabajo?

-De las mejores voces masculinas de la historia.

Ni Carly ni Freddie pudieron evitar reírse de ella. Pero las risas duraron poco, pues agarró a Freddie por el cuello de la camisa con fuerza, tal y como lo haría Sam.

-No me río.

-Mejor así. Pero sigo queriendo el trabajo sobre él.

-Si no quieres hacer el ridículo, deja que elija el cantante por ti.

-Espero que sea mejor que Justin. Aunque te va a costar mucho. Y aquí tienes mis deberes de matemáticas. Esto es para mañana, y el trabajo para la semana que viene, pero lo quiero este viernes.

-Te recuerdo que yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

-Y yo te recuerdo… que si no haces lo que te pido… te arrepentirás.

Eso era todo lo que Carly necesitaba. La grabación y largarse de allí cuanto antes, primero para no matar a Ashley de una paliza, y segundo para que no la vieran.

Esa misma tarde, Carly quedó con Gibby para enseñarle lo que había grabado.

-Juro que el día que la coja por banda le arranco los pelos.

-Yo te la aguanto. Tenía ganas de matarla cuando lo estaba grabando. No sé cómo Sam puede creer todo lo que le dice. – Dijo dejándose caer en el sofá.

-No lo sé.

-Echo de menos a mi amiga Sam, Gibby. Echo de menos el pasado, cuando solo éramos Sam, Freddie, Spencer, tú y yo. A veces me arrepiento de haber aceptado hacer todo esto del concurso.

-Yo también echo de menos a la antigua Sam. Desde que no se mete conmigo siento que me falta algo. Era doloroso y molesto, pero ya formaba parte de mi rutina diaria.

-¿Por qué no nos hace caso cuando le decimos que está cambiando? No me molesta que se sienta más guapa, más atractiva, es más, eso me alegra mucho, pero… el hecho de que se mueva como un zorrón, de que no sea ella mismo, me pone enferma.

-Yo quería hablar con ella, pero ya me habéis dicho que no vale la pena, se niega a ver lo que en realidad le está pasando.

-Puede que sea cuestión de tiempo que abra los ojos.

-O puede que seamos nosotros los que se los tenemos que abrir.

Entonces el móvil de Carly empezó a sonar.

-Hablando de la reina de Roma… Dime Sam. Sí. Ya te he dicho que no voy a ir, recuerda, mantequilla de cacahuete. Que quiere… ¿pedirme consejo sobre moda? – Dijo mirando a Gibby con una mueca.

-Es peor de lo que esperábamos – Murmuró él.

-Sí claro que puedes venir. Venga ahora nos vemos. Quieta rubia.

-Sam… pidiendo consejos sobre moda para esa fiesta… yo creo que me voy.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque temo sufrir un ataque de risa.

-Qué raro eres Gibby.

Media hora más tarde, Sam se presentó en casa de Carly con una bolsa de deporte colgando del hombro.

-Hola Sammy – Dijo Spencer al abrir la puerta.

-Hola. ¿Está Carly?

-Sí, está arriba.

-Voy a hablar con ella. Tengo una emergencia de vestuario – Dijo colándose en la casa y subiendo las escaleras. – Carlangas.

-Samantha, ¿qué problema con la moda tienes?

-Mira. Resulta que hace unos meses compré este vestido, no me preguntes por qué, lo vi y me gustó y no pude evitarlo. Fue una compra compulsiva. El caso es que… quería preguntarte qué te parece y si te gusta para mí… para ir a la fiesta. Me ha dicho Ashley que no es algo formal, pero tampoco hay que ir en vaqueros.

-Claro que te ayudaré. Métete en el cuarto de baño y cuando estés lista sales y yo juzgo.

-Muy bien.

Sam se metió en el cuarto de baño y tras unos segundos salió, con un vestido de tirantes morado con lentejuelas en la parte de arriba, un fajín delgado de un morando ni muy oscuro ni muy claro, y la parte de abajo en distintos tonos morado con una gasa por encima, lo que le daba mucho vuelo al vestido. A juego se había puesto unas sandalias negras de tacón con unas estrellas para decorar las tiras que las formaban, una pulsera de plata y una cadena con una estrella colgando a juego.

Carly se quedó sin palabras. El vestido era precioso, le estaba perfecto, como hecho a medida. No era nada atrevido, nada demasiado formal, era perfecto.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Estás… estás…

-Wow. Sam. Estás… preciosa.

La voz de Spencer se oyó detrás de Sam.

-Eso mismo iba a decir yo – Dijo Carly.

-¿Entonces lo llevo en la fiesta?

-Te mataría si no lo hicieras. Es más, el miércoles por la tarde te quiero aquí para ayudarte con el maquillaje y el pelo. Nada recargado, pero le dará otro toque.

-Está bien. Voy a cambiarme y me voy que tengo cosas que hacer.

-He grabado otra amenaza de Ashley a Freddie – Le dijo la morena a su hermano una vez que se había ido su amiga.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-¿Está la madre de Freddie en casa?

-Lo dudo, hoy tenía turno de noche.

-Voy a hablar con él – Dijo tras una pausa, saliendo por la puerta.

Llamó a la puerta del apartamento de los Benson y Freddie la recibió con unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca medio desabrochada.

-¡Carly! Justo estaba pensando en ti. Pasa. Necesito que me ayudes con una cosa – Dijo cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a su cuarto hablando sin parar.

-Freddie…

-¿Con qué voy mejor? ¿Con esta camisa, con la negra o con la morada?

-Con la negra pero Freddie…

-Y los pantalones – Dijo interrumpiéndola de nuevo - ¿Los que llevo o estos?

-Los que llevas. ¿Me puede hacer el favor de…?

-Y el pelo ¿me lo hago como siempre o pruebo algo dif…?

-¿¡Por qué no me has dicho que Ashley te amenaza! – Gritó ella sin poder contenerse.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que Ashley te amenaza y te obliga a hacerle los trabajos y los deberes? ¿Es por eso por lo que te desmayaste el otro día verdad?

-Nadie ha dicho que Ashley haga eso. – Se defendió él.

-¿Qué no? Escucha esto entonces – Dijo sacándose el móvil del bolsillo para enseñarle las dos grabaciones.

-¿Por qué lo ocultas? Si nos lo hubieras dicho a Sam y a mí ya no te estaría molestando.

-Necesitábamos su ayuda. Mira todo lo que ha mejorado.

-No Freddie. Las cosas solo han ido a peor. ¡Sam parece una zorra! ¡Tú te desmayaste el otro día! ¡Te tiene esclavizado y no dices ni pío!

-Carly no es lo que crees…

-A veces no me sorprende que Sam te llame idiota. Se supone que hiciste eso de llamar a la zorra implacable, también conocida como Ashley, para ayudar a Sam a ser más femenina, pero lo único que has conseguido es venderle tu alma al diablo, que tu mejor amiga se convierta en una puta y que una rubia de bote de amargue la existencia.

-Carly…

-¡Ashley es mala Freddie! ¡Sabes que es mala! ¡No eres tonto, tienes dos dedos de frente!

-Lo sé, pero…

-¡Y si lo sabías, si sabías lo que se te venía encima! ¡Si sabías que para ayudar a Sam ibas a pasarlas canutas ¿por qué coño seguiste adelante?

-¡POR QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE SAM!

Se produjo un silencio en la habitación de Freddie cuando este dijo la verdad de por qué estaba haciendo aquello.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oyes. Estoy enamorado de Sam.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-No lo sé la verdad. No puedo decirte que desde nuestro primer beso, porque en ese momento no sentía nada por ella. Fue para salir del hoyo. Creo que conforme han ido pasando los años se ha ido despertando ese sentimiento dentro de mí.

-¿Por qué no lo habías dicho nunca?

-Porque si lo hubiera dicho Sam se habría reído en mi cara o me habría golpeado en partes que no deben ser golpeadas nunca.

-¿Por qué nunca se te había notado?

-Porque soy el rey disimulando las cosas. Pero ahora ya lo sabes. También sabes por qué sigo dejando que Ashley me trate así. Porque hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Sam sonreír de ese modo, y te juro que soportaría un millón Ashleys más si así consiguiera que nunca dejara de sonreír de ese modo.

-Vaya… No sabía que en el fondo pensaras eso.

-Nunca deberías haberte enterado. Iba a callarme esto hasta que con el tiempo muriera. Sería como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero ahora ya sabes que me he enamorado de alguien imposible. Ahora no será como yo quería que fuera.

-Mira. No puedo asegurarte que Sam sienta algo por ti, y si no quieres, no averiguaré nada, pero… no tires la toalla sin haberlo intentado.

-Hace tiempo que la tiré… creo que nunca la recogí del suelo.

-Mira, tú deja que las cosas se aclaren un poco, entonces lo intentas. Si pasa lo que tú has dicho, estaré encantada de ofrecerte una bolsa de hielo y todo el tiempo que quieras hasta que te recuperes… como si tengo que hacer de hombro para llorar durante noches enteras. Pero… si por el contrario, Sam te corresponde… entonces fliparé, y seré la primera en alegrarme por los dos. Pero tienes que prometerme que no tirarás la toalla.

Antes de que Carly pudiera reaccionar, Freddie rodeó su cintura con los brazos y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Abrazo que la morena correspondió de buen grado.

-Te lo prometo. Pero te pido que esta conversación no salga de aquí… al menos por el momento.

-Te lo prometo.

**Hasta aquí. No ha sido un capítulo muy interesante al principio, pero creo que el final da un giro radical a la historia…o al menos al capítulo. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, motiva mucho cuando la gente comenta aunque no lo parezca jejejeje**

**Y ya sabéis, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, vivimos en un mundo libre.**

**Besos ^^**


	17. Estás

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí otra vez. Aquí arriba no tengo mucho que decir, así que… Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

El miércoles por la tarde, después de haber pasado un martes sin cosas fuera de lo común, Carly y Sam se encontraban en la habitación de la primera.

La rubia se encontraba tirada boca arriba encima del sofá en forma de sándwich helado de su amiga; mientras que la morena se encontraba preparando todo el material necesario para preparar a su amiga para la fiesta.

-Carly…

-Dime.

-Alguna vez… ¿alguna vez has tenido una sensación rara que te invadía?

-Una… ¿sensación? ¿Qué tipo de sensación?

-No te la sabría describir. No la entiendo ni yo misma por eso te lo pregunto.

-Vamos a ver… ¿hay algo que esté presente siempre que sientes eso?

-Hay una persona.

-¿La conozco?

-No – mintió ella.

-¿Me la puedes describir? Puede que vaya a Ridgeway y me suene su cara.

-Pues… es castaño…

-¿Así que es un chico?

-Sí. Es castaño, tiene ojos color café, la piel clara y… siempre pone una media sonrisa así – Dijo incorporándose para imitar la sonrisa de la que estaba hablando.

Al ver esa cara y pensar en la descripción que le había dado su amiga, la imagen de Freddie navegó momentáneamente por la mente de Carly. Sin embargo, creyó que el hecho de haberse enterado hacía poco de que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de su carnívora amiga estaba provocando que esa imagen vagara por su cabeza.

-No soy experta en esto, más todavía si no me sabes describir la sensación, pero… ¿puede ser que te guste?

-Que… ¿me guste?

¿Y si ella tenía razón? ¿Y si le gustaba Freddie? No, imposible. Ella le odiaba… era su amigo, pero se odiaban mutuamente.

_Pero si le odio_ – Pensó Sam - _¿por qué tengo otra vez esa sensación?_

-¿Sam? ¿Sigues en la tierra o estás en el mundo de los pastelitos?

-¿Qué? No, no, es imposible que tu teoría sea cierta.

-Bueno… en ese caso cuando entiendas tu sensación, vienes y me preguntas de nuevo – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Ahora… - anunció girando la silla de su escritorio con brusquedad y poniendo cara de circunstancia – toma asiento.

Sam se levantó a duras penas, haciendo gala de su vagancia crónica, y se sentó en la silla.

-Muy bien… ¿qué estilo quieres?

-Algo sencillo, nada recargado, no quiero pelos de Lady Gaga por favor. Sencillito pero…

-Sexy.

-No era esa la palabra que iba a utilizar pero me parece bien la tuya – Dijo entre risas.

-Vale. Vamos a darle a esta habitación ambiente de peluquería.

Se inclinó por encima de la silla, cogió el mando a distancia, pulsó un botón y automáticamente, la canción Give Me Everything Tonight sonó a todo volumen por toda la habitación.

Carly cogió a su amiga del brazo, la llevó hasta el cuarto de baño y le inclinó la cabeza en la ducha para lavarle el pelo.

Una vez terminó, le envolvió el pelo en una toalla y la llevó de nuevo a la silla. Le secó el pelo con un secador de mano para poder alisárselo más fácilmente y después se lo planchó. Pensó en hacerle un recogido, pero al final optó por, simplemente, ponerle dos ganchitos negros con dos estrellitas negras con piedrecitas brillantes.

-Perfecto. Ya tenemos el pelo.

-Me gusta lo que has hecho. Simple pero formal.

-Ahora pasemos a lo que más te gusta. El maquillaje.

-Me das miedo.

La morena le dio la vuelta a la silla y la guió hasta uno de los asientos para poder estar más cómoda. Cogió todos los bártulos necesarios, los puso junto a ella y empezó a trabajar.

Optó por no ponerle mucha base, solo un poco en un tono muy claro para que no contrastara demasiado con la tez pálida de su amiga. Cuando terminó de extenderla, la presencia de la base era prácticamente imperceptible.

Después, se centró en los ojos. Le pintó la raya de dentro tanto por arriba como por abajo, los parpados en un tono morado muy penetrante que resaltaba el color zafiro de los ojos de su amiga; y para acabar le aplicó rímel negro sobre las pestañas.

Para terminar con el maquillaje, le pintó los labios con un poco de brillo en un tono rosado apenas visible.

-Venga. Vístete y cuando estés, te enseño el resultado final.

-Vale.

Sam se levantó, cogió el vestido, que estaba tendido sobre la cama, los zapatos y se metió en el cuarto de baño para cambiarse.

A los poco minutos salió, tras haber hecho un gran esfuerzo para no mirarse en el espejo.

-¿Cómo estoy?

-A ver… ¡MADRE MÍA!

-¿Tan mal estoy?

-¿Mal? Si llego a ser un hombre te juro que te cojo y te hago persona.

-Parte de eso te lo debo a ti.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, y sabes que estaré aquí siempre que lo necesites.

-Lo mismo te digo.

Pero en ese momento, la felicidad no era la única sensación que recorría el cuerpo de la rubia. Era una sensación gratificante. Se sentía más guapa que Carly, y sabía que ella no podía soportarlo…según Ashley.

-¡Carly! – gritó Spencer desde el piso de abajo.

-¿¡Qué?

-¡FREDDIE ESTÁ AQUÍ! – gritó el mayor de los Shay más fuerte todavía.

-¡VALE! Me parece que tenemos que ir bajando ya – Le dijo a Sam.

-Vale pues.

-Espera. Toma esta chaqueta, es finita, pero al menos no tendrás tanto frío y no te dejes el bolso.

-Abajo me lo das.

Las dos amigas salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras.

-Pues eso – le contaba Spencer a Freddie, que estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes delante del ordenador. Llevaba puesta una camisa negra, una chaqueta del mismo color, unos vaqueros y unas deportivas a juego con la camisa; y en el pelo se había hecho una pequeña cresta, para no llevar el mismo pelo de todos los días.

-La chica del supermercado – continuó Spencer – estaba buenísima. Unas piernas, unos ojos color miel, que Dios mío, daban ganas de… ¡Madre del amor hermoso!

-¿Qué p…? – Dijo girando el taburete para ver lo que estaba mirando Spencer.

Y cuando lo vio agradeció estar sentado, porque en caso contrario, se habría caído redondo al suelo.

-¿Sam?

-Un comentario de más Benson y te juro que te rompo los pulgares.

-Vale, no digo nada.

Pero en realidad no le hacía falta decir nada. La cara de idiota que le provocaba el sentimiento que tenía hacia su amiga, hablaba por sí solo.

-Pero yo sí – gritó Spencer - ¡Madre del amor hermoso!

-Me pongo la chaqueta y nos vamos – Dijo la rubia sonriendo ante el comentario de Spencer.

-No veas la cara de idiota que tienes – le susurró Carly a su amigo.

-Qué chispa Carly, de mayor cerilla – Dijo en tono de broma dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Te sigo.

-Que os vaya bien – se despidió Carly antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

-Son muy monos cuando no se intentan matar mutuamente – Dijo Spencer.

-Sí. Lo sé. Bueno… ¿Empezamos con el maratón de películas?

Justo en ese instante, Sam y Freddie entraban en el ascensor que les llevaría al piso de abajo. Estaban apoyados en la pared, separados el uno del otro en completo silencio.

-Sam…

-¿Si?

-Estás… preciosa. – Dijo en tono dudoso, incluso con miedo a que su amiga le golpeara.

Ella se giró y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Si no lo creyera no lo habría dicho ¿no crees?

-Vaya…gracias. Tú… tampoco vas nada mal hoy…

Sam notó como empezaba a arderle la cara y como esa sensación volvía a nacer. Fue entonces cuando tres preguntas surcaron su mente… ¿Por qué estoy sonrojándome por un cumplido de Fredalupe? ¿Por qué, aparte de haberme puesto roja, tengo esa sensación rara otra vez? Y… ¿puede ser que Carly tenga razón y… me esté empezando a gustar el rey de los frikis?

**Hasta aquí. No hay cosas muy allá, pero esperad al siguiente. Prometo que os va a gustar, tengo la idea para ese capítulo desde hace meses en la cabeza.**

**Después… ¡107 reviews! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Más de 100 reviews! Enserio, mil gracias a todos, de verdad, MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Y, bueno, salvo lo que digo siempre de que dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, vivimos en un mundo libre, no tengo nada más que decir, así que… Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	18. La Fiesta

**Hey, hey, sí ya estoy aquí. Subí ayer y hoy también que estoy inspirada jejejeje. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

Desde el principio de la calle se oía la música a todo volumen proveniente del casoplón de Ashley. Estaba situado en la cumbre de una colina en la zona rica de Seattle, bastante alejado del resto de casa, lo que explicaba el alto volumen de esta.

Avanzaron a lo largo de la colina, y a cada paso que daban la música aumentaba de volumen, y con ello, las ganas de desmadrarse de Sam. No era algo normal en ella, pero aquella noche tenía muchas ganas de bailar, divertirse, olvidarse de todo e incluso de… probar cosas nuevas. Definitivamente, no se iba a dejar nada por hacer.

Por otro lado, Freddie estaba más bien nervioso. Se iba a meter directamente en casa de la persona que llevaba semanas tratándolo a patadas, todo por hacerle el favor a Sam. Si no hubiera sido por que ella se lo pidió no habría salido de su casa esa noche. Miedo le daba lo que era capaz de hacerle Ashley a pesar de que Sam estuviera allí, o peor todavía… los secuaces de ella.

Tras unos minutos más, llegaron a casa de Ashley. Llamaron al timbre y esta les abrió saludando efusivamente a Sam.

-¡Sammy has venido!

-Lo prometido es deuda Ashley.

-Y veo que te has traído a Freddie.

-Sí, Carly no podía venir.

-Tía vas guapísima, ándate con ojo no se cruce en tu camino ningún baboso.

-Tú también vas genial, y tranquila, soy un hueso duro de roer.

-Pero no os quedéis en la puerta, pasad. Allí podéis dejar vuestras chaquetas, allí está la mesa con la comida, las bebidas y al fondo del pasillo la fiesta.

-El volumen de la música habla por sí solo – Dijo la rubia metiendo su chaqueta y su bolso en el armario.

Sam fue, directa y decidida, a la mesa de la comida, sin embargo Freddie andaba despacio intentando pasar desapercibido.

-Freddie ven – lo llamó su amiga - ¿te apetece un trago?

-¿De qué?

-Hay de todo – dijo cogiendo una lata de cerveza de encima de la mesa y otra para Freddie.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta la cerveza? – le preguntó el bastante sorprendido por su nuevo descubrimiento.

-No hace mucho la verdad. ¿Quieres una o no?

-Bueno vale.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta a ti? – preguntó la rubia al ver como su amigo se bebía el cerveza.

-Una noche me quedé viendo películas con Spencer y nos hicimos un par. No me mata pero tampoco la odio.

-Oh Dios Mío. Tú eres Freddie Benson, de iCarly – Dijo una chica morena con ojos verde que Freddie no había visto en su vida.

-Sí soy yo. Encantado.

-Vaya… Deberías salir más en el programa y no esconderte tanto detrás de la cámara… Estás realmente bueno – Dijo ella acercándose y mirándole seductoramente.

-Emm… ¿gracias?

-Ven, vamos a bailar.

Y antes de que pudiera reacciona no agarró por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia la pista de baile dejando a Sam sola con su cerveza y con unas extrañas ganas de golpear a la morena.

Ella se movía al ritmo de la música, al contrario que él, y se apegaba mucho a su cuerpo, como si quisiera que su piel y la suya se juntaran debido al roce, lo que ponía a Freddie muy nervioso… en el mal sentido de la palabra. Estaba incómodo.

Buscó a Sam con la mirada para ver si podía echarle un cable, pero la vio con otra cerveza en la mano bailando muy divertida con Ashley.

-Ahora vengo… esto…

-Tiffany.

Asintió y se fue de la pista de baile con paso acelerado. Se acercó de nuevo a la mesa de las bebidas y se puso coca cola en un vaso. Tenía la boca seca.

-Como tengas el mismo saque para todo, no te quiero imaginar un sábado bebiendo alcohol.

El joven castaño se giró para ver a un chico rubio de ojos oscuros mirándolo. Tampoco lo había visto en su vida.

-No bebo alcohol.

-Me llamo Travis.

Freddie – Dijo dándole un apretón de manos.

-¿Qué te parece la fiesta?

-No está mal.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí solo?

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, la dueña de la cabellera rubia lo agarró por la muñeca y lo llevó de nuevo hacía la pista de baile, dejando a Travis solo y con la boca abierta antes el escultural cuerpo de Sam.

-Venga baila Benson.

-No sé bailar. Déjame irme de aquí.

-Ni hablar. Hemos venido a una fiesta así que vamos a divertirnos – Dijo agarrándolo con fuerza de la muñeca para que no se fuera y empezando a bailar.

A duras penas, Freddie consiguió adaptarse al ritmo de la canción y coordinar todas sus extremidades. Pero aun así… seguía pareciendo un pato.

-Imagina que es como cuando hacemos el baile aleatorio en iCarly – Le dijo ella acercándose a él para que se voz se escuchara por encima de la música – Yo lo hago.

-Pero tú no tienes vergüenza a que te mire medio mundo Princesa Puckett.

Estuvieron un rato más bailando juntos, si a lo que hacía Freddie se le podía llamar bailar. Durante unos minutos, Freddie podía jurar que se estaba divirtiendo como nunca. Lo único que no le gustaba, era que Sam había cambiado su típica lata de cerveza por un vaso de color rojo con ron con coca cola dentro.

-Sam, Freddie – Les dijo Ashley apareciendo de la nada – Vamos a jugar a yo nunca, ¿os apuntáis?

-Claro. Venga vamos.

Una muy decidida Sam y un dudoso Freddie siguieron a Ashley por en medio de la gente, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña sala con unos sofás donde estaban Travis y Tiffany, aparte de otros amigos de Ashley que Freddie conocía muy bien.

-Chicos, estos son Sam y Freddie – Dijo ella.

-¿Empezamos?

-Vamos allá – dijo Ashley llenando 9 vasos de chupito con vodka.

-Yo nunca he hecho saltar a un hombre por los aires.

Automáticamente Sam y Freddie bebieron, poniendo mala cara al sentir como el líquido transparente les quemaba la garganta. Todos los presentes los miraron con cara rara.

-iCarly – dijeron a la vez.

-Yo nunca he paseado mi perro en ropa interior…

Y así, las frases y situaciones más disparatadas que se podía uno imaginar salieron a la luz, pero la situación en la sala no era muy agradable. Freddie era el único que solo había bebido dos veces, el resto empezaban a estar borrachos si no lo estaban ya. Pero eso no era lo que estaba haciendo arder de rabia al productor técnico de iCarly, no, para nada. Lo que le estaba sacando de sus casillas y haciéndole arder de celos era que, al parecer, Travis y Sam habían congeniado mucho y estaban muy juntos. Él la rodeaba a ella con el brazo y ella se dejaba abrazar arrimando su cuerpo a él.

-Bueno… creo… creo que ya es suficiente. ¡Vamos a bailar! – gritó Ashley arrastrando las palabras.

Todos gritaron de emoción y siguieron a la anfitriona de la fiesta.

Ashley se coló entre la gente hasta llegar al equipo de música y le dio a stop, provocando que todos gritaran de rabia, e incluso que varios vasos salieran volando.

-¡Esta fiesta es un muermo! ¡Quiero veros bailando, cantando y gritando más y mejor! – gritó para acto seguido darle al play y subir el volumen al máximo, haciendo que todo el mundo empezara a gritar de nuevo pero de la emoción.

Por hacer algo, Freddie se quedó bailando con Tiffany aprovechando el subidón que le habían dado los chupitos y las dos cervezas que se había tomado. Sin embargo, estaba preocupado por Sam, pues hacia un rato que no sabía nada de ella, y no quería ni tan siquiera pensar en el hecho de que podía estar a solas con ese Travis haciendo… Dios sabe qué.

-¿Vamos a por algo para beber? – le preguntó la morena.

-Está bien.

Ella optó por un vaso de vodka rojo con coca cola y el por una cerveza. Tiffany agarró a Freddie por el cuello de la camisa y lo guió hasta la habitación donde habían jugado a yo nunca, que ahora estaba vacía.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí? – preguntó él.

-Porque fuera no se puede hablar. Ven, siéntate.

El joven obedeció y se sentó junto a ella.

-Y bueno… ¿cómo se llama tu novia?

-Te diría un nombre encantado, pero no tengo novia.

-¿Cómo que no? Me tienes que estar tomando el pelo.

-Si la tuviera no lo ocultaría.

-Yo lo tuve, pero ahora estoy soltera, y espero que ese maldito cabrón también.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Porque el muy cerdo me puso los cuernos con mi hermana, en mi propia cama. Llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de él, aunque no era el primer chico por el que perdía la cabeza… bueno, el caso está en que después de mucho tiempo con él, lo pillé pasando un muy buen rato con mi hermana en mi cama.

-Vaya… lo siento.

-Tranquilo. Le di su merecido.

-¿Y qué fue del primero?

-Estuve enamorada de él varios años, y un día le ayudé con no me acuerdo que cosa. Y sin comerlo ni beberlo, al día siguiente me dijo que le había salvado la vida y me comió la boca. Estaba tan emocionada que no me daba cuenta que estaba colado por lo que había hecho por él no de mí.

A Freddie se le escapó una carcajada.

-¿Te parece gracioso?

-Sí, pero no por lo que tú crees. Hace dos años me pasó lo mismo con una chica. Llevaba perdiendo la cabeza por ella durante 4 años, y un día le salvé la vida.

-¿Cómo que le salvaste la vida?

-Evité que la atropellara un camión de tacos.

-¿Enserio?

Él asintió para luego seguir contándole la historia.

-Vino a mi casa diciéndome que se sentía culpable por lo que me había pasado y que para ella era un héroe. Entonces me besó y empezamos una relación que duró una semana.

-¿Por qué rompisteis? – Dijo ella acercándose un poco, señal de que tenía curiosidad.

-Porque una buena amiga me dijo que yo era como jamón boliviano. Estaba enamorado de lo que había hecho, no de mí. Entonces rompimos y le dije que si algún día quería volver a ser mi novia alucinaría pero… es un imposible para mí.

-En ese caso – Dijo ella llenando dos vasos de chupito con el vodka que quedaba – brindemos.

-No quiero beber más.

-Solo un trago más venga. Por los amores imposibles.

-Por los amores imposibles.

Juntaron sus vasos y se los bebieron de un trago, poniendo ambos una ligera mueca de asco.

Pero lo que pasó después pilló a Freddie totalmente por sorpresa. Tiffany dejó caer su vaso y se abalanzó sobre él. Los labios de ella aterrizaron sobre los suyos dejándolo sin aliento y en estado de shock.

Durante esos segundos que estuvo en shock, ella lo besó con pasión y, con su lengua, estudió cada centímetro de la boca de él, pero sin recibir respuesta alguna. Hasta que…

-No – Dijo él quitándose a Tiffany de encima y levantándose del sofá.

-¿Qué?

-Eres muy guapa y todo lo que quieras, pero no quiero liarme contigo.

-¿Qué no quieres…? ¿¡Sabes cuántos chicos en esta fiesta matarían por estar en tu lugar maldito idiota?

-Pues búscalos a ellos. Puede que haya miles de chicos que están aquí esta noche que ahora quieren estar en mi lugar, pero yo no quiero. Así que… si quieres darte un revolcón esta noche… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

No sabes lo que te pierdes, fueron las últimas palabras que oyó Freddie antes de cerrar la puerta de la salita y dejar a Tiffany sola con su calentón.

Miró su reloj. Eran las tres de la mañana. Hacía como media hora que no sabía nada de Sam, puede que incluso más tiempo; y decidió ir a buscarla. Pensó que iba a tardar un buen rato en divisarla entre el mar de adolescentes borrachos, pero se equivocaba, y al ver lo que vio, se maldijo a sí mismo por haber pensado que tardaría horas.

Sam estaba bailando encima de la mesilla del comedor, con Travis completamente pegado a ella metiéndole mano. Ese idiota le estaba metiendo mano a Sam. A SU Sam, a su mejor amiga, a la chica que quería.

Ardía de celos por dentro, pero ardía más todavía de rabia; no sabía si porque aquel mal nacido la iba a dejar sin huellas dactilares en todo el cuerpo, porque Sam iba borracha, o porque el baboso que se pegaba a ella como una lapa se aprovechaba de esa situación.

No fue hasta que Sam se dio la vuelta y Travis se abalanzó sobre los labios de la rubia, cuando Freddie reaccionó. Se escabulló entre la marea de gente que se apelotonaba en el salón, hasta que llegó donde estaba Sam. La cogió por la muñeca y la bajó de la mesilla de noche, separándola de Travis, cosa que alivió un poco su rabia.

Sin soltar a Sam, se dirigió al armario, cogió sus cosas y las de ella y salió de la casa con paso decidido.

-Yo no me quiero ir – Dijo Sam arrastrando las palabras y tirando en dirección a la casa.

Pero él no respondió y siguió andando.

-¿Es que no me oyes? ¡Que no me quiero ir!

Silencio.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué coño de pasa Fredalupe?

-¡La pregunta no es esa! – Gritó girándose de golpe y soltando bruscamente la muñeca de su amiga - ¡La pregunta es ¿qué coño te pasa a ti?

-¿Cómo?

-¿¡Quién eres? ¡Ya ni siquiera te reconozco! ¡La Sam que conozco no estaría borracha! ¡La Sam que yo conozco no se comportaría como una zorra y se arrimaría al primer maromo que le pusiera una cara bonita! ¡La Sam que yo conozco no haría nada de lo que estás haciendo tú! ¿¡Por qué te dejas llevar por lo que te dice Ashley? ¡Desde que vas con ella las cosas sólo han ido a peor!

-¿¡Y no se te ha pasado por tu estúpida cabeza que a lo mejor soy feliz así? – Le espetó con lágrimas de rabia rodando por sus mejillas - ¡Siempre he sido el segundo plato para todo! ¡Todas las miradas se centran en Carly! ¡Todos los chicos que han salido conmigo me han utilizado como a un trapo para llegar hasta ella! ¡Siempre he sido más fea, menos atractiva, menos inteligente, menos como Carly! ¡Y por una vez en la vida me siento guapa! ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Me siento guapa, más que ella, más atractiva, más feliz! ¿¡Y sabes otra cosa? ¡Me quieren por como soy!

-¡Quieren a la zorra en la que te has convertido no a la Sam de verdad!

Y, como caída del cielo la mano de Sam se estrelló contra la mejilla de Freddie.

-¿La verdad duele Sam? – Dijo él con calma.

-¡Me quieren a mí! ¡No soy ninguna zorra! ¡Estoy siendo yo misma! ¡Me gusta ser así Freddie! ¿¡No me puedes dejar ser feliz? ¿¡Tiene que ser todo como siempre? ¡Sam la segundona, la fea, la marimacho, la ruda, la que nunca atrae las miradas, la sombra de Carly, la…!

Entonces, la mezcla de la tensión que había provocado aquella discusión en su organismo, y todo lo que había bebido hicieron efecto, provocando que Sam se pusiera más pálida de lo normal, se arrodillara en el suelo y empezara a vomitar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

-Mierda – Susurró Freddie mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella y le retiraba el pelo de la cara para que no se manchara con el vómito.

-Quiero irme a casa – Dijo ella hecho un manojo de nervios cuando por fin dejó de vomitar.

-Vamos.

_Esta va a ser una noche muy larga._ – Pensó Freddie mientras descendía por la colina en dirección al Bushwell Plaza sujetando a Sam.

**Hasta aquí. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Soy muy mala? Yo creo que en este capítulo lo he sido un poco, pero esperad al siguiente, que también os va a gustar. Puede que no sea muy largo, o sí… ya lo veré cuando lo termine de escribir.**

**Después… Otra vez mil gracias por vuestros reviews, os adoro a todos enserio. Me podría parar a dar las gracias uno por uno, pero prefiero darlas en general por dos motivos. Uno, hay bastante gente que deja sus reviews en la historia y dos, son las 4.15 de la madrugada y tengo bastante sueño jajajaja. Puede que lo haga algún día.**

**Por último, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, es un mundo libre; y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	19. No Hace Falta Que Me Des Las Gracias

**Hey, hey ya estoy aquí. He visto que me odiáis por el capítulo anterior… esperaba esa reacción la verdad jajajaja, pero era necesario y ahora veréis por qué. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

El frío de las noches de Seattle azotaba el cuerpo de Freddie cubierto solo por una camisa, pues su chaqueta descansaba sobre los hombros de una temblorosa y borracha Sam.

-¿Falta mucho Benson? – Dijo ella con voz adormilada.

-No. Ya hemos llegado – Le respondió él entrando en el vestíbulo del Bushwell Plaza.

Entró en el ascensor y se dejó caer contra la pared de esta. Sam estaba prácticamente dormida, algo normal teniendo en cuenta cómo iba, y eso no le facilitaba las cosas a Freddie. ¿Por qué? Porque se dejaba caer totalmente encima de él, como un peso muerto, y eso le complicaba las cosas a la hora de andar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el productor técnico del programa de Internet más famoso de toda la red se dirigió, con cierta dificultad, a la puerta de su apartamento. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Al entrar, Sam perdió la fuerza en las piernas y se dejó caer, haciendo que Freddie tropezara y se golpeara en el hombro contra la pared. A pesar del dolor, evitó que Sam y él se fueran de boca al suelo, que era lo que quería.

Cerró la puerta con el pie y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Eso es – Dijo mientras tumbaba a Sam – Ahora vamos a buscarte un pijama.

Se dirigió a su armario y rebuscó entre los cajones en busca de algo que le pudiera valer a Sam.

Tras unos segundos de búsqueda, encontró una camiseta de La Guerra de las Galaxias y un viejo pantalón de chándal. Se dirigió a la cama y se arrodilló frente a ella. Agarró a Sam con cuidado para sentarla, y ella, al adoptar esa posición, sintió que se mareaba.

Entonces dejó caer su cuerpo encima del chico y se agarró con fuerza a él, provocando que cada nervio y cada músculo de su cuerpo, se tensara.

-No me sueltes Benson, o me caeré.

-No te preocupes.

Dicho esto le quitó las sandalias a su amiga, cogió el pantalón, lo deslizó con cuidado por las piernas de su amiga y sintió que cuando sus manos rozaron su piel, esta se puso gallina.

-Tienes las manos frías Fredalupe.

-Sam necesito que me hagas un favor. Necesito que te levantes, solo un poco para que pueda ponerte el pantalón.

-No – dijo agarrándolo más fuerte todavía – me caeré.

-Te prometo que no me moveré. Te lo prometo.

Se quedó callada y quieta durante unos segundos, y entonces se levantó un poco, pero le bastó a Freddie para poder terminar de ponerle los pantalones.

-¿Lo ves? No te has caído – Dijo él con cariño.

En ese momento, una extraña pero a la vez familiar sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Sam. Pero esa vez fue acompañada de un calor reconfortante. Un calor extraño que le hizo darse cuenta de que, aparte de que Freddie era la única persona que le había hecho sentir aquello, estaba su lado. Le pegaba, le insultaba, lo menospreciaba, lo trataba como a un trapo y… a pesar de todo… él siempre estaba a su lado. La podría haber dejado tirada en medio de la calle o la podría haber dejado en la fiesta a merced de Travis, pero la había cogido y la había ayudado.

La sensación, que hasta el momento había sido un nudo, algo indescifrable para Sam, se fue desenredando y tomo la forma de… de… ¿un sentimiento?

Con los ojos un poco húmedos por las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en estos, hundió la cara en el cuello de Freddie, dejando que una ligera fragancia de canela la invadiera por completo.

Freddie, tenso y ahora incómodo por lo que iba a hacer, llevó sus manos a la cremallera situada en la espalda de su amiga y empezó a desabrocharla. Cuando la hubo desabrochado, deslizó los tirantes por los hombros de Sam.

Ella al notar que él no podía bajarlos del todo, trató de apartarse por completo de él para facilitarle las cosas. Sin embargo, las frías manos de Freddie la frenaron cuando se separó un poco.

-No. No te muevas más, no quiero que te sientas incómoda – Le susurró mientras terminada de deslizar los tirantes del vestido, dejando su torso desnudo, cubierto solo por su sujetador.

El joven castaño cogió la camiseta, la desdobló y la pasó por la cabeza y los brazos de Sam.

-Ahora puedes apartarte.

Ella obedeció. Abrió un instante los ojos, y pudo ver que en los ojos color café de su mejor amigo se libraba una batalla de sentimientos. Rabia, preocupación, tristeza, amor, libraban una batalla, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con luz propia.

Freddie se acercó a ella para quitarle el pelo de dentro de la camiseta, la volvió a recostar en la cama y con un pequeño tirón, le quitó el vestido y lo dejó encima de la silla de su escritorio. Cogió su pijama, se lo puso y cuando se giró para coger uno de los almohadones de su cama para tirarlo al suelo y dormir ahí, se dio cuenta de que Sam todavía llevaba el maquillaje puesto.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, abrió su botiquín (cosas de su madre), y sacó un par de toallitas húmedas. Se sentó en la cama al lado de Sam y se inclinó un poco para estar más cómodo.

En cuanto puso la mano sobre la mejilla de la rubia, está gruñó ligeramente.

-Lo siento. No tardaré mucho, sigue durmiendo.

Con mucho cuidado, retiró todo el maquillaje que pudo con las toallitas sin quitar la mano de la mejilla de Sam, quien volvía a tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas. De un modo otro, podía notar el cariño de Freddie en cada gesto que hacía, en cada movimiento, en todo. Y eso, ese cariño, esa muestra de preocupación, de amistad, iba dando forma, en el interior de Sam, a la sensación que la había invadido por completo esos días, e incluso, desde hacía meses.

Cuando terminó de retirar todo, o casi todo el maquillaje, Freddie retiró la mano de la mejilla y se levantó de la cama. Pero le impidió que echara a andar, y ese algo era la mano de Sam que se aferraba con fuerza a su muñeca y tiraba de él.

-No – Decía ella mientras tiraba de Freddie.

Él, dejando caer las toallitas al suelo y se acercó a la cama, tal y como le pedía su amiga. Cuando estuvo más cerca de ella, pudo ver que dos lágrimas negras se deslizaban por sus mejillas, cosa que le rompió por dentro.

Cuando se tumbó por completo en la cama junto a Sam, ella pasó su brazo por debajo del de él, obligándole a acercarse a ella hasta que quedaron frente con frente, literalmente.

El corazón de Freddie latía con fuerza, debido a lo cerca que estaba de Sam… o mejor dicho… de los labios de Sam.

-Gracias – Dijo ella sollozando ligeramente tras unos segundos de silencio – Por todo. No solo por lo de esta noche.

-Tranquila. No hace falta que me des las gracias por nada.

Ella se calmó un poco, y volvió a respirar por tranquilidad, como si estuviera dormida, lo que hizo que Freddie hablara.

-Sé que ahora mismo no puedes oírme, y una parte de mi lo agradece, pero la otra lo maldice.

Sam escuchaba con atención las palabras de Freddie.

-No entiendo por qué has dicho antes que te sentías eclipsada por Carly. Ella no es ni más guapa, ni más atractiva, ni más inteligente o ingeniosa que tú. Con esto no quiero decir que tú lo seas más. Es sólo que… sois diferentes. Una no es mejor que la otra, sois las mejores cada una a vuestra manera. Lo que pasa es que muchas veces las personas se fijan solo en la superficie y en la actitud. Creo que por eso muchos chicos te han utilizado para llegar a Carly. Pero…

Sé quedó en silencio, como si estuviera pensando en lo que tenía que decir.

-Sam… tienes los ojos más azules que he visto en mi vida. Brillan con luz propia, igual que tu sonrisa. Y tienes un cuerpo que muchas chicas envidian en silencio. Pero el físico no es todo. Eres graciosa, ingeniosa, siempre defiendes a los que necesitan ayuda, siempre miras el lado positivo de las cosas y nunca dejas que cunda el pánico. Debajo de esa fachada de chica dura, se esconde una de las mejores personas de todo el mundo… Y creo que a pesar de todas las cosas que he dicho que me gustan de ti, no he las he dicho. No he dicho ni la mitad de cosas de ti que me vuelven loco. Que me hacen perder la cabeza por completo.

Las palabras de Freddie. Las cosas dulces y sinceras que le estaba diciendo, desataron ese nudo que la oprimía y dieron forma a ese sentimiento, el cual recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta introducirse como una flecha en su corazón haciendo que este diera un vuelco y se diera cuenta, por fin de todo.

Esa sensación tan misteriosa que la invadía, ese coso extraño, no era otra cosa que… amor.

Abrió los ojos de repente, pillando a Freddie por sorpresa, se acercó más a él y, tras mirarlo unos segundos a los ojos, los volvió a cerrar a la vez que juntaba sus labios con los de él, quien, quien tras quedarse un microsegundo en estado de shock, puso su brazo en la misma postura que el de ella y le devolvió el beso.

No fue largo. Apenas duraría unos cinco segundos, pero estaba cargado más de ternura y sinceridad que de pasión. Y tras esos cinco segundos, ella se separó de él y, sin soltarle, se sumió en un profundo sueño. Sueño al que él se unió a los pocos minutos.

**Hasta aquí. ¿Me seguís odiando? Os dije que era necesario que pasara lo que pasó en el anterior, y si no lo dije… lo digo ahora. Era necesario jajajaja.**

**Espero con muchas ansias que os guste este capítulo. La verdad me ha costado bastante escribirlo, no voy a mentir, llevo horas escribiendo, borrando y reescribiendo, pero creo que es de los capítulos que más me ha gustado hacer.**

**Gracias por los reviews del anterior, muchísimas gracias de verdad.**

**Y bueno, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	20. Lo Que Hace Que Seas Preciosa

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Me alegro de que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior, aunque muchos creen que lo que pasó no tendrá mucho sentido ya que Sam estaba… en fin… borracha. Pero para averiguar que va a pasar, seguid leyendo. Por cierto, en este capítulo hay canción. En cierto momento de este capítulo, aparecerá la frase "Lo que hace que seas preciosa", o sea, el nombre del capítulo. Muy bien. Cuando lo leáis, buscad la canción "What makes you beautiful" y seguid leyendo. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y como siempre, iCarly y la canción no me pertenecen.**

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertarse fue Freddie. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vio fue la espalda de Sam, que todavía dormía profundamente, y, conociéndola, todavía pasarían unas cuantas horas hasta que abriera los ojos.

Con mucho cuidado para no despertarla y no sufrir su ira, se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar café. No tenía como costumbre desayunar café, pero los sucesos que se había producido aquella noche le habían dado mucho dolor de cabeza, y cada vez que le pasaba eso, su madre le daba un café caliente con un paracetamol y se le pasaba. Además de todo eso, Sam también iba a necesitar el café.

-La resaca que tendrá cuando se despierte va a ser de campeonato – Pensó en voz alta.

Dejó el café preparándose y se fue a darse una ducha. Definitivamente la necesitaba, tanto su cuerpo como su mente.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y cuando estuvo a la temperatura perfecta se metió en la ducha. Fue en ese momento cuando cientos de pensamientos empezaron a cruzar su mente.

_No entiendo cómo puede sentirse así… Sólo tiene que mirarse a ella misma y a Carly, son como un huevo y una castaña. Polos opuestos. Tienen sus cosas en común, si no, si serían tan amigas; pero físicamente son distintas y en sus formas de ser también._

_Eso es algo que lleva mucho tiempo circulando por mi mente y que nunca creí que podría sacar a la luz. Pero ayer…cuando Sam me dijo aquello… no lo pude evitar. Me salió decírselo. Y aun así creo que no ha acabado de creérselo. Tengo que hacer algo para que se dé cuenta, pero… ¿qué?_

-Y luego me besó – Dijo con un suspiro.

Abrió los ojos como platos al decir aquello. No le había dado importancia hasta ese momento porque… hasta ese momento no se había acordado.

_¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar? _Pensó dándose un puñetazo interiormente a sí mismo. _Llevo ya ni sé desde cuándo totalmente enamorado de ella, teniéndola por un imposible, como algo inalcanzable; y ahora que me besa ¿se me olvida? Más idiota y me quedo en la barriga de mi madre._

_Puede que no le haya dado la importancia que se merece porque Sam estaba completamente ida por culpa del alcohol pero… Tiffany también iba igual que Sam, o incluso peor que ella, y sin embargo, cuando ella se abalanzó sobre mí no sentí lo mismo._

_Dejando a un lado mis sentimientos por Sam, cuando Tiffany me besó sólo sentí deseo, lujuria, ganas de quitarse el calentón de encima; pero con Sam no fue igual. No había pasión solamente, había cariño, ternura y… ¿amor?_

-Debo de estar volviéndome loco – Dijo descorriendo bruscamente la cortina de la ducha y cogiendo la toalla – Definitivamente, tengo que contárselo a Carly.

Todavía mojado y con la toalla enganchada a la cintura, Freddie se fue a la cocina para coger su café y el de Sam.

Sirvió el líquido, todavía ardiendo, en dos tazas y preparó dos tostadas para acompañarlo. Una con mermelada y otra con jamón. Las puso en un plato, cogió las tazas y se dirigió de vuelta a la habitación con paso lento para no derramar el café.

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta a pesar de que sólo estaban ellos en la casa (cerrarla se había convertido en una costumbre para él), puso su taza de La Guerra de las Galaxias encima de su escritorio y, después, se acercó a su mesilla de noche para dejar encima la otra taza, la tostada y el paracetamol que había cogido del botiquín.

Retiró lo más cuidadosamente que pudo el despertador, puso la taza y el plato encima de la mesilla y se giró, esperando ver a Sam completamente dormida todavía. Sin embargo, la vio con los ojos abiertos y enrojecidos mirándolo fijamente.

-Joder, Sam – Dijo dando un salto y apartándose de la cama.

Fue entonces cuando notó… o mejor dicho, dejó de notar la toalla atada a su cintura. Creyó que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero cuando Sam abrió los ojos como platos y se sentó en la cama, sus sospechas se confirmaron:

Estaba total, absoluta y completamente desnudo delante de Sam.

-¡BENSON TÁPATE! ¡JODER QUE DOLOR DE CABEZA! ¡PERO TÁPATE! – Empezó a gritar Sam sin saber si taparse los ojos o llevarse las manos a la cabeza por el dolor.

-¡LOS SIENTO! ¡YA ME VOY! ¡PERDÓN! – Gritaba él a la vez que ella sin saber si taparse con las manos, si agacharse para recoger la toalla o, directamente, saltar por la ventana.

En la habitación se mezclaban los gritos de Sam con los de Freddie, creando un caos de voces, movimientos inseguros de no saber en qué parte de su cara o su cuerpo poner las manos. Tras unos segundos de caos, Freddie se agachó velozmente, recogió la toalla y salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de baño, todavía gritando, y cerró la puerta de golpe.

-Mier. Da – Susurró cuando entró en el cuarto de baño – Lo que yo digo, más idiota y no salgo de la barriga de mi madre.

Se vistió rápidamente, y volvió a la habitación con la cabeza agachada para ocultar lo rojo que estaba y fue al escritorio a por su café. Miró un segundo a Sam y la vio sentada con las rodillas casi tocándole la frente, abrazando la taza de café con las manos y con la cabeza gacha, también para evitar que se viera la roja que estaba, cosa que, a pesar de que su pelo tapaba gran parte de si cara, se podía ver igualmente.

La habitación quedó inundada por un incómodo silencio que duró varios minutos. Varios minutos que a Sam y Freddie les parecieron años.

-Puedes sentarte si quieres, es tu cama – Susurró ella rompiendo el silencio.

El castaño cogió su taza y se dirigió con paso lento a su cama. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas apoyando la espalda en la pared y siguió bebiéndose el café sin mirar ni de reojo a su amiga.

Entonces, sin comerlo ni beberlo, ella empezó a reírse como una posesa:

-Tenías que haberte visto la cara – Dijo entre risas.

-Oye, me he quedado en bolas en tus narices, ¿qué cara querías que pusiera? – Respondió él, ahora, también riendo.

-No grites tanto – Se quejó llevándose la manos a la cabeza.

-¿Resaca? – Dijo él en un tono más bajo, casi susurrando.

-Mucha. Tengo un montón de lagunas de anoche. La primera es que no sé por qué estoy en tu cama y no en la mía.

-Me parece que la resaca que tienes debería responderte. Era tarde, ibas bastante mal y no pensé en llevarte a casa, por el mero hecho de que estaba tu madre, así que te traje aquí porque mi madre no está, y no estará en unos días.

-A ver, de la fiesta recuerdo que llegamos y todo de lujo. A todo eso, bailas como un verdadero pato Benson. Después nos metimos en una habitación. Laguna.

-Jugamos a yo nunca y fue ahí cuando te pusiste mal del todo.

-Vale, luego desapareciste y había alguien conmigo. Aquí tengo otra laguna. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Si te lo cuento no te lo vas a creer.

-Prueba.

-Había una chica en la fiesta, Tiffany, estaba con nosotros cuando jugamos a yo nunca…

-¿La morena?

-La misma. El caso es que me llevó otra vez a la habitación donde jugamos a yo nunca para que pudiéramos hablar más tranquilos. Me contó que su ex novio le puso los cuernos con su hermana en su propia cama.

-¿En la de ella o en la de la hermana?

-En la de ella, pero eso son datos sin importancia. El caso es que yo le conté todo el tema este de que yo era el jamón boliviano de Carly y brindamos por… los… amores imposibles – Esto último lo dijo un poco avergonzado y desviando la vista.

-¿Y…? ¿Por qué decías que no me lo iba a creer si no pasó nada del otro mundo?

-Cuando acabamos de brindar se tiró encima de mí y me comió la boca.

Al oír aquello Sam se atragantó con el café.

-¿Que hizo qué? – Dijo tosiendo.

-Me besó, me dio un morreo, me comió la boca, se me tiró al cuello, como lo quieras llamar, pero fue lo que pasó.

-¿Y tú que hiciste? – Preguntó ella sintiendo una punzada de celos.

_¿Por qué me pongo celosa? _– pensó ella.

-La rechacé. Nunca me han gustado esos rollos de una noche de aquí te pillo aquí te mato. Le dije que era mona y tal pero que no quería nada con ella. Me llamó de todo menos guapo y me fui de la habitación.

-¿Y yo dónde estaba?

-Tú estabas con esa persona que no recuerdas. Se llama Travis, y… bueno… digamos que estabais muy entretenidos bailando encima de la mesa del comedor.

-No me digas que… ¿Se me tiró al cuello?

-Sí.

-Será… Espera… ¿fue por eso por lo que me sacaste de allí a tirones? ¿Para ayudarme?

-Básicamente sí, fue por eso, no para aguarte la fiesta.

-Y luego te grité, madre mía.

-Tranquila, prácticamente no sabías lo que decías.

-Un momento… no te dije lo que pensaba de Carly ¿verdad?

-Me dijiste cómo te sentías respecto a Carly. Sinceramente no entiendo por qué te sientes así…

Sam abrió la boca para hablar pero él la cortó antes de que pudiera formular palabra.

-Pero tampoco quiero que me lo expliques o te alterarás y acabaremos mal ¿vale? Bueno, el caso es que después…

-Vomité, lo sé. Es de lo que más me acuerdo y lo de lo que menos desearía acordarme.

-Y luego te traje aquí, te puse el pijama y el resto deberías saberlo.

-¿Me desnudaste? Serás pervertido – Dijo dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

-No vi nada – Se quejó Freddie frotándose el hombro – Para ponerte los pantalones no te quité el vestido y cuando te puse la camiseta estabas apoyada encima de mí. Es más estabas…

-Estaba prácticamente abrazada a ti… Ahora lo recuerdo. Tenía miedo de caerme… Madre mía qué vergüenza.

-Oye, me acabas de ver desnudo, creo que todo lo que hiciste ayer que pudiera resultar vergonzoso no le llega ni a la altura del betún a eso – Dijo él riendo.

-Sí creo que tienes razón. Y más vergüenza pasarás cuando…

-Una sola broma respecto a lo que acabas de ver. Una sola mentira respecto al tamaño de lo que acabas de ver y te juro que me pongo a tu lado a aporrear una cazuela con una cuchara hasta que te explote la cabeza.

-Está bien – Susurró ella como si fuera un niña a la que regañaban sus padres llevándose la mano a la cabeza, que le dolía solo de pensar en el ruido que de la cacerola.

La habitación se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, sin embargo esta vez no fue incómodo, simplemente ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

-Benson – Susurró ella.

-Dime.

-Gracias. Por todo, de verdad. No sé dónde ni cómo estaría ahora si no me hubieras ayudado anoche.

-No hace falta que me des las gracias por nada. Sabes que a pesar de que me maltrates a todas horas te voy a ayudar cuando lo necesites. No sé cuántas veces te lo he dicho ni cuántas veces te lo voy a tener que repetir hasta que te enteres.

-Bueno. Voy a ver si Carly tiene algo de ropa mía, que mi madre debe de estar preocupada.

Él la miró con expresión incrédula.

-¿Qué? La terapia funciona.

Dicho esto cogió su vestido, sus zapatos y su bolso y salió del apartamento, dejando a Freddie solo con sus pensamientos.

-En cuanto Sam se vaya… me voy a contarle todo a la morena – Dijo en voz alta.

Pero ella ya sabía una pequeña parte:

-¿¡Resaca? ¿¡Cómo puedes tener resaca?

-Porque ayer bebí… bastante.

-Bastante, ¿cuánto es bastante exactamente?

-Pues… tengo lagunas. Aunque Benson ha rellenado algunas.

-Ya me estás haciendo un resumen.

-Pues llegamos a la fiesta y…

Sam le contó a Carly todo lo que sabía y todo lo que recordaba, haciendo que esta ardiera de ira al escuchar que Travis le había metido mano y se había enrollado con ella aprovechando que estaba borracha. Eso no lo haría la Sam que ella conocía, todo eso era influencia de Ashley, de eso no había duda.

-Y Benson me llevó a su casa, dormí allí, esta mañana lo he visto desnudo y…

-¿¡CÓMO? ¿¡CÓMO QUE HAS VISTO A FREDDIE DESNUDO?

-Se le calló la toalla, pero ese no es el caso.

-Bueno, el caso es que ya estás bien.

-Sí, en gran parte gracias a él. Bueno, me voy a casa que mi madre estará preocupada.

Sam recibió la misma mirada que había recibido de Freddie.

-Las terapias hacen su efecto, ya no me ignora tanto como antes – Dijo saliendo de la habitación de su amiga.

Mientras, Freddie estaba trabajando en su portátil en una cosa que le había venido a la cabeza que tal vez podría ayudar a Sam a verse como ella era en realidad, cuando oyó que la puerta del apartamento Shay se cerraba y que alguien llamaba a la suya.

-Toma Fredalupe, tu frikijama.

-¿Frikijama?

-Sí, es una mezcla de friki y pijama.

Él solo rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta. Esperó a que se oyera el pitido del ascensor y cuando lo hizo, tiró el pijama encima del sofá y se metió en el apartamento de los Shay.

-Spencer ¿dónde está…? ¿Pero qué?

-Hola Freddo. ¿Has visto que campo de tenis más genial he hecho?

-Creo que no es buena idea que juegues a tenis dentro de casa.

-Gibbey. – Dijo entrando en el apartamento con todo lo necesario para jugar un partido con Spencer.

-Yo mejor me voy. ¿Carly está arriba?

-Sí.

El castaño se dirigió con calma a las escaleras y subió con tranquilidad el primer tramo de estas. Pero en cuanto se aseguró de que no lo veían ni Spencer ni Gibby, echó a correr en dirección a la habitación de su amiga.

-Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly – Gritó casi sin aliento entrando en la habitación de su amiga.

-¿Qué? Me vas a gastar el nombre.

-Tengo que contarte algo.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué Sam se emborrachó anoche? ¿Qué ha dormido en tu casa? ¿Qué te ha visto desnudo?

-Sí, sí y ¿te lo ha contado? Yo la… Bueno, dejémoslo correr, eso no es lo que quiero contarte.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres contarme?

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece por la fiesta o por mi casa?

-Empieza por el principio.

-Vale – Dijo sentándose en el sofá de la habitación de su amiga – En la fiesta una tal Tiffany, a la que no había visto en mi vida, me llevó a una habitación para hablar conmigo y después de brindar con un chupito de vodka, se me tiró al cuello, me comió la boca o como lo quieras llamar.

-¿Te enrollaste con ella?

-No. Le dije que no quería nada con ella y en respuesta me llamó de todo menos guapo.

-Madre mía… Otra zorra como Ashley.

-Bueno, después… ¿Sabes lo de Travis?

-Sí.

-Pues cuando vi aquello saqué a Sam de la fiesta y empezamos a discutir. Le dije que se estaba convirtiendo en una zorra, que estaba cambiando y que la Sam que yo conocía no haría lo que estaba haciendo ni se comportaría como lo estaba haciendo ella. Entonces… - Dudó un momento antes de seguir hablando – me confesó cómo se sentía respecto a ti. Inferior, la segundona, el segundo plato de todos. Cree que tú eres mucho más guapa, inteligente y creativa que ella y que por eso nadie se fija en ella.

-No… no sabía que se sentía así – Dijo ella con el dolor pintado en su voz.

-Yo tampoco. El caso es que en mi casa después de ponerle el pijama, no la vi medio desnuda, me ocupé de que eso no pasara, la tumbé en la cama. Le quité el maquillaje y justo en el momento en el que me levanté me cogió de la muñeca y me obligó a entrar en la cama. Entonces…

-¿Entonces qué?

-Vi que lloraba, no sé por qué, pero lloraba. Cuando me tumbé en la cama se acercó a mí, estábamos frente con frente, y me dio las gracias y se durmió.

-¿Pasó algo más?

-Aprovechando que estaba dormida le dije que… tú no eras mejor que ella, que ella también es muy guapa, atractiva y todo eso, pero no es tú, en el sentido de que sois distintas. Cada una de vosotras sois las mejores a vuestra manera. Y le dije que… tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto en mi vida, que me encantaba su sonrisa, que no sólo físicamente en fantástica, sino que, es una de las mejores personas del mundo. Y eso no son ni la mitad de la mitad de las cosas de ella que me vuelven loco.

-Oh, eso es muy dulce – Dijo ella poniendo cara de cachorrito y frotando el hombro de Freddie con la mano.

-Entonces ella abrió los ojos y me… besó.

-¿¡QUE TE QUÉ?

-Me besó. Pero lo más raro de todo es que no fue como el primero. Con ese beso solo sentí que me quitaba un peso de encima. Pero en esté había sentimientos, no sólo por mi parte, sino que también la había por la suya. Podría decir que era porque iba como iba, pero Tiffany también iba por el suelo y no noté ningún tipo de sentimiento por su parte. No sé si me entiendes.

-Te entiendo, pero me está costando asimilar lo que me estás contando.

-A mí también me está costando asimilarlo. No se lo digas a Sam por favor.

-Tranquilo, no le diré nada si tú no quieres. Y tú no te calientes la cabeza que te conozco.

-Lo prometo. Bueno, me voy que tengo una cosa que hacer.

-Vale. Adiós.

Freddie salió del apartamento Shay, no sin antes mirar con cara rara a Spencer y Gibby dándolo todo en su partido de tenis, y volvió a su casa. Tenía algo que hacer y tenía que terminarlo antes de la noche.

Un par de horas más tarde, Ashley charlaba alegremente con Sam sobre la fiesta y las cosas que había hecho. Sólo hablaba Ashley.

-Estás muy callada Sammy. ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Qué?

-Que si te pasa algo, llevas desde que has entrado por la puerta mirando al infinito.

-Lo siento, pero no he escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que me has dicho en la última media hora.

-Vaya es todo un detalle por tu parte. – Dijo ella con ironía.

-Ya te he dicho que no siento, es que no paro de darle vueltas a una cosa.

-¿El qué? Ya sabes que en mi puedes confiar Sammy.

-Tú… ¿tú sabes que ayer me enrollé con Travis?

-Sí, te vi encima de la mesa un segundo, di un grito y me fui con un amigo a mi habitación a… bueno ya sabes.

-Pues… Freddie me sacó de la fiesta cuando vio que Travis se estaba aprovechando de que yo fuera así de borracha.

-Por eso desapareciste de repente.

Ashley empezó a arder de ira por dentro. La noche anterior en la fiesta había estado a punto de conseguir que Sam se transformara del todo en una mini ella. Si Freddie no se hubiera metido por en medio posiblemente habría acabado en una habitación con él. Definitivamente, se las iba a pagar.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Pues me llevó a su casa y dormí allí. Teóricamente no pasó nada más pero…

-¿Pero?

-Me da la sensación de que pasó algo y no me lo ha contado. No es algo malo, tengo habilidad para acordarme de las cosas malas, sobre todo si el que las hace es Benson. Puede que tenga razón y me oculte algo, o puede que sólo sean manías mías. No sé…

-Todo es preguntar o esperar a que te venga la inspiración divina.

-Sí…

-¿Te apetece que veamos una peli? Si se hace tarde te acerco a casa.

-Está bien, pero que no sea de acción y no le des mucha voz.

Ashley la miró con cara de ¿qué me estás contando?, a lo que la rubia le respondió:

-Nunca me había emborrachado Miss Fiestera. Tengo una resaca de tres pares de narices.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, Freddie enviaba un correo orgulloso de su trabajo y esperando que eso sirviera para abrirle los ojos a Sam, quien, en esos mismos instantes entraba en su casa.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido Sam? – Preguntó su madre.

-Bien, la verdad. Oye, me subo la cena a la habitación.

Cenó sentada en la cama acariciando a Espumita, que ronroneaba tranquilamente con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su ama. Cuando terminó, se sentó frente al ordenador.

Un cartelito en su pantalla le indicaba que tenía un mensaje nuevo de Freddie. Lo abrió, creyendo que era para avisarle de alguna quedada para ensayar iCarly. Sin embargo, al leer el título del correo supo que no era eso.

-¿Lo que hace que seas preciosa? ¿Qué estas tramando Benson?

Siguió las indicaciones del correo y pulsó en el cuadrado negro. Entonces, una pegadiza melodía de guitarra salió de sus altavoces, y en la pantalla pudo leer: "Lo Que Hace A Sam Puckett Preciosa".

En la pantalla comenzaron a salir imágenes y videos de ella siguiendo la letra de la canción.

You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads

When you walk through the door

Don't need make up

To cover up

Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh, oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know oh, oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh, oh

That's what makes you beautiful

So come on

You got it wrong

To prove I'm right I put it in a song

I don't know why

You're being shy

And turn away when I look into your eyes.

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh, oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know oh, oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh, oh

That's what makes you beautiful

Na, na, na, na, na, na, naaaa, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, naaaa, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh, oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh, oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know oh, oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh, oh, oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh, oh, oh

That's what makes you beautiful

En cuanto la canción terminó, en un flashback de un segundo, todo lo que no le habían contado de aquella noche, atravesó su mente. Las palabras de Freddie, el beso y la sensación, que al principio del video seguía siendo misteriosa para ella, volvió a tomar la forma que había tomado la noche anterior. Y entonces lo vio todo claro.

-Estoy enamorada de Freddie – Dijo sin poder creérselo.

**Hasta aquí. Espero que los 12 folios de capítulo expliquen por qué he tardado tanto en subir. No lo quería hacer tan largo, pero no sabía por dónde cortarlo así que lo he dejado así.**

**Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, muchísimas gracias de verdad, no me voy a cansar de dároslas. Sigo sin creerme que este fic tenga tantos reviews, es una motivación para seguirlo y acabarlo.**

**Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir salvo que dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, vivimos en un mundo libre, y que nos vemos en el siguiente, el cual espero no tardar tanto en subirlo.**

**Besos ^^**


	21. No Me Lo Merezco

**Hey, hey ya estoy aquí otra vez. Me alegro de que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y también de que os haya gustado la canción. No es un estilo de música que suela escuchar, pero siempre asocio situaciones de mi vida o de mis historias con canciones, y el capítulo anterior no fue una excepción. Bueno, no me paro más aquí arriba, nos vemos y abajo.**

**Y como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

-No, no, no, no, no y no – Dijo Sam levantándose bruscamente y empezando a andar por la habitación – Es imposible. Va contra la naturaleza, MI naturaleza. ¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación? ¿Cuándo ha pasado esto? Eso fue el idiota que me besó. Toda la culpa es suya como siempre.

Se quedó en silencio un rato sin parar de darle vueltas a la habitación.

-Pero si fui yo quien lo besé primero. Pero estaba borracha, nadie me lo puede echar en cara. Pero lo besé porque quise, no por el alcohol, no fue como con Travis. Está bien, haré una lista de pros y contras.

Se sentó en la silla de nuevo, abrió un documento de texto y empezó a redactar su lista.

-Pros. Es dulce. Guapo. Con los años se ha vuelto una persona bastante atractiva. Muy atractiva. Es la única persona con la que puedo ser yo misma, no tengo que esforzarme por ser más femenina, más vegetariana. Siempre que puede me ayuda, aunque le llame a las 4 de la mañana para que venga a abrirme un bote de mermelada, él viene. Es comprensivo. No cree que Carly sea mejor que yo. Y no se me ocurre nada más. Bueno si… besa aceptablemente… bien.

Contras: Es un friki. Un niño de mamá, debilucho. Solo piensa en trenes, lijas, cosas frikis, La Guerra de las Galaxias y en Carly. Las 24 horas del día pensando en Carly. Pero sin duda, sin duda, el mayor defecto de todos es que es Freddie. Fredward Benson, Freddiefer, Freidora, Freduccini, Freduardo.

Imprimió la lista y la leyó y releyó, y cada vez que lo hacía se le ocurrían miles de pros más.

-No. Me voy a acostar y voy a dormir como una bendita, y mañana por la mañana, se me habrán despejado las ideas, seguiré odiando a Freddie y todos felices y contentos.

A la mañana siguiente, Carly llamó a Sam para ensayar en programa del día siguiente, y la rubia se presentó en casa de su amiga con unas gafas de sol puestas. No. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche y tenía unas ojeras que no las tapaba ni el mejor maquillaje del mundo.

-Sam, ¿Por qué no te quitas las gafas? Estamos en el estudio – Preguntó Gibby.

-No querrás ver lo que hay debajo de ellas, será demasiado para ti.

-Emm… Gibby – Dijo señalándose a sí mismo – No hay nada demasiado desagradable para mí.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Sam se dio la vuelta y se bajó las gafas, dejando a la vista sus ojos rojos y sus ojeras.

-Madre mía. Tápate.

-Bueno, ¿empezamos? – Dijo Freddie.

-Vamos allá – Dijo Carly.

-Ensayando en 5, 4, 3, 2, y…

-Soy Carlangas.

-Y yo Samantha.

-Y estás viendo…

Los ensayos del programa fueron como la seda, sin problemas técnicos ni de Gibby ni nada. Y ahora, estaban todos en la habitación de la morena charlando. Todos menos Sam, que se había quedado totalmente dormida en el sofá de su amiga.

-GIBBY, TU ABUELO ACABA DE LLEGAR – Gritó Spencer desde el piso de abajo.

-YA VOY. Hasta mañana chicos.

-Parece que no haya dormido en horas – Dijo Carly cuando se quedaron solos.

-Es raro en Sam la verdad, pero le hemos tirado tres cojines y ni se ha inmutado. Está profundamente dormida.

-Cuando se despierte le preguntaré, seguramente pase aquí toda la tarde.

-Sí.

-Y tú… ¿cómo llevas lo tuyo? Ya sabes… lo de la otra noche.

-Pues lo llevo bien, aunque la verdad… no entra en mis planes el recordárselo. Creerá que me aproveché de ella o algo.

-Yo no lo creo.

-Carly, apenas se mantenía en pie por sí sola. ¿Crees que si le digo que me besó así porque sí se lo creerá?

-Visto así…

-Visto así nada. Fue un simple beso y ya está, quedará en el olvido. Me voy a casa que mi madre se preocupará, y seguro que ya tiene la comida en la mesa.

-Vale, voy a ver si consigo despertarla. Mañana a la hora de siempre para hacer el programa.

-Hasta luego.

Carly se quedó durante unos minutos pensativa. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. Prometió que no se metería, pero si Freddie no le contaba a Sam nada, lo haría ella misma. Lo había dicho su amigo, había sentimiento en el beso, no fue un aquí te pillo aquí te mato, había algo. Y ese algo no se podía quedar en el olvido como había dicho Freddie.

Un gruñido de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya te has despertado?

-Sí, pero ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

-¿A qué vienen esos ánimos? – Preguntó acercándose a la cama.

Como respuesta, recibió los golpes que dio su amiga en el colchón para que se tumbara a su lado. Petición a la que la morena obedeció, recostándose al lado de su amiga, que tenía todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión.

-¿Qué te pasa que tienen esos ánimos?

Sam sintió que los ojos se le humedecían al llevarse la mano al bolsillo para sacar la lista que había escrito la noche anterior y tendérsela a su amiga que la miró a ella y al papel de forma perpleja, repetidas veces.

-¿Recuerdas la sensación de la que te hablé hace unos días? – Preguntó mientras notaba que una tímida lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla hasta aterrizar en la almohada.

Carly leyó la lista un par de veces hasta caer en la cuenta de lo que significaban todos aquellos pros y contras. Entonces, con los ojos abiertos como platos igual que su boca, se giró para mirar a su amiga.

-Adelante. Dilo.

-Estás enamorada de él. – Dijo casi en un susurro sin todavía poder creérselo.

Al oír aquellas palabras, la rubia alargó en brazo en dirección al cojín más cercano y se tapaba la cara con él para evitar que Carly la viera llorar.

-Soy idiota.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no está bien. No está bien que me sienta así, va en contra las normas del universo. Estás tú delante de mí. Está…

-Yo no siento nada por Freddie más allá de una gran amistad – La interrumpió ella dejando la habitación en silencio. – Sam… no quiero que te sientas como te estás sintiendo ahora mismo. No me refiero a Freddie, me refiero a mí. No sé desde cuando te has sentido tan eclipsada por mí, ni quiero saberlo. Lo que quiero es que apartes esa sensación de tu interior para siempre. Muchas veces me he sentido eclipsada por ti, porque tienes muchas que yo no tengo, y yo también tengo cosas que tú no tienes. Pero eso es lo que nos complementa y hace que seamos tan amigas. Las diferencias son las que nos unen.

Tras aquellas palabras, la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio. Sam se quitó el cojín de la cara dejando ver lo mucho que estaba llorando, cosa que por un momento, hizo que Carly volviera a ver a la Sam de antes.

-¿Por qué te pones así por lo de Freddie? – Le volvió a preguntar Carly.

-Porque no me lo merezco – Dijo tras una larga pausa levantándose de la cama con brusquedad – No me lo merezco. Me paso el día pegándole, insultándole, menospreciando lo que hace y subestimando todo lo que es capaz de hacer. Me meto con su madre a todas horas, la llamo Loca Psicópata a sus espaldas y a la cara también se lo digo. Siempre que hacemos algo para iCarly, le quito importancia a todo el trabajo que tiene que hacer él para que los cortos y el programa quede perfecto. Siempre le estoy diciendo que le odio. Siempre. ¿Qué te hace pensar que él puede hacer algo para ayudarme o sentir algo por mí?

-Pero la otra noche…

-¿Te lo ha contado? Lo sabías todo, absolutamente todo ¿y no me has contado?

-No era el momento adecuado para contártelo, queríamos esperar.

- Pues ahora ya lo sé, ¿y quieres saber algo más? Estoy segura de que todo lo que me dijo la otra noche fue por pura compasión. Por pena. No me merezco sentir nada por él; y en el hipotético caso de que él sintiera algo por mí, no me merecería ese sentimiento. Es demasiado bueno para alguien como yo.

Carly s e levantó de la cama, se acercó a su amiga y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo, cargado de amor por parte de una y de dolor por parte de otra.

-Te mereces eso y mucho más.

Sam negaba interiormente lo que le decía su amiga, quien estaba empezando a derramar lágrimas, no sabía muy bien por qué. Bueno… lo sabía… estaba feliz porque al menos momentáneamente la vieja Sam había vuelto, pero la sensación que sentía en ese momento era algo que no podía explicar con palabras.

Fue en ese momento cuando el móvil de Sam empezó a sonar. Era Ashley.

-Dime… Estoy en casa de Carly… ¿Cómo? Vale ahora bajo.

-Déjame adivinar. Era Ashley – Dijo Carly en tono irónico y molesto.

-Sí. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana para hacer el programa.

-Hasta luego.

Minutos más tarde en el coche de Ashley:

-Tengo que contarte algo – Dijo la rubia.

-Dime.

-¿Recuerdas que te comente que tenía la sensación de que me ocultaban algo que pasó la otra noche?

-Cuando dormiste en casa de Freddie.

-Sí. Pues el caso es que yo tenía razón. Pasó algo que no me querían contar.

-¿Querían?

-Carly también lo sabía y no me contó nada. Besé a Freddie la otra noche.

-¿Que lo qué?

-Eso mismo. Y él me correspondió.

Entonces la mente de Ashley comenzó a maquinar la venganza que tenía preparada para Freddie por haberse llevado a Sam de la fiesta.

-Vaya cerdo – Gritó con desprecio fingiendo rabia.

-¿Cerdo por qué?

-¿Es que no lo ves? Te saca de la fiesta para evitar que te pase nada y luego es él el que se aprovecha de ti. Si fuera un buen amigo te habría apartado.

-A no ser que… - Empezó Sam dudando.

-¿Que sienta algo por ti? Sabes y de sobra que él está colado por Carly hasta la médula y hará todo lo posible por darle celos. Todo hasta…

-Enrollarse conmigo – Terminó ella con las palabras que Ashley quería oír.

-Exacto.

-Genial. Fantástico. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no tengo amigos. Es genial. Soy la persona que más sola está de toda la puñetera faz de la tierra. – Dijo con el dolor reflejado en su voz.

-A mí me tienes. Y me vas a tener siempre.

-Al oír aquello en el rostro de Sam se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, al igual que en el de Ashley. Una sonrisa cargada de maldad que acompañó a un pensamiento:

-_Prepárate Freddie. Esto es solo el principio._

**Hasta aquí. Siento haber tardado, pero llevo toda la semana con anginas y metida en la cama con fiebre. Pero ahora estoy mejor y ya tenía ganas de liberar lo que tenía en la cabeza. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, muchas gracias, nunca me voy a cansar de agradecéroslo. Y también gracias por los reviews del one-shot que subí, "Mi Lugar especial", que no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero a mí me gustó bastante como quedó. Para ser un sueño no está mal jejejeje.**

**Y bueno, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	22. El Principio De Su Fin

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Sigo enferma. Es lo que tiene que te pille una tormenta cuando vas por la calle, no lleves paraguas y se te mojen hasta las ideas. Pero bueno, mi cabecita nunca deja de trabajar y aquí estoy. Y ahora me voy para veros más abajo.**

**Y como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

Ese mismo sábado, el programa fue de maravilla, a pesar de que Sam estaba más seca de lo normal con Carly y Freddie por culpa de lo que le había dicho Ashley el día anterior.

-La semana que viene a esta hora estarás en el concurso – Dijo Carly de repente.

-Lo sé – Le respondió ella secamente.

-¿Lo tienes todo listo verdad? No volvimos a mirar lo de las preguntas, ¿quieres probar ahora?

-No, no quiero – Le volvió a decir con el mismo tono.

-¿Enserio? Vale pues en ese caso podemos mirar qué maquillaje…

-¡No quiero hablar ahora del puñetero concurso, joder! – Gritó levantándose y abandonando el estudio de iCarly dejando a Sam, Freddie y Gibby sin palabras.

-¿Pero qué langosta le ha picado ahora? – Soltó Gibby.

-Las langostas no pica Gibby – Le corrigió Freddie.

- ¿Qué no? ¿Quieres ver lo que me hizo una langosta una vez? – Dijo amenazantes mientras se llevaba la mano al cinturón con intenciones de desabrochárselo.

-¡NO! – Gritaron Carly y Freddie a la vez tapándose los ojos.

-Pues me voy a enseñárselo a Spencer, que a él seguro que le interesa – Dijo indignado saliendo de allí.

-¿Por qué crees que Sam ha reaccionado así?

-No lo sé – Dijo el castaño sentándose junto a su amiga – Puede que esté nerviosa. Aunque… ha estado muy rara todo el día.

-En eso tienes razón.

-¿Crees que se ha enterado de…?

Las palabras del castaño fueron interrumpidas por un pitido procedente de su portátil que le indicaba que tenía un correo nuevo. Se levantó, cogió su ordenador y volvió a sentarse.

-Es de Ashley.

_Freddie has sido un niño muy, muy, malo. Mira que llevarte a Sam de la fiesta cuando estaba tan entretenida explorando la boca de Travis. Eso no se hace. _

_Has jugado con fuego… y te vas a quemar muy poco a poco._

_La venganza no ha hecho más que comenzar._

_Con amor, Ashley._

Carly miró a Freddie horrorizada al terminar de leer el correo. El chico estaba pálido no, lo siguiente, y miraba la pantalla pero sin verla.

-Freddie… ¡Tenemos que pararle los pies a esa zorra! Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para joderte.

-Eso es lo que me da miedo.

-No me extraña que te lo de. Puede hacerte cualquier cosa.

-No me da miedo lo que pueda hacerme a mí directamente. Sino lo que me puede hacer indirectamente.

-No te sigo.

-Me da miedo lo que le pueda hacer a Sam para hacerme daño a mí.

-Pero si se llevan de lujo.

-Es todo tapadera. Mientras yo siga haciendo lo que me pide, que lo sigo haciendo, Sam está a salto; igual que tú y yo. Pero si hago algo que desbarata sus planes, como la otra noche, entonces… ¡Mierda! – Gritó tirando el portátil al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Que os he puesto en peligro a Sam y a ti.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

-La verdad. Nunca debí recurrir a Ashley. Nos odia a los tres con toda su alma y es capaz de hacernos cualquier cosa. En todo caso el que peor parado saldría sería yo, pero eso no quiere decir que no os saboteará a ti y a Sam. ¡Joder! ¡Soy idiota, pero idiota con ganas! – Gritó él lanzando puñetazos al aire.

-Para, para, quiero. ¡Freddie! – Gritó ella dándole un bofetón para llamar su atención – Primero, siento el guantazo, pero si no, no te me centras; y segundo… podremos con ello – Dijo ahora en un tono más relajado – Si intenta hacerme algo le daré donde más le duele. En su orgullo. Sam le pateará el culo, y si te hace algo a ti tendrá que enfrentarse al ejército de iCarly.

Las palabras de Carly hicieron sonreír a Freddie, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues el chico volvió a desplomarse en su asiento abatido.

-El problema está en si logra transformar por completo a Sam y la perdemos para siempre.

-Eso no pasará nunca. Sam es un hueso duro de roer.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo hasta hace unas semanas.

Mientras tanto, por las calles de Seattle:

-No aguantaba más en esa casa te lo juro – Se quejaba Sam a Ashley.

-Relájate.

-Es muy incómodo estar tanto rato con dos personas que considerabas tus mejores amigos, pero que en realidad solo estaban haciendo como que lo eran. Vamos que duele.

-Tú tranquila, a mí me vas a tener siempre, ya te lo dije.

-Lo sé… pero a pesar de eso, las cosas nunca serán igual.

Ashley acompañó a Sam hasta la puerta del edificio donde vivía, y luego se dirigió a su casa.

Una vez allí, se sentó frente al ordenador y comenzó a redactar un segundo correo para el famoso productor técnico de iCarly.

_Hola Freddie. Vuelvo a ser yo, pero esta vez vengo en son de paz._

_Quiero que mañana por la noche, sobre las 11, quedemos en el parque que está a diez minutos del edificio donde vives. Quiero que nos veamos para charlas de nuestras cosas._

_Más te vale venir, aunque la verdad, no estás en una situación muy favorable para discutirme._

_Con amor, Ashley._

Le dio a enviar y automáticamente se dio la vuelta sacó el móvil de su bolso y marcó un número.

-Hola Travis. ¿Cómo estás? Bien, también. Bueno, escúchame con atención. ¿Recuerdas a Freddie? El chico que tengo comiendo de mi mano que el otro día se llevó a la rubia que te estabas tirando. Sí, Sam. Bueno pues… supuestamente mañana ha quedado conmigo a las 11 de la noche en el parque que está cerca del Bushwell Plaza. Estoy segura de que irá, pero allí no estaré yo… sino tú. Solo una cosa más. Que te desahogues a gusto.

Dicho esto colgó con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro, sin saber que acaba de dar comienzo al principio del fin.

De su fin.

**Hasta aquí. No es muy largo, pero me estoy empezando a encontrar mal otra vez y como me parece que el final ha quedado bastante interesante, pues ahí lo dejo.**

**No os preocupéis que no os dejaré así mucho tiempo, en cuando esté bien otra vez, cosa que no tardará mucho en llegar, volveré a dar guerra con otro capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews en el anterior, de verdad :D**

**Besos ^^**


	23. No Vayas

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Y sí, sigo enferma, y como no puedo salir, pues escribo jejejeje Veo que os ha gustado el final del capítulo anterior jejejeje Yo también odio a Ashley y eso que al creé yo misma. En fin, nos vemos abajo.**

**Y como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

Esa misma noche, mejor dicho, esa madrugada, Freddie leyó el correo que Ashley le había mandado y todo el sueño que tenía se le fue por completo.

-¿Quiere verme en un parque prácticamente abandonado a las tantas de la noche? – Dijo en voz alta tumbándose en la cama.

Las posibles razones por las que Ashley quería quedar con él desfilaron por la mente del castaño.

La primera opción era que quería hacerle alguna putada, gastarle alguna broma de mal gusto, grabarlo o hacer fotos y dejarlo en evidencia delante de todo el instituto, aunque la verdad, todas las bromas que Sam le había gastado lo habían inmunizado. Nadie podría superar la vez que confesó que no había besado a ninguna chica, aunque luego le hubiera pedido perdón… y le hubiera besado. Igual que la otra noche…

-Céntrate Freddie.

La segunda era que le quisiera dar más tareas sin correr el riesgo de que Carly los viera. Ella era ajena al hecho de que Carly lo sabía todo, pero en el hipotético caso de que viera a Ashley en su apartamento se montaría allí la Tercer Guerra Mundial seguro.

Otra posibilidad es que quisiera darle alguna especie de ultimátum respecto a Sam, cosa que haría que Freddie cogiera lo más cercano que tuviera y le rompiera la cara a Ashley.

Y así, cavilando, cavilando, cuando miró el despertador de La Guerra de las Galaxias que descansaba sobre su mesilla de noche, comprobó que eran las 4 de la mañana. Hora de dormir. O al menos de intentarlo.

Horas más tarde, Freddie se despertó con un dolor de cabeza tremendo provocado por las pocas horas que había dormido. Se levantó, se dio una ducha de agua helada, tan helada que le hizo gritar cuando rozó su espalda, se tomó un café bien cargado y se dirigió al apartamento Shay.

-Buenos días Freddo – Lo saludó Spencer – Vaya. Anoche trabajaste hasta tarde por lo que veo – Dijo refiriéndose a las ojeras del chico.

-Sí, también se le puede llamar trabajar. ¿Está Carly?

-Está en la ducha y yo creo que le va para rato. Pero si quieres quédate y charlamos. Ya sabes… de hombre a hombre – Dijo señalando a Freddie y luego a sí mismo.

-Necesitas a alguien que no te hable de lo bueno que está el hombre lobo de crepúsculo ¿verdad?

-Sí, mucho – Dijo sentándose rápidamente en el sillón y poniendo la cara que pondría un niño al que le han quitado su piruleta.

-Está bien. Hablemos.

-¿Cómo está Sam? Tuve una charla con ella pero se muestra reacia a creer que está cambiando.

-Pues está bien, algo seca pero yo que sé, estará en esos días… ya me entiendes. Al menos mejor que la otra noche está.

-¿Qué paso la otra noche?

-¿No te lo ha contado Carly? Pensé que en cuanto saliera de aquí saldría corriendo a contarte todo.

-No sé nada de la otra noche – Dijo acercándose al chico con interés mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿No vas a dejar de mirarme así hasta que te lo cuente, verdad?

-No.

-Bueno… visto que no tengo escapatoria… La otra noche Sam y yo fuimos a una fiesta.

-Por eso el vestido de Sam – Dijo el mayor de los Shay en tono pensativo.

-Sí. Bueno el caso es que en la fiesta Sam se… desmadró por así decirlo. Yo también, pero al lado de ella mi desmadre fue una completa mi… - Se cortó a sí mismo al ver que Spencer se llevaba las manos a la boca, como si hubiera predicho que iba a decir una palabra mal sonante para él – miércoles de ceniza – Terminó diciendo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-Eso no tiene ni pies ni sentido.

-Habló Blas. Se dice no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

-Sí, sí lo que tú digas… ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta? – Saltó poniendo cara de psicópata.

-Bueno, te cuento mi parte. Había una chica en la fiesta, y en cierto momento de la noche cuando ella iba bastante borracha y yo achispado me llevó a una habitación y después de que me contara la infidelidad de su novio y mi historia imposible con Carly y de brinda por los amores imposibles… digamos que me metió la lengua hasta la boca del estómago.

-Qué asquerosidad por Dios, como odio que los adolescentes hagan… ya sabes… - Levantó los brazos como si estuviera abrazando a alguien y empezó a fingir que se enrollaba con alguien.

-El caso es que la aparté, me llamó de todo menos guapo y me fui de allí. Entonces vi a Sam bailando encima de una mesa, muy borracha, restregándose contra un tío que se llamaba Travis.

-¿Y él no hacía nada para evitarlo?

-Aprovechó la ocasión y empezó a enrollarse con ella.

-Qué cerdo – Saltó indignado Spencer.

-Sí mucho. El caso es que salimos, Sam y yo discutimos, me dijo que se sentía inferior a Carly desde tiempos inmemoriales, vomitó hasta sus primeros pensamientos y…

-¿Inferior a Carly?

-Sí. Bueno, la cosa está en que la llevé a mi casa, porque estaba más cerca de donde estábamos. Allí cuando estaba dormida le dije lo que pensaba respecto a su inferioridad. No son la una mejor que la otra son diferentes – A estas alturas del relato Freddie estaba realmente nervioso.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso Freddo, - Dijo yendo a la nevera a coger un refresco - pero no sirve de mucho decirle eso a una chica cuando está dormida. No puede oírte.

-Creo que en este caso te equivocas, porque me oyó… o no… todavía no lo tengo claro, pero el caso es que me besó después de que se lo dijera.

Al oír aquello, escupió todo el refresco que tenía en la boca y empezó a toser como un poseído.

-Que te ¿¡QUÉ? – Gritó todavía tosiendo.

-Eso mismo. El caso es que al día siguiente le envié un video por correo para volver a decirle lo que le había dicho por la noche. Y ahora está súper seca y Ashley me ha mandado un mail citándome para vernos en el parque esta noche.

-¿Qué Sam te besó? – Repitió el artista sin poder creérselo todavía.

-¡Spencer! Te estoy pidiendo consejo. Sí me besó y yo a ella, pero eso da lo mismo porque no se acuerda ni se acordará nunca porque no se lo dije, ahora, ¿me puedes ayudar con mi dilema? – Soltó sin apenas respirar Freddie un tanto exasperado.

-Carly me contó lo de Ashley. Esa tía es peor que, que te pique la planta del pie cuando estás en una reunión y no puedes quitarte los zapatos.

-Yo no la describiría así justamente, pero aceptaremos tu definición también.

-Bueno – Dijo Spencer volviendo a sentarse junto a Freddie – el caso es que ese picor te ha mandado un mail para verte esta noche en un parque medio abandonado a 10 minutos de aquí.

-Y yo no sé qué hacer. Si ir o no.

-¿Por qué no lo sabes?

-Porque si voy me pongo a mí mismo en peligro porque no sé lo que es capaz de hacer, y si no voy me arriesgo a que le haga algo malo a Sam, y si eso pasara, no me lo perdonaría nunca. Ni yo ni ella si se entera.

-No a no ser que le contéis a Sam como es Ashley en realidad.

-Le hemos advertido y no se lo cree. Ahora mismo Ashley me tiene cogido por los co… por los pomelos. Justo como ella quería.

-Puedes no ir solo. Yo te acompañaré, y Gibby y Brad también.

-Demasiado arriesgado. No sé, veré lo que me dice Carly y pensaré qué hacer.

-¿San sospecha algo de todo lo que te hace Ashley y todo lo que estás pasando solo por ayudarla?

El castaño solo negó con la cabeza.

-Sinceramente no sabe lo que se está perdiendo.

-Vaya Freddie – Se oyó la voz de Carly a espaldas de ambos - ¿hace mucho que estás aquí?

-No mucho la verdad. Quiero hablar contigo.

-Sube a mi cuarto, me cambio y hablamos.

El chico obedeció y subió al cuarto de la morena todavía pensando en qué hacer. Hizo un balance de posibilidades mentalmente mientras esperaba a que Carly se vistiera. Las posibilidades de ir a hablar con la zorra implacable, también conocida como Ashley, eran bastante altas; siempre que iba a hablar con ella salía mal parado físicamente o en lo que a deberes se refiere. Eso le daba muchos puntos al no. Pero si hacía caso al no y no se presentaba a la cita con Ashley esa noche, estaba seguro al cien por cien de que le haría algo a Sam. Sería capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa a Sam si él no hacía lo que le pedía, lo que fuera, la maldad en la mente de esa mujer no tenía fin. Eso le empujaba a salir corriendo de casa de Carly e irse al parque a esperar hasta la hora de la cita.

Era cierto que Sam había cambiado, aunque en el fondo seguía siendo la misma y se lo había demostrado la noche que decidió describir como una serie de catastróficas desdichas; pero aunque esa Sam no viera la luz mucho ahora, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que una idiota hiciera daño a la chica que quería. No iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a su mejor amiga; porque por encima de todo sentimiento, Sam era la mejor amiga de Freddie.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar – Dijo Carly sacando a Freddie de sus pensamientos - ¿De qué querías hablar?

-Ashley me ha mandado otro mail. Quiere verme esta noche a las once en el parque que está a diez minutos de aquí.

-No vayas. Ni se te ocurra.

-Pero si no voy esa loca es capaz de hacerle algo a Sam.

-Pero también te hará algo a ti si vas. Está loca, tú mismo lo has dicho.

-Correré el riesgo.

-Freddie, te hará lo que sea. No vayas. Sonará cruel, pero Sam se merece lo que le pase. Es mi amiga, es casi como mi hermana, pero…

-Voy a ir Carly, y sé que me voy a meter en la boca del lobo con todo esto pero no me importa.

-No va a haber modo de convencerte ¿verdad? Pues luego no me digas que no te avisé – Dijo entre enfadada, preocupada y frustrada.

Carly miró a su amigo levantarse y salir de su habitación. Estaba en un enorme dilema mental. Freddie le había confesado que estaba enamorado de Sam y Sam lo estaba de Freddie, pero ninguno de los dos quería que el otro lo supiera; Freddie iba a ir a ver a Ashley solo para proteger a Sam la cual no se creía lo que todos le advertían sobre su nueva súper amiga. Si Carly se levantaba y le gritaba a Freddie que Sam lo quería, Sam dejaría de hablarle; pero si no lo hacía a saber lo que le pasaría a Freddie.

De un salto salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al apartamento de los Benson. Aporreó la puerta hasta que Freddie le abrió.

-No vayas, por favor.

-¿Por qué motivo no debería?

-No te lo puedo contar. Pero hay un buen motivo para que no lo hagas. Igual que me dijiste que no querías que Sam se enterara de lo que pasó entre vosotros y yo he respetado tu decisión, hazme tú caso a mí. No vayas y respeta que no pueda contarte todavía el motivo porque no es el momento para que salga a la luz. – Dijo con un tono y una mirada suplicante.

-Está bien. No iré – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Más te vale.

Con esto, volvió a su apartamento.

-Lo siento Shay – Dijo Freddie en voz alta cuando cerró la puerta de su casa – pero no puedo correr el riesgo.

El frío típico de las noches de Seattle golpeaba la cara del castaño que se dirigía al lugar acordado. Se deslizó entre los árboles que rodeaban el parque hasta que llegó a la zona de los skaters. Miró su reloj. Las 11 en punto y allí no había nadie.

El frío lo estaba calando hasta los huesos y su preocupación iba en aumento, pues sabía que los vagabundos no tardarían en llegar a aquel lugar y no era muy recomendable tratar con ellos.

Entonces…

-Tú te llevas a mi rubia, yo te la devuelvo.

Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, un puño se estrelló contra su ojo, otro contra su labio y una rodilla golpeó su estómago haciéndolo caer al suelo luchando por recobrar el aliento.

Dos patadas más le golpearon en el estómago y finalmente la primera persona que habló, lo cogió del pelo y le susurró:

-A la próxima, no tocaras las cosas que no son tuyas.

Reconoció la voz enseguida.

Travis.

-Vámonos antes de que nos vea alguien – Dijo otro chico que no conocía.

-Estoy con él, ya ha recibido su merecido – Añadió una tercera persona.

_Tres contra uno. Qué valiente eres Travis _– Pensó Freddie.

Cuando se aseguró de que se había ido, se levantó a duras penas, todavía encontrando dificultades para respirar, escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca y echó a andar, tambaleándose hacia el Bushwell Plaza.

Cuando llegó, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de Carly y llamó un par de veces.

La morena abrió la puerta y no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo cuando el castaño levantó la vista para mirarla.

-Podría haber sido peor – Dijo antes de que la morena lo ayudara a entrar en su apartamento y se pusiera a llamar a su hermano.

Sin embargo, esa pelea no había sido sino otro mal movimiento en la venganza, para Ashley, perfecta que había planeado.

**Hasta aquí. ¿Qué pasará? Sé que os morís de ganas por que Ashley desaparezca, pero las cosas de palacio van despacio. Las cosas se van a poner interesantes a partir de ahora.**

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior, de verdad. Motiva mucho entrar en la página y ver que tienes más reviews jajajaja**

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	24. No Aguanto Más

**Hey, hey, la enferma de turno ya está aquí otra vez. Sí, llevo una semana con gripe, con un poco de suerte el jueves volveré a poder ir a clase, cosa que jamás pensé que echaría de menos. En fin, nos vemos abajo.**

**Y como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

El lunes por la mañana, Freddie fue el centro de atención en Ridgeway, cosa que no pasaba desde aquello de su primer beso y lo de salvarle la vida a Carly. Todo el mundo tenía curiosidad por saber lo que le había pasado en la cara. Irse de clase bien y volver con un ojo morado, un corte en el labio y un raspón en la mejilla no era normal.

-Iba corriendo por el parque y unos niños que estaban jugando a fútbol me dieron sin querer en la cara y me fui al suelo. – Dijo en tono cansino por enésima vez aquel día mientras se iba a reunirse con Carly.

-Solo dos cosas Freddie – Le dijo la morena al verlo – Uno, ¿cómo está tu cara? ¿Te duele?, y dos, ¡Te mereces que tu cara esté así por no hacerme caso! ¡Te pedí por favor que no fueras!

-Mi cara está hecho un cuadro y duele un poco, sobretodo el ojos cuando parpadeo, el resto bien. Es la quinta vez que me has dicho que me lo merezco, ¿no te cansas nunca?

-No – En el fondo se sentía culpable, porque si le hubiera dicho lo que Sam sentía por él y le hubiera enseñado la lista de pros y contras que todavía conservaba, habría evitado todo aquello. Pero no podía contarlo, no era algo de lo que se tuviera que enterar por terceras personas. Y si lo pensaba en frío, Travis le habría pegado en cualquier otro momento.

-Tierra llamando a Carly – Dijo el chico moviendo su mano arriba y abajo delante de los ojos de Carly.

-Te lo mereces, aunque en parte agradezco que hayas ido.

-¿Tú eres bipolar o qué? Desde luego Carly, a veces eres más difícil que resolver un cubo de rubbik.

-Piénsalo. Si no hubieras ido anoche, Travis te habría pegado de todas maneras por haberte llevado a Sam de la fiesta, y al no haber podido desahogarse antes, la paliza habría sido más dura ¿no crees?

-Puede que tengas razón – Dijo en tono pensativo.

-¿Piensas decírselo a Sam?

-¿Que tengo la cara así por una jugarreta de Ashley? No.

-Pero, ¿¡Por qué? Ha llamado a tres tíos para que te peguen, te ha manipulado durante semanas, ha convertido a Sam en un putón verbenero ¡¿y no piensas decirle nada? – Gritó Carly totalmente fuera de sí.

-No voy a decirle nada porque el concurso es este sábado, y para lo poco que queda, prefiero aguantar.

-Yo ya se lo habría dicho Freddie.

-Con que es cierto.

Vieron a Sam acercarse a Freddie con paso decidido.

-Tienes la cara hecha un Cristo. No eran rumores es verdad. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Y esa amabilidad y esa preocupación tan de repente? El sábado apenas nos hablabas – Dijo Freddie.

-Si quiere me voy – Le soltó ella claramente ofendida.

-No – La frenó – Es que estoy dolorido y eso me pone de mal humor. Iba corriendo y unos niños que estaban jugando a fútbol me dieron un balonazo sin querer y me caí, por eso parezco un Picasso.

-Desde luego Freddiefer, lo tuyo es mala suerte y el resto son tonterías.

-Vaya Freddie ¿qué te ha pasado? – Dijo Ashley apareciendo de repente fingiendo muy bien su preocupación por el castaño.

-Como si no lo supieras ya – Saltó Carly de repente con un tono de desprecio.

-¿Cómo? – Se ofendió la rubia de bote.

Carly miró a Freddie quien, con mucho disimulo negó con la cabeza.

-Me refiero a que nadie habla de otra cosa en los pasillos y me extraña que no te hayas enterado ya. Como siempre estás al corriente de todo – Apretó los puños para contener sus ganas de tirarse a su yugular.

-He oído algo de un balonazo pero no sé si es cierto.

-Pues sí, ha sido eso.

Entonces sonó la campana, y Ashley y Sam se fueron a clase, algo raro en la carnívora.

-O se lo dices tú, o se lo digo yo, elige – Advirtió la morena a Freddie.

-Como abras la boca antes del sábado, te juro que te robo todo el maquillaje que tienes.

-Es que no puedo aguantar el tener que verla todos los días y fingir que no pasa nada, y más si se ceba cuando te hace cosas malas.

-Solo aguanta hasta el sábado ¿vale? ¿Por mí? – Dijo poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

-No puedes usar mis jugadas en mi contra. YO creé esa mirada.

-Impídemelo.

-Está bien. Intentaré aguantar hasta el sábado – Dijo agarrándolo por el brazo y arrastrándolo hacia la clase a la que ya llegaban tarde.

A la hora del almuerzo Carly quedó con Sam esa misma tarde para ver películas y todas esas cosas que solían hacer. Una tarde que iba a acabar de todas las formas posibles menos bien… bueno… bien, pero no la clase de bien que todos esperaban.

A las 5 de la tarde, Sam se presentó en el apartamento Shay. Para entonces, Carly ya tenía preparado en su habitación un arsenal de jamón, chocolate y todas las golosinas que existían en el planeta, varios packs de seis Pepi Colas, una montaña de películas de todos los géneros y más jamón de reserva.

-Vaya – Dijo Sam con admiración cruzando el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de su amiga - ¿qué celebramos?

-Nada. Siempre que quedamos tú y yo solas para pasar la tarde hacemos esto.

-Decididamente hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacíamos esto.

-Lo sé. Todo esto del concurso te tiene absorbida.

-Valdrá la pena cuando os gane la apuesta este sábado, me presente, gane y os demuestre que ningún reto es lo suficientemente intrépido para Sam Puckett nena – Dijo dejándose caer en uno de los sofás.

-Yo más que eso tengo ganas de que todo acabe para recuperar a mi mejor amiga y quitarme a esa perra de encima. Mal piano le cayera encima – Murmuró Carly.

-¿Qué peli vemos?

-No lo sé. Ahí tienes varias, elige.

-A ver, terror no me apetece, nada de cosas romanticonas, acción nada. ¿Un musical?

-Vale.

-Esta. Mouling Rouge.

-Ya la he visto y tú también.

-Pero no me digas que aunque la veas mil veces no te cansas nunca.

-Está bien. Sólo por Ewan McGregor.

-Solo por él.

Pusieron la película y cada una cogió un plato distinto. Sam atacó el jamón y Carly los osos de gominola. Ambas movían los labios con las canciones, incluso decían en voz alta y a la vez alguna frase mítica de los personajes. El final de la película llegó y como todas las otras veces que la habían visto, lloraron.

-Recuerdo cuando vimos esta película por primera vez – Dijo Sam limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo – Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, tú y yo llorando como posesos.

-Es cierto. Spencer y Gibby estaban abrazados y todo. Para habernos sacado una foto.

-Cierto.

-Hablando de todo un poco. El tema de Freddie…

-Intento sacármelo de la cabeza y tú no ayudas así.

-Entonces le quieres pero no quieres quererlo.

-Ya vale.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? A lo mejor te sorprendes.

-Carly vale ya – Gritó ella un poco cabreada – Ashley no me agobia tanto, podrías parecerte un poco más a ella en ese sentido.

Esas palabras hirieron a Carly más que cualquier bofetada. Pero también encendieron la mecha que le haría soltarlo todo de golpe. Sin duda alguna, esas palabras hicieron explotar a Carly Shay.

-Ashley, Ashley, Ashley, tengo a esa estúpida hasta en la sopa.

-¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado ahora?

-Ashley me ha picado. Estás todo el día con ella y hablando de ella, cada día te pareces más a ella. Te vistes como un zorrón, te pintas más que una puerta y te emborrachas, mi Sam no haría eso.

-Era tú la que decía que me sacara partido y la que estaba muy feliz el día que fuimos de compras con ella.

-Una cosa es sacarse partido Sam y otra muy distinta es ser una puta y enseñar cacho para que todos las miren. Y estaba tan contenta porque no sabía que las cosas se iban a ir de madre.

-Yo no soy una puta.

-¿Entonces por qué actúas como tal?

-A lo mejor es que Ashley tiene razón y solo estás celosa de mí.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-¿Por qué? Llevo años siendo la segundona, a la que nadie mira, y ahora que yo tengo todo el protagonismo, no puedes evitar tenerme celos porque te he quitado el puesto Shay. Incluso te he quitado a Freddie.

-No voy a rebajarme a sentir celos de ti porque sería lo mismo que sentir celos por Ashley, y la verdad a esa no tengo nada que envidiarle. Hablamos el otro día de que no eres menos que yo solo somos diferentes y no siento nada por Freddie ¿cuándo te va a entrar en esa cabezota?

-No estoy ciega, incluso él me gasta para recuperarte.

-No tiene nada que recuperar.

-En ese caso ¿por qué no me apartó la otra noche cuando le besé? Porque sabía que luego te lo contaría y tú te pondrías celosa e irías a por él.

-Freddie no es esa clase de tíos, y tú deberías saberlo más que nadie. Te recuerdo que eres su mejor amiga.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no actúa como tal?

-¡LO LLEVA HACIENDO SEMANAS PERO TÚ ESTÁS DEMASIADO CEGADA POR LA ZORRA IMPLACABLE DE ASHLEY PARA VERLO! – Gritó fuera de sí.

-Yo no estoy cegada por nadie.

-Sí que lo estás – Carly intentó frenarse mentalmente, pero le fue imposible y… - estás tan ciega que cada vez que te advertíamos sobre ella nos tratabas fatal. Tan ciega que nos ves que antes de devolverte el beso cuando le besaste, Freddie te sacó de aquella fiesta y te llevó a su casa solo para protegerte. Estás tan ciega que no has visto que lleva semanas ayudándote con toda esta mierda del concurso a pesar de que eso acarrea consecuencias en él. Igual que el haberte sacado de la fiesta ha tenido consecuencias.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que Ashley lleva maltratando a Freddie desde que se ofreció "voluntariamente" a ayudarte con todo eso del concurso. ¿No veías que no dormía ni comía? Se pasaba las noches en vela haciendo las tareas para Ashley o haciendo de bufón para ella y sus amigos. ¿No veías que siempre que ella decía algo él cambiaba de opinión? Lo hacía porque no tenía otra opción. ¿De verdad te has creído que lo de su cara ha sido un balonazo? ¡La muy zorra llamó al tío que se aprovechó de que fueras como una cuba en la fiesta, para que fuera a pegarle a Freddie! Y no solo fue él, fueron dos tíos más con él. Le dejaron la cara hecha un cristo y un moratón enorme en las costillas.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Sam, sin embargo, la influencia de Ashley sobre ella hicieron que no se las creyera del todo.

-¿Cómo puedes culparla de eso? No puedes culparla de todas esas cosas solo por el hecho de que te cae como una patada en el estómago.

-Puedo culparla porque tengo pruebas de ellos. Tengo dos jodidas pruebas y si llamo a Freddie te las enseñaré todas.

-Demuéstrame que esas dos pruebas son reales. Es más, con una me basta y me sobra, porque estoy segura de que esas supuestas pruebas son más falsas que un billete con la cara de Gibby – Dijo desafiante.

-Con mucho gusto Puckett. Toma asiento si no quieres caerte de culo cuando oigas esto – Dijo mientras buscaba en su móvil las grabaciones que inculpaban a Ashley.

Ambas pusieron una expresión seria antes de que la primera grabación se oyera por el altavoz del teléfono de la morena.

-Esta grabación es de un día en la cafetería.

La cara de Sam fue de desafiante a incrédula y de incrédula a sorprendida, arrepentida y dolida en dos segundos. Las pruebas y las acusaciones eran ciertas. Ashley tenía a Freddie cogido por los cuernos, por no decir otra cosa, y él se dejaba solo para ayudarla a ella, pero… ¿por qué?

-Y esta la grabé yo en el pasillo.

Sam se cubrió la cara con las manos para evitar que su amiga viera que los ojos se le estaban empezando a humedecer.

-Todo lo hizo por ti, incluso fue a la supuesta cita con Ashley anoche para evitar que te hiciera algo, porque estaba seguro de que si él se echaba atrás, la que saldría mal parada eras tú. Todo lo hizo por ayudarte y protegerte y…

-Y yo se lo pagué comportándome como una mimada, una engreída y una puta – Suspiró - ¿Por qué ha hecho todo eso por mí?

_Shay _– Se dijo a sí misma mentalmente – _ya has largado lo de Ashley, pero lo demás no lo vas a decir._

-Porque eres su mejor amiga y se preocupa por ti.

-Y yo te he acusado de toda esa mierda que me había metido en la cabeza. Soy una persona horrible. Lo siento, Carly – Dijo sin poder aguantar las lágrimas abrazando a su amiga – Lo siento de verdad. Me siento como la persona más mierda de la faz de la tierra.

-Todos cometemos errores. No te culpes. Yo no te culpo ni te guardo rencor. Has abierto los ojos, tarde pero lo has hecho y eso es lo que cuenta.

-Te prometo que esto no va a volver a pasar nunca. Te lo prometo de verdad.

-Tranquila.

Cuando Sam consiguió serenarse, se apartó de Carly, se secó las lágrimas y su expresión cambió a una de pura ira. Cogió el móvil de Carly y sin mediar palabra, salió corriendo de allí con dos objetivos fijos.

La casa de Ashley y el apartamento de Freddie.

**Hasta aquí. Sí, por fin ha abierto los ojos. Nos ha costado, pero al fin lo ha hecho jajajaja Pero no creáis que ahora todo va a ser un caminito de rosas y conejitos, para nada. Va a haber bastante acción en los siguientes capítulos. **

**De nuevo, muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, a los que llevan dejando reviews desde el principio y a los que empiezan ahora; y a los que no dejan reviews pero agregan a sus listas de alertas y favoritos, que eso también motiva.**

**Y nada más, salvo que dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, vivimos en un mundo libre. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	25. Esto No Está Bien

**Hey, hey ya estoy aquí. No voy a pararme mucho aquí arriba así que… nos vemos abajo.**

**Y como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

Corría. Sin parar. Exprimía todas las fuerzas que tenía y las que no tenía. La rabia era su guía en ese momento. No le importaba nada. Se sentía engañada, utilizada, imbécil, idiota y todos los insultos que se le pudieran ocurrir a una persona.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, ni le importaba, pero el camino hacia la casa de Ashley se le estaba haciendo eterno. Más largo de lo normal, y eso la sacaba de sus casillas. Hacía que si rabia creciera por segundos.

Por fin, tras a lo que a ella le parecieron mil años, Sam llegó a la cuesta que llevaba a casa de Ashley, y aceleró la marcha mientras se quitaba los ganchos que le sujetaban el pelo.

No le dio tiempo a frenar y prácticamente se estampó contra la puerta. No le importaba que hubiera alguien dentro y llamara a la policía. Se arrodilló y en tres segundos de reloj, forzó la cerradura y entró como un rayo en la casa. Subió los escalones de tres en tres en busca de la habitación de Ashley. Cuando llegó a mitad pasillo, oyó la voz de, ahora, su peor enemiga:

-Ya veo que ayer te cebaste con el idiota de Benson. ¿Fuiste con dos más? Muy listo. Si hubiera sabido que era tan fácil manipular a ese imbécil, me habría acercado antes a él. ¿Sam? Sam es más idiota todavía. A estas alturas de la vida cree que Carly le tiene celos, que Freddie la utiliza para darle celos a Carly, que Freddie tiene la cara así por un balonazo y que yo voy a estar siempre a su lado para ayudarla. No sé quién es más idiota de los dos si Benson o mi mini yo. Tienes razón, puede que en el estilo sea mini yo, pero en lo que es a puterío me supera. No soy cruel mírala. Apenas mide medio metro, come como un maldito cerdo, cada día está más gorda, si no fuera por iCarly nadie le diría ni hola. Va de dura pero yo sin levantarle la mano he sido capaz de quitarle todo lo que tiene. No es más que mierda.

Aquello hizo que la sangre de Sam hirviera más todavía. Le dieron ganas de saltar encima de Ashley y arrancarle la piel a tiras. Sin embargo, parte de las palabras que había dicho Ashley, la hirieron como cuchillas, la rompieron por dentro como si fuera de cristal. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de dolor, de culpa, de rabia, de impotencia, de miles de sensaciones que nunca se habían juntado en ella a la vez.

-Bueno te voy a dejar – Con estas palabras, Sam se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de la rubia de bote – Hasta luego.

_Empieza en espectáculo_ – pensó Sam.

-Muy bonito, muy bonito – Dijo tranquilamente, luchando por contener las lágrimas, aplaudiendo – Desde luego, ¿te has planteado lo de ser actriz? Porque a falsedad no te gana nadie.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Yo? Nada. Solo he venido a charla tranquilamente contigo, como eres tan buena amiga mía.

-¿Cómo?

-No te hagas la sorprendida. Lo sé todo – Entonces perdió los nervios – Puedes meterte conmigo, puedes llamarme de todo menos guapa más todavía de lo que lo has hecho por lo que veo. Puedes insultarme, dejarme en ridículo delante de todo el mundo… ¡Pero NUNCA te atrevas a volver a tocar a Freddie!

-Fue él quien se ofreció.

-Me importa una jodida mierda que fuera él quien se ofreció. Le has dado una paliza maldita zorra. Llamaste a matones para que le pegaran una paliza. Te metiste con Carly. ¡Me hiciste creer que mi mejor amiga estaba celosa de mí, que Freddie me utilizaba como un juguete! ¡Me pusiste en contra de todos los que me quieres de verdad para intentar convertirme en un clon tuyo! ¡Me cegaste y yo dejé que me cegaras!

-¿Entonces a mí de que me culpas?

-Te culpo de todo – Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas – Te culpo de que me haya convertido en una zorra, en una engreída, en una estúpida. Te culpo de lo que me has hecho pensar de Carly y de lo que le has hecho a Freddie.

-Ni que estuvieras enamorada de él o algo.

-¡PUEDE QUE LO ESTÉ! ¡¿TE HA QUEDADO CLARO? ¡PUEDE QUE LO ESTÉ! –Respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse.

-Mírate. Eres patética. Sin mí no habrías sido nadie, ni serías ahora como eres. Serías invisible para todos, como lo habías sido hasta el momento. Nadie te quiere Sam.

Más palabras que la hundían en la miseria.

-No Ashley, mírate tú. ¿Acaso crees que alguien te quiere por quién eres? Vamos a ver, todo el mundo te teme porque puede llegar a ser una auténtica zorra y puedes arruinar la vida de quien te dé la gana con solo chasquear los dedos. Tienes lo que quieres cuando quieres porque sudas dinero. Llevas de compras a tus "amigas" y les pagas modelitos con los que ellas solo podrían soñar, haces fiestas alucinantes… No sé, creo que deberías empezar a platearte que la gente no te quiere a ti, sino a lo que tienes o, directamente, te temen.

Se produjo un silencio tenso en la habitación.

-Te lo advierto. Vuelve a tocar a Freddie, a Carly o a mi o a cualquiera de mis amigos y te juro que te daré hostias de dos en dos hasta que me dé un número impar.

-Oblígame – La desafió.

Esa palabra fue lo que encendió por completo a Sam, quien, con un grito se abalanzó sobre Ashley, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo y empezó a abofetearla y a tirarle del pelo, arrancándole varias de las extensiones que llevaba puestas.

-ERES UNA PUTA. TE ODIO. NO TE ACERQUES A MI AMIGOS IDIOTA.

-JEREMY. JEREMY – Gritó Ashley con desesperación.

A la quinta llamada, un chico musculoso que Sam no había visto nunca, entró corriendo en la habitación.

-¡¿Pero qué coño pasa aquí?

-¡Llévatela, va a matarme!

-Ven aquí pequeña zorra.

Sam notó que la levantaban y empezó a meter patadas, puñetazos y codazos sin ton ni son. Apostaría un jamón entero a que le dio un codazo en la barbilla al tal Jeremy.

Temblaba de rabia y antes de que la sacaran de la habitación, pude ver que Ashley tenía un ojo morado y un lado del pelo más largo que el otro. La llevaron escaleras abajo, abrieron la puerta principal y, al igual que un segundo estaba siendo arrastrada por Jeremy, al siguiente estaba en el suelo.

-Vuelve a acercarte por aquí, salvaje, y llamo a la policía.

Sam volvió a levantarse para meterse en la casa otra vez, pero Jeremy le cerró la puerta en las narices. Ella, viendo que no iba a poder entrar, empezó a aporrearla y a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, intentado calmar su rabia.

Rindiéndose, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, frotándose los nudillos que le sangraban y quitándose las lágrimas de la cara. Respiraba entrecortadamente y le daba la sensación de que el aire le faltaba. Pero a pesar de eso, no había terminado todavía. Tenía que hacer una parada más.

Salió corriendo de nuevo en dirección al Bushwell Plaza. En ese momento nadie podía pararle, ni siquiera la madre de Freddie, que con un poco de suerte estaría trabajando.

Sin embargo, parecía ser que la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día, pues cuando empezó a aporrear la puerta del apartamento, la abrió ella:

¿¡Pero qué maneras son esas de llamar a la puerta?

-¿Está Freddie?

-Está en su cuarto, pero no puedes... – Sin dejarla terminar la apartó de la puerta y se metió en el apartamento – Te he dicho que no puedes verlo. ¡Sam vete! – Se metió en la habitación de Freddie y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

-Sam, ¿Qué haces…?

-¿Un balonazo? ¿De verdad te hiciste eso en la cara por un balonazo?

-Sam yo…

-No – Le cortó – Déjame hablar a mí. Eres el mayor de todos los idiotas, el rey de todos los imbéciles del mundo. Dejaste que una zorra implacable te llevara por la calle de la amargura, que te toreara como ella quería, acudiste a una cita en mitad de la noche y te pegaron tres tíos…

-Lo hice para ayudarte y protegerte Sam.

-Te he dicho que me dejes hablar – La voz empezó a temblarle – Llevo desde que te conozco maltratándote física y moralmente, infravalorándote. Y tú – dijo empujándole – aun así – empujón – nunca te has apartado de mí. Me cuidaste cuando la fiesta – Golpe en el estómago – me hiciste ese vídeo – Golpe – todo lo de Ashley – Golpe- ¿¡Por qué?

A esas alturas, los golpes se hicieron más seguidos y le era imposible contener las lágrimas.

-¿¡Por qué a pesar de todo eso siempre me ayudabas y protegías? ¿¡Por qué me tratabas tan bien cuando no me merecía ni que me dirigieras la palabra?

-Sam… yo…

-Pero yo he sido más idiota. He dejado que pasaras por todo lo que has pasado. No te he escuchado ni a ti ni a nadie y ahora… ahora a ti te han dado una paliza, casi pierdo a Carly, y medio mundo me considera una puta. ¿¡Por qué aun así estás siempre a mi lado?

Volvió a pegarle repetidas veces, cada vez más fuerte, y él ni se inmutaba. Le golpeaba y golpeaba y lloraba sin para, hasta que rodeó el torso de Freddie con los brazos y lloró desconsoladamente.

-Lo siento. Siento no haberos escuchado.

Sin decir palabra, le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Por qué haces eso si me he portado como una idiota?

-Porque, como tú has dicho, soy el rey de los idiotas. Soy tan idiota que a pesar de todo lo que me has hecho… no puedo evitar quererte.

Eso la pilló por sorpresa. ¿La quería?

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oyes.

-Me refiero a cómo me quieres. Hay muchos tipos de amor – Dijo levantando la cara para mirarlo sin separarse de él.

-Pues… así.

Dicho esto, llevó una de las manos que rodeaba sus hombros a su nuca. Se inclinó un poco y la besó.

Por un momento ella se quedó quieta sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando, pero después, sin moverse, le correspondió.

No podía culparse por sentir algo por Freddie, pero con aquello entendió que, por más que lo intentara, no podría evitarlo. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo quisiera, por mucho que le gustara, algo en su interior le decía que no estaba bien. Y fue ese sentimiento lo que la condujo a romper el abrazo y el beso.

-No. No está bien.

-¿El qué?

-Esto – Dijo señalándolo a él y a ella misma – Mírame. Apenas mido metro y medio, como igual que un cerdo, soy ruda, poco femenina, todos me temen, no soy invisible para el mundo por iCarly, nunca paro de maltratarte y menospreciarte.

Cada palabra que decía la hundía, pero no podía evitar pensar, que lo que había dicho Ashley de ella, que ahora mismo se estaba repitiendo, fuera cierto.

-Te mereces a alguien mejor. Alguien que esté a tu altura. Yo no te merezco.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Por qué piensas eso? Te acabo de decir que te quiero Sam. Te quiero.

-Yo no Freddie. Busca a alguien mejor para ti por favor. Yo haré lo mismo.

Quitó el pestillo de la puerta y huyó de allí. No podía permitir que la viera llorando, no por él. Si la miraba a los ojos vería que mentía respecto a lo que sentía por él. Necesitaba estar sola. Se sentía como un trapo, débil, más débil que alguien que acaba de correr una maratón. Y también tenía muy claro que no iba a presentarse a ese concurso.

**Hasta aquí. Llegó el fin de Ashley… o no. ¿Qué pasará? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo muajajaja.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios en el capítulo anterior, de verdad, a los nuevos, a los viejos y a los que favoritean (sí, me acabo de inventar una palabra jajajaja). Muchas gracias.**

**Y bueno, no me quiero enrollar que son las 3 de la madrugada y tengo sueño así que… como siempre digo, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	26. Estás Sola En Esto

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Madre mía, me han llovido reviews esta vez jajajaja Del último capítulo que subí y de todos los demás. Gracias a Sabrynaseddie por haber dejado un review en cada capítulo de golpe, en vez de leerlos todos y hacer una síntesis general en uno solo, no ahí, dándolo todo uno por cada capítulo jajajaja y por supuesto, muchísimas gracias a los que llevan dejando reviews desde el principio. Algún capítulo de estos agradeceré a todos individualmente, hasta entonces… Nos vemos abajo jejejeje.**

**Y como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

-¡¿Que te hizo qué? – Gritaba Carly fuera de sí.

-Cálmate que se te va a salir el corazón por la boca – Trataba de tranquilizarla Freddie sin resultado alguno – yo no me he puesto así cuando me has contado por qué Sam sabía todo el tema de Ashley.

-Está bien me calmo – Respiró hondo varias veces, pero no sirvió para calmar sus nervios - ¡No me puedo calmar!

-Está bien. Pues vino a mi casa, más bien se coló en mi casa, se metió en mi cuarto y empezó a pegarme.

-¿¡Pero cómo te puede pegar después de todo lo que has hecho por ella?

-Por eso mismo me pegó. Por todo lo que he hecho por ella.

-Me he perdido.

-Dice que no se merece que haga todo lo que hago por ella porque no me trata como tal. Dice que no se merece tenerme como amigo por ella no para de tratarme mal y yo, a pesar de todo eso, siempre estoy mirando porque ella esté bien. Siempre la protejo y la cuido, cuando ella lo único que hace el tratarme como a un trapo. Por eso me pegó.

-Comprendo… ¿Y qué más ha pasado?

-Le he explicado por qué la protejo siempre a pesar de todo.

-¿Cómo se lo has explicado? Porque por lo que veo los intentos que has hecho hasta ahora no han servido para nada.

-Le dije que la quería – Dijo dejándose caer en la cama de espaldas.

-¿¡Que qué?

-Eso mismo. Le dije que la quería y me dijo que le dijera cómo la quería, hecho que no sé cómo tomarme.

-¿Y? – Preguntó la morena cada vez más intrigada.

-Se lo dije, bueno… más que eso se lo demostré. Sí Carly, la besé – Interrumpió a su amiga antes de que dijera nada.

-¿La besaste?

-Sí, pero no sirvió de nada. Al principio parecía que la cosa iba bien porque me correspondió, pero después se separó de mí y me soltó otra vez el rollo de siempre. Que me busque alguien que me merezca más que ella.

-Vaya…

-¿Cómo puedo hacerla entender que me importa una mierda el hecho de que me merezca o no? Simplemente la quiero, no me preguntes por qué pero es así, pero tiene la moral tan bajada que no es capaz de ver otra cosa.

-Tal vez lo que le tienes que hacer ver es que no es inferior. Intenta hablar con ella, tal vez le ha pasado algo que le ha hecho sentirse peor.

-Empezó a decirme cosas horribles sobre ella misma, cosas que, que yo recuerde, nunca había pensado.

-¿Crees que Ashley ha sido la culpable?

-No lo creo Carly… estoy total y absolutamente seguro de que ha sido ella.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el móvil de Carly, que empezó a sonar con el tono que tenía seleccionado para Sam.

-Tú no estás aquí – Le avisó antes de contestar a la llamada – Dime Sam.

-Coronaros como ganadores de este reto Freddie y tú porque no me pienso presentar a ese concurso.

-¿Estas llorando?

-Me siento la persona más desgraciada de esta tierra Carly, ¿cómo no quieres que esté llorando?

-Vale, antes que nada relájate y deja de llorar. Ahora, explícame por qué no te vas a presentar al concurso y por qué te sientes así cuando no tiene motivos.

-No me mientas a la cara Carly Shay. Sabes perfectamente que tengo motivos para sentirme así. Me he comportado como una perra con todos vosotros cuando lo único que queríais hacer era advertirme, os he hecho sufrir durante semanas e incluso cuando me dabais claras señas de que me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo yo hacía oídos sordos. Les he dicho cosas horribles a Freddie, a Spencer, e incluso a ti que te acusé de tener celos, cuando la celosa aquí he sido yo siempre…

Carly sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al escuchar las amargas palabras de su mejor amiga.

-Le he dejado la cara a Ashley hecha un mapa, pero eso no quita todo el daño que os he hecho. Me ha dicho cosas terrible… terriblemente ciertas, y eso es lo que más me ha dolido, si solo hubieran sido palabras vacías no me habría ni inmutado, pero son todas ciertas.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó Freddie a Carly en un susurro apenas audible al ver que lloraba. Pero por respuesta solo recibió un movimiento de mano.

-Pero lo peor de todo no es eso. Lo peor de todo es que por todo eso y por cosas anteriores, no me puedo permitir estar con el chico más maravilloso de toda la faz de la tierra por muy enamorada que esté de él y por muchas veces que me diga que él también. Lo peor de todo es que tengo unos amigos que no me merezco ni me mereceré nunca.

-Sam, no quiero que pienses eso. Tú eres como eres y es así como te queremos. Todos en esta vida cometemos errores y aun así nos perdonamos, porque somos amigos. Tú has cometido un error hoy y nosotros te hemos perdonado, puede que mañana cualquiera de nosotros meta la pata hasta el fondo y nos perdonemos igualmente. Somos tan diferentes que nos complementamos entre nosotros. Somos como una cadena de montaje, si falta alguno de nosotros todo se va al traste Sam.

-Lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo Shay, es por eso por lo que no me voy a presentar al concurso… porque una chica como yo no debe estar en un sitio como ese.

-Sam no digas eso. ¿Sam? ¡Sam! Ha colgado.

-Y tú estás llorando, ¿Qué ha pasado para que te pongas así?

-Dice que no nos merece como amigos, que no se merece nada de lo que tiene. Ashley le ha dicho algo que ella considera verdad y ahora está con la moral y la autoestima por el suelo, y se siente como una mierda por cómo nos ha tratado estas semanas y todo el tiempo en general. Por eso no se va a presentar al concurso, porque dice que una chica como ella no encaja allí – Le contó entre sollozos.

-Mira, haremos una cosa. Ahora tú te meterás en tu cama y descansaras, no sin antes quitarte todas estas lágrimas de los ojos que no te favoreces para nada – Dijo retirándole las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas – yo me voy a mi casa a dormir, y mañana por la noche, me escaparé de casa e iré a hablar con Sam, porque sé que si no la pillo en un sitio privado y sin nadie alrededor no dirá nada. Es más, dudo que me pueda acercar a ella para hablar a solas a no ser que la pille por sorpresa. ¿Te parece bien el acuerdo?

-Está bien – Asintió frotándose los ojos – Buenas noches Freddie.

-Buenas noches Carly.

Se levantó de la cama de su amiga y se fue en dirección a su apartamento con el corazón y el estómago en un puño pensando en qué le pasaría a Sam para estar así.

A la mañana siguiente, Sam se presentó en el instituto con una sudadera, unos vaqueros y unas Converse, como la antigua Sam. Pero había algo que hacía que no fuera la de siempre… mejor dicho, faltaba algo. No sonreía. Iba con la cabeza agachada, más pálida lo normal, con los ojos rojos y unas ojeras muy marcadas.

-Parece que vuelves a ser la de siempre – Le dijo Carly para intenta animarla, a pesar de que sabía que algo no iba bien.

-Sí, eso parece – Contestó la rubia sin ánimos.

-Buenos días señoritas – Las saludó Freddie - ¿Cómo lleváis la mañana?

-Pues, teniendo en cuenta que solo ha pasado una clase y que todavía nos quedan unas cuantas hasta las tres de la tarde… imagínate cómo va la cosa.

-Yo solo tengo ganas de irme a casa – Dijo Sam.

-Eso no es nuevo en ti.

-Vaya – Oyeron la voz de Gibby a sus espaldas – parece ser que Sam no se había desecho de su antiguo yo al fin y al cabo – Dijo acercándose a la rubia y poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de esta.

-Esas manitas Gibster – Le advirtió.

-Bueno, vamos a clase que si no nos castigarán, y no me apetece quedarme horas extra aquí – Dijo Carly.

Todos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas clases. Sam y Freddie tenía ciencias juntos, hora durante la cual el castaño trató de entretener a su amiga, sin tocar los temas que iba a tratar aquella noche con ella. Ambos se entretenían contestando preguntas como qué dibujarían en la calva del Señor Howard si tuvieran oportunidad.

La hora siguiente fue más o menos igual, a pesar de que Sam no levantaba cabeza, moralmente hablando. Sin embargo, a la hora de la comida, las cosas dieron un giro repentino, cuando vieron a Ashley, con la cara magullada por la pelea con Sam, sentada en su mesa de siempre junto a Travis, que no era estudiante de Ridgeway. Estos no paraban de mandarles miradas asesinas, sobre todo a Sam y a Freddie, quienes lo notaron.

-Como no dejen de mirarnos, le dejo el otro ojo a la virulé – Dijo Sam rabiosa.

-Cálmate. Solo nos están mirando.

-¿Si? Pues ahora se acercan la zorra implacable y su secuaz.

-Ignórales – Dijo Carly agarrándola por la muñeca.

-Vaya, mirad quiénes están aquí… Las dos zorrillas de turno y Rocky Balboa.

No recibió respuesta alguna, pero Sam empezó a apretar los puños con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa Carly? – Atacó Ashley - ¿Es que ya no te quedan más chicos guapos y malotes con los que enrollarte? Y Sam, ¿tú qué? ¿Has decidido ponerte la ropa que te pones por las noches para ir a las esquinas solamente cuando vas a ello? Eso te va a quitar muchos clientes.

La rabia de Sam crecía por segundos y estaba segura que en cualquier momento explotaría.

-¿Cómo va tu ojo Benson? ¿Te duele mucho? – Dijo, esta vez, Travis.

Ya está. Ese era el detonante que le faltaba a Sam para darse la vuelta y estrellar su puño directamente en el ojo de Travis, haciendo que el chico se fuera al suelo, y con la otra mano, estrellarle a Ashley en la cara la bandeja que llevaba en la mano, pringándole hasta las ideas.

-¡Agradece que solo haya sido la bandeja y tú que solo te haya dado una vez! – Gritó haciendo que todo Ridgeway se girara a mirar que pasaba - ¡Te advertí que no te volvieras a meter con mis amigos, si quieres tomarla con alguien hazlo conmigo! Ya has empezado con tu proceso de hundirme hasta que me den ganas de desaparecer, ¿por qué no acabas conmigo y dejas al resto en paz? Vuelve a acercarte a ellos o a decirles algo y te juro que esta vez tu querido Jeremy no podrá conmigo. Y respecto a lo de ser una zorra… la que va vestida como una ahora mismo eres tú. La que se ha acostado con todo lo que tiene dos piernas, un buen paquete entre estas y respire, eres tú. Y si alguna vez yo me he comportado así, ha sido porque tú me lo has enseñado.

-Te voy a matar maldita hija de…

-Tócale un pelo y te juro que será lo último que harás en esta vida – Dijo Freddie levantándose y poniéndose delante de Sam, igual que Carly.

-No vayas de héroe ahora Benson – Le amenazó Travis desde el suelo.

-Tú ahora mismo solito, sin tus dos secuaces y tirado en el suelo después de que una chica te haya partido la cara no estás en condiciones de amenazar a nadie.

-¿Sabéis que si jugáis con fuego os podéis quemar? Pues es lo que estáis haciendo al meteros conmigo – Dijo Ashley desafiante.

-A una persona puede que le puedas hacer daño. Pero a tres no – Dijo Gibby uniéndose a sus amigos.

-Ni a cuatro.

-Ni a cinco.

Y así, poco a poco, todas las personas que apreciaban a Sam por cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho por ellos, se levantaron en contra de Ashley; incluso aquellas personas que tiempo atrás habían sido sus secuaces, ahora defendían a la rubia.

-Estás sola en esto – Dijo Freddie.

Sam miraba atónita toda la gente que se ponía de su lado, pero eso, no la ayudó del todo, pues seguía con la idea de que no se merecía todo aquello. Todas las personas que ahora la protegían y la apoyaban, habían sido maltratadas por ella al menos una vez en la vida. Sí, también las había ayudado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que las hubiera tratado mal varias veces.

Sin que nadie la viera, cogió su mochila y salió corriendo del instituto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Salió corriendo a refugiarse en un parque abandonado cerca de su casa donde no iba nadie. Era el único sitio donde estaba segura que no la buscarían; y fue allí donde, a base de tirar piedras contra un coche abandonado, consiguió liberar un poco de toda la rabia que tenía contenida, antes de que oscureciera y tuviera que volver a su casa.

Unas horas más tarde, Freddie se deslizó por la escalera de incendios hasta las frías calles de Seattle, y puso rumbo hacia la casa de Sam. Tenía muchos temas que tratar con ella aquella noche.

**Hasta aquí. Bueno, no me voy a parar mucho aquí abajo porque lo he dicho todo arriba jajajaja. Espero que os guste este capítulo.**

**Y bueno, como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	27. Sé Tan Fuerte Como Dices Que Eres

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Me alegro de que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Bueno, nos vemos abajo que no tengo nada más que poner aquí arriba.**

**Y como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

Miró hacia arriba, tratando de recordar cuál era la ventana de Sam. El no haber ido a su casa más de un par de veces era la culpable de aquello. Tras varios minutos, reconoció al gato de Sam, que se acercó a curiosear por la ventana. ¿Que cómo supo que era el gato de Sam? Muy fácil. Solo Espumita era un gato blanco con tres patas.

Con paso decidido se dirigió a la escalera de incendios y subió cuatro pisos hasta llegar a la ventana de Sam. Se asomó con cuidado y la vio tirada en la cama, mirando al infinito, con la música tan alta que se oía a través de la ventana cerrada. La canción que estaba sonando en ese momento era… ¿la que él le había propuesto para el programa?

Se acercó un poco más a la ventana y pudo apreciar ligeramente la expresión de amargura en el rostro de su amiga, cosa que le partió el corazón por completo.

Entonces levantó la mano y golpeó ligeramente la ventana. Tras dar un pequeño saltito, Sam miró en dirección a la ventana y le vio a él con su clásica media sonrisa saludándole con la mano.

-¿Pero qué…?

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió.

-¿Pero qué narices haces tú aquí en medio de la noche?

-Vengo a hablar contigo. Sabía que si te pedía que habláramos esta mañana me evitarías.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que ahora voy a hablar contigo?

Sin responderle se coló en su habitación, corrió hacia la puerta y echó el pestillo, volvió a la ventana, hizo lo mismo y se volvió para mirar a Sam.

-Que no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me digas qué te pasa, y me da igual que tenga que dormir aquí.

-Si no te vas tú me voy yo.

-Claro, ves y dile a tu madre que me he colado por tu ventana y por eso no quieres dormir en tu habitación, se lo creerá seguro. Es más, creo que si la despiertas para enseñárselo y ve que tu habitación está vacía le hará una gracia impresionante.

-No serás capaz – Dijo ella en tono desafiante.

-Pruébame – La retó él con el mismo tono. – Solo quiero saber qué te pasa. Quiero saber que circula por esa cabeza para que ya no sonrías como antes – Continuó, esta vez con un tono más dulce.

Le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos. Entonces los ojos de Sam empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, haciendo que girara la vista y se sentara en la cama.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? ¿Por qué se ha revelado toda esa gente contra Ashley esta mañana?

-Me preocupo porque eres mi amiga y no me sentiría bien el saber que algo te está haciendo daño y no hacer nada intentar remediarlo. Y toda esa gente se ha puesto de tu parte porque te quieren Sam – Dijo él sentándose frente a ella.

-Pero yo no te trato bien, a ninguna de esas personas las he tratado bien más de una vez. Incluso Gibby se ha puesto de mi lado. ¡Gibby! El chico raro al que le rompí los pulgares hace unos años.

-Sí, puede que hagas la vida imposible a la mayoría de esas personas, pero igual que las has tratado mal, cuando te han necesitado las has ayudado. A mí me has ayudado. A todas esas personas les alegras el día todas las semanas.

-¿Cómo?

-iCarly.

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero. Sin iCarly, yo sería invisible y todas esas personas me odiarían. Sin iCarly ni tú ni yo nos habríamos aguantado todos estos años, habrías dejado de hablarme, porque nada te ata a mí, solo el programa.

-¿Crees acaso que yo sería popular si no fuera por el programa? Sin iCarly nadie me miraría por el pasillo, pero eso me da igual. Yo lo que quería era pasar un buen rato con mis dos mejores amigas, me daba, de hecho, me da lo mismo la fama y los fans que podamos tener, lo que me importa es pasar un buen rato haciendo lo que me gusta con las dos chicas que más quiero en este mundo.

Se produjo un largo silencio en la habitación, pero ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio.

-Sam… - La cogió de las manos – He venido aquí para hablar contigo. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Pasa que todas las cosas que te dije sobre mí, me las dijo Ashley, y lo que más me duele es que tiene razón. No soy guapa, no soy alta, como igual que un cerdo, pienso con el maldito estómago, parezco un chico, si no fuera por el programa no sería nadie… no tengo nada que me haga especial.

-Para empezar, eres ingeniosa, graciosa, estás loca, en el buen sentido, eres fuerte, más fuerte que yo y que cualquier chico y lo mejor de todo es que empleas más esa fuerza ayudando a los demás que metiéndote con ellos. No eres alta, hay muchas chicas bajitas en este mundo, eso de que no eres guapa es muy discutible…

-Compárame con Ashley, me da mil vueltas.

-Ashley no es más que pelo, tetas y culo. Pelo más falso que un billete de siete dólares, lleva lentillas de colores, más relleno en el sujetador que todos los peluches de Griffin. ¿Quieres convertirte en una chica tan artificial como ella? Porque si es así adelante, no te detendré. Eso de que piensas con tu estómago… ¿qué más da? Yo muchas veces pienso que esa cosa que viste el día después de la fiesta.

Sam soltó una pequeña risita.

-¡Anda! ¡Te acuerda de cómo se sonríe! ¡Pensaba que te habías olvidado!

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de su cara desapareció enseguida, volviendo a dejar paso al dolor.

-Mira Sam – Dijo él muy serio buscando su mirada – He venido aquí para ver si te podía ayudar, pero veo que nada de lo que hago sirve para convencerte de lo genial que eres. Eso solo me hace pensar que no eres tan fuerte como aparentas ser, pues si lo fueras, te levantarías a pesar de estar completamente rota. Si eres capaz de luchar las batallas de los demás, pero no eres capaz de ser como los rascacielos y levantarte del suelo, solo demuestra que eres débil. Muy débil.

Sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, y al no recibir respuesta por parte de su amiga, se levantó, abrió la ventana y se fue por donde había venido.

Sam se quedó mirando la ventana, y por un momento le dieron ganas de salir corriendo detrás de Freddie y abrazarlo como si no hubiera mañana para agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella y todo lo que había hecho, pero, para cuando reaccionó, era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba demasiado lejos, tanto, que ni siquiera se le veía.

Cerró la ventana para evitar que el frío entrara, y se metió en la cama. En cuanto apagó la luz, la conversación que había tenido con Freddie. ¿Y si él tenía razón y no era tan fuerte como aparentaba ser? ¿Y si Ashley se equivocaba y no era tan mala, ni tan penosa como ella había dicho?

¿Y si se presentaba al concurso y ganaba?

Tenía que demostrarle a Freddie que el haber ido hasta su casa, el haber hablado con ella, su video, todo, había dado sus frutos. Tenía que ser como los rascacielos y elevarse.

-¿Rascacielos? – Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

A la mañana siguiente…

-¿Has visto a Sam? – Le preguntó Carly a Freddie.

-No, la vi anoche y no he vuelto a saber de ella.

-¿No ibas en broma cuando dijiste que la ibas a pillar por sorpresa?

-No, lo decía completamente en serio.

-Y… ¿cómo te fue?

-Pues… - empezó a sonreír – creo que podría ganarme la vida como actor después de lo de anoche.

¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Carly levantando una ceja.

-A lo que oyes. Con palabras no conseguí convencer a Sam de lo que realmente vale, ni quitarle de la cabeza toda la mierda que le había metido Ashley, así que… cambié mi estrategia. Le di donde más le duele. En su orgullo. No le mentí ni nada, no le dije cosas inventadas simplemente para hacerla sentir mejor.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que no era tan fuerte como parecía ser, porque era capaz de librar las batallas de los demás, pero no era capaz de librar las suyas propias, y dejaba que los fantasmas que vencía cada día, la devoraran. En definitiva, me "decepcioné". Pero todo era una pose.

-Se lo dijiste en serio, pero… ¿no estabas decepcionado?

-Para nada, pero sabía que tocarle el orgullo y hacerle creer que me había decepcionado la haría recapacitar.

-¡Qué malo eres! – Dijo entre risas empujándolo ligeramente.

-Lo hago por el bien común. Soy un héroe, me merezco una estatua.

-Le diré a Spencer que te haga una de mantequilla.

-Mejor de chocolate, así le saco provecho – Dijo con cara de goloso.

-Pero… sigo pensando por qué Sam no ha venido, es raro que no venga.

-Ayer cuando hablé con ella se la veía desmotivada. Fue por toda la gente que se levantó a defenderla, se sentía mal. Puede que no haya venido por eso.

-Es posible… No me gusta verla así – Empezó a agachar la cabeza.

-Oye anímate. No quiero tener que hacer otra visita nocturna, me siento Edward Cullen.

-Idiota.

La campana sonó y cada uno de ellos se fue hacia su clase. La verdad era que la ausencia de Sam se notaba, porque las clases se hacían eternas. Sí, estaba Gibby que las hacía amenas; pero cuando se juntaban los dos, aquello superaba al número de payasos del Circo del Sol.

Tras una intensa mañana de clases y de Gibby, cada uno se fue a su casa. Como marcaba la rutina, Carly y Freddie pasaron por Zumolandia y T-Bo les dio sus batidos, los cuales ya tenía preparados.

-Pues eso. Si instalo esa memoria en el ordenador que gasto para hacer el programa, la calidad mejorará mucho.

-Freddie suena muy interesante – Dijo Carly con ironía – pero me estoy muriendo del hambre. Te prometo que mañana me puedes seguir contando.

-Está bien. Hasta mañana.

-¡Carly! ¿Cómo te ha ido el día? ¿Has sacado buenas notas? ¿Me has traído un batido a mí? – Le dijo Spencer muy deprisa y sin apenas respirar en cuanto entró en el apartamento.

-Bien. Sí y no.

-Nunca piensas en mí – Dijo agachando la vista y poniendo cara de pena.

-Mañana te traigo uno. ¿Qué comemos?

-Tacos de espagueti. Se están acabando de hacer.

-Vale pues en cuanto estén listos avísame.

Se dirigió a su habitación y cuando abrió la puerta, vio a alguien sentada en su cama:

-¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿De qué? ¿Por qué no has venido a clase y ahora estas aquí?

-Voy a presentarme al concurso de belleza – Dijo decidida.

**Hasta aquí. Espero que os guste. No puedo pararme mucho porque voy con el tiempo justo.**

**Dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	28. He Vuelto Y Para Quedarme

**Hey, hey ya estoy aquí. Bueno subo hoy por que el lunes me voy de viaje cinco días y no me voy a llevar el pc, por tanto… para no dejaros hasta entonces con las ganas, aquí tenéis el capítulo.**

**Y como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece. **

Después de cenar, ya que Sam se negó a hablar con el estómago vacío…

-A ver, ¿qué es eso de que te vas a presentar al concurso? ¿A qué se debe ese cambio de idea tan radical?

-A que… a que tengo que demostrarles a todos que soy fuerte.

-Sam… ya sabemos todos que eres fuerte.

-No. No me refiero a ser fuerte físicamente, si no a que puedo vencer a mis fantasmas. A que no solo soy capaz de ayudar a los demás a vencer sus miedos. Tengo que demostrarles a todos, y sobre todo a mí misma que soy fuerte.

-Entiendo… pero… ¿se debe solo a eso que quieras presentarte?

-Digamos que… un ángel de la guarda se coló por mi ventana y me dijo que fuera como un rascacielos.

"_Qué tierno, tiene a Freddie como su ángel de la guarda"_ –Pesó Carly.

-¿Hola? ¿Sigues aquí o estás pensado en Taylor Launter?

-No te metas con Taylor – Dijo señalándola y poniendo voz desafiante - ¿y qué quiere decir eso del rascacielos?

-Todavía no lo sé. Me dijo que tenía que levantarme del suelo como ellos, mostrarme imponente.

-Entiendo… Bueno, en ese caso… Tenemos hasta el sábado para prepararte, así que…

-Respecto a eso… yo creo que los tacones ya los domino bastante bien…

-Está bien. Nada de tacones. Pero todas las tardes quedaremos al menos una hora para practicar las preguntas, y tenemos que ir a mirarte un vestido para el desfile y ¿qué vas a hacer con el talento?

-Para. Podemos ir mañana después de clase a mirar lo del vestido de noche, porque conociéndome, necesitaremos más de un día. El talento… todavía no sé qué voy a hacer.

-¿Y las preguntas?

-Con eso haz lo que quieras, si queréis volver a perseguirme con las tarjetitas adelante, si no, pues nada, nos arriesgaremos.

-Ya lo decidiremos. Me alegro de que hayas decidido presentarte.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el motivo por el que te presentas. Eres muy valiente.

-Te echaba de menos. Después de todo lo que pasó con Ashley y…

-Dejemos atrás todo lo de Ashley. Ahora sabemos que no nos va a volver a molestar, la cuestión está en que Sam ha vuelto.

-Y para quedarme.

Carly se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, de esos que hacía tanto que no se daban.

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?

-Pensaba quedarme de todas formas. Voy a ver si hay algo de jamón en la nevera – Dijo saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

La tarde siguiente…

-Por favor, acompáñanos a buscar un vestido para Sam – Rogaba Carly.

-¿Por qué tenéis todas tanto amor con que vaya al centro comercial cuando la que se tiene que probar cosas sexys es Sam?

-Porque eres un chico y necesitamos ojo masculino.

-Y alguien que os lleve las bolsas.

-Eso también – Dijo Carly tras una pequeña pausa.

-Está bien – Dijo resoplando – Yo os acompaño, pero a la mínima que os metáis en hazte un sujetador o en la tienda esa de los brillitos de labios, me largo.

-Prometido – Dijo Carly haciéndose una cruz en el corazón con el dedo –Venga vamos. Sam nos espera abajo – Lo agarró de la muñeca y lo sacó a rastras del apartamento.

Bajaron al vestíbulo y vieron a Sam discutiendo con Lewbert sobre algo de lanzar piñas a los porteros en su vestíbulo. Freddie sonrió al ver aquello, estaba claro que Sam había vuelto, al menos en parte; y también sonrió interiormente al ver que su charla con ella había dado sus frutos.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, antes de que le ponga ese frutero por sombrero.

Salieron del Bushwell Plaza, cogieron el autobús que los llevaría al centro comercial, y cuando llegaron, la vena de compradora compulsiva de Carly salió a la luz.

-Vamos allá. Tenemos un montón de tiendas que ver.

Se metieron en el centro y empezaron a mirar tienda tras tienda buscando el vestido perfecto para Sam. Pero parecía ser que ninguno se acoplaba a lo que buscaban. O era demasiado atrevido, o el color era horrible, o solo estaba en la talla del maniquí… Y así, defecto tras defecto, el tiempo pasó y parecía que no iban a encontrar nada.

-Es imposible encontrar nada que me guste.

-Sam, tú también tienes que poner de tu parte, no buscarle defectos a todos los vestidos – Se quejaba Carly.

-Pero es que no hay ninguno que… me…

Entonces lo vio. Era el vestido perfecto. Rojo, largo, tirantes… Era perfecto… y desorbitadamente caro.

-Me han dicho que no te gusta ese - Dijo Freddie con ironía poniéndose junto a ella, mirando el escaparate.

-No me gusta… me encanta, pero es demasiado caro. No tengo 500 dólares para gastármelos en un vestido – Dijo apenada.

-La verdad es que es precioso, pero demasiado caro – Intervino la morena – Vamos, seguiremos buscando. Seguro que vengo alguno parecido más barato.

Tras mirar en siete tiendas más, encontraron un vestido azul, del mismo tono que los ojos de Sam, en palabra de honor que llegaba hasta las rodillas por delante y hasta el suelo por detrás.

-Ese te queda genial – Dijo Freddie ilusionado al pensar que por fin se podría ir a casa.

-¿Seguro? No sé es un poco…

-Es original. Yo creo que ese es perfecto – Apoyó Carly a su amigo.

-Además… combina con el color de tus ojos – Añadió Freddie casi en un susurro.

-Está bien. Nos lo quedamos.

-Perfecto.

Salieron de la tienda, y al volver a pasar por el escaparate del vestido, Sam no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo. Ese detalle, no pasó desapercibido a ojos de Freddie, cuyos ojos siguieron la trayectoria de los de su amiga. Cuando vio el escaparate, se imaginó a Sam con ese vestido y solo le vino a la mente una palabra.

-Preciosidad – Dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-¿Cómo? – Le preguntó la rubia.

-Que el vestido que te has comprado es una preciosidad, aunque es raro que lo diga un chico.

-Sí… la verdad es que es muy raro.

Después de pasar gran parte de la tarde en el centro, decidieron ir a casa de Carly a ver una película juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. Obviamente, Sam se acostó en el sofá, Carly se tiró encima del sillón dejando a Freddie sin sitio.

-Os olvidáis de alguien – Dijo señalándose a sí mismo en tono de queja.

-En el sillón no cabes.

-Está bien Freddiefer – Gruñó Sam incorporándose – Apaga la luz, pon play a la peli, dame le bol de palomitas y te dejo que te sientes en el sofá.

-A sus órdenes.

Hizo todo lo que Sam le pidió y en cuanto se sentó en el sofá, ella se dejó caer de nuevo apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Freddie, quien se puso tenso al notar el peso de la cabeza de Sam sus rodillas.

La miró de reojo y comprobó que, a diferencia de él, estaba tranquila y relajada, como si aquello fuera algo normal. El hecho de verla así lo tranquilizó un poco, pero seguía estando tenso por el hecho de que no sabía cómo interpretar aquello. Él le había confesado lo que sentía por ella, sin embargo, Sam le había dicho que no lo quería justo después de haberle devuelto el beso que le había dado. Entonces… ¿Sentía algo por él o no sentía nada?

Estaba confundido, tanto, que cuando se quiso dar cuenta la película se había terminado y Sam se había vuelto a sentar.

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa antes de que se haga más tarde – Dijo Sam levantándose y cogiendo su bolsa.

-Nos vemos mañana en clase – Se despidieron de ella sus dos amigos antes de que cerrara la puerta tras de sí.

-Parece ser que a Sam le resultan cómodas tus piernas – Comentó al morena mirando a Freddie.

-No es gracioso. No sé cómo interpretar las cosas. Me voy a casa – Soltó bastante frustrado saliendo del apartamento de su amiga y metiéndose en el suyo.

-¿Cómo ha ido la tarde Freddie? – Le preguntó su madre al verlo entrar

-Bien mamá. Sam ya tiene vestido.

-¿Iba enserio eso del vestido?

-Totalmente. Oye mamá… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Si le haces un regalo a una chica, ella puede interpretarlo como que intentas conquistarla a base de dinero y regalitos?

-No lo sé hijo… Eso es algo que debes averiguar por ti mismo. Cada chica se toma las cosas de un modo o de otro. ¿Es que acaso hay alguna chica a la que quieras hacerle un regalo?

-No. Es solo curiosidad, por si algún día me veo en la situación.

-Está bien.

-Creo que me voy a ir a dormir mamá, estoy cansado.

-Buenas noches Freddie – Dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Se dirigió a su habitación y, una vez allí, sacó una pequeña llave de su joyero. ¿Por qué lo conservaba todavía? También se lo preguntaba él. Se escurrió debajo de la cama y levantó una tabla que había aflojado hacía años, cuando descubrió que su madre seguía revisando sus cajones. Tenía que encontrar un lugar donde meter sus cosas íntimas, personales y demasiado chocantes para su madre. Del hueco de debajo de la cama, sacó una pequeña caja verde con un candado. Lo abrió con la llave y sacó de dentro un pequeño sobre lleno de dinero.

Colocó la caja de nuevo en su sitio, salió de debajo de su cama, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a contar todo el dinero que había en el sobre. Estaba ahorrando desde que hacía más de dos años para poder pagarse el carnet de conducir, ya que estaba seguro de que su madre no lo haría.

-500 dólares – contó en voz alta – Con esto me sobraría para pagarme el carnet, pero…

Miró de nuevo el dinero y el mensaje escrito en el sobre que lo contenía, para luego decir en voz alta:

-El coche puede esperar. Tú, mi querido amigo – Dijo hablando con el fajo de billetes como si fuera una persona – y yo, tenemos otros planes.

A esa misma hora, en otro lado de la ciudad, Sam miraba, sentada en su ventana, los rascacielos que poblaban la ciudad de Seattle.

-Llevo años viviendo en esta ciudad y nunca habíais sido un misterio para mí. ¿Por qué cuando viene un tonto y me dice que tengo que ser como vosotros, empezáis a ser unos completos desconocidos para mí? Aunque la verdad no sé por qué me empeño tanto en averiguarlo…

Entonces Espumita, de un salto se subió encima de ella, haciéndola saltar del susto.

-Cuidado Espumita o me tirarás… - Miró a su gato que maulló, como si pidiera perdón -. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo lo haces para que no te importe nada de lo que te haya pasado? Cuando te encontré en la calle, esos idiotas te habían dejado hecho una porquería, y ahora, a pesar de todas las veces que te han dicho que estarías mejor muerto, que eres horrible y después de todo el daño que te han hecho, tienes esa chispa de felicidad en los ojos.

Volvió a mirar a los rascacielos.

-Eres fuerte. Eres como ellos. Siempre te levantas del suelo aunque te quiten todo lo que tengas y todo lo que eres. Muchas veces me gustaría poder gritarle eso a la cara a Ashley. Que a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho, soy fuerte, y puedo vencer a mis propios fantasmas. Que la puedo vencer a ella y a todo lo que se me ponga por delante.

Entonces, una leve ráfaga de viento rozó su rostro y meció ligeramente su pelo y, como si de magia se hubiera tratado, lo entendió todo. Ya era como un rascacielos. Se había levantado del suelo igual que ellos. Era fuerte.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo. Todo encaja. Ya sé a qué se refería con lo de ser un rascacielos. Y se lo voy a demostrar este sábado. A mí, a Freddie y a todos.

**Hasta aquí. Sé que no es un final tan apoteósico como los anteriores, o al menos a mí no me lo parece, pero como he dicho arriba, me voy toda la semana de viaje y no quería dejaros esperando.**

**No tengo mucho más que decir salvo que gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, que dejéis más en este capítulo y que en ellos pongáis lo que queráis que estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Besos ^^**


	29. Me Faltaba Una Cosa

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Siento muchísimo en retraso, pero al volver del viaje, descubrí que mi padre me había cogido el ordenador porque le hacía falta para el trabajo y, como consecuencia, esta semana tampoco he tenido. Pero ya he vuelto, y no paro hasta que acabe. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

El jueves por la mañana…

-Esta tarde cuando vayamos a tu casa y nos quitemos a Freddie de encima, tengo que hablarte de una cosa – Decía Sam bastante emocionada.

-¿Por qué no puede estar Freddie delante? – Preguntó la morena.

-Porque no puede y punto. Ya lo entenderás todo.

-Bueno como quieras. Y mira – Dijo señalando al frente – hablando del rey de Roma.

-Buenos días chicas – Saludó el castaño.

-Hola Freduccini – Respondió la rubia.

-Vaya, parece que estás más animada que antes. Eso me gusta – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Entonces sonó la campana y los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

Durante la última hora, Sam sintió una mirada asesina a su espalda, que procedía de Ashley, quien se inclinó hacia delante y empezó a susurrar amenazas en el oído de Sam.

-Voy a destruirte. Ya verás cuando te quedes sola, no va a quedar de ti ni un cadáver al que llorar.

Como respuesta Sam, sin tan siquiera girarse para mirarle a la cara, estiró el brazo y le pegó un fuerte tirón de pelo a Ashley, llevándose consigo un bueno montón de extensiones. Giró un poco la cara y susurró:

-Vuelve a amenazarme a mí o a quien sea, y te prometo que a la otra no serán extensiones lo que te arranque. Si no pelo de verdad.

Sonó la campana que daba por finalizadas las clases, y Sam se dirigió a su taquilla a esperar a Carly. La morena miró perpleja a la rubia, que observaba y acariciaba con cariño su botín de guerra.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Te dije que había vuelto para quedarme.

Y justo entonces, pasó por el lado de las dos amigas Ashley con el pelo más largo en un lado de la cabeza que en otro, mirando aterrada a Sam.

-No puede ser.

-Pues lo es Carly. Nadie se mete con Sam y sale airoso.

-Ni falta que hace que lo jures – Añadió la morena empezando a reírse.

-Oye chicas, habéis visto el desastre de cabeza que tiene Ash… - Se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver las manos de Sam - ¿Has sido tú?

-Repito. Nadie se mete conmigo y sale airoso de la situación.

-Definitivamente, has vuelto.

Oye Freddie – interrumpió Carly - ¿Te vienes a mi casa ahora con Sam y conmigo?

-Emm… no puedo. Tengo una cosa que hacer con mi madre. Si eso nos vemos mañana por la mañana.

-Bueno, en ese caso… ¿nos vamos Sam?

-Después de ti.

Ambas salieron del instituto y se dirigieron a Zumolandia como siempre. Sin embargo Freddie tenía otros planes.

Caminó por las calles de Seattle hasta llegar a la parada del autobús. Se subió a este y bajó justo delante del centro comercial. Se adentró en la marea de gente que entraba y salía de las tiendas cargados de bolsas hasta arriba, y se dirigió a la tienda donde estaba el vestido que tanto le gustaba a Sam.

Lo miró en el escaparate una vez más. Se imaginó a Sam con él puesto… y volvió a sonreír.

Entró en la tienda y miró en todas direcciones en busca de alguien que le atendiera. Y entonces la ayuda llegó en forma de…

-¿Tiffany?

-¿Freddie?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-Trabajo aquí – respondió ella - ¿Y tú que haces aquí? No sé nada de ti desde la fiesta.

-Sí… desde la fiesta…

-Siento lo que pasó.

-¿Cómo?

-Que siento lo que pasó. Iba muy borracha y cuando voy así puedo llegar a ser muy… puta. Lo siento de verdad. Sé que te insulté y todo eso, pero…

-Tranquila. No pasa nada. El pasado pisado. En realidad, me alegro de darme cuenta de que no eres como Ashley. Ya sabes… una zorra artificial.

-Todo es pose. Trabajo aquí para ayudar a mis padres a pagar sus facturas, porque con sus trabajos no pueden con todo.

-Entonces… ¿no la aguantas?

-No, en absoluto. La odio. Veía todo lo que te hacía y lo que le estaba haciendo a tu amiga y yo me sentía fatal por tener que seguirle el juego. Hasta ese momento no sabía lo mala que podía llegar a ser.

-La cuestión están en que si no la aguantas ¿por qué sigues yendo con ella?

-O eso, o quedarme sin amigos.

-Si quieres yo puedo ser tu amigo. Y si les explico todo a Carly y Sam, seguro que tendrás dos amigas más. A mí eso me da tres, y eso es igual a que no estarás sola y sin amigos como tú dices.

-Eres un gran chico. Bueno – Dijo borrando su sonrisa de la cara y poniendo una expresión más formal - ¿en qué puedo ayudarle caballero?

-Pues me gustaría comprar el vestido rojo del escaparate.

-¿Qué talla?

-La mediana creo.

-¿Crees? O sea que no te sabes la talla. A parte, esto no va por grande, mediano, pequeño, va por números.

-¿Y en qué te basas para saber que talla es?

-Medidas. Dime las medidas. La altura, pecho, cosas de esas.

-Pues mide 1,65 sin tacones, gasta una talla 90 de sujetador.

-¿Sabes qué talla de sujetador gasta?

-Es lo que tiene que Sam y Carly te arrastren a hazte un sujetador y te piden que les lleves distintos sujetadores de distintas tallas.

-¿Le vas a comprar el vestido a Sam?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Carly no las tiene tan grandes.

-Buen punto. Pues sí, es para ella. Lo vio y le gustó, así que…

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones de nada. Primero porque no tenemos tanta confianza, y segundo porque la forma en la que te brillan los ojos y lo rojo que estás me dicen todo lo que quiero saber.

Freddie agachó la cabeza para intentar ocultar lo colorado que se había puesto y Tiffany se dirigió a uno de los montones de percheros llenos hasta arriba de vestidos, rebuscó entre ellos hasta que sacó uno idéntico al del escaparate pero en la talla adecuada para Sam.

-Si viene por aquí por favor – Dijo para llamar la atención de Freddie.

-Claro.

-¿Se lo envuelvo para regalo?

-Por favor.

-Serán 500 dólares.

La chica sacó una caja de debajo del mostrador, desdobló el papel que había dentro para proteger el vestido y lo metió dentro de la caja doblándolo cuidadosamente mientras Freddie, todavía sin saber si se iba a arrepentir de aquello, sacaba de la mochila el sobre con el dinero.

-Aquí tiene. Muchas gracias por comprar en nuestras tiendas. Y que tengas suerte con Sam.

-Gracias.

-A ver – dijo Carly sentándose en uno de los pufs del estudio – qué es eso tan secreto que Freddie no puede saber.

-Ya lo he entendido todo. Lo de los rascacielos.

-¿Lo que te dijo Freddie?

-Eso mismo. Y Espumita me ayudó.

-Espum… Dejémoslo estar. ¿Qué has descubierto?

-Lo que quería decirme con todo eso de los rascacielos. Siempre se levantan a pesar de todo. Me dijo que fuera tan fuerte como aparentaba ser y al principio no sabía lo que quería decir. Y sabes que Freddie cuando quiere se expresa como un maldito libro abierto – Dijo con ironía – pero ese no es el caso. La cosa está en que ayer lo entendí todo. Soy tan fuerte como digo ser… al menos en ello estoy. Estoy venciendo mis miedos y aunque me intenten quitar todo lo que tengo siempre me levanto.

-Te sigo pero no acabo de entenderlo todo.

-Con todo esto de Ashley he estado a punto de perder lo que más quiero, o sea, a Freddie, a ti y a… ¿Por qué pones esa cara de atontada?

-Quieres a Freddie – Dijo con voz aguda.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Sí lo has hecho.

-Bueno, no estamos hablando de si quiero o no a Freddie. Estamos hablando de que cuando casi os pierdo, y después de todo lo que pasó, volví a levantarme. Me enfrenté a Ashley.

-Ahora lo entiendo. ¡Quieres a Freddie! – Dijo cambiando totalmente de tono.

-Pues la verdad es que… no lo sé.

-Sabes que puedes contármelo. Somos las mejores amigas.

-Está bien – Suspiró la rubia – Es que no sé… Hace que sienta cosas que no había sentido nunca. Cosas indescriptibles que conseguí descifrar el día de la fiesta. Sí, el chico ese que te dije es Freddie. La cosa es que no me merece. Soy mala con él, le pego, le insulto y él siempre es igual de dulce conmigo, siempre intenta ayudarme pase lo que pase.

-Lo hace porque te quiere y le da igual que le merezcas o no. Solamente quiere estar contigo. Deberías prestar atención a eso y no a esas idioteces de que no te mereces estar con él.

-No sé, es muy difícil. Creo que es lo único que no he conseguido ni conseguiré vencer nunca.

-Lo harás, ya lo verás.

-En fin. Será mejor que me vaya a casa que se está haciendo de noche. Mañana nos vemos.

-Hasta mañana.

-Perfecto – Se dijo Freddie a sí mismo – Lo dejaré aquí con mucho cuidado de no… mierda. Espumita, tranquilo gatito. No, no saltes. Quieto. No. Mierda.

Espumita saltó encima de Freddie quien, intentando quitarse al gato de encima, perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima del escritorio de Sam y de ahí se fue rodando al suelo, todavía intentado quitarse al gato de encima que estaba empezando a arañarle cerca de la cara.

-Quita de encima gato asqueroso. No te he hecho nada. Solo quería dejar un regalo para Sam sin que ella lo supiera. Vamos he venido desde el centro comercial hasta aquí andando.

Entonces se oyó un pequeño chasquido y la puerta de la habitación de Sam se abrió.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí idiota?

-Te discutiría pero… ¡quítame a tu gato de encima antes de que me desfigure la cara!

-Vamos ven aquí cosita. Y ahora, vete a la cocina a comer.

Al oír aquello el gato saltó de los brazos de Sam y salió de la habitación. Estaba claro quién era su dueña. Cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación, Sam se volvió de nuevo hacia Freddie.

-¿Ahora me vas a explicar que haces aquí? Voy a empezar a sospechar que estás acosándome si sigues entrando en mi habitación por las noches a través de la ventan… Oh Dios Mío.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Espumita te ha medio desfigurado la cara.

-No es momento para bromas Sam – Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Que no es broma idiota, mira – Dijo cogiéndole por la muñeca y llevándole la mano a la mejilla donde tenía la herida.

-Ay mi madre, sangre. Sam soy propenso a desangrarme rápidamente. Sam. Sam. Que me muero, que me quedo aquí tieso. –Gritó Freddie al ver la sangre en su mano.

-Vale, vale, calma. ¿Dónde narices metí la caja de pañuelos?

-Sam que esto cada vez va a más.

-¿¡Quieres calmarte? Estoy intentando recordar donde guardé los pañuelos.

-¡SAM DATE PRISA!

-Mierda. No los veo. Toma – Dijo cogiendo un calcetín del suelo – tapa la herida con esto. Siéntate mientras yo voy a por el botiquín.

Sam salió de la habitación en busca del botiquín, mientras Freddie se preguntaba cuánto tiempo hacia que ese calcetín estaba en el suelo.

-Vamos a ver – Dijo Sam sentándose junto a Freddie, empapando un trozo de algodón en agua oxigenada para desinfectar la herida – Te va a escocer un poco.

Freddie retiró el calcetín y Sam, con cuidado, puso el algodón encima de la herida. En el mismo instante en que el algodón rozó su piel, puso una mueca de dolor, pero no emitió ningún sonido para no poner más nerviosa a Sam.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poquito sí la verdad. ¿Qué le pasa a tu gato conmigo?

-Que es mi gato.

-Pero tú no siempre te tiras a mi cuello, también te preocupas por mí – giró la cara ligeramente para poder mirarla a los ojos – Como ahora.

La chica levantó la vista y se quedó embobada durante unos segundos. Entonces Freddie empezó a acercarse a ella con cuidado con intenciones de besarla, pero ella fue más rápida y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Me vas a decir ya por qué has venido aquí?

-Sí. Por eso – Dijo señalando la bolsa del suelo – No quería que supieras que había sido yo.

-Pero ¿qué has hecho?

-Abre la caja.

Sam lo miró perpleja e hizo lo que le pedía. Recogió la bolsa del suelo, sacó la caja y la abrió con cuidado. Al retirar la tapa y el papel, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

-Es… es… ¿por qué?

-Vi cómo lo mirabas y… no pude evitarlo.

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a por qué eres tan bueno conmigo.

-Puedo darte una lista de razones.

-Adelante.

-Muy bien. Es mi dinero y con él hago lo que quiero, eso lo primero. Eres mi mejor amiga y mi peor enemiga al mismo tiempo, y eso no lo tiene todo el mundo. Siempre que yo lo necesito estás a mi lado. Eres una chica fantástica y un proyecto de rascacielos. Porque quiero ayudarte. Porque me podría pasar toda la noche dándote razones de por qué lo he hecho, pero lo puedo resumir todo en dos razones y puede que en un hecho.

-Te escucho.

-Porque me da la gana y porque estoy… totalmente… absolutamente… enamorado de ti.

-Y yo de ti, pero ya te he dicho que no merezco estar contigo.

-A la mierda el merecer o dejar de merecer. Quiero estar contigo, ¿eso no basta?

-Vete por favor.

-Pero…

-Vete.

-Está bien.

Se dio la vuelta, se acercó a la cama, cogió su chaqueta y se volvió a dirigir hacia la ventana. Y justo cuando Sam pensaba que se iba a ir, Freddie la cogió por la cintura y la besó.

No fue un beso como los que le había dado antes. Fue a demostrarle todo lo que sentía. Fue brusco, pero sin querer forzarla a hacer nada. Tampoco fue un pico. Fue un beso apasionado, de esos que te pillan por sorpresa y cuando quieres darte cuenta de están comiendo la boca. Y Sam, no hizo ascos a ese beso.

Tras treinta intensos segundos, Freddie se separó de Sam y le dijo, justo antes de salir de allí por donde había venido:

-Me faltaba el hecho.

**Hasta aquí. Siento haber tardado, pero hasta ahora no he tenido tiempo libre para escribir. Prometo no haceros esperar tanto para el próximo capítulo. Espero que os guste este y que no me odiéis por haber tardado. **

**Mil gracias por los reviews. Como siempre dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Feliz Navidad y Besos ^^ **


	30. Empieza El Espectáculo

**Hey, hey ya estoy aquí. Bueno, escribí el One-Shot de I'm coming home por que tuve un día raro y me vino a la mente. Pero no he abandonado este fic. Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

-Definitivo – le dijo Sam a su amiga – Freddie me odia. Pierdo el culo por él y no quiero que eso me pase y él, en vez de hacer las cosas como siempre y darme razones para odiarle, se cuela en mi habitación en mitad de la noche, me compra el vestido rojo que vimos en aquella tienda, me dice un montón de cosas súper tiernas y…

-Y… ¿qué? – Preguntó la morena con curiosidad. MUCHA curiosidad.

-Me da el mejor beso que me han dado en mi vida – Dijo ella dejándose caer en su silla.

-¿Que te qué?

-Que me besó, me dio un morreo digno de película, me comió la boca de mala manera, como lo quieras llamar. El caso es que ha sido el mejor beso que me han dado en toda mi vida.

-¿Cómo besa?

-¿Qué? – Susurró Sam dando un golpe en la mesa - ¿Qué parte de la frase el mejor beso de mi vida no has entendido? El idiota puede ser el rey de los frikis del reino de Frikilandia que está justo al lado de Mordor donde Nevel es el presidente, pero… besa de maravilla.

-La verdad es que sí. ¿Qué? Yo también he besado a Freddie – Se defendió ella al ver la mirada que le había echado Sam.

-Pero no es que solo bese bien, es que todo él está bien. Me dio una lista de razones por las que quiere estar conmigo y por las que yo merezco estar con él. Es muy dulce y muy tierno como el algodón de azúcar. Es… es como mi ángel de la guarda. Siempre que lo necesito aparece, como si tuviera un radar. Es… es el chico más puñeteramente perfecto de toda la faz de la maldita tierra.

-Te equivocas. Es el chico más puñeteramente perfecto para ti de toda la faz de la maldita tierra. Y tú, deberías abrir los ojos de una vez y darte cuenta de que si hace todas esas cosas que hace a pesar de que lo has llevado durante años por la calle de la amargura, es por algo. Deberías decirle todo lo que me has dicho a mí y dejar de andarte por las ramas de una vez.

-No sé… puede que tengas razón. Pero… ¿cómo lo hago? No se me dan bien estas cosas. Me supera en ese aspecto.

-Yo creo que cuando llegue el momento oportuno te darás cuenta y lo dirás.

-Silencio. Sacad vuestros libros – La voz de urraca de la señorita Briggs interrumpió la conversación de las chicas por completo, y no podrían seguir hablándolo hasta que Freddie no estuviera delante.

Fue por eso por lo que, a la hora del almuerzo, hablaron sobre el concurso.

-Tenemos que hacer esta tarde el aviso para los espectadores del programa que mañana no emitiremos – Empezó Gibby.

-O…

-¿O qué?

-O… podríamos emitir en directo desde el concurso – Dijo Carly.

-La verdad es que no es mala idea. ¿Tú que opinas Sam? – Dijo Freddie.

Pero Sam no contestó, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando los labios de Freddie y muriéndose de ganas por repetir lo de la noche anterior en ese mismo momento.

-Sam… ¿qué estás mirando? – Preguntó el castaño.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Al despertar te su trance vio a todos mirándola fijamente y se abofeteó interiormente: la habían pillado mirando los labios de Freddie como una idiota.

-¿Que si te parece bien que emitamos en directo el concurso de belleza? – Repitió el joven productor técnico.

-No sé… ¿Es buena idea?

-Creo que nos dará bastante audiencia la verdad. Y para cambiar un poco la rutina de siempre puede estar bien.

-Está bien. Haremos el programa desde el concurso.

-¿Estás nerviosa? – Preguntó Gibby.

-Un poco la verdad. Tengo la sensación de que no estoy preparada.

-Y no lo estás.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Ashley allí plantada con las extensiones puestas de nuevo en su cabeza.

-Piérdete – Soltó la morena – Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro.

-Solo vengo a hablar con Sam.

-La pena es que yo no quiero hablar contigo, así que… no malgastes mi tiempo.

-No si tú no tienes que hablar solo tienes que escucharme. Mañana vas a hacer el mayor ridículo de toda tu vida. Esas chicas llevan años en concursos de belleza y cuando ven carne fresca no dudan en hundirte. Además, físicamente te dan más de mil vueltas. Yo me lo pensaría dos veces antes de presentarme.

-Sí, sí, muy bonito el discurso, pero gracias a toda la sarta de mentiras que me has soltado estas semanas has conseguido que no me crea ni una de las palabras que salga de esa bocaza que tienes. Lárgate antes de que te vuelva a dejar medio calva y no me refiero a quitarte las extensiones.

-Bueno, tú haz lo que quieras – Dijo mientras se marchaba.

-No le hagas caso – Le dijo Freddie – Solo lo hace para meterte miedo. Nada de lo que dice es cierto.

-Tranquilo que voy a ir a ese concurso y nada de lo que me diga esa perra me va a asustar.

Pero, en realidad, si antes estaba nerviosa, aunque solo fuera un poco, ahora lo estaba mucho más. Había oído hablar de que las chicas de concurso de belleza son muy competitivas y si tienen que hundirte en la miseria para conseguir ganar, lo hacen. Más si eres nueva.

Podría tener los ovarios muy cuadrados, pero al día siguiente se convertiría en carne de cañón; ya que no pensaba pegar a ninguna, si no que iba a llegar hasta el final… o al menos hasta donde la dejaran llegar los jueces.

-¿Quieres que esta tarde practiquemos con las preguntas y con los zapatos un poco más? Solo para estar preparados – Sugirió Carly.

-Está bien. Prefiero dormir, pero es necesario.

-Y también podemos hacer una prueba general de todo lo que tienes pensado llevar puesto y de cómo de vas a maquillar – Dijo la morena abriendo bastante los ojos como queriendo que Sam leyera el mensaje oculto que le estaba mandando.

-Claro. Tengo todos los modelitos en mi casa así que tendremos que ir a recogerlos – Había captado el mensaje. El vestido rojo iba incluido en el lote de modelitos.

-Sin problemas pasamos por tu casa lo coges todo y luego…

-¡NO! – Gritaron las dos chicas a la vez dejando a Freddie con la palabra en la boca y haciendo que se produjera un silencio bastante incómodo en la mesa.

-Emm… Tú tienes que ir a pedir permiso al centro social de Seattle a pedir permiso para emitir el programa en directo desde allí y, si te dejan, buscar un buen sitio y mirar lo del equipo y… todas esas cosas técnicas que sueles hacer – Dijo Carly para evitar que Freddie volviera con ellas a casa y descubriera el pastel.

-La verdad es que tienes razón – Dijo el chico pensativo - . Está bien. Tendré que esperar a mañana para ver cómo te queda todo.

-Sorpresa, sorpresa.

Sonó el timbre que daba por finalizada la hora del almuerzo y todos volvieron a sus clases en tropel. Sam siempre se había preguntado por qué la gente se quejaba cuando acababa la media hora de descanso que tenían y, a pesar de eso, corrían a clase como si se acabara el mundo. Misterios imposibles de resolver de la vida del estudiante.

Después de tres agotadoras horas más de clase, Carly y Sam se dirigieron a casa de la última para recoger todos los trastos y vestidos; y Freddie y Gibby se fueron al centro social de la ciudad para pedir permiso para hacer el programa en directo desde allí al día siguiente.

-Sam… ¿qué ha pasado con el vestido azul? – Preguntó la morena al ver que el vestido estaba cambiado.

-Nada, lo mejoré. No me convencía que fuera corto por delante y largo por detrás así que lo corté y lo arreglé. Ahora es solo corto y listo.

-Parece ser que eres buena costurera, no ha quedado nada mal – Confesó ella mirando el vestido con admiración -. Bueno, a lo que vamos. Mete todos los zapatos, el traje de baño y la ropa informal en esa bolsa grande; el maquillaje en esa más pequeña y yo llevo los vestidos.

-¿Cojo esto? – Preguntó Sam levantando el secador y la plancha del pelo.

-A la bolsa con ello.

Dos minutos más tarde, las dos chicas e iban camino del Bushwell Plaza, y mientras, Freddie esperaba su turno para hablar con la recepcionista del centro.

-Señor, por enésima vez, aquí no hacemos sopa de guisantes. Es un centro social no un restaurante fenomenal – Repitió por enésima vez la recepcionista en tono cansado.

-¿Pero me va a dar mi sopa de guisantes o no?

-No hacemos sopa de guisantes señor, esto no es su residencia.

-Luché en la Guerra de Vietnam y ahora no puedo tomar una sopa de pollo.

-¡Abuelo! – Gritó de pronto Gibby perdiendo la paciencia - ¡Aquí no hacen sopa! Pero justo enfrente le darán una con mucho gusto.

-¿Seguro?

-Se lo prometo.

-Muchas gracias joven, al menos alguien sabe el significado de la palabra educación… no como otras personas en este restaurante – Dijo girándose para mirar con desprecio a la recepcionista.

-Mucho gusto caballero.

El anciano cogió su sombrero y salió de allí murmurando algo sobre la nueva generación de jóvenes.

-¿A dónde le has mandado? – Le susurró Freddie acercándose a Gibby.

-A la tienda de animales. Ese hombre no hablaba ladraba – Respondió él con naturalidad.

Tanto Freddie como la recepcionista, que parecía haberse calmado, empezaron a reírse como si no hubiera mañana. Desde luego, era raro que Gibby hiciera algo normal en esta vida.

-¿En qué os puedo ayudar chicos?

-Verá emm… - Freddie se acercó al mostrador y leyó la placa que colgaba del bolsillo de la joven – Candance. Me llamo Freddie y soy el productor técnico del programa de Internet iCarly, ¿lo conoce?

-Claro, a mi hija le encanta, dice que eres monísimo y… ahora que te veo… no le quito razón. Ah, y también está obsesionada con algo llamado Seddie.

Al oír aquello Freddie se puso pálido. El Seddie. Los fans que querían que él y Sam acabaran saliendo. En un primer momento no le importaba todo aquello porque estaba seguro que nunca sentiría nada por Sam, pero ahora era distinto. Él no quería un Seddie para contentar a todos los fans del programa… él quería estar con Sam y punto. Nada de parafernalias para ganar audiencia. Solo quería estar con ella y punto. Sí, al ponerse a salir con ella, si es que algún día pasaba, el Seddie se haría realidad pero… él, dentro de la rareza de sus pensamientos, se entendía.

-¿Estás bien cielo? Te has puesto pálido.

-¿Qué? No, no, tranquila, estoy bien. Emm… ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Bueno, el caso es que el sábado es el día que emitimos el programa y nuestros seguidores están al tanto de todo lo del concurso. Por eso queremos pedir permiso al centro social para poder retransmitir el concurso en directo mañana por la noche.

-Tendré que consultarlo. Esperad aquí unos minutos que voy a hablar con el director.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de los Shay, Carly y Sam buscaban como locas las reglas del concurso para ver cuánto tiempo tendría para cambiarse y ver el orden de las pruebas.

-¿Dónde lo viste por última vez?

-A ver… Spencer me dijo que necesitaba papel para una escultura y lo cogió. Se lo quité y lo escondí donde nunca miraría.

-¿Y dónde es ese sitio?

-Un momento…

La morena se dirigió a su cama, levantó el colchón y con la mano que le quedó libre empezó a buscar el libreto de las reglas.

-¡Lo tengo! Vamos a ver. Primero va el pase de modelos, la ropa normal, el traje de baño y la ropa formal; después la ronda de preguntas y después el talento, y en caso de que haya empate, se realizará una ronda de preguntas extra, pero para eso llevarán la ropa de la prueba de talentos.

-Vale. El tiempo.

-Se presentan al concurso 50 chicas y salen a la pasarela por orden alfabético, una por una. Cuando acabas con uno de los modelitos, tienes de tiempo hasta que te vuelva a tocar para arreglarte y cambiarte de ropa.

-¿Y el resto de pruebas?

-Hay 15 minutos entre prueba y prueba para que las chicas se cambien. Además habrá una asistente para cada una para ayudaros en caso de que lo necesitéis.

-Perfecto entonces. El modelito de la ropa normal lo llevaré ya puesto así que… calculemos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré para cambiarme?

-Aquí pone que de 5 a 7 minutos.

-Vale. Yo voy al baño a cambiarme y tú busca un cronómetro. Apunta en un papel un par de preguntas, el orden de las pruebas y tal. Harás de jueza y presentador. Vamos a recrear el concurso.

-Perfecto.

Tras quince minutos de espera…

-Chicos. El directo dice que no hay problema y que miréis lo que haga falta. Eso sí, no podéis meter demasiado equipo para no molestar al resto del público.

-Perfecto – Celebraron Freddie y Gibby - ¿podemos ir a mirar dónde nos podríamos poner?

-Seguidme y os llevo al salón de actos.

Candance llevó a los chicos a través de un largo pasillo y les hizo cruzar un par de puertas hasta que llegaron al salón de actos, donde, un grupo de técnicos probaba las luces y el sonido para el día siguiente.

Freddie empezó a deambular por todos los rincones del salón, sentándose en cada butaca, subiendo a la palestra del piso de arriba y ningún sitio era el adecuado. De pura frustración, se tiró en mitad del pasillo que separaba las butacas en dos zonas distintas, y comprobó que ese era el sitio perfecto. No molestaba a nadie, nadie lo molestaba a él, era perfecto.

-Gibby, ya tengo un sitio.

-Genial. Ahora tenemos que ir a por la cámara y volver.

-Correcto. ¿Me echas una mano? Luego te invito a un batido.

-Grande.

-Como quieras.

-¿Lista?

-Adelante.

-Samantha Puckett, Seattle – Gritó Carly poniendo voz de presentados gastando un cepillo de pelo como micrófono.

Sam salió del cuarto de baño con el pelo planchado con unas pequeñas ondas recogido en una coleta alta, una camiseta con el hombro caído de color azul muy oscuro casi negro con un dibujo grande de un águila real con las alas extendidas hecho con tachuelas; una falta corta negra con unas medias a juego y unas botas altas de tacón negras. Se había hecho un maquillaje sencillo y muy natural y se había pintado los labios en un tono entre rosa oscuro y rojo.

Desfiló por la habitación como si se tratara de una pasarela, posó un par de veces, y con la misma soltura con la que había salido, se volvió a encaminar hacia el cuarto de baño. En el momento en que cerró la puerta y se dirigió corriendo a la bolsa con el bikini, oyó a Carly gritar:

-¡Cronometro en marcha!

Y a los 7 minutos, la volvió a oír:

-Samantha Puckett, Seattle.

El resto de cambios de ropa fue sin problemas, Sam iba bajo presión por el tiempo y al día siguiente sería igual, así que por el momento no tenía de qué preocuparse. A pesar de eso, las palabras de Ashley la seguían comiendo por dentro.

-Llegó el momento de la joya de la corona – Dijo Carly frotándose las manos – Vamos a ver como te queda el regalo de Freddie.

-Vale. Vamos allá.

Sam volvió a su cambiador particular y abrió la funda que contenía el vestido, lo agarró por la percha y lo sostuvo en alto unos instantes, admirándolo. Se quitó lo que llevaba puesto, se arregló el pelo y se maquilló, y cuando hubo terminado se puso el vestido.

Se miró en es espejo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía ganas de que todos la vieran metida en ese vestido, en especial Freddie. Tenía ganas de decirle todo lo que sentía, pero ese no era el momento para nada de eso. Era momento de prepararse para lo que se le venía encima mañana.

Se dirigió a la puerta y giró el picaporte con intención de salir, pero entonces oyó la voz de Carly subida excesivamente de volumen para alertarla diciendo:

-Freddie, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a por la cámara para poder hacer las pruebas en el salón de actos.

-Genial. Luego nos dices cómo ha ido todo.

-Ah, he visto un cartel que dice que las participantes tienen que pasar allí el día desde las 12 de la mañana para que los técnicos hagan las pruebas de sonido y todo eso.

-Vale yo se lo digo a Sam. Hasta luego.

-Nos vemos.

Esperó unos segundos hasta oír la puerta principal y avisó a Sam:

-Ya puedes salir, se ha ido.

Las bisagras crujieron ligeramente cuando Sam salió del baño. Carly se dio la vuelta y se quedó totalmente alucinada cuando la vio.

-Dios mío… estás preciosa.

El vestido le quedaba perfecto, como si estuviera hecho a medida para ella. Cada curva de su cuerpo quedaba marcada a la perfección, ni muy estrecho ni muy ancho, y el color, realzaba el brillo de sus rizos rubios.

-Enserio, tengo ganas de comerme a Freddie a besos por haberte comprado el vestido. Mañana se va a caer de culo cuando te vea, se va a morir enserio. Madre mía, si tu fueras hombre o yo fuera lesbiana las cosas que te hacia.

-Exagerada.

-No exagero. Estás preciosa y se nota que tú te ves guapa. Sonríes mucho y te brillan los ojos, has recuperado la luz Sam – Mientras decía eso, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y la voz se le quebró.

-No llores tonta – Dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo.

-Es que… - trató de serenarse – hacía mucho que no te veía así y me alegro por ti.

-Genial Carly, has hecho que se me corra todo el rímel.

Ambas empezaron a reírse de verse las caras llenas de rímel corrido y llorando como tontas.

-Va, cámbiate. Yo voy a preparar palomitas y a elegir unas pelis. Noche de chicas.

-Vale.

A la mañana siguiente, Carly ayudó a Sam, que había dormido allí, a guardar todas las cosas necesarias en las bolsas y a meter los vestidos en las fundas. Tenía que tenerlo todo bien organizado para no perder nada de tiempo cuando empezara el concurso. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Spencer llevó a Sam al centro social en el coche de Socco.

Una vez estuvo sola, Sam miró las puertas del centro social y justo antes de entrar se dijo:

-Empieza el espectáculo.

**Hasta aquí. Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero es que me sentía inspirada y no he parado hasta ahora jajajaja. **

**Primero que nada, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews en el capítulo anterior y en el One-Shot de I'm Coming Home. Muchas Gracias de verdad. Motiva abrir el correo y ver tantas alertas.**

**Segundo, en mi perfil tenéis toda la ropa y el maquillaje que va a llevar Sam en el concurso, eso ha hecho que tarde también en subir el capítulo, quería tenerlo todo mirando antes de empezar con el concurso.**

**Y, por último, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	31. Primera Eliminatoria

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Me alegro mucho de que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que os guste este. No tengo más que decir… bueno sí… pero os lo diré abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

Fue cruzar la puerta del centro social y entrar en un nuevo universo de estrés, laca de pelo, gritos y obreros sin camiseta… En definitiva, el único universo en el que Sam no entraría en su vida.

-Dios mío… en qué gallinero me he metido.

Necesitaba encontrar a alguien que le dijera dónde tenía que ir y qué tenía que hacer. Estaba totalmente perdida y todos iban tan rápido de un lado para otro que le era imposible preguntar nada a nadie. Entonces la recepcionista se acercó a ella:

-Tú eres Sam Puckett. Un amigo tuyo, muy mono por cierto, estuvo aquí ayer y dijo que ibas a participar.

-Sí, voy a participar, pero estoy un poco perdida.

-Tú sígueme. Te llevaré al vestuario, o bueno, al pequeño salón de belleza que se ha montado. Luego tendrás que rellenarme un formulario para que te demos un dorsal con tu número, te presentaremos a tu asistenta que te ayudará con los cambios de ropa y el maquillaje y a las 12.30 empezaremos con la colocación, explicación de todo el concurso y las pruebas de sonido e iluminación.

-Demasiada información – Dijo la rubia algo aturdida por el fuerte olor a laca que se acrecentaba conforme se acercaban al vestuario.

-Tranquila, enseguida te adaptarás. Mira – Dijo señalando uno de los cubículos con un tocador un perchero y un cambiador que habían en la enorme sala – quédate aquí y rellena este formulario.

Le tendió una carpeta con un folio donde había escritas una serie de preguntas como su nombre y apellidos, edad, qué prueba de talento iba a hacer, y cosas por el estilo.

-Toma, el formulario – Le dio la carpeta cuando hubo terminado de rellenarlo.

-Vamos a ver… - Candance se apoyó en el tocador y abrió una carpeta más grande con etiquetas con las letras del alfabeto e introdujo en la letra "P" la hoja que le acababa de dar; cerró la carpeta y comprobó en una lista el nombre de todas las participantes que, como ella, se había inscrito previamente, para acabar dándole un dorsal con el número 33.

-Eso es todo. Recuerda, al final de cada prueba debes ponértelo. Los jueces tienen una lista con todos los dorsales y los nombres de las candidatas, pero muchas veces hay problemas así que… tú no te olvides de ponértelo al final de cada prueba. Ahora te traigo a tu asistenta.

Ya se había acostumbrado al olor de la laca, pero seguía agobiada por la velocidad a la que hablaba Candance, la presión que se respiraba en el lugar y la que le había provocado las palabras de Ashley unos días antes. Además, el hecho de ver a tanta gente corriendo en un lugar tan pequeño como aquel, la ponía de los nervios.

Trató de calmarse empezando a organizar los vestidos y el resto de cosas. Colgó los vestidos y los modelitos que se iba a poner a lo largo del concurso en el perchero. Aquella mañana Carly lo había metido todo en fundas para que no se estropearan y nadie los viera, y les había puesto etiquetas para que supiera diferenciarlos; apiló las cajas de zapatos en una esquina y, cuando estaba colocando el maquillaje encima del tocador una chica apareció:

-Hola soy tu… ¿Sam?

-¿Tiffany? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te ha mandado Ashley para boicotearme? Para qué pregunto si seguro que lo ha hecho. Ven aquí – Dijo cogiendo lo primero que encontró para gastar como arma… la plancha del pelo – no te voy a dejar ni un solo pelo sano.

-Para, para, relájate. No me ha mandado Ashley, desde la fiesta que no sé nada de ella. Bueno… nada de ella en persona.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó la rubia bajando el "arma".

-Ayer la llamé para contarle la verdad sobre mí. Para decirle que trabajo en una tienda y ahora como asistenta en este concurso para ayudar a mis padres con los gastos, que no soy una niña rica como ella y que la odio por todo lo que le hizo a Freddie, y mil cosas más… - Explicó ella un poco apenada.

-Vaya… Creía que eras como ella. Al fin y al cabo te intentaste enrollar con Freddie y cuando se apartó lo mandaste a la mierda.

-Freddie es un gran chico y yo iba muy borracha y bueno… la carne llama a la carne. Pero ese no es el caso, estoy aquí para ayudarte, si me dejas, en todo lo que pueda.

Las dos chicas siguieron arreglándolo todo hasta que Sam tuvo que irse a que le explicaran todo lo del concurso. Había unas 50 chicas en el salón de actos sentadas y un hombre alto y atractivo se plantó en mitad del escenario para explicarles el funcionamiento de todo el paripé que se montaría esa noche.

Les dijo que en el suelo estaba marcado dónde debían pararse en la primera prueba para posar y enseñar lo que llevaban puesto, que él las llamaría por el micro cuando les tocara salir al escenario de nuevo, pero que un técnico les avisaría de cuánto tiempo les faltaba para salir. En cuanto saliera la última chica a desfilar, se colocaran en sus posiciones, que estaban marcadas en el suelo con números.

Tendrían 15 minutos para cambiarse par la siguiente prueba, durante los cuales, se realizarían actuaciones de un grupo que habían contratado para la ocasión. Al acabar la ronda de preguntas, se situarían en su posición y así en el resto de pruebas.

Sam trataba de seguir las indicaciones del que sería el presentador con atención, pero no dejaba de sentir miradas asesinas por todas partes, miradas de reproche, de desaprobación, e incluso de asco, por parte del resto de concursantes que eran más artificiales que Ashley (sí, era posible serlo).

-Bueno chicas, sin más dilación, venid todas detrás del escenario para preparar las pruebas de sonido e ir comiendo un poco – Les dijo Tom, que así se llamaba el presentador, con la misma sonrisa que llevaba poniendo desde que había pisado el escenario. Sonrisa que sacaba a Sam de sus casillas.

Al meterse detrás del escenario se dirigió a la mesa de la bebida y cogió una botella de agua. Tenía la boca más seca que un desierto. Entonces empezó a oír cuchicheos a sus espaldas.

-¿Pero qué se cree que hace aquí?

-Es un machorro no una chica, se la van a comer con patatas en el desfile.

-Cree que porque es "famosa" tiene más posibilidades que nosotras de ganar.

-Este no es su sitio. Ni siquiera es guapa.

-Además está gorda.

-Vamos a saludarla, no seamos mal educadas. Hola, ¿tú eres la chica del programa ese no?

-iCarly y… sí – Dijo la rubia sin ganas. ¿Cómo podían ser tan falsas?

-Encantadas de conocerte, es como tener una celebridad delante.

-No decías lo mismo hace diez segundos – Dijo Sam con desprecio.

Esas palabras hicieron que todas aquellas petardas que se hacían las simpáticas, sacaran las garras. Ashley tenía razón… iban a matar.

-Mira mona, pero no mona en el sentido de guapa, no te creas que por estar en ese programa tan malo tienes más posibilidades de ganar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que participo con esa idea en la cabeza Einstein?

-A mí no me llames cosas raras.

-¿No sabes quién es Einstein?

-Te he dicho que no me insultes zorra.

-Madre mía… La laca y el tinte te han comido la media neurona que tenías al nacer – Dijo sin poder evitar reírse, igual que algunas chicas que estaban detrás de la rubia muy legal.

-Nadie le habla así a Estela y se ríen en su cara después. YO he ganado 50 concursos seguidos y tú no has hecho nada.

-Nuestro programa ganó un premio japonés, he ganado montones de competiciones de lucha, concursos de pulsos, eructos…

-Vaya… y yo que pensaba que en este concurso solo podían participar chicas…

Empezaba a perder los estribos. En una situación normal, le habría partido la cara al oírla cuchichear, pero ahora no podía hacer nada de eso o la descalificarían y eso no podía ser. Se lo debía a sus amigos y a los fans del programa que la habían seguido a lo largo de todo proceso de formación, aunque había sido catastrófico para Freddie.

Freddie…

Se lo debía a él, seguramente por encima de todo, porque era él quién le había hecho abrir los ojos después de todo lo de Ashley, el que siempre estaba a su lado. Tenía que demostrarle que era un rascacielos.

-Perdona, ¿Sam Puckett? – Le preguntó una chica con pinta de regidora.

-Sí.

-Te toca hacer la prueba.

Sam fue al centro del escenario donde estaba el micro y dijo con la voz algo temblorosa, más de rabia que de nervios.

-Voy a cantar.

-¿Balada o rápida? – Preguntó el técnico desde la cabina.

-Es una balada que he compuesto yo.

-Perfecto. No te muevas, te pondremos un foco superior y dos laterales. ¿De qué color los quieres?

-Blancos si puede ser.

Tres focos le dieron a Sam de pleno por tres lados y tuvo que parpadear un poco para acostumbrarse.

-También te pondremos una capa de humo en los pies.

-Sí claro, y ya que estás le pones ventiladores no te jode – Dijo Estela desde detrás del escenario.

-Pues la verdad… - Pensó el técnico en voz alta – no es mala idea. Después me enseñas la canción y elegiremos donde los encendemos. Ahora canta algo para que te ecualicemos Sam.

Durante unos segundos, Sam pensó en una canción que tuviera la misma entonación que la suya, y finalmente, empezó a cantar la que le había enseñado Freddie.

_And I just ran out of Band-Aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can't bandage the damage,_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Even though I know what's wrong,_

_How can I be so sure,_

_If you never say what you feel, feel?_

_I must have held your hand so tight,_

_You didn't have the will to fight_

_I guess you needed more time to heal_

-Suficiente – La cortó el técnico – Bueno, ya te tenemos ecualizada. Ves a comer y después me traes la canción.

-Perfecto. Gracias.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Carly el pánico cundía. La morena no paraba de mirar el reloj cada cinco minutos, como si así el tiempo fuera a pasar más deprisa, y Freddie, para matar el tiempo, estaba en el estudio poniendo todo a punto para aquella tarde.

-¿Por qué cuantas más ganas tienes de que llegue una cosa más lento pasa el tiempo?

-Trata de hacer algo para relajarte Carly. Solo son las 2.30, aun falta un rato para que nos vayamos. Come algo, duerme, empieza a prepararte, ayúdame con el equipo… hay mil cosas que hacer para distraerte.

-Voy a llamar a Sam.

-La pondrás más nerviosa de lo que ya estará.

-No me mientas, que sabemos perfectamente que te mueres de ganas por saber como le va todo – Dijo Carly levantando una ceja.

-Pon el manos libres – Murmuró él tras unos segundos de silencio mientras corría a sentarse junto a Carly.

-Llamando.

Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres tonos.

-¿Sí? – La voz de Sam se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Sam! ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Pues veamos… Son casi las tres y todavía no nos han dado nada de comer, no sé como no me he muerto ya por inhalación de laca, esto está lleno de petardas que no paran de lamerle el culo a una tal Estela que está ahora haciendo su prueba de luz y sonido. No sé por qué no le he partido la cara todavía, y mi asistenta es la tía que se enrolló con Freddie en la fiesta. Por el resto… todo bien.

-¿Tiffany? – Preguntó el castaño sorprendido.

-La misma que viste y calza, pero es una tía legal.

-¿Y esa Estela quién es?

-Es como una gemela de Ashley en actitud, porque físicamente no sé cuál de las dos es más artificial. Son 49 chicas hablando mal de mí todo el rato Carly, y sabes que acumular rabia no me sienta nada bien.

-Tú relájate y recuerda lo que hablamos la otra noche – Sin que él lo supiera, su voz causaba un efecto indescriptible en el cuerpo de Sam. Era como meterte un chute de adrenalina y 40 tranquilizantes a la vez.

-Está bien. Os tengo que dejar que parece que ya está trayendo la comida y mamá se muere de hambre.

-Está bien. Nos vemos esta noche. Suerte.

-Adiós – Dijo Sam antes de colgar - . Bueno, vamos a ver qué ponen de comer aquí.

La rubia se dirigió a la mesa con el resto de las otras chicas y se sentó en la primera silla que vio vacía. Empezaron a quitar las tapas que cubrían los platos y el mundo de Sam se iluminó al ver un plato a rebosar de muslitos de pollo hechos en su punto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió su plato y lo llenó de aquel manjar para, al volver a sentarse, empezar a devorarlos como si no hubiera comido nada en años, ante la mirada del resto de chicas que sólo habían cogido una pieza de fruta o un poco de pan a secas.

-¿Solo os vais a comer eso? Os va a dar un mareo en medio del concurso como no os llenéis más el estómago.

-Perdona mona – Saltó Estela – pero tenemos que mantener la línea, no como tú que como estás como una vaca te da igual comer que no.

-Idiota, tienes 17 años, cuando tengas 40 preocúpate por la línea.

-Tenemos que meternos en vestidos hechos a medida, comernos lo que tú, hará que no quepamos.

-No sabes lo que te pierdes. Están en su punto. Venga cómete uno, luego solo tienes que hacer lo que haces todos los días después de tomarte dos cereales para desayunar. Te vas al baño y te metes los dedos para vomitar.

-Yo no hago eso. Además, si yo me pongo como una vaca según tú, puedo hacer dieta y me sale gratis, sin embargo, es imposible que te pongan un cerebro nuevo y que dejes de ser una puta remilgada.

Y con esto, se levantó y se fue, dejando a Estela sin palabras y al resto de chicas comiendo lo que querían. O sea, el pollo. Fue a su "camerino" cogió el CD con la música de la canción y se la llevó al técnico de sonido, a quien, al escuchar tanto la letra, como la música, como la voz de Sam, se le pusieron de punta todos los pelos del cuerpo. Estuvieron media hora decidiendo dónde pondrían los ventiladores y cuando lo decidieron, Tiffany le dijo a Sam que fuera a ducharse que tenía que empezar a arreglarse.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se puso un albornoz y Tiffany empezó a arreglarle el pelo.

-He traído unas fotos que me hizo Carly para que sepas qué peinado y qué maquillaje voy a llevar en cada prueba.

-Perfecto. Saca las de la primera prueba y empezaremos que nos quedan tres horas. A todo eso – Dijo mientras enchufaba el secador – cantas muy bien. No me extraña que vayas a hacer eso en la prueba de talento.

-No soy tan buena, pero es la única forma que tengo de demostrarle a una persona que he conseguido ser un rascacielos.

-Y… ¿puedo preguntar a quién tienes que convencer?

-Freddie. Después de todo lo que pasó con Ashley, me quedé sin confianza en mí misma y Freddie se coló en mi casa una noche por la ventana… bueno, más de una noche en realidad, pero ese no es el caso.

-¿Se coló en tu habitación por la ventana varias noches? Debes de significar mucho para él.

-Significo demasiado para él, y él significa demasiado para mí.

-O sea que te gusta.

-Creo que incluso demasiado.

-Y está claro que tú a él también le gustas, tengo un sexto sentido para esas cosas, creo que es por ver tanta comedia romántica… Pero el caso es que le tienes que decir todo lo que sientes esta noche con la canción esa que dices que has hecho, si es que juntos sois monísimos. Si ya lo decía yo cuando empecé a ver el programa, estos dos van a acabar juntos. Del amor al odio hay solo un paso. Seddie manda.

-Frena, frena, frena. Pareces una de esas peluqueras que se pone a hablar y parece que se vaya a ahogar. Me ha quedado claro que se lo tengo que decir ya – Dijo Sam riendo.

-Bueno. El pelo ya lo tienes seco. Vístete y vuelve a ponerte el albornoz para no manchar la ropa. Me voy fuera y cuando estés me avisas – Dijo cerrando la cortina.

Sam abrió la funda que contenía la camiseta del águila y se quitó el albornoz. Al mirarse al espejo no puedo evitar pensar:

"¿Gorda? Yo tengo curvas no lorzas inteligente de la vida".

Sacó la ropa de la funda y se vistió rápidamente al comprobar que solo le quedaban dos horas para estar lista.

-Pasa.

Tiffany volvió a abrir la cortina y varias chicas se quedaron mirando a Sam con la boca abierta, haciendo que Sam sonriera con orgullo. La joven asistenta entró de nuevo en el cubículo y empezó a peinar y maquillar a Sam, quien estaba empezando a notar los nervios previos al concurso.

-Estás tensa.

-No soy una persona que se toma muy enserio las cosas, pero ahora mismo estoy tan nerviosa que tengo hasta ganas de vomitar, y sé que la sensación esta tan asquerosa no se va a ir hasta que todo esto acabe. Tanto estrés todo medido a la perfección… Me pone de los nervios.

-Tú relájate, seguro que lo haces genial. Además, esto es un reto que te propusieron y en el momento en el que cruzaste las puertas de este sitio, ganaste.

-Visto así…

-Y también tienes que pensar que si no ganas el concurso, no te quedarás sin nada. Si le echas narices a la cosa, después de esta noche Freddie y tú… bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¿Chicas os queda mucho? – De repente la regidora que esa mañana había avisado a Sam, asomó la cabeza por el cubículo – Daos prisa que son las siete y media y tenéis que colocaros.

-Dame 5 minutos y la tendrás en su sitio. Bueno Sam… unos últimos toques en los labios y… mírate.

Giró la cara para poder ver su reflejo en el espejo y se quedó sin habla. Ya se había visto con el pelo hecho, el maquillaje y la ropa; pero no era lo mismo. Estaba todo perfecto, no tenía un ojo mejor pintado que el otro ni nada por el estilo, estaba perfecto.

-Anda, cierra la boca que te va a entrar una mosca y vete a tu sitio.

Respiró hondo un par de veces para relajarse un poco, y se dirigió a la larga cola de chicas. Allí, la regidora la colocó en su sitio y le pareció que las piernas se le ponían de mantequilla al oír a toda la gente que había fuera. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder ver a Carly, Freddie, Spencer o incluso Gibby entre todo el público.

Entonces, la voz de Tom, amplificada por el micrófono, la sacó de sus ensoñaciones:

-Buenas noches Seattle y bienvenidos al concurso de belleza que ha organizado el centro social de la ciudad. En este espectáculo, veremos a 50 jovencitas preciosas y encantadoras, demostrar sus dotes en la pasarela, en el don de la palabra y en el talento. Esperamos que disfruten mucho y sin más dilación… que empiece el concurso.

Una enorme ovación ensordó a Sam, que miraba como todas las chicas iban avanzando poco a poco. Tras lo que a ella le parecieron 2 segundos, Tom ya estaba pronunciando su nombre:

-Samantha Puckett. Seattle.

Y, sin pensarlo, saltó a la pasarela con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que se acrecentó al ver que no se le daba nada mal. De algo le habían servido las lecciones de Ashley con los tacones. Se paró en la cruz del suelo para posar y, tras la luz cegadora de los focos, pudo ver a Freddie de rodillas en mitad del pasillo, cosa que hizo que sonriera más todavía y se sintiera más tranquila. Y también ayudaron los gritos de los Shay y de Gibby que se oían por encima de la música y el bullicio de aplausos. Tras posar durante unos segundos, volvió detrás del escenario y se fue corriendo a cambiarse. Era el turno del traje de baño.

-Samantha Puckett. Seattle.

El nombre de Sam se volvió a oír por el sistema de altavoces y Freddie no pudo evitar volver a sonreír. Veía a Sam segura de sí misma y eso…

-Dios mío – Dijo antes de que la boca se le abriera en medidas imposibles para un ser humano.

Ya había visto a Sam en bikini, pero estaba cohibida y apenas había salido del probador cuando la acompañó a comprarlo; pero ahora iba andando con aires seductores por el escenario, esbelta, tranquila y sin complejos, con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-Si ya lo dije yo – pensó – tiene un cuerpo que muchas envidian en silencio.

Lo que él no sabía es que ella tenía en la mente esas mismas palabras, no porque fuera una creía, sino porque no paraba de sentir las miradas de las otras chicas cada vez que le tocaba desfilar o cada vez que salía del cubículo donde se cambiaba. Miradas comparativas y envidiosas que estaba segura que tocaba el orgullo de todas las demás participantes.

Sam posó y Freddie la enfocó de cerca y recorrió todo su cuerpo con el objetivo de la cámara. Después volvió a hacer una panorámica del escenario mientras ella se iba.

-Freddie – Oyó la voz de Carly riéndose a su lado – cierra la boca que vas a llenar todo el suelo de babas y te va a entrar una mosca.

-Vamos Sam, ponte el vestido – la presionó Tiffany.

-Ya está tranquila. Dame los zapatos.

-Toma. Recuerda que estaré detrás del escenario cuando acabes de desfilar con el dorsal.

-Sí, sí, ¿cómo tengo el pelo?

-Perfecto. Corre que casi te toca.

Llegó justo en el momento en el que Tom decía su nombre por tercera vez aquella noche, e hizo lo que había hecho las otras dos veces. Desfilar con naturalidad, como si estuviera sola en la sala. Aquello no era algo que le llamara la atención, y no tenía en mente volver a participar en una cosa de esas, pero esta disfrutando y poco a poco, todos los muros que Ashley había derrumbado, se reconstruían.

Tal y como había dicho Tiffany, cuando volvió detrás del escenario la esperaba con su dorsal. Le ayudó a ponérselo y salió de nuevo al escenario con todas las chicas.

-Aquí tenemos de nuevo a nuestras preciosas candidatas. Un fuerte aplauso para ellas.

El público obedeció y cuando el auditorio volvió a quedar en silencio, Tom siguió hablando:

-Es el momento de la primera eliminatoria, si los señores jueces son tan amables de darme el sobre. Muchas gracias. Bueno, vamos allá. Las primeras candidatas eliminadas, que desgraciadamente no seguirán con nosotros en el concurso son…

El estómago de Sam se encogió hasta adoptar el tamaño de un guisante y las ganas de vomitar volvieron a aparecer más fuertes que antes, por no mencionar que las piernas parecían haberse convertido en barras de mantequilla.

-La número 4, 6, 10, 12, 15, 21, 25, 27, 28, 30, 32, 36, 40, 47 y 49. Muchas gracias por haber participado, al resto de candidatas mucha suerte para la siguiente prueba. La ronda de preguntas.

Las 50 chicas volvieron detrás del escenario, unas llorando, otras maldiciendo, otras sonriendo y luego estaba Sam, que tenía ganas de ponerse a dar saltos de alegría.

-Enhorabuena – La recibió Tiffany con un abrazo – sabía que pasarías. Pero vamos que tenemos 15 minutos para arreglarte.

-Solo quedan dos – Pensó Sam mientras se iba hacia su camerino.

**Hasta aquí. **

**Siento no haberlo subido antes, pero ayer fue Fin de Año y estuve todo el día con los preparativos, por tanto no me pude parar a subirlo, y tampoco lo he subido esta mañana porque volví a mi casa muy tarde (bueno muy temprano, a las 9 de la mañana) y me acabo de levantar. Pero bueno, el caso es que aquí lo tenéis y que espero que os guste mucho jajajaja.**

**También espero que tengáis todos un muy feliz 2012 ^^ **

**Y bueno, nada más salvo que dejéis vuestro reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Besos ^^**


	32. Rascacielos

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo y en general de todo el fic, flipo cada vez que miro los reviews y veo que tengo tantos, es una pasada, en serio, mil gracias a todos. En este capítulo hay canción. Siiiiii, canción otra vez por fin. He elegido la de Skyscraper de Demi Lovato porque… digamos que me identifico cien por cien con la letra. Hay una versión en castellano, pero me gusta más la versión original, cuando salga el nombre de la canción la ponéis Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly y la canción no me pertenecen.**

La siguiente prueba era la ronda de preguntas. Tenía 15 minutos para cambiarse el vestido, los zapatos y el maquillaje; el pelo se lo dejó como lo tenía. Mientras ella se desvestía, Tiffany trataba de desmaquillarla, haciendo que el camerino se convirtiera en un completo caos de gritos y ropa y zapatos voladores. Para está prueba, Sam se puso el vestido azul que ella misma había cambiado a su gusto, con unos zapatos blancos, y para el maquillaje, había escogido un look ahumado en tonos azules, al que Tiffany añadió el delineador de ojos negro y un brillo de labios transparente.

Dos minutos antes de que la regidora fuera a buscar a Sam, estaba lista repasando alguna de las tarjetas que Carly le había preparado mientras devoraba una costilla que había metido en su bolso.

-¿Costillas en el bolso? – Preguntó Tiffany al ver aquello.

-¿Quieres una?

-¿Tienes salsa barbacoa?

-No me insultes de esa manera.

* * *

><p>-¿Número de comedia? – Dijo Spencer indignado - ¿A esto lo llaman NÚMERO DE COMEDIA? Gibby, sube al escenario y demuéstrales a todos lo que es un número de comedia.<p>

-Gi… - Dijo Gibby mientras se levantaba con voz orgullosa.

-Ni se te ocurra levantarte – lo amenazó Carly.

-Bby – Terminó sentándose y agachando la cabeza.

-Carly, tenemos problemas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira – dijo el castaño pasándole su Pearpad a la morena – la gente sigue pensando que Sam es un putón. Nos llueven los comentarios negativos.

-Dios mío… la gente sigue creyendo que Ashley está ayudando a Sam. Tenemos que hacer algo para que dejen de pensar así y se den cuenta de que Sam, nuestra Sam, ha vuelto.

-Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, la que tiene que hacer algo es ella misma. Por desgracia, ahora mismo Sam está sola ante el peligro.

* * *

><p>Sam esperaba en la cola a que fuera su turno, cuando oyó a Estela hablando con otro grupo de chicas.<p>

-En serio os lo digo, he visto a Freddie en el pasillo grabando el programa y está más bueno de lo que yo me esperaba. Se esconde demasiado detrás de la cámara. En cuanto gane el concurso, porque está claro que voy a arrasar, soy Estela, iré a darle mi número y a pedirle una cita.

-Ya te gustaría a ti.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Que ya te gustaría que Freddie aceptara una cita contigo. No eres su tipo, y sí, estoy segura de ello porque da la casualidad de que soy su mejor amiga.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar a ti que algún día se fijará en un adefesio como tú? Todo el mundo que ve el programa sabe que pierde el culo por Carly y ella te da mil vueltas, igual que yo. Deja de presumir y hacerte ilusiones y lárgate de aquí.

-La siguiente concursante es Samantha Puckett, Seattle.

Las palabras que Estela le había dicho habían dado justo en el blanco, pues le recordó a todas las cosas que le había dicho Ashley, a todo por lo que había pasado y a todo lo que seguía sintiendo y pensando de sí misma, y se volvió a plantear seriamente si debería hacerle caso e irse del concurso.

-Buenas noches Sam. Tengo una pregunta para ti – Dijo es presentador a través del micrófono.

-Adelante Tom.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

_Vaya pregunta más idiota._

-Pues… a parte de hacer iCarly con mis amigos, me gusta pasar el rato… ayudando a los más necesitados o leyendo un buen libro.

-¿Leyendo? – Dijo Freddie – El oso Boogy no se cuenta como libro.

-Muchas Gracias Samantha. Una respuesta breve y correcta.

Con una sonrisa volvió detrás del escenario maldiciendo el hecho de tener que mentir para que no la echaran del concurso. Seguía pensado en lo que le había dicho Estela, en todo lo que le había dicho Ashley, en la charla con Freddie, en a ronda de preguntas y en cómo tenía que dejar de ser ella misma para ser más como… Carly…Estaba siendo como Carly y era así como había llegado hasta allí, y eso le hizo pensar más todavía en lo inferior que se sentía frente a su mejor amiga.

Trató de borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y de centrarse en la eliminatoria que iba a empezar y en la prueba de talento si es que llegaba a ella… pero cada vez le costaba más, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba de nuevo en el escenario para escuchar el veredicto de los jueces.

-De nuevo, muchas gracias a todas las chicas por participar en nuestro concurso, pero por desgracia, 15 de vosotras no seguirá con nosotros tras esta prueba. Bueno, sin más dilación aquí tenemos los resultados. Las eliminadas son la 1, 2,…

Y así, poco a poco, las concursantes fueron siendo eliminadas hasta que solo quedaron 5. Cassandra Harrison, Estela Reynolds, Berta Williams, Emma Young y… Sam. No se lo podía creer, había superado la ronda de preguntas y estaba en la fase final del concurso. Pudo oír los gritos de sus amigos por encima del público y eso la motivó más todavía. Pero en cuanto recordó para qué quería llegar a la prueba de talentos, se le volvió a encoger el estómago y temió que aquella vez vomitara todas las costillas que se había comido allí mismo.

Cuando volvió detrás el escenario, todavía con la mente en su mundo, la sorprendió un abrazo de Tiffany que parecía estar más emocionada que ella; y no le sorprendió lo más mínimo que Estela estuviera presumiendo delante de todos por haber llegado a la final y que estuviera intentando intimidar a las otras concursantes. Entonces dijo algo que la pilló totalmente desprevenido, pero no pudo evitar contestarle:

-Solo estoy a una prueba de que Freddie caiga rendido a mis pies. Está bueno y todo eso, pero siendo un friki de la informática como es, no me extrañaría que fuera sencillo domarlo a mi gusto.

-Como intentes alguna de tus triquiñuelas con Freddie te juro que te parto las dos piernas. No se te ocurra volver a hablar así de él o te juro que te arrepentirás durante mucho tiempo. Estás advertida. Vamos Tiffany, tenemos 15 minutos.

-Ni que fuera tu novio ni nada por el estilo – Espetó con desprecio a sus espaldas.

-¿Y si te digo que lo es?

-Que no me lo creo, es imposible que Freddie, no, me corrijo, es imposible que CUALQUIER chico se fije en un adefesio como tú estando yo presente.

Sin poder resistirlo, antes de que Tiffany tirara de ella como quien tira de la correa de un animal fiero para meterlo en su jaula, cogió un pastelito de crema y se lo tiró en toda la cara.

-¡Y agradece que haya sido eso y no una manzana! – Gritó antes de que su ayudante se la llevara de allí.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo van los comentarios? – Preguntó la morena.<p>

-No muy bien la verdad, la respuesta que ha dado Sam no ha gustado mucho a la audiencia. No la insultan más, pero no les gusta que no sea ella misma.

-Bueno, relajémonos, todavía le queda esta prueba… _Vamos Sam, yo creo en ti._

* * *

><p>-Pero cómo se atreve la muy perra a hablar así de Freddie. Que si sería fácil domarlo a su gusto, que si está bueno, que si es un friki…Solo YO le puedo insultar así, tengo el privilegio de que lo digo con cariño – gritaba Sam mientras se quitaba un vestido para ponerse el rojo que le había regalado su mejor amigo.<p>

-¿Y a ti como se te ocurre tirarle ese pastelito? Te podrían haber descalificado y adiós al concurso. Recuerda esto: Esas chicas pierde la fuerza por la boca, solo saben hacer daño a la gente porque es el único modo que tienen de ganar protagonismo, no les sigas el juego y te dejarán tranquila.

Automáticamente, la imagen de Ashley acudió a la mente de Sam, y con ella todo lo que había provocado. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Ella solo quería ser feliz pero siempre había alguien que trataba de quitárselo. Pero no, ella era un rascacielos y tenía que ser fuerte como ellos, para soportar todas las cargas y todos los vendavales.

-Dios mío Sam… Estás… Preciosa. Vamos a arreglarte el pelo y el maquillaje.

Sam se miró en el espejo de pie que había en su camerino y alucinó como si nunca se hubiera visto el vestido puesto. Se veía esbelta y guapa.

Tiffany le soltó el pelo y se lo cepilló quedando muy natural con las ondas que se había hecho antes y ligeramente despeinado, pero sin llegar al extremo; la desmaquilló y la volvió a maquillar dejándole los ojos con un look ahumado a base de sombra gris y negra, la raya del ojo negra y rímel, y pintándole los labios de un rojo intenso.

-Lista. Mírate.

-Perfecto. Deséame suerte por que la voy a necesitar.

-Seguro que lo haces genial. Venga, mucha mierda.

El miedo y los malos recuerdos volvieron a invadir la mente de Sam, pero también el significado que tenía para ella esa canción, qué quería transmitir con ella y… a quien se lo quería transmitir. Fue por eso por lo que los nervios la poseyeron como no lo habían hecho antes y sus piernas pasaron a ser de goma. Se asomó para mirar quién estaba actuando, y vio a Estela haciendo un número de baile que le recordó al que ella misma había hecho en el programa semanas antes. La regidora le indicó que en cuanto se bajara el telón, se pusiera en su posición y esperara a que se volviera a subir por completo para empezar.

Justo entonces, Estela terminó su actuación, saludó a los jueces y volvió detrás del escenario con aires sensuales mientras el telón se bajaba. Tal y como le habían dicho, Sam se dirigió a su posición frente al micrófono. Al pasar junto a Estela, esta le susurró con aires engreídos:

-Mucha suerte, superestrella.

-Muy bien Sam – Se dijo en voz muy baja a sí misma cuando llegó a su sitio – este es tu momento. Demuéstrales a todos quien eres.

-Y, por último, tenemos la actuación de Samantha Puckett, Seattle, que interpretará una canción que ha compuesto ella misma. Se titula Skyscraper. Un fuerte aplauso para ella.

* * *

><p>Con esas palabras, el telón se subió, una leve capa de humo le cubrió los pies y los focos la iluminaron. Y fue en ese preciso instante en el que Freddie creyó que a su corazón se le había olvidado latir y sus pulmones se habían olvidado lo que era respirar; temió incluso que la cámara se le cayera de las manos. Se quedó solo en la sala, no había absolutamente nadie más a su alrededor, solo había una persona más en la sala y estaba frente a él, aunque más lejos de lo que a él le gustaría.<p>

Estaba… era imposible describirlo… decir que estaba preciosa se quedaba corto, era como mirar directamente a los ojos a algo perfecto.

Fue entonces cuando unas leves notas de piano lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, devolvieron a la gente a la sala, a su corazón la capacidad de latir y a sus pulmones la capacidad de respirar. Miró a través del objetivo y se chocó directamente con la mirada de Sam, que fijaba los ojos en la cámara con un brillo peculiar.

* * *

><p>Sam miró fijamente el objetivo de la cámara justo antes de empezar a cantar, mientras miles de pensamientos y emociones se arremolinaban en su mente.<p>

_Skies are crying, I am watching,_

_Catching teardrops in my hands._

_Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance._

_Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

Las imagines que inundaban su mente se iban hacienda cada vez más claras y, a la vez, el mensaje que quería transmitir, y ella misma, se hacía más fuerte. A pesar de eso, no podía evitar que los ojos se fueran llenando de lágrimas.

_You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I am._

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper._

Ponía toda la pasión, todos los sentimientos, todas las emociones, todo lo que llenaba su cuerpo en ese momento en cada palabra, de cada verso, de cada estrofa de la canción, provocando que sintiera una enorme mezcla de satisfacción y tristeza a la vez; al igual que sentía que todo eso que estaba sintiendo le oprimía el pecho y no la dejaba respirar.

_Go on and try to tear me down,_

_I will be rising from the ground._

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper._

_As the smoke clears,_

_I awaken and untangled you from me._

_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed._

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos igual que dos cascadas. Sin embargo, no podría nombrar solamente una de las casusas de su llanto, pues en él, se mezclaban la tristeza que sentía por culpa de Ashley, el miedo que había tenido de perder a sus amigos y que de hecho seguía teniendo, la fuerza que estos le habían dado, la presión de no ser ella misma durante el concurso, el amor que sentía hacia Freddie; y esas solo eran unas pocas.

_All my windows still are broken but I'm standing in my feet._

_You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I am._

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper._

_Go on and try to tear me down,_

_I will be rising from the ground._

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper._

A medida que la canción iba tomando intensidad, más lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Sam, que hacía un buen rato que habían dejado de mirar a la cámara.

_Go, run, run, run._

_I'm gonna stay right here._

_Watch you disappear, yeah._

_Go, run, run, run._

Bajó la vista durante un segundo, pues parecía que por fin, sus ganas de llorar estaban censando.

_Yeah, it's a long way down,_

_But I am closer to the cloud up here._

_You can take everything I have,_

Sin embargo, al volver a levantar la vista para mirar, no a la cámara, sino directamente a los ojos de sus amigos y finalmente a los de Freddie, las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos.

_You can break everything I am._

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper._

Sabiendo que no podría evitarlo, soltó toda su rabia, toda su tristeza, todo lo que la hacía pequeña y débil con un potente grito, a la vez que los ventiladores se activaban y movían el pelo y el vestido de Sam.

_Go on and try to tear me down,_

_I will be rising from the ground._

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper._

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper._

Mientras las últimas notas de piano morían en el auditorio, volvió a bajar la vista para ocultar las lágrimas, a pesar de que ya la hubiera visto llorar todo el mundo; y cuando la música dejó de sonar, todo el auditorio se puso en pie y empezaron todos a aplaudir como locos. Carly lloraba tanto o incluso más que ella, igual que Gibby y Spencer y gran parte del público. Tiffany estaba detrás del escenario con un pañuelo en la mano también llorando de la emoción y aplaudiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

* * *

><p>Y luego… estaba Freddie. De pie, en medio de pasillo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo en la cara aplaudiendo y mirando a Sam directa e intensamente a los ojos, tratando de mandarle el mensaje que había estado repitiendo desde que la había visto salir a cantar:<p>

-Los has conseguido. Eres un rascacielos.

* * *

><p>-¡Impresionante! ¡Magnífico! Un fuerte aplauso para ella – gritaba Tom por el micrófono – Enhorabuena Samantha.<p>

Ella simplemente asintió y volvió detrás del escenario con Tiffany que ya tenía su dorsal preparado.

-Dios mío, has estado fantástica. Todavía no puedo dejar de llorar, ha sido precioso, ha sido… Dios mío. Vas a ganar, y si no lo haces, al menos has demostrado lo que vales y has crecido como persona.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que después de lo que acabo de hacer… no necesito que me den ningún premio para sentirme como una ganadora.

-Venga, sal otra vez al escenario. Mucha mierda.

-Aquí tenemos de nuevo a las candidatas a nueva Miss Seattle Adolescente. Démosles un fuerte aplauso. – Cuando el público se calmó, siguió hablando – Aquí tenemos el sobre que contiene el nombre de las 2 semifinalistas y la ganadora. Procedamos con el veredicto.

Con esas palabras, el ambiente del lugar cambió de relajado a tenso, tanto que parecía que los nervios de la gente se podían palpar con las manos.

-En tercer lugar – Anunció Tom, no sin antes hacer una pausa dramática - ¡Cassandra Harrison!

La susodicha, avanzó un par de pasos muy emocionada y una chica de unos 20 años muy elegante, le puso una banda blanca que ponía "3ª Clasificada" en letras azules, y le entregó un ramo de rosas, para luego desaparecer entre bambalinas.

-En segundo lugar – Pausa dramática - ¡Emma Young!

Al oír su nombre, tuvo la misma reacción de Cassandra y avanzó muy emocionada para que la chica elegante le pusiera su correspondiente banda y le diera su ramo.

-Y ahora – Dijo en tono solemne – el momento que todos esperamos. La ganadora de esta edición de Miss Seattle Adolescente – Pausa dramática – es…

**Hasta aquí. CHAN, CHAN, CHAN. Siento dejaros con esta intriga me odio a mi misma por hacerlo por que me pongo en la situación de vosotros que sois los que leéis, y me dan ganas de matarme a mi misma. Pero es lo que hay… Hay que dejar tensión en el final, si no, no tiene sentido.**

**Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo, que ya es de los últimos de este fic Me da penita acabarlo la verdad… Pero bueno, The Show Must Go On.**

**Dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	33. ¿Cómo Definirías El Amor?

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí otra vez. Todavía estoy flipando… 13 reviews de golpe en el mismo capítulo, yo flipo pepinillos con vosotros de verdad. MIL GRACIAS A TODOS Y A TODAS, DE VERDAD, A LOS QUE LEEN Y COMENTAN, A LOS QUE AGREGAN A FAVORITOS, A LOS QUE SOLO LEEN. MIL GRACIAS EN SERIO. Mirad si os quiero, que aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, que no sé si será el último o el penúltimo. Qué penita… se acaba ya . Bueno, nos vemos abajo.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

-Señoras y señores, esto es increíble. Por primera vez en la historia de Miss Seattle Adolescente… ¡Tenemos un empate!

La sala se llenó de murmullos, de "¿¡qué?" y "¡¿cómo?", Estela, que ya había empezado a avanzar con aires triunfales, volvió a su posición con cara de pocos amigos, y Sam se quedó a cuadros.

-Las concursantes que pasarán a la ronda de desempate, que consistirá en la realización de una pregunta a cada una son – Pausa dramática que sacó de quicio a medio auditorio – Estela Reynolds y… Samantha Puckett.

-¿Cómo? – Soltó Estela mirando con incredulidad a Sam, que se creía todavía menos que ella que hubiera dicho su nombre.

Mientras se dirigían hacia Tom, Estela miró con cierto aire de superioridad a la concursante que no se había clasificado, la cual bajó la mirada más todavía. Sam al ver esto, le lanzó una mirada asesina a Estela, le dio un abrazo a la chica que lloraba desconsoladamente y le susurró:

-No le hagas caso, no es más que una perra. Lo has hecho genial todo el concurso, tienes más experiencia que yo, deberías estar en mi lugar.

-Damas y caballeros, vamos a darles los 15 minutos reglamentarios a nuestras concursantes para que se arreglen el maquillaje, el pelo o se cambien de atuendo si lo desean, y después volveremos con la ronda de desempate que empezará con Estela. Un aplauso para ellas.

Sin todavía creerse que era una de las candidatas para ganar el concurso, volvió a su camerino donde la esperaba Tiffany con un trastorno bipolar que le hacía cambiar de emocionada a enrabiada en cuestión de segundos.

-Enhorabuena, estás más cerca de ganar, aunque la verdad es que esa perra de Estela no se merece estar empatada contigo. Lo has hecho genial, enserio, todavía tengo la piel de gallina, la rubia de bote no ha hecho más que moverse como un putón por todo el escenario, tú has llegado a la final por tu talento, ella lo ha hecho porque los jueces son unos viejos verdes y unos babosos. Vas a ganar estoy segura, te lo mereces. Seguro que ahora el padre de Estela está sobornando a los jueces para que su pequeña hijita inocente y débil gane el concurso. Ojalá le hubieras tirado una manzana a la cara y no un bollo.

-Tranquila Tiffany. Es cierto que me da bastante rabia estar empatada con Estela, pero la verdad… - Dijo Sam mientras se limpiaba las manchas de rímel de la cara - No me importa ganar o perder esa corona. Lo que me importa es que he ganado yo misma, como persona. He conseguido vencer los miedos que me atormentaban y demostrar a todos lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser. Le he demostrado a Freddie que he conseguido ser un rascacielos. Por mí como si se lleva ella la corona.

-Tú dirás lo que quieras, pero para mí la ganadora del concurso lleva ahora mismo un vestido rojo y está delante de mis narices.

-¿Sam? – La joven pelirroja a la que Sam acababa de abrazar, asomó la cabeza por la cortina del cubículo.

-¿Si?

-Respecto a lo que me has dicho en el escenario… No merezco estar en tú lugar, ni estela tampoco se merece ser una de las candidatas a ganar. Sí, es cierto lo que has dicho de la experiencia, pero… aunque lo intentara mil veces, no podría igualar lo que acabas de hacer allí fuera. Ni yo ni nadie. Solo quería que lo supieras.

-Vaya… gracias.

-Ah, y otra cosa. Me alegro de que la antigua Sam haya vuelto por fin y te hayas quitado a la perra de Ashley de encima. Te he tratado mal durante todo el concurso por ese motivo: pensaba que no volvería a ver a la Sam de siempre nunca más – Y con una sonrisa se marchó.

Aunque la verdad era que la verdadera Sam no había vuelto del todo. Seguía actuando como una niña repipi y femenina, ocultaba lo que de verdad le gustaba hacer para agradar a los jueces, y, la verdad era que cada vez dudaba más de cuánto tiempo podría seguir aguantando.

* * *

><p>Todavía tenía la misma sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y la imagen de la actuación de Sam en la mente. Le había demostrado con creces que había conseguido ser un rascacielos, sin embargo, seguía temiendo que se negara a estar con él, porque ahora mismo, deseaba estar con ella más que nunca.<p>

A pesar de todas las sensaciones buenas que lo invadían, no podía evitar estar enfadado por el hecho de que Estela estuviera empatada con ella. No le importaba si Sam ganaba o no, pero tenía claro quién se lo merecía y quién no.

-Mira Freddie – Interrumpió sus pensamientos Carly con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos todavía enrojecidos por las lágrimas – los comentarios positivos aumentan, hay vídeos con comentarios de la gente, aunque también hay indecisos que no saben si Sam ha vuelto de verdad o no…Pero el caso está en que ya no hay comentarios negativos que la ponen a caldo.

-Genial. La verdad es que ha sido impresionante. Y estaba preciosa.

-No te quito la razón en nada de lo que has dicho. Sabía lo del rascacielos, pero no tenía ni idea de la canción.

-Nos ha demostrado que ha vuelto y para quedarse. No cabe duda de eso, diga lo que diga la gente.

* * *

><p>-Señoras y señores, un aplauso para Estela.<p>

La joven salió al escenario con aires de ganadora, sonriendo y saludando, hasta pararse junto a Tom que le dio un micrófono.

-Buenas noches Estela.

-Buenas noche Tom.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti. Tu respuesta determinará tu posición en el concurso, es decir, o te coronarás como Miss Seattle Adolescente, o te irás de aquí con las manos vacías. ¿Estás preparada?

-Por supuesto.

-Muy bien. Estela… ¿cómo se llama el actual presidente de los Estados Unidos?

-¿¡Pero que mierda de pregunta es esa? – Gritó Sam desde detrás del escenario perdiendo los estribos - ¡Es más simple que el mecanismo de una cuchara! ¡No es justo! ¡Seguro que han sobornado a los jueces! ¡Es imposible que siendo una ronda de desempate le pregunten algo tan soberanamente idiota!

-El actual presidente de los Estado Unidos es Obama, quien, si me permiten decirlo, está realizando sus tareas en el Gobierno de una forma envidiable.

-Muchas gracias Estela.

Volvió a sonreír y se metió entre bambalinas, proclamando su victoria a los cuatro vientos, mientras Sam trataba de no obedecer a Tiffany y lanzarle una manzana a la cara.

-Señoras y señores un fuerte aplauso para nuestra segunda candidata a la corona… ¡Samantha Puckett!

Con una gran sonrisa, Sam avanzó hasta situarse junto a Tom quien, al igual que había hecho con Estela, le dio un micrófono.

-Buenas noches Samantha.

-Buenas noches.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti. Te repito lo mismo que le he dicho a tu compañera, tu respuesta determinará si ganas o pierdes, ¿estás preparada?

-Claro que sí. _En realidad tengo ganas de vomitar._

-Samantha… ¿cómo describirías el amor?

_Tócate los cojones, este concurso está amañado. ¿Cómo me puede hacer esa pregunta?_

-Pues verás Tom – Decía Sam para tratar de disimular que estaba en blanco.

-Adelante Samantha. Estamos esperando.

-La verdad – Empezó Sam, no muy segura de sí misma – es que no me puedes pedir que te describa que es para mí el amor, pues hay muchos tipos de amores. Está el amor que tiene un niño pequeño por su muñeco favorito, el que siente una madre por su hija… a pesar de que para demostrarlo tengan que ir a terapia dos veces por semana. Está el amor que siente un hermano por su hermana pequeña – Dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Spencer y Carly – que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por protegerla y evitar que lo separen de ella. También tenemos el que siente un abuelo por su nieta, que hará todo lo posible por darle lo mejor y alejarla de todos los peligros. Esta el amor de cuatro amigos, unos más normales que otros, que se conocen desde hace años y que cada día viven aventuras y situaciones tanto difíciles como increíbles. Hay amores no correspondidos – Al decir eso, Sam vio que Freddie bajaba la mirada y no pudo evitar sentirse mal – amores que no llevan a ninguna parte. Hay relaciones de amor oído, de amienemigos, que para muchos pueden parecer imposibles o incluso estúpidas, pero que para los que las tienes, son un pilar imprescindible en sus vidas. Y también esta… está… qué coño. No puedo más – Resopló Sam.

Los murmullos volvieron a inundar la sala ante el comentario de Sam.

-Por último – Dijo con decisión – está el amor propio… que es el que yo he perdido. Estoy harta de fingir ser quien no soy, de comportarme como una princesita, cuando en realidad de princesa tengo solo el mote que me pusieron. Yo no soy esta, no soy femenina. Nunca me maquillo, ni llevo tacones, ni vestidos. No me paso horas cara al espejo para ver si voy perfecta a todas partes. Nunca he sido buena estudiante, no saco buenas notas, el último libro que me leí fue el tercero del Oso Boogy, no me paso el día ayudando a los más necesitados, pero si alguien necesita mi ayuda se la doy. Nunca he ganado ningún concurso de belleza, por el simple hecho de que me importan menos que aprobar o suspender un examen. He ganado otros concurso… de eructos, pulsos contra alumnos de bachillerato, de comer; he ganado peleas a luchadores profesionales, y soy capaz de tumbar a un camionero con un cartón de leche y de comer mi peso en jamón.

Se calló durante un segundo para añadir:

-No, no soy una princesita de cuento como el resto de chicas que han participado en este concurso, soy Sam Puckett, una chica de Seattle, masculina, peleona, que adora comer; copresentadora de iCarly, que ha fingido durante todo este espectáculo ser otra persona. Sí, soy una chica poco femenina, ruda, mala estudiante que además… está totalmente enamorada del friki que hay en el pasillo sosteniendo la cámara – Dijo está última frase con una voz cargada de ternura.

* * *

><p>Todo el auditorio se puso en plan ñoño y a gritar "aww", incluso algunas personas se giraron a mirar a Freddie.<p>

Había levantado la vista de nuevo sin estar seguro de haber oído bien lo que acababa de decir Sam. Estaba consternado por todo el discurso que estaba dando, orgulloso de ella por haberse mostrado tal y como es, y… reprimiendo unas tremendas ganas de soltar la cámara y correr hacia Sam para demostrarle, como había hecho unas noches atrás, con un hecho porque estaba tan enamorado de ella.

* * *

><p>-Sí, esta soy yo, y ahora si queréis, descalificadme, dadle la corona a Estela o compraos un parcela en el desierto y empezad a barrer, no me importa, solo empiezo a cuestionarme que belleza se juzga en este concurso.<p>

Con eso, miró a público seriamente, soltó el micrófono y se dio la vuelta lentamente para volver detrás del escenario a recoger sus cosas y largarse de allí. Pero pasó algo que no se esperaba…

Uno de los miembros del jurado, concretamente una de las mujeres que lo formaba, se levantó de su asiento y empezó a aplaudir, haciendo que Sam se parara en seco. Segundos más tarde, Carly, Gibby, Spencer y Freddie, se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir como locos, haciendo que se uniera más gente poco a poco. Cuando Sam se dio la vuelta, el auditorio entero se había puesto en pie y aplaudía como si no hubiera mañana, varias de las candidatas daban saltos detrás del escenario, incluso Tom se había unido a la multitud.

Sam miraba la escena sin poder creerlo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y lágrimas de emoción peleando por salir de sus ojos.

Entonces, la jueza que se había levantado, cogió su micro y empezó a pedir orden en la sala. Cuando todo estuvo en silencio dijo:

-Estela, ponte junto a Sam, por favor. En primer lugar, enhorabuena a las dos. A Estela por llegar hasta aquí y a Sam por la lección que nos acaba de dar a todos ahora mismo. Ambas habéis sido unas magníficas concursantes, pero solo puede haber una ganadora.

-Exacto – la cortó Tom – Es hora de que deliberen.

Los seis miembros del jurado empezaron a garabatear cosas en un papel, que pasaron a una joven que había junto a la mesa, la cual, anotó el resultado final en un sobre y se lo entregó a Tom.

-Muy bien chicas. Id a vuestras posiciones. Señoras y señores. La ganadora por unanimidad en el jurado de esta edición de Miss Seattle Adolescente es…

-¡Dilo de una vez! – Gritaron Spencer y Gibby al ver que la pausa del presentador se alargaba demasiado.

-¡SAMANTHA PUCKETT!

El público enloqueció, Gibby se quitó la camiseta, Spencer empezó a bailar, Carly abrazó a Freddie con fuerza y se puso a gritar como una posesa. Los jueces estaban de pie aplaudiendo, el volumen de los gritos era tal que el auditorio corría peligro de derrumbarse. Sam temblaba mientras le colocaban la corona y la banda, y Estela hacia rato que se había ido del escenario.

No se lo podía creer. Había ganado el concurso de belleza y no solo había demostrado lo intrépida que era y había ganado una apuesta, sino que les había demostrado a todos lo fuerte que era.

* * *

><p>-Tengo que ir a un sitio – Le gritó Freddie a Carly en medio de todo el bullicio.<p>

-¿¡Cómo?

-¡Que me tengo que ir a un sitio!

-¡He oído lo que has dicho a la primera! ¡Lo que digo es que por qué te vas! ¡Te recuerdo que tienes que felicitar a Sam! ¡Acaba de decirte que está enamorada de ti y que se vayan a la mierda los demás y tú, después de semanas molestando con eso, te vas a ir!

-Confía en mí. Invéntate alguna excusa. Te prometo que no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-Más te vale – Le gritó mientras salía corriendo de allí con la cámara en la mano.

* * *

><p>Cuando todo se calmó un poco, los Shay y Gibby se metieron entre bambalinas y en cuanto divisaron a Sam entre la multitud se abalanzaron sobre ella.<p>

-SAAAAAAM, HAS GANADO – Gritó la menos de los Shay abrazando con fuerza a su amiga.

-Enhorabuena pequeñaja, les has dado una lección a todos. ¿Desde cuándo cantas así? – Dijo Spencer uniéndose al abrazo.

-Me voy a hacer una camiseta con tu cara Sam, y esa sí que no me la quitaré en todo el día. Has estado genial – La felicitó Gibby.

-Muchas gracias chicos, pero… ¿Dónde está Freddie?

-Esto… le ha llamado su madre y se ha tenido que ir pitando. Al parecer no sabía que había venido y ya sabes como es la señora Benson.

-Oh, está bien.

La morena pudo leer la decepción en los ojos de su amiga al oír aquello y la acompañó a su camerino a recoger las cosas para llevarla a casa.

_Más te vale que todo esto valga la pena Freddie, porque si no, juro que te mataré._

**Hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal? He decidido que este va a ser el penúltimo capítulo, así que… el próximo que suba, pondrá fin a este fic .**

**No me paro más que es tardísimo y me muero del sueño. Dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos ^^**


	34. I Will Try To Fix You

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Y bueno… este es el último capítulo de "El concurso de belleza" Me da penita acabar este fic la verdad, llevo no sé cuántos meses con el y no sé… Bueno en este capítulo también hay canción, es una de mis canciones favoritas en el mundo mundial de las canciones favoritas, se llama Fix You y es de Coldplay. Me encanta lo que dice, el mensaje que transmite, gran canción sin duda. Espero que a vosotros os guste también ^^; cuando salga el nombre de la canción la ponéis. Abajo os cuento más novedades. **

**Y, como siempre, ni iCarly ni la canción me pertenecen.**

Sam se quitó el vestido y los tacones y se puso la ropa informal que había llevado en el desfile, pero esta vez en lugar de botas, se puso unas Converse negras, cosa que sus doloridos pies agradecieron. Después, con la ayuda de Carly y Spencer metió toda la ropa en las fundas y en las bolsas y recogió el maquillaje; y antes de salir se puso la corona y la banda que la coronaba como ganadora del concurso.

A pesar de alegrarse de haber acabado ya con todo aquello del concurso, no podía evitar estar triste y decepcionada con Freddie. Después de todo lo que le había costado confesarle que ella también estaba enamorada de él, justo en el momento en que la coronan ganadora, desaparece y ni siquiera la felicita. Estaba claro que él también lo había pasado mal durante el proceso de preparación con el maltrato de Ashley, la paliza que le habían dado y el continuo rechazo por su parte… Pero ahora se lo había confesado todo… ¿por qué salía corriendo? ¿Habría dejado de sentir lo mismo por ella debido a todas las veces que le había dicho que no?

-Oye, ¿en qué piensas? – Le preguntó Carly sacándola de sus pensamientos. Estaba segura de que había leído la preocupación en sus ojos.

-En por qué Freddie se ha largado.

-Ya te lo he dicho… su madre lo llamó echando fuego por la boca y tuvo que largarse corriendo.

-Carly mientes fatal, no sé por qué te ha pedido a ti que lo cubras.

-Emm… esto…

-No sabemos por qué se ha ido – Saltó entonces Gibby para salvar el pellejo – Un segundo estaba plantado en el pasillo y al segundo ha cogido sus cosas y se ha largado corriendo. Tal vez Carly no te esté mintiendo y sí que se ha tenido que ir a casa.

-Tienes razón – susurró Sam girándose de nuevo para mirar por la ventana.

Entonces notó la cabeza de su amiga apoyándose en su hombro y su voz susurrando:

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-Que ya no sienta lo mismo por mí. Que por haber tardado tanto haya dejado de sentir algo por mí y para no rechazarme se haya ido – le respondió ella también en un susurro.

-Seguro que no es eso, estate tranquila.

_Repito Freddie, ya puede ser bueno lo que estés tramando porque si no te mataré con mis propias manos._

* * *

><p>Unos quince minutos después, Sam subía a trompicones los escalones de su edificio cargada con mil trastos. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, lo dejó caer todo y metió en la llave en la cerradura, y todavía no había terminado de girar la llave cuando su madre abrió la puerta desde dentro y con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas dijo:<p>

-¿Es verdad que has ganado, o he alucinado por completo?

-Veamos… Una corona, una banda que pone Miss Seattle Adolescente… Yo creo que he ganado, ¿no? – Respondió con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Lo sabía. Estoy orgullosa de ti – Dijo saltando por encima de las bolsas para darle un abrazo. La terapia funcionaba – Además… gracias a tu victoria, nos hemos embolsado mil pavos.

-¿¡Cómo?

-Los tíos garrulos del bar donde trabajo se reían de mí cada vez que decía que te ibas a presentar a ese concurso y que ibas a arrasar, así que decidí abrir una ronda de apuestas. Todos apostaban a que perderías, y hoy en el bar hemos puesto una pantalla enorme y hemos visto el concurso y te juro que había hoy más tensión que cuando se jugó la final del Mundial de Fútbol.

-Bueno… mil dólares son mil dólares… ¿Me ayudas a meter todo esto en casa? Creo que me voy a ir a la cama ya, estoy reventada.

-Sube, ya me encargo yo. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches mamá.

* * *

><p>Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave cuando entró. Automáticamente cambio la cara de feliz a triste… hasta que se dio la vuelta y vio un enorme libro encima de su escritorio, y entonces su expresión cambio a una de total confusión.<p>

Se acercó a la mesa, tomó el enorme libro y se sentó en la cama. Al abrirlo, vio que en la primera página alguien había escrito:

"Lee esto en voz alta"

Así que pasó a la siguiente página y obedeció, a pesar de que no sabía que importaba aquello ya que no había nadie más a su alrededor.

-La ciudad…está plagada… de edificios…

_Qué lógico_.

-Unos altos – al pasar la página, en lugar de haber algo escrito, apareció una foto de un edificio, y en la siguiente y en la siguiente, así hasta llenar 5 hojas – Otros bajos – volvieron a aparecer fotos.

-Pequeños.

Más fotos.

-Grandes.

Fotos.

-Unos lujosos y otros humildes.

Fotos.

-Pero hay unos… que superan a todos los anteriores…

Entonces, su mini cadena se encendió sola y empezaron a sonar las primeras notas de piano de Fix You; pero estaba tan metida en el misterioso libro que descansaba en su regazo, que no se paró a buscarle una razón a lo de la música. Y siguió leyendo.

-Son esos que son capaces… de rozar las nubes…

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

-¿Ya sabes a lo que me refiero?... ¿No?

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

-Hablo de los rascacielos… ¿Te apetece saber algo más de ellos?

_When the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

-Son edificios altísimos… Que soportan Fuertes borrascas…

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

-Tormentas… Rayos… Nieve…

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

-Nunca se rinden ante nada… Son fuertes…

_And high up above or down below_

-Sin duda alguna… Mi rascacielos favorito…

_When you're too in love to let it go_

-Es este…

Al pasar la página, en lugar de encontrarse con una foto, Sam se vio reflejada a si misma en un espejo. Alguien había cortado las páginas que quedaban dejando espacio para encajarlo dentro.

_If you never try, then you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

De pronto la música empezó a sonar en la lejanía y Sam vio por el rabillo del ojo un montón de luces de colores que parpadeaban siguiendo la música. Misteriosas luces que provenían de arriba.

_Lights will guide you home_

Dejó el libro sobre la cama y se acercó a la ventana. Algo en su interior se movió y, un segundo más tarde, se encontraba subiendo por la escalera de incendios en dirección a la azotea.

_And ignite your bones_

Con cada paso que daba, la música se oía más alta y las luces se hacían más intensas. Entonces llegó a la azotea…

_And I will try to fix you_

Cuando las primeras notas del solo de guitarra empezaron a sonar, Sam llegó a su destino y allí, de pie, a pocos metros de ella, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y una media sonrisa en la cara…

Estaba Freddie, avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

Estaba de piedra, como congelada, no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Era algo indescriptible, como aquella sensación que tan extraña le resultaba unas semanas atrás, y que ahora empezaba a invadir su cuerpo.

Despertó del trance que la invadía y, dando dos pasos al frente, cerró la distancia que había entre ellos, igual que él lo había hecho tantas otras veces…

Con un beso.

Puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza y acercándole más a ella, y el hizo lo mismo rodeándola por la cintura.

El beso era desesperado, cargado de ansia, como si nunca antes hubieran estado tan cerca el uno del otro, cargado de ternura, de amor y, poco a poco, de pasión. También estaba cargado de inseguridad por parte de ambos, que no sabían si lo hacían bien o mal, e incluso tenía ápices de terror. De miedo. Miedo a que todo aquello no fuera más que un sueño, algo demasiado bello como para ser real.

_Tears stream down your face_

Fue como inyectarse adrenalina en vena, como saltar desde un helicóptero sin paracaídas. Parecía que se elevaran del suelo, que en lugar de ser solo dos personas eran una… Era un beso cargado de emociones, sensaciones y sentimientos.

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

Era como si tuvieran miedo de separarse por temor a que uno de ellos desapareciera, como si todo el tiempo del mundo no fuera suficiente para expresar en un hecho tan simple como un beso lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Era algo único, imposible de describir con palabras lo que sentían, pues ninguna se acercaba lo más mínimo.

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you that I'll learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

Cuando se separaron, la miró a los ojos fijamente y dijo:

-Te Quiero.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try_

-Yo también – Respondió ella.

_To fix you._

**FIN.**

**Se acabó. ¿Si os digo que ahora mismo estoy llorando os lo creéis? Jajajaja Madre mía, parezco tonta llorando delante del ordenador por algo que yo misma he escrito. Me da penita que se haya acabado ya aunque no lo creáis. **

**Bueno, lo primero deciros que MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que habéis seguido la historia desde el capítulo uno hasta este, me pararía a decir nombres, pero hay tropocientos millones (bueno no tantos pero hay bastantes) y seguro que me dejo alguno. Pero que sepáis que os estaré eternamente agradecida (como los marcianitos del Pizza Planet de Toy Story).**

**Siguiente, tengo exámenes durante todo el mes de enero, lo que significa que no subiré nada. Puede que algún One-Shot, pero no os lo aseguro por que voy a ir con el gotero y el Monster metido en vena todo el mes seguro. Pero… en cuanto acabe con los exámenes volveré con otro fic que ya estoy maquinando en mi mente.**

**Bueno, por última vez en este fic os digo que… como siempre, dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis. **

**Nos vemos en Febrero.**

**Besos ^^**


	35. Epílogo

**Hey, hey ya estoy aquí. Ahora pensaréis ¿pero esta no tenía exámenes y decía que no iba a volver hasta Febrero? ¿Esta historia no se había terminado? ¿Por qué sube otro capítulo? ¿Ha perdido la cabeza? Y yo respondo… sí, tengo exámenes la semana que viene y teóricamente no iba a volver: sí, estaba terminada pero como muchos de vosotros me habéis pedido un epílogo y yo tenía pensado hacer uno, estoy aquí para (de forma definitiva) ponerle el punto y final a esta historia. ¿Si he perdido la cabeza? Cada día me lo pregunto más… Nos vemos abajo. A todo eso, siempre estoy escuchando música y mientras escribía esto, estaba escuchando "Sing For Me" de Yellowcard. Si no queréis no la escuchéis ahora, pero os la recomiendo mucho.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece. **

Había pasado un par de meses desde el concurso y lo de la azotea, y gracias al karma y al cosmos, las cosas volvían a ser como antes… Salvo por unas cosillas, cómo decirlo… curiosas.

En primer lugar, Ashley había dejado Ridgeway, al parecer tenía ciertos problemas psicológicos… algo relacionado con ser siempre el centro atención o cosas así. En resumen, que estaba literalmente loca.

Igual que Carly. No, no estaba ingresada en un centro psiquiátrico ni nada por el estilo, aunque para muchos debería estarlo. ¿Por qué? Porque la menor de los Shay había caído rendida a los encantos de… nada más y nada menos que… ¡Gibby! No, no miento, ella y Gibby habían empezado una relación poco después de que Sam y Freddie anunciaran el comienzo de la suya. ¿Qué la había hechizado del extraño joven con el que salía ahora? Solo lo sabía Carly.

Sam decía que verlos juntos era más raro que ella se proclamara vegetariana, pero lo curioso es que veía a su amiga más feliz que nunca, y al fin y al cabo eso era lo más importante para ella.

Siguiendo con las rarezas, aunque esta no era tan poco común como las otras, tal y como Freddie le había dicho a Tiffany, ahora eran amiga de Sam, Carly, Gibby y él mismo. Además ayudaba a las chicas a arreglarse antes del programa y después le echaba una mano a Brad, con quien había trabado muy buena amistad.

Spencer había conocido una chica en una exposición de arte y el amor estaba en el aire, además se llevaba de maravilla con Carly, quien era la primera vez que no le había encontrado ningún defecto a una de las posibles futuras novias de su hermano.

Y… en cuanto a Sam y Freddie… no hace falta decir mucho. Siguen siendo los mismos de siempre, sin tapaderas ni máscaras. Discuten casi todos los días, ella le sigue dando alguna que otra colleja, se llaman cosas raras mutuamente… pero ¿qué queréis? Son Sam y Freddie. Una relación de cuento de hadas normal y corriente sería demasiado aburrida para ellos. Están viviendo su propio cuento de hadas, su cuento raro, poco común y que para mucho no tendría ni que haber empezado, pero un cuento de hadas al fin y al cabo.

Sam y Freddie sabían que no eran perfectos, que tenía sus defectos. Era algo que tenían más claro que el agua. Por eso buscaban su perfección en la imperfección de otro…

Por eso eran tan felices.

**Sé que no es muy largo, pero los epílogos no están hechos para ocupar miles de folios. Ahora sí, la historia ha llegado a su fin. Y me sigue dado la misma pena que cuando escribí el que creía que iba a ser el último capítulo del fic. Sin duda alguna, esto ha sido mi vía de escape particular, al igual que los One-Shots, y he disfrutado mucho escribiéndola; y espero que vosotros hayáis disfrutando leyéndola.**

**También espero que os guste este capítulo que va dedicado a todos los que han leído la historia. A todos, hasta a los que no dejan review, que ellos también son lectores.**

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre. Nos vemos en Febrero o un poquito antes si todo va bien **

**Besos ^^**


End file.
